Cause We Are Finally Free Tonight
by SoTotallyCliche
Summary: He Left Her Waiting. Broke Her Heart... and Moved Next Door. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**'Cause We Are Finally Free Tonight**

**By: SoTotallyCliche - Melrose**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

"Honey have you seen whose moved in next door?!" Connie burst into Mitchie's room excitedly, rushing over to her window and peering outside.

"Uh huh..." Mitchie muttered, concentrating deeply on her math homework.

Of course she'd seen who stepped out of the blue mini that very morning, slinging his checkered guitar case over his shoulder. Of course her heart had skipped perhaps a hundred beats as he pushed up his cap, his handsome face framed by a mop of black hair now clearly visible. Of course she'd ducked as soon as his face tilted towards her curtains that swayed as she pushed herself away, dropping on her bed suddenly out of breath.

"Well?!" Connie grinned, confusion flickering in her eyes as she stared at her daughter who kept her face hidden by her curled hair. "Don't you want to go say hi?"

No! Mitchie shouted mentally staring so hard at the math equation in front of her the numbers blurred.

Why would I want to see _him _again after all this time?

How awkward it would be, she mused shaking her head. "No? But Mitchie, honey he's your friend?" Connie said kindly, biting her tongue to add a 'maybe more than a friend' to the sentence.

"Mum I just don't want to see him!" Mitchie snapped slamming her math book shut and turning the volume up on her computer. She heard her Mother sigh and the door click shut behind her and glared at the computer screen.

Turning the music back down she fell backwards on her bed staring up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes remembering the last time she'd talked to _him._

* * *

_"So you want to go for a canoe ride later?"_

_"I wouldn't miss it," she smiled up at him, he'd forgiven her! He grinned back flicking his hair out of his eyes, "well I better get back up there, Brown wanted... something," he rolled his eyes playfully lifting his hand to briefly stroke her arm._

_"So meet you later... in our place?" he winked and smiled broadly as she nodded happily._

_Only she didn't meet him later._

_...Or rather he didn't meet her._

_She waited in the dark, shivering as the cold breeze blew over her body. Where was he? she'd questioned looking over at the cabins away from the lake. Lights still flickered outside where celebrations of Final Jam were still commencing. Still she'd refused to leave, he would come. She was sure of it, and so she stayed till at least gone twelve._

_Then with tears in her eyes she'd wondered back to her cabin to find her Mum waiting out on the porch for her._

_"Mitchie where have you been?!" she scolded taking the blanket from her shoulders and wrapping it around Mitchie._

_"I-I was waiting..." she stuttered, her teeth chattering._

_"Waiting for what? Mitchie didn't you want to say goodbye?!"_

_Mitchie swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she suddenly noticed something, or lack thereof. The limos gone...Shane's limos gone... _

_"Urm... I- when did they leave?" she questioned her heart plummeting through her body. _

_She tried to keep her voice light, like she knew they were leaving all along. Connie cocked her eyebrow suspiciously, "about an hour ago," she replied then jumped up startled as Mitchie ran into the cabin slamming the door behind her. Burying her head into her pillow she cried herself to sleep, with the same question running round her mind "why didn't he say goodbye to me?"_

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Connie repeated the same question she'd been asking for at least 2 hours. "Urghh I'm not feeling well, I'm going to bed," Mitchie groaned pushing her plate away from her as she sat at the dining table.

"Well I'll tell them you said hi?" Connie called after her daughter as Mitchie stormed up the stairs. Sighing she picked up the Apple Pie she'd made as a house warming gift for the 3 teenagers and their parents.

"What ever happened that night?" she muttered as she walked out the door and over to the next house.

_"My heart broke"_

Was the silent answer to that question. A single tear slipped down Mitchie's cheek as she climbed into bed burying her face into her pillow.

"I'm never leaving this room again!" Mitchie vowed to the darkness, not noticing the slight creak of her door, or the light that flooded in from the hallway.

"Really? Cos I dunno the showers across the hall... and god you'd smell," came a light voice that startled her so much so that she fell off her bed, landing with a heavy _"Ooofffhh_"

"Ouch sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mitchie jumped up before he could help her and shook her head glaring slightly. "How did you get in here" she demanded switching on her bed side light. 

"What no hug?-" he started then as she kept up frosty manner he added "-How have you been Mitchie?"

She smiled slightly at his attempt to smooth things over, she always did have a small soft spot for him. "I've been okay actually considering... how are you Nate?"

He smiled lightly back at her "I've been good, it's cool to move here, even cooler that your next door," he grinned sitting down briefly on her bed. "Yeah I guess so," she agreed though not with her heart. 

"Well at least I know if Jason eats all the Cheerio's in our house I can just pop over here," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "and your always welcome round ours," he nodded standing up and walking over to the door. Mitchie remained rooted to the spot, still slightly confused as to why he was here, in her room and although she didn't want to admit it. Was wondering why Shane wasn't here instead. 

"We've all missed you," Nate said embracing her in a quick hug before opening her door further, "I'll let you get back to bed, night Neighbor," he grinned waving once before stepping out the door.

"Neighbor," Mitchie echoed hearing her front door close, she felt a small smile tug at her lips for the first time that day. At least Nate was her neighbor also, she remembered the many small but deep talks she'd had with him at Camp Rock. Him becoming the sort of brother she'd never had. And theres Jason, who had the ablility to make her laugh in every situation, but at the same time could also make any situation awkward as hell.

Lastly there was Shane. 

The way he'd made her feel, sitting on the dock with him as he sung to her, even singing with him in final Jam, she could've sworn there was a connection. A connection that _he_ obviously didn't share. She felt tears prick her eyes once again and shook her head furiously, she just had to stop feeling sorry for herself.

Yes maybe its conceivably that he was possibly, going to be, perhaps the love of her life but...

None the less, "when life gives you lemons... you squeeze them in Shane Grays eyes," she smirked at her own quote and chewed on her lip. Maybe I _could_ make him pay, she mused slipping back into bed and drifting off to sleep, her heart wasn't completely in on the idea but it helped to sooth her somehow. 

_Yes_.

Shane Gray is _definitely_ due for a good old taste of revenge. 

* * *

**OMG my FIRST fic EVER!**

**I hope you guys found it maybe o0o0o0okaaaaaaay?**

**and could possibly REVIEW?! :0**

**and m****aybe i should cut down on my sugar in take lol**

**Also on another note, which has nothing what so ever to do with this fic...**

**I SAW FALL OUT BOY LAST NIGHT!!!!! With Boys Like Girls supporting was like A-MAY-ZING**

**So to sum up:**

**If you liked/found interested/or even read my fic (which includes all of you thats reading this mwahaha) REVIEW**

**or leave a message telling me how you absolutely agree that FALL OUT BOY are awesome...or if you don't...I'll argue till death that they are :P**

**And this is like THE LAST NOTE**

**I'm having 'Boy Problems', not fun, not nice mainly because I'm caught in one of the most cliche situations ever heard of! haha**

**and just had to vent that point because it's driving me insane, I guess this site is like... my escape from it and a way to gush about how utterly uberrr awesome and gorgeous Joe Jonas and the Jonas Brothers are :P**

**andd......I'm finished!**

**review :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! ThankYou SO so SO much for all the reviews!! :D**

**I was like o0o i got maiiiiiiiiiiil :P**

**It was awesome that you all likeed the first chapter! But then it wasn't so awesome cos i realized I had to keep up the standards! **

**Which I don't think I did with this chapter :/ But hopefully you guys won't hate it toooooooooooo much! The next one WILL be better, I know cos I've already written it lol **

**Anywayzieees on with the chapter, (i'll probs ramble more at the bottom :P)**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

_Well this is going swimmingly..._

Mitchie gritted her teeth as she hauled yet _another _heavy box up the garden path and into the Gray's new household.

"Struggling?" Nate laughed taking the box from her, "yeah what is in there?! Rocks?!" Mitchie joked putting her hands on her hips. "Pebbles actualy-" Nate grinned then at the confused expression on Mitchie's face added, "It's my Mums weird collection thing, wanting to make the house into a beach" he laughed, Mitchie laughed along with him as they made their way back outside to retrieve some more boxes, "the beach is awesome," she smiled.

It was just two hours previous that Mitchie was groaning and rolling around in her bed as her Mum shook her awake. "We've got to help the Gray's move in, come on honey get up!" And she did, reluctantly and very slowly she got herself together, procrastinating the moment in which she'd have to come face to face with Shane.

Luckily it seemed that Shane had gone out for the morning, as he wasn't there when Mitchie nervously rapped on the door. Instead an over excited Jason answered hugging her so tightly her feet were lifted off the ground.

"That box goes in Shane's room," Nate directed Mitchie pointing to the door opposite his room. Mitchie nodded, though her face was barely visible as the huge box was in her face. "Okay," she muttered stepping into Shane's room. Unlike the other rooms, Shane's room was not empty. A few boxes were stacked in the corner next to the window but his bed was laid out and made. The guitar case she'd seen him with yesterday propped up against the drawers. A few objects were out of the boxes, although Mitchie saw no relevance as to why they were laid on his bed in a line. And lastly his hair straighteners.

_Shane Gray's precious hair-straighteners!_

Mitchie thought stepping over to them, a sly smile creeping its way onto her face. _Revenge? I think so, _She grinned to herself grabbing the straighteners quickly then looked around for somewhere to hide them. The room offered no such place so she looked down at herself, a rather large pocket on the front of her hoody could do. So shoving them in quickly she then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_Oh yeah inconspicuious Mitchie_.

Both ends of the straighteners were sticking out of her pocket not so secretively, with the curly wire dangling down her side. Taking them out she looked back in the mirror and sighed. "What am I doing?!" She mumbled to herself shaking her head. _Revenge is obviously not something I'm good at, _she thought turning away from the mirror she looked out the window seeing her Mum chatting away to Mrs Gray.

_Maybe I don't have to get revenge... but i can sure as hell avoid him like he's a ten foot clown!_

Shuddering at the image of 'Shane The Clown' she began to wind up the lead of the straighteners. However just as she was about to set them back in their place, a voice echoed up the stairs making her freeze to the spot.

"Yeah I'm just getting my guitar..."

_Oh My God! It's SHANE... What do I do?! If he sees me in here..._

Panicking Mitchie began to spin around wildly, it was to late to get out of his room, he'd be in the hall by the time she did that. Briefly she considered crawling under his bed, but deciding it would take to long she dived into the empty closet. Sliding down the wall she peeked through the tiny gaps in the closet door.

_Shane. _

There he was, he sauntered into his room, throwing down his hoody onto his bed he picked up his guitar. Mitchie held her breath as he surveyed his room, his big brown eyes flickering over the many boxes in the corner of the room. Then he looked down at the one Mitchie had haphazardly dropped in the middle of the room, frowning he picked it up and placed it on top of the others. She felt her heart pick up a pace as he began to hum to himself peering out of the window.

"Turn off the lights, and turn off the shyness..." Mitchie couldn't help but smile as he started to sing, remembering the day she'd sat on the dock with him as he sung to her. Suddenly her eyes began to water, she'd inhaled the monster dust that had gathered in the closet. Flapping her hands silently in front of her face she willed the horrible sensation to go, knowing if she sneezed even a little it'd give her away immediately.

_Oh No!_

She sneezed.

Well snorted would be a better word for it, in trying to conceal the sneeze it had caught in her throat, making a sound that most resembled a giant pig in _pain._

"What the...?!" Shane exclaimed flinging open the closet doors, his eyes widened as he looked down at her crouching on the floor.

"Mitchie?!" He shook his head looking extremely bewildered, her heart exploded in her chest as she stared up at his gorgeous face. Flicking his hair out of his eyes he asked quickly "What are you doing in my closet?!"

_Oh boy... _She blushed deeply and picked herself up, "Urm... I was j-just... checking-" she stuttered, Shane crossed his arms his trade mark smirk beginning to make its way onto his face. "Checking?" he questioned raising one eyebrow, "-yeah ch-checking for umm, for..." she was at a loss, her face was so heated she could've sworn steam was rising off of her.

Avoiding his eyes she looked down at the floor, "for... dust bunnies?" she finished lamely closing her eyes in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh right, yeah I heard there's a infestation of them, dust bunnies _everywhere!" _he gesticulated dramatically playing along. "Great thing we have good ol' Mitchie to save the planet from the evil dust, threatening to_ s__uffocat_e us all!" he laughed stepping away from her so she could step out of the closet.

She couldn't believe it, he was making _fun _of her?!

He should be grovelling at her feet after what he did. He should be on his knees begging for her forgiveness, not make her feel like a complete looser.

"Whatever," she muttered, pushing roughly past him, "Mitchie wait... did you check under the bed? Those bunnies could be anywhere!" she heard him call after her. Anger boiled through her veins, wishing she'd smashed his guitar against the wall. _Jackass _she thought running out of the house and into her own.

Forget about revenge, forget about avoiding him, from now on... _Shane doesn't exist to me! _

* * *

"Mitchie? Dinners served honey," Turning off the TV Mitchie made her way into the kitchen and slouched into her chair. Whilst her parents engaged in meaningless chit chat Mitchie sat silently pushing her food around her plate. The brief encounter with Shane still playing over and over in her mind.

How could he act like that?

"Jerk," she whispered, violently stabbing her meat ball. "What was that honey?" Mitchie's dad asked as both parents turned their attention on their daughter. "Nothing," Mitchie muttered not looking up from her plate,

"Oh honey I was talking to Mrs Gray today and she told me about Shane..." Her mom started, _did she tell you what a complete jerk he is? _Mitchie thought still not looking up at her mom who continued after the pause.

"Turns out, Shane has to repeat his last year of Highschool, well not that he ever went but, he failed calculas and so he's been entered into Linkin High to repeat the calculas lessons so he can pass the finals." Mitchie didn't pay much attention to her mothers ramblings but something caught her attentions.

_Linkin High why does that sound so... Oh My God thats MY school! Oh no..._

"What?! So he's going to _my _school?!" She questioned angrily, "honey it's not _your _school, and yes he is. I also told Mrs Gray that you'd help tutor Shane. Being the bright little star you are in the class," she smiled ignoring the look of horror that was appearing on Mitchie's face.

"You WHAT?!" She almost shouted, then without waiting for the repeat she pushed her plate away and stormed out of the kitchen. _There's no way I'm tutoring that insolent, arrogant..._

Yet again she felt the tears stream down her face. The shock of how he'd treated her earlier coming to the surface, running up to her bedroom she snatched her lyrics book from under her pillow and began to scribble down words.

"Tired of trying,

Sick of crying,

You see me smiling

but inside I'm..."

"Woah morbid much?!" closing her book quickly she groaned looking up at Nate who was yet again standing in her bedroom. "Do you have like a key or something?!" She said sitting up on her bed to make room for him.

"No your mum let me in, but now I think about it, that's a great idea," he laughed nudging her shoulder in an attempt to get her to crack a smile. "Guess what?" Mitchie sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"My idiot brothers a jerk and you have to tutor him?" Mitchie's head flew up shocked, "How did you-"

"Mehh I eavesdrop," he winked shrugging impishly, then he placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him.

"Yeah well I'm not going to," she said defiantly then caught him grinning at her, "what?" she smiled innocently. "Yes you will, cos you're a good person and besides your mum also said if you didn't, she'd take away your laptop."

Mitchie gasped then clamped her mouth shut moodily and pouted, "awwah poor little Mitchell," Nate laughed ruffling up her hair, "its not funny!" she moaned shoving him playfully, but she too began to giggle; his laugh could be very infectious at times.

"Anyway I just came over to tell you that tomorrow we're having you all round for a family meal," he smiled picking himself up off the bed. "Awesome," she smiled back then pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered in his ear then pulled away blushing slightly. She looked up at him, his curly hair was sticking every which way and he had a dopey lop-sided grin on his face.

"And I'm glad the idiot that is Shane randomly pointed to this house in the papers, otherwise we wouldn't be here," he laughed heading for her door, "Night Mitchie," he waved then left.

"Shane picked the house?" Mitchie whispered sitting back on her bed, she remembered writing down her address for him at camp, so he could write her letters. Surely he would recognise the addresses were practically the same apart from a number?

_Or maybe..._ she chewed on her lip, _Maybe he chose this house deliberately, knowing I lived next door..._

Whatever the reason she'd find out soon enough, tomorrow was the 'family dinner' in which Shane was unfortunately a part of. Pretending Shane doesn't exist could be harder than I thought, Mitchie sighed then changed into her bed clothes, and snuggled up under the covers.

Tomorrow's dinner is going to be one hell of an event...

* * *

**...And let the rambling continue :P**

**So that was chapter two... tell me what you ALL thought! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase? **

**Also I love that 'Story Traffic' app thingy, how cool is it?! I'm like o0o0o i'm getting like international veiwing :P**

**HAHA**

**On another note, i know this sounds stupid but, I'm so down about this boy problem need someone to talk to? So any offers on that would be AWESOME and of course would mean a new chapter up WAY faster. **

**Yes okay I'm desperate for advice! so shoot me haha**

**So I hope this chapter didn't suck TO much and please REVIEW again, or if u didn't review last time, REVIEW for the first time! Its fun, trust :P**

**Rose x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the REVIEWS :D**

**I'm SO glad you liked the last chapter, Rose was slightly nervous... and started talking in the third person... :P**

**Heres....:**

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

"The Shane?!"

Okay so it was Friday and Mitchie had learned three very valuable lessons; during that cold and bitter morning whilst out shopping:

One: Do NOT use your hairbrush as a microphone and sing in front of the window, which is situated exactly opposite to a certain Gray boy.

Two: 'Asbestos' is NOT Spanish for 'Danger'.

Three: And lastly you probably should NOT tell your friend Rachel that Connect 3, specifically Shane, moved next door.

Lessons that Mitchie found extremely valuable as she continued walking down the street with Rachel; sucking her strawberry milkshake up noisily through her straw distractedly.

"Yeah 'The Shane'" she replied rolling her eyes as they entered and old looking victorian music shop. "Oh look Mitchie-" Rachel started to giggle, pointing at a sign, "Danger: Asbestos,"

She then pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling stroking her chin, "hmmm 'Asbestos'... that must be Spanish for 'danger'" then she burst out in hysteric laughter. Mitchie blushed once again, annoyed at Rachel for making her relive this mornings absolute blondest moment.

"I was joking!" Mitchie protested keeping her head down as people began to stare at Rachel, who was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "Sure you were," she giggled sarcasm dripping from her every word. "Whatever," Mitchie shoved Rachel lightly and laughed as she knocked some books flying.

"So-" Rachel continued, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and fumbled through some Piano book. If it was anything she'd be known for, it would be her awesome piano skills, she made Beethoven look like an amateur, a skill Mitchie admired a lot. "So nothing, he's a jerk and I'm not going to waste my breath on him," Mitchie shrugged, though even to herself she didn't sound all to convincing.

"You're right, he is a jerk... so when can I meet him?!" Rachel grinned linking arms with Mitchie as they exited the shop after Mitchie purchased a few guitar plectrums. Mitchie laughed shaking her head, "hopefully never! You'd probably go mental and jump on them," Rachel gasped as if in pain, clutching her heart, "I would never!" she argued dramatically. Then seeing the look on Mitchie's face she added, "well I'd probably jump Nate but..." she winked causing Mitchie to screw up her nose, "ew," she muttered before stopping before the crossing.

"Well this is me," she said looking up at the street leading towards her house, Rachel lived down the opposite one, "and that's me," Rachel mocked pointing to the other one. "Ha-ha-" Mitchie rolled her eyes, "-wish me luck," she added as she began to cross the empty street, "LUCK!" Rachel yelled again recieving odd looks from people around her. _Crazy girl _Mitchie laughed to herself then carried on towards her house, feeling a sense of dread take over.

* * *

"Oh Mitchie, you look beautiful!" Connie gushed as Mitchie came down the stairs after preparing herself for the 'family dinner'. She grimaced looking at herself in the hall mirror, after taking a quick shower she let her hair dry in loose curls and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long turquoise top, with matching makeup.

"It's not too much?" she questioned turning to her mother, her eyes grew wide. "Mum!" She cried looking Connie up and down in horror, "is that _my _dress?!" she squealed, sure she didn't wear it but still!

"Yeah do you like it? I know it's a little tight but I thought it'd make me look younger! Like sisters!" She babbled happily, Mitchie screwed up her nose and shook her head, "yeah okay... whatever you say Mum," she smiled walking into the kitchen. "Wow something smells good," she stated taking a can of coke from the fridge, "when's dinner?" she asked as her Dad entered through the back door.

"Oh about 6, but the Gray's are coming a bit earlier, like 5:00?" Connie answered peering inside the oven, Mitchie bit her lip staring at the time then looked back at her Mum. "So... Now basically?" she murmured then jumped as the door bell echoed loudly through the house.

"Mitchie do you wanna get that?" Connie looked up from the oven over to where Mitchie was standing in the corner, gripping her can tightly. "Urm..."

NO?! She sighed nodding unenthusiastically, "put on a smile!" she heard her mum call as she reached for the door latch.

"Hello Mr Gray, Mrs Gray-" Mitchie began to welcome the arrivals that were standing on her doorstep. "-Hey Nate, Jason..." her voice drifted off and she turned her back as Shane stepped into the house silently.

"Urm... Mums in the kitchen," she said fidgeting in the awkward silence that had filled the hallway. "Cool," Mitchie looked up at Mr Gray in surprise, _did he just say 'cool'? _she almost let out a giggle as she strolled forwards, Mrs Gray following closely behind leaving the four teenagers alone.

"Do you want a drink?" Mitchie asked politely directing the question at Nate and Jason who both shook their heads, "Jason just drank a whole gallon of fizzy pop," Nate grinned, "Yeah I've had to go to the loo nearly every 5 minutes!" Jason chimed in then walked out into the kitchen upon hearing one of the adults murmur his name.

"I could do with a drink," Mitchie breathed in deeply wondering how she could pretend Shane wasn't there, without making it seem too obvious. Deciding to play it cool she turned to face him and smiled grimly, "you know where the kitchen is," then turning on her heel she practically ran into the living room and slouched down on the sofa.

"Actualy no I don't, maybe you could help me?" Mitchie gritted her teeth and looked up at Shane, although she hated to admit it, he was _breathtaking. _His hair was straightened perfectly, even though he was only wearing some faded black pants and a white tee he still looked dressed to the nines.

"The house layout is the same as yours, I'm sure you'll find it," she brushed him off flicking on the TV. Her plans to use the tv to ignore him were foiled however as he stood directly in front of her. "You know you're not a very good host," he pointed out crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well you're not the greatest guest either," she retorted turning off the tv, standing up she made to go out of the room but he grabbed her arm gently. "I really am thirsty Mitchie," he said quietly staring into her eyes. She felt her face grow hot as her stomach did back flips upon hearing him utter her name.

"Like I said, you know where the kitchen is," she said slowly and deliberately shaking his hand off of her arm, just as she was about to walk away her Mums shrill voice cut in. "Mitchie!" she scolded "if Shane's thirsty you should go get him a drink!" Mitchie sighed angrily and stormed into the kitchen to get another can of coke, then carelessly throwing it at him she muttered; "here's your drink, your highness."

"Thanks pretty girl," he winked smirking at her, she scoffed pushing past him once more, "hope you choke," she whispered walking over to Nate who was looking bored out of the window.

"You're mean when he's around," Nate smiled as she came to stand beside him, she opened her mouth shocked he'd ever say she was mean. "What? I'm not mean!" she pouted looking outside to where the sun was now slowly setting.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize that when you said 'hope you choke' to Shane, you were really being nice" he said grinning down at her, she let out a small laugh, "wow when you're right, you're right," she nodded then bit her lip. "Maybe I should apologize," she contemplated for a second but Nate shook his head. "Nah yesterday he said, and I believe these were his exact words 'I woke up thinking someone was beating a bag of kittens to death... but no, it was just Mitchie trying to torture my ears'"

Mitchie's mouth once again dropped open, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

_WHAT?! Oh NO he did NOT! I am SO not apologizing now!_

* * *

For Mitchie the actual eating part of the dinner was pretty uneventful; the parents engaged in long conversations and the teenagers sat in mostly silence. Occasional Jason would peep up with random facts that would make Mitchie snort with laughter, or Nate would whisper something in her ear causing her to giggle. But, most noticeably to Mitchie; she found that Shane was throwing her rather angry looks. Sometimes his eyes would narrow at her, or a slight crease in his forehead would appear, however Mitchie decided not to let her bother her too much, she put it down to her 'torturing his ears'.

After dinner had finished Jason and Mr Gray went home, leaving Mrs Gray chatting away to Connie over a bottle of wine, and Mitchie watching tv with Nate and Shane.

"Tired?" Nate asked as Mitchie yawned for the 5th time in ten minutes, "yeah I'm beat, it's only 9," she laughed suppressing yet another yawn. "You doing anything tomorrow?" he carried on stretching out his legs in front of him. "Urm..." Mitchie pursed her lips trying to think then cast a glance over at Shane who was watching tv absentmindly. She had a feeling he was in fact pretending so he could listen to what Mitchie had to say, of course she was probably wrong she realized, afterall he didn't care.

"Well I'll probably wake up, beat a few kittens to death-" with that Shane's eyes flickered from the Tv to her, curiosity showing in his eyes. "Then I'm free for the day, unless Rachel comes round," she added looking back at Nate, a satisfied smirk on her face. Although she felt slightly guilty seeing Nate cast Shane slightly cautious looks, _hope i didn't get him in trouble _she thought biting her lip.

"Wanna show us around Torres?" Nate then smiled back at her standing up, just in time as Mrs Gray entered the room yawning herself, "I think we're heading out," she smiled at Mitchie then looked at her two sons, "ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, so we on?" Nate answered her then turned back to Mitchie who smiled and nodded, "come round bout 12?" Nate nodded shoving his hands in his pockets, "see you tomorrow," he grinned and turned out the door.

"Bye," Shane muttered shortly to her, she watched as he stepped out of the room then, hesistating slightly he turned to Mitchie's Mum. "Thanks for having me, Mrs Torres," he smiled politely then shook her Dads hand. This took her slightly off guard, she'd almost forgotten how charming Shane could be when he wasn't being such a jerk. Suddenly realizing her heart was starting to warm towards him she turned away, _No Mitchie! He's a jerk! _

"Mitchie?" Shane turned back to her quickly, as Mrs Gray was quickly saying something to Connie, "yeah?" Mitchie frowned up at him, what is he bi-polar? whats with the sudden change?

"Can- Can I come tomorrow? I'd like to get to know this place?" She was shocked, not only was he being polite but he also _stuttered! _Like he was nervous or something, "um, sure," she nodded giving him a small smile. As soon as she'd said that his eyes lit up and he flashed her a quick smile, "thanks, see you tomorrow, Night," and with that he was out the door with his Mum.

"Night Shane," Mitchie whispered a small smile playing on her lips, then she turned and walked upstairs her eyes drooping sleepily.

Briefly wondering what tomorrow would bring...

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!**

**Let me no? yeaaaaaaaaaah? **

**REVIEW - heres a game, sum it up in one word! Examples; RUBBISH! GOOD?... it's only one word all ya'll could do it ;)**

**HAHA**

**I would write more, but my laptop is broken and my Mum wants me to get off hers NOW! haha so do the GAME for me pleaaaaaaase? :P**

**Rose x **


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHH FanFiction has changeeddd! I'm not so like 'techno' smartt so i'm just like WTF where is everything?! haha**

**No one played my gamee :/ but its finee cos i got REVIEWS :) Which made Rose very happy :)**

**So on with...**

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

"Morning Dad," Mitchie yawned stepping into the kitchen where her Dad was standing sipping his morning coffee. "Morning Mitchie, we're out of food so you might as well get something when you go out," he said handing her some money, "you're mums out buying food as we speak," he smiled then turned and walked outside.

Mitchie bit her lip, it'd be a while till she went out with Gray boys and she was rather hungry. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, quickly she ran upstairs and picked up her phone, quickly texting Nate to see if she could have breakfast round his.

Whilst waiting for a reply she pulled on some faded blue jeans and a plain white tee; then whacked her hair up in a messy bun and applied some light makeup. Just as she was finished her phone buzzed on the bed side table.

_Nate:_

_Yea sure you can, you'll have to fight me for the cheerios tho ;)_

_btw the doors open, come in when you want :P x _

Mitchie grinned to herself, then grimaced as her stomach let out a loud growl, _I better get fighting then, _she thought grabbing her phone and rushing outside. Shivering slightly against the cold morning breeze she put her hand on the Gray's door handle and slowly opened the door. Cautiously she stepped inside, she never did like entering a place where she hadn't been properly invited in; always feeling like an intruder.

"H-hello?" she called out, frowning as the silence engulfed the house, _what the... where is everyone?! _she stepped in further quietly closing the door behind her.

"Is anyone..."

"BOOOOOO!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly the silence was interrupted as Jason jumped out from the darkened room opposite the door, and Mitchie screamed loudly clutching her heart. "Jason!" She cried out hitting him in the shoulder, although her heart was still racing she began to laugh along with him and Nate who had appeared out of the blue again making her jump slightly.

"Had to be done," Jason laughed ruffling up her hair, she rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Shane came down the stairs looking extremely tired and annoyed.

"Whats with all the screaming?!" He complained looking directly at Nate who held his hands, "it wasn't me!" he protested glaring at his older brother. Now Shane's eyes were focused on Mitchie who blushed slightly under his unwavering stare.

"Sorry Sunshine didn't mean to wake you up," she spoke up at last, traces of sarcasm heard in her voice. He rolled his eyes and stomped down the last couple of steps so he was head on with her, making her become extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Well now I'm up why don't we head out?" he suggested though he still didn't sound very pleased or awake, "Uh... you sure?" Mitchie asked looking at Nate who was frowning a little. "Well I said it didn't I?" Shane scoffed taking his jacket and quickly putting it on.

_Shush! _Mitchie silently willed her stomach to stop grumbling, by now she was starving and she hadn't even the chance to step into their kitchen yet and Shane was already ushering her out the door.

"Okay... Maybe we should get some breakfast too," Shane smirked at Mitchie who felt her face flush with embarrassment. They all walked to the sidewalk then paused, Mitchie's brow furrowed wondering what they were all waiting for.

"Are we waiting for someone?" she ventured at last looking up at Shane who raised his eyebrows down at her. "Yes actually," he replied but didn't elaborate further, hating that she had to keep communicating with the jerk she huffed looking down at the ground. Then after a few more minutes of unbearable silence she look back up at him. "Who?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked shoving his hands in his already tight pockets of his jeans. "Well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have asked?!" she argued back squaring up to him, he let out a hallow and over the top laugh then moved away looking down the street.

"Mitchie, we're waiting for you silly!" He said in a sickly sweet voice, then almost like the wind changed he dropped the 'nice guy' attitude and narrowed his eyes at her, "we don't know where the hell we're going? So we're kind of waiting for you to show us!" He said in a 'state the obvious' tone and rolled his eyes yet again at her.

"Oh." She replied shortly looking down at the ground as if ashamed, "not to worry Mitch," Nate finally came to her rescue putting his arm around us, "now which way?" he questioned pulling her away from Shane who stood there glaring at the two.

"This way," she said barely audible but Nate gave her a reassuring squeeze then dropped his arm and began to whistle as they made there way up the street.

* * *

"... So basically this place is duller than dusty deserted desert?" Shane moaned banging his head on the table the four had been sitting at for the last hour, whilst eating their breakfast. "Nice alliteration dude," Nate laughed patting Shane on the shoulder who peered up at him through the strands of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Nice what?" he said looking confused, Mitchie couldn't help but let a small giggle escape from her lips. She quickly covered herself pretending to cough thinking Shane would torment her again but instead he just smiled lightly at her making her insides tingle, then he looked back at Nate again.

"Man maybe you need tutoring in English as well," Nate grinned then flinched as Shane made to hit out at him, "not cool!" Shane pointed standing up. "We leaving? I saw a music shop down the road we could check out?" He suggested seemingly in happier mood now.

They all looked back at Mitchie who shrugged, "yeah okay," she agreed also standing up and waving goodbye to the waiter who had thanked her for the tip.

"Is it always this empty?" Shane asked Mitchie as he looked round the practically deserted streets, she shrugged again then as he continued to stare she said "I guess, I like it thought, it's simple, no crowds," she smiled.

Shane laughed shortly then nodded understandingly, "simple things please simple people." He said with a serious face then walked ahead slinging his arm round Jason's shoulder and steering him into the music shop.

Mitchie however hung back, her jaw yet again hitting the floor at his last comment. Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head, "Jerk!" she whispered considering to just bail on all three of the brothers and go home.

"You okay?" Nate asked pausing beside her, she saw Shane look back over his shoulder, looking satisfied with himself. Not looking away from Shane she gritted her teeth, "fine," she murmured crossing her arms angrily, Nate stared at her for a few minutes, then deciding the leave her entered the shop.

"Aww come on Mitch I was only joking," Shane laughed walking back over to her and attempted to put his arm round her shoulder. He didn't get as far though as she flinched away, "don't Shane," she sighed walking away from him.

"Mitchie? What is with you?!" Shane called after her, _Whats with me?! _She thought angrily, he was the one that changed his mood like the wind! That ditched her that night! That had been a complete jerk to her since they'd met again!

Swiveling round she put her hands on her hips and glared evilly at him. "_Me?_!" She repeated then as he nodded she shook her head, "ME?! What about _YOU! _You're the one that changes your mood as often as you look in a mirror!" She almost yelled, but seeing an old lady glare daggers at her she let her voice grow softer.

"What? Mitchie i was joking!" He said throwing his hands up in the air, "Oh yeah?" she raised her eyebrows then as he gave his 'duh' look she shook her head and stared at him head on.

"And were you joking _that_ night?!" She cried, the question threw Shane off guard, he stared at her confused, "what night?" he asked softly though she could see some sort of dawning comprehension settle in his eyes.

"The night you _LEFT ME_?!" She yelled not caring who was now staring at the two arguing. Shane was taken aback, he looked down at the ground mumbling something, although adding to her confusion was the sudden look of anger in his eyes.

"You know why," he hissed his eyes flickering back up to meet hers, she opened her mouth surprised, _What?!_

Deciding this was just a cop out, that Shane was trying to weasel out of telling her why he'd ditched her she turned on her heels and began walking towards the road, ready to cross. Then on second thought she turned round and began walking backwards.

"No i don't Shane, and you know what? I don't want to, I'm DONE with you-"

Before she could finish her sentence her eyes widened in alarm as Shane began to run towards her, looking slightly scared. "Mitchie stop!" He yelled reaching out for her, narrowing her eyes she shook her head and turned back only to let out a helpless scream...

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Nate yelled concerned, running from the music shop towards Shane, who was clutching Mitchie to him tightly. A car sat stationary at a slight angle next to the two, "I- She walked out..." Shane tried to explain breathlessly, not letting her go. Nate looked down his eyes wide with worry, "She okay?!" Jason joined the three clutching a new guitar case, "I heard a scream..." he said looking down at Mitchie also.

"I'm fine guys," Mitchie mumbled into Shane's chest, putting her hands up she pushed him away, still fuming from their argument. Still angry also at the fact that him touching her still made her go weak at the knees. "Thanks," she mumbled then walked away without a word.

He saved me, she thought keeping her head down as she walked to hide the tears. She closed her eyes reliving the past few moments; the car mere inches away from her body, two strong arms wrapping round her middle and pulling her roughly back. His hands in stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, _"God you scared me," _his breath tickling her neck,feeling his heart beat racing as her body pressed against his...

Tears fell, as she remembered him.

* * *

**That's all for today! I know it's short but I wanted to add drama and alsooooo i have loads of homework :/**

**So the usual request: REVIEW! Rose absolutely LOVES to get REVIEWS :p**

**and also hopes that by putting the word 'REVIEW' in capitals it will psychologically encourage the readers to REVIEW! Haha **

**Tell me does it work?! :P**

**Hope you likedd?**

**x **


	5. Chapter 5

**:O Rose got 11 reviews for the last chapter :D Rose was like OMG! WOOOO! and she realizes she should probably stop referring to herself in the third person, incase she freaks someone out... :P**

**Anyway I'm taking that as a sign that people like my story?!**

**Haha a big THANKYOU (get it? ;)) haha, yeaa a big thankyouu to everyone who reviewed! I smiled at every one of them!**

**And it of course makes me update quicker!**

**I'm actualy quite proud I'm getting one a day! But slow those reviews and I'll slow down my pace :P So keep REVIEWING :D**

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

Mitchie was mad at herself.

Not only did she stupidly walk in front of a car today, which unfortunately her parents found out about. So she was also mad that she had to sit through a 2 hour lecture on road safety and have her Dad threaten to hold her hand across roads.

Of course that was only the tip of the iceberg as to why Mitchie was mad.

She laid on her back in bed, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. Her brown eyes narrowed in concentration as her mind ran through the days events.

_..."Mitchie, we're waiting for you silly!"..._

_..."... So basically this place is duller than dusty deserted desert?"..._

_..."simple things please simple people."..._

Mitchie lifted her head and slammed it back onto her pillow groaning frustratedly, his taunting voice ringing in her ears. Yes certainly his attitude sucked and of course she was mad at him for that, but there was something else, something that made her blood boil even as she relived it.

_"You know why"_

That was it.

Those three words made her furious, implicating that it was her fault. That night when she'd waited out in the cold, rubbing her arms with her hands to try and preserve some kind of warmth. That night she'd stumbled through the pitch black forrest, confused and upset. That night when her heart had broken...

It was her fault?

Of course she then relayed the rest of the argument and after her stupidity of walking into a car, it'd been forgotten. Shane had held her like nothing was wrong, like the words she'd said previously were simply erased.

Now she had a problem, it's like, once you've had an argument as final as that; you can't go over it again without sounding petty. How could she just bring it up, '_Oh hey Shane, remember that moment before i nearly died and you saved my life? Remember how you said 'you know why' what did you mean by that?'_

No she couldn't do that without sounding like an immature little kid.

_There lies the problem,_ she thought sighing deeply. She rolled onto her side and began to doze when the sudden vibration of her phone startled her awake.

It was from Nate.

_Hey Mitchie, just wanted to check you're okay now?_

_I'm worried. tb x_

She smiled softly and quickly text him back. Why couldn't Shane be like Nate... Or why couldn't Shane be like Shane when he was like Nate? Mitchie laughed at her own confusing sentence in her mind. "Why can't he just be the guy on the dock?" she whispered turning off her phone, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz..._

"Hello?" Mitchie answered groggily into her phones receiver not even bothering to open her eyes.

_"Mitchie! We're hanging out today right?! I need to go shopping!"_

Mitchie smiled, the words Rachel and Shopping seemed to fit together like a jig-saw, if she wasn't out spending her Dads money she was toying with the stuff she'd brought with it. Not that Mitchie complained, hanging at Rachel's mansion sure beat sitting around watching tv all day.

"I don't know... Can't we do something else?" Mitchie asked sitting up in bed, after the day she'd had yesterday still fresh in her mind she didn't think retail therapy would cover it.

_"Well I could always come round yours..." _Rachel laughed in a sly voice, Mitchie scoff_ed, _"you're not meeting them Rachel!" she stated knowing exactly what her friend was thinking.

_"Fine, you can come round here I guess? I'll come pick you up say noon?" _Mitchie agreed yawning then put the phone down and clambered out of bed. Sitting on her vanity stool she bit her lip looking at herself. She didn't get much sleep last night, and it showed. Dark rings surrounded her dulled eyes and her hair was messed up from the amount of tossing and turning she'd done.

"Shame it isn't halloween," she muttered thinking she'd win first prize at being the scariest looking. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and applied foundation to the dark circles hoping to make herself look more alive than she felt.

As midday approached Mitchie decided to wait outside for Rachel to arrive. Sitting on her doorstep she basked in the sunlight, enjoying the rays warming her face as she tilted it towards the sky.

"I think it's a bear," Jason's dreamy voice interrupted the silence, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Nah, looks more like a tiger to me," she said thoughtfully looking back up at the fluffy cloud they were trying to personify. Jason smiled, sitting down next to her he leaned his back against the door. "Or a guitar," he added seconds later, Mitchie stared at him for a second incredulously to which he shrugged "what?"

"How can the cloud go from an animal to a guitar?!" she laughed also leaning her back against the door. "You look tired," Jason said pointedly still gazing up at the sky, "I didn't get much sleep," Mitchie told him shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Cos of Shane?" He guessed, well stated would be more accurate, Mitchie gaped at him _am I really that transparent? _She wondered worrying that maybe Shane saw through her like glass as well.

"Urm... I guess," she replied not wanting to delve to much into it, she had never really talked to Jason all that much, even at camp she kept her distance. But even so he seemed to know her better than anyone. Or at least know what was bothering her so much.

"He was pretty angry last night," Jason informed standing up suddenly, "he said you really hurt him," Mitchie frowned deeply, _what HOW?! _"I don't know how-" Jason said scarily as if reading her mind. "But I hope you didn't, maybe he just got it wrong," he continued his voice even. If in any other tone, his words would almost sound threatening, as it was Mitchie was slightly scared. "He and Nate were arguing a lot too," he added as an afterthought but then looked back down at her.

"I hope you two work it out," he smiled genuinely and at once any anxious feelings Mitchie had were washed away. "Have a good day Mitchie," he reached down and pulled her up and into a quick hug. "Yeah you too Jase," she replied slightly stunned.

_Another weird conversation to add to the list... _She thought as he walked away, then seeing Rachel's car pull up the road she walked out onto the sidewalk but before she had a chance to go any further a hand took hold of her arm.

"Mitchie we need to talk,"

It was Shane.

She looked him up and down startled by his sudden appearance. His hair was straightened as usual, but a bright red sweat band was over his forehead, matching his red jogging suit. His ear phones were now carelessly dangling over his shoulders as he removed them to talk to her.

"I don't think so Shane," she said in a low voice, not hiding the bitterness in her tone. Shane stared at her for a few minutes, emotions Mitchie couldn't pinpoint flashing in his brown eyes. He didn't sleep much either, she gathered from the slight rings under his eyes, mirroring her own.

"Please?" he asked quietly, his face deadpan.

"Not now, I'm going to my friends," Mitchie replied gesturing to Rachel who was gawking not so inconspicuously at the two.

"Not now?" he repeated her words, his hand dropping from her arm, "so later then?-" he nodded walking backwards down the path to his house. Without giving her a chance to protest he said "-I'll come by yours say 8?" Then he was gone, running up his house and entering quickly.

"Urgh!" Mitchie sighed getting into Rachels car. Why did Shane have to be so frustrating?! She pondered as Rachel pulled away giving Mitchie a moment before bombarding her with questions. "So that was Shane huh?" She grinned after a while, looking over at Mitchie who was staring out of the window distractedly.

"Uh huh," was all she said not bothering to turn to her friend, "he's cute," okay that did it. Mitchie's head snapped towards Rachel her eyes narrowed, "don't" she warned well, begged would be a better word by the tone in her voice.

"Okay, but later we're gunna talk about this," _You're not the first to say that, _Mitchie thought gritting her teeth, she did _not _want to see Shane tonight. Maybe I could stay round Rachel's tonight? They couldn't talk if she wasn't there.

Seemingly Mitchie's luck had run out, for soon after she arrived at Rachels she had to leave. They'd hung out for a couple of hours, but Rachel's Dad burst in, bouncing excitedly that some client of his was willing to invest something in something. Mitchie hadn't really listened though she could see the '_kaching' _sign going off in her Dads eyes and in Rachels.

"I better go," she smiled congratulating Rachel's Dad and hugging Rachel goodbye she made her way back home. Thankful for the long walk as it was a time she could clear her head and plan what she wanted to say to Shane.

But of course as she'd found out, her luck was over, for as soon as she got home Shane was inside along with his Dad, who was chatting animatedly to her Mum about some new recipe or something.

"Hey," Shane breathed walking up to her, she acknowledged him briefly before turing upstairs and entering his room. The closed door soon opened to reveal Shane looking slightly cautious as he stepped into her room and surveyed his settings.

"Nice room," he commented softly watching as she sat on her bed, looking down at her hands. Fleetingly she realized this was the first time Shane had seen her room, or been in it, though she wished many times that he would walk in after Camp.

"So the talk," he almost whispered, gingerly sitting down next to her though he hesitated seeing her tense up next to him. They remained in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Mitchie looked up at him. The butterfly sensation making her feel queazy as she looked into his eyes, if she stared really hard, and as his lips started to curve she could almost imagine she was back on the dock. Him singing to her, her heart souring...

"I don't know what you want me to say-" she admitted cutting the silence and breaking the eye contact suddenly angry again. "-And before you start, I'm not sure I want to 'talk' Actually I know I don't want to talk." She relented shuffling away from him slightly, "Shane I've been wondering what happened that night for so long AND-" she raised her voice seeing him open his mouth to protest, interrupting him.

"Now that I've seen you again, seen the jerk you've become again... I don't care. I want you to go." Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, almost wishing she could take it away, make him happy, but she had the chance, and he blew it.

"C-can't we be friends?" Shane whispered his voice so low she could barely hear. She paused for a moment but his expression grew to much for her, the hurt expression in his eyes, the soft pout on his lips, she sighed deeply.

"I don't know Shane," she whispered back, she was confused. She saw none of the anger in his eyes that was so evident yesterday, no bitterness or hatred. Just sadness and... hope.

"Please Mitchie, I'll try really hard, I want to be friends," he practically begged her his hand reaching out for hers but she pulled away gently.

"Go home Shane," she said barely trusting her wavering voice, she wanted to cry, not for herself, but for him. The pain in his face was heartbreaking, but she how could she trust him? How could she believe in him after that night when he'd left her waiting?

"Okay," he nodded defeatedly, he stood up his head hanging low and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned back "Mitchie?" he said his voice strong again, unlike a few minutes ago. She nodded mutely, "we'll be friends again."

She stared at her closed door for what seemed like hours. Standing as still as a statue, her mind reeling. Would they really? Could they? She didn't trust him, and without trust how can there possibly be a friendship of anything more? She barely believed he cared for her at all.

* * *

_Mitchie:_

_Yeah I'm fine now thanks :)_

_Just your idiot of a brother eh?_

_I wish he was the nice Shane again, but wishes don't often come true do they? :P_

_lol anyway night Nate x_

Nate frowned at his phone, completely confused. Why did she text him? He quickly scrolled to his Outbox and continued to grow even more confused seeing the text from him sent to Mitchie.

_I didn't send that did I? _He wondered staring at the text, "Dammit was I sleep texting again?!" He moaned mentally kicking himself, "I'm so gunna get myself into trouble one day," he mused turning off his phone for the night. Deciding it would be safer that way.

He was about to turn off his light when Shane knocked gently on the door and entered. "She hates me Nate," he sighed miserably putting his head in his hands as he sat at the end of Nate's bed.

"Shane come on, you know the truth now, maybe she needs to know too," Nate suggested stifling a yawn, he stared at his brother for a few minutes, although he would never admit it out loud; he loved Shane and hated him seeing him so distressed. Although he did cause this mess, he thought biting his lip to stop him slipping out that little fact.

"Well I guess I could tell her tomorrow," Shane said looking to Nate for guidance, Nate shook his head slowly, "can't we got a Connect 3 interview," he explained but seeing the anxious look on Shane's face added. "Dude we live next door to her, you'll be able to explain soon, man you need to sleep," he added as Shane yawned loudly. Shane ran his hands through his hair distractedly and stood up.

"Yeah early start for work," he agreed quietly before saying 'night' and entering his own room. _Her wish will come true, _He thought determinedly closing his eyes picturing her face. "We'll be friends," he whispered to the darkness then let sleep take him.

* * *

**Rose is SO going to do the same; 'let sleep take her' that is :P**

**Woah back to the third person haha**

**Please REVIEW! See if you all can beat 11 REVIEWS :p**

**Actualy I don't reckon you all can do it.... (reverse psychology mwahahaha!) :P**

**does it work?! **

**Anyways hope you enjooooooooooyed it, there may be a few mistakes which I apologise, usually I double check but I'm shattered so I'm going to bed :P**

**Melrose x**


	6. Chapter 6

**On regards to sleep texting; YES it CAN happen, trust I should know :P I'm so paranoid that I'm gunna ring or text someone in my sleep now so I have to turn off my phone :P**

**BUT I don't think anyone caught onto the hints... it wasn't Nate that sent the text...? :P**

**I should've made it more obvious; my bad :P**

**Anyway thanks for reviews, they made Rose smile, like this; :) haha**

**Presenting...**

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

It'd been a few quiet days for Mitchie. She hadn't seen much of the Gray brothers due to their heavy work duties, though she'd received a few texts from Nate every now and then, one from Jason even, but...

Not a word from Shane.

Mitchie hated to admit it, after seeing him so upset the other night and after their little 'talk' and his promise that they would be friends, she wanted him to talk to her again. She wanted him to make the effort and prove to her that he was telling the truth. .

Checking her phone for the umpteenth time that afternoon she decided to turn it off and concentrate on her school work. However before she had a chance to really get into writing her English essay her mum burst into the room almost glowing.

"Mum what's going on?" Mitchie smiled seeing her Mum so bouncy and happy as she shuffled round Mitchie's room straightening out everything. "Oh this and that..." Connie replied crypitcally, then as Mitchie raised her eyebrows she threw her arms in the air.

"OKAY! So I just got a call from Antonio Darraz..." Connie started grinning from ear to ear, Mitchie's eyes widened and she jumped up from her chair, knowing what this could mean. Antonio was a famous Italian chef and there was a competition for cooks to go and join him for a month and create a recipe to be used in his restaurants around the world.

"I WON!" Connie screamed grabbing Mitchie's arms as they jumped up and down giggling like a pair of teenagers. "Oh my GOD MUM!" Mitchie screamed back excitedly, "thats AMAZING!" she grinned hugging her mum tightly. "Well done," she smiled happily but it faultered as she saw her Mum hesitate and straighten herself up, a serious look crossing her features. "What? What's wrong?" Mitchie frowned, suddenly confused by her change of mood.

"Well I decided that I would discuss me going; with you first, afterall you would be left here... I mean I've asked Mrs Gray, and she said it'd be fine for you to stay there..." Connie started to babble nervously, Mitchie could see how much this Italian chef thing was a HUGE deal to her Mum and wouldn't stand in her way for the world.

"Mum it's fine!" She interrupted hugging her again reassuringly. "I'd just stay there nights though?" she questioned sitting down next to her Mum who nodded, "yeah I don't want you to be alone at night... but during the day, well you have a key," she smiled down at her daughter, extremely proud of the mature woman she was quickly growing into.

"I'm so excited for you Mum," Mitchie grinned slinging her arm around Connie's shoulder who leaned her head against Mitchie's. "Your Father is too, he's all set for all that pizza," she joked the smile never leaving her face. "I better go tell Mrs Gray, that you'll be staying there for a month then," Connie stood up squeezing Mitchie's hand breifly, "thank you for being supportive of this, I know it'll be hard for you," the guilty look crossed her face again but Mitchie shook her head furiously.

"Mum this is like a ONE in a MILION chance, I'll pack your bags _myself_ if I have too!" She threatened, Connie remained silent for the few seconds then the smile returned to her face and she squealed. "I love you," she hugged Mitchie once more before dashing out the door and picking up the phone.

So I'll be staying at the Grays house for... a month. The idea didn't appeal much to her but she had to do it for her Mum. Besides its not like she had to spend every waking second with _him _she'd keep firmly out of his way.

* * *

"Well look who it is," Mitchie's eyes widened slightly as Shane answered the door, she'd just text Nate 5 minutes previous and was expecting him to let her in. "Hey... Is Nate in?" she questioned peering over Shane's shoulder into the empty hallway. Frowning she looked down at her phone, the text message by him still on the screen.

"Nope," Now he was grinning at her, his eyes sparkling, she felt her spine tingle but shook it off and held up her phone. "Then what's this?! Why did he text me that I could..._YOU text me?!" _She ended up yelling when he waved Nate's phone in front of her. He shrugged shooting her an apologetic smile.

"I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was me," he admitted his tone slightly bitter, Mitchie rolled her eyes throwing up her hands, "and for once I guess you were right!" she said exasperatedly before turning round and heading back to hers.

"No wait, come inside!" Shane pleaded with her, catching up to her he stood before her, his hands resting on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

Mitchie scoffed, though she was trying to avoid his eyes as she could feel herself warming just from his touch. He knew she'd cave, he knew it before he even added the "Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee?!"

"Fine," She said dejectedly stepping inside his house, she turned back round to see him standing in the same place, a look of shock on his face. "Coming?" she almost smiled as he shook his head like a confused puppy then grinned back at her.

"Awesome," he whispered stepping in behind her and closing the door. They both stood in silence in the hallway just staring at each other both at loss for words.

"So wanna... go upstairs?" Shane asked, Mitchie nodded silently making her way up to his room, remembering where it was from last time she entered without hesitation. "Woah..." she muttered as she opened the door. Unlike last time his room was completely unpacked. His walls now covered in music posters; his guitars attached to the walls, a desk to one side with his laptop sitting open playing music quietly. Finally he had a small sofa put against one of the walls facing a huge TV, with an X-Box attached.

"This is great," she smiled at him, forgetting herself for a moment. "Thanks," he grinned back, suddenly he reached forwards and brushed a strand of her back behind her ear, she blushed scarlet jumping back quickly. "Sorry," he murmured stepping closer to her again.

"S-Shane," she stuttered as he advanced on her slowly until finally her back pressed up against his wall. "Mitchie I'm so sorry-" he was looking down, his black hair falling in front of his face. He was scaring her slightly; not in the 'Oh my god he's going to kill me' kind of way but a 'Holy crap my hearts going to _explode _if he comes any closer' way.

Just as he approached the point where he couldn't possibly get closer without touching her; he looked up, a mischievous sparkle in his big brown eyes. "Shane?!" Her voice was no longer weak but questioning, wondering what he was up too.

"-I really am sorry that I have to do this, but... you left me with no option... so I'm just going to have to-" he raised his arms slightly his fingers stretching out like claws, "Shane" she squeaked almost inaudibly, wishing that somehow Nate or Jason would appear to save her. _What is he going to do?!_

"-_TICKLE YOU TILL YOU FORGIVE ME," _He yelled grinning wildly as his hands grasped her stomach and began to tickle her madly. "No!" She gasped laughter already bubbling up her throat as she stooped over weakly trying to push his hands away.

"Say you forgive me!" He commanded not letting up as she slithered down the wall laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"Can't... breathe!" she gasped out, he laughed and gave her a playful smile, without warning he picked her up slinging her over his shoulder before dropping her on his bed and resumed the tickle torture.

"You better hurry up and forgive me then," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "God, Shane!" She moaned trying to find his hands with her own so she could push him off her. "That's nice Mitchie, but save that for later," he winked then laughed at the angry expression on his face. Not once did he consider this could end up backfiring on him...

Luckily for Shane though, Mitchie valued her life and so stopped struggling and laid her hands on his forearms, "okay, okay!" she sighed a giggle escaping her lips as he smiled down at her. _Wait since when did he get on top of me?!_

"Okay what?" he smirked his hands pausing their tickle torture as he awaited her reply. "I..." she started still trying to catch her breath, she looked at her hands still grasping his arms, muscle rippling beneath her palms. She looked back at him, her breath catching in her throat as she realized just how close he was to her, his eyes wide with excitement and his hair messed up from his playful games.

"I forgive you," she whispered, and she did. She couldn't quite believe it herself, after all that heartache it seemed just looking in his eyes it was all forgotten, a distant and unimportant memory. A slow smile grew on his lips as he turned his ear towards her, "say it again?" he demanded to which she leaned up till her lips were almost touching his ear. "I FORGIVE YOU!" She then cried out loudly, making him jump back in surprise.

He narrowed his eyes at her rubbing his ear as she laughed beneath him, deciding to play him at his own game. "Oh you think thats funny?!" He raised an eyebrow, then as she nodded still laughing to herself he smirked, "well just for that I'm not letting you go!" gripping her wrists he pushed her arms back above her head till she was pinned beneath him. "Shane!" She squirmed trying to get away but his hold was too strong.

"Let me go," she whined pouting up at him. "What's the magic phrase?" he whispered his face now inches from hers. "Please?" she guessed trying to control the smile that was threatening to crack on her lips. "Nope, 2 more guesses," he grinned shaking his head, his hair tickling her cheeks as it briefly touched.

"What happens after the 2 guesses?" she questioned quietly still trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "That Mitch, counted as your 2nd guess, so now you have one-" he smirked then continued talking as she was about to interrupt, "-and in answer to your question... you die," he tried to sound menacing but the cheeky smile gave away his demeanor. "Mwahaha!" He added just for affect then looked back down at her, "so last chance Mr Bond?!" he joked, she laughed and tried to think real hard what it would be, but in honesty the only thing she was aware of was his thumb tracing light circles in her palms sending bolts of electricity up and down her arms.

"Shane Gray is a jerk! But I forgive him," she whispered already giving up on trying to figure out what he wanted her to say. He remained silent for a couple of minutes his eyes flickering from her to the doorway then avoiding her eyes he quickly replied, "close enough," and with that he let her go and sat up and away from her. So quick were his movements she felt a little paranoid, _do I smell or something?! _

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile sitting up also, then blushed deeply realizing just _why _he'd let her go so suddenly.

There standing in the door way was Mrs Gray, her mouth opened looking at the two like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't, though in the position they were in Mitchie could see how one would think that.

Nate was standing next to her, a smirk playing on his lips as he tried not to laugh. "Urm... hi Mrs Gray," Mitchie mumbled standing up off of Shane's bed, who remained seated looking completely comfortable with the awkward tension building up in the room.

"Mitchie," Mrs Gray nodded curtly then looked at her son who hadn't taken his eyes of Mitchie since she'd stood up. "Shane, we need help with the groceries," she ordered, he rolled his eyes and flashed Mitchie a smile as he walked out of the room behind Mrs Gray who was frowning slightly.

"Oh," she heard Shane exclaim then seconds later he came back into the room striding over to her and engulfed her in his arms. "Told you we'd be friend's again," he whispered kissing her cheek, "See you later friend," he then repeated loudly grinning at Nate who shot him a questionning look then nodded understandingly.

"Laters" Mitchie smiled back chewing on her lip dreamily as he left. "Oh Shane I love you SO much!" Nate gushed holding his hand over his heart dramatically, Mitchie gasped hitting him on the arm. "Shush!" She chastised covering his mouth with her hand. He grinned, reaching up his hand he ruffled her hair, "Oh Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie..." he sighed slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Go careful," he whispered then before she had a chance to question him he pointed out the room, "your mum wanted a word," he informed then said goodbye as she dashed home.

* * *

"Mum?!" She called then hearing a clanging noise from upstairs made her way to her Mum and Dad's bedroom. "Hey you wanted to see me?" she smiled happily, it was weird how she could go from the worse mood to the happiest in just hours of hanging with Shane again.

"Mitchie honey, good you're home," her Mum sounded out of breath as she dumped clothes hurriedly into a suitcase, "what's going on? I though your plane was in two days?" Mitchie asked watching Connie frantically search for odd items to throw in the case.

"Oh yes but our flight was cancelled but theres one tonight, if we ever make it," her voice was distressed as but after a few more minutes of chucking stuff in the case she zipped it up and sat on top of it completely shattered.

"Oh right," was all Mitchie could say to the news, she wasn't ready for her Mum to leave just yet. She hadn't even got used to the idea of not seeing her Mum for a whole month and now she was leaving that night.

"Honey if you're not okay with this...?"

* * *

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed since she was standing in her Mum's room, persuading her to go and that she'd be fine with the Grays. Till this moment when she was now standing in the airport terminal hugging her Mum goodbye. Without her consent tears began to pour down her face as her Mum whispered in her ear.

"Ring me everyday?!" She sniffed looking up at her Mums own tear stained face, "Everyday," Connie confirmed giving her daughter another quick hug. "Oh this is silly, I'll speak to you in a couple of hours," Mitchie giggled sadly as they both shed fresh tears, "yes we will," Connie smiled kissing her daughters cheek then turned to the three boys behind her.

"You take care of my daughter you hear?"

Mitchie looked back at Shane, Nate and Jason who each in turn saluted her Mum, "yes mam," Shane smiled stepping up to the two and putting his arm round Mitchie, "the greatest of care," Nate added his hand resting against Mitchie's back, standing beside her. "I'll cook her pancakes," Jason promised picking up Connie's bag and holding it out to her. "Thank you boys, and I'll see you soon," she quickly kissed Mitchie again before running to catch up with Mitchie's Dad who'd already said his goodbyes and was handing the tickets to the air-hostess.

"God, a month with you three, how ever will I live?" Mitchie sniffed jokingly wiping away her tears, Shane pulled her into him for a one armed hug and she smiled, "I'm sure you'll cope,"

One month with the Grays. And she was excited as hell! Wondering about all the possibilities and things that will happen in those 4 weeks. "Yeah it'll be good... oh by the way; did we mention you'll be sleeping in the haunted basement?" Nate grinned, Mitchie's mouth dropped open in horror, "What?!" She squealed in alarm, "hey!" She gasped as Shane pushed her softly then all three boys ran off laughing.

_This is going to be one hell of a month_, Mitchie thought grinning then began to run after them, feeling so happy she just couldn't wipe the wide grin off her face as she chased them around the airport.

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

**:O THEY'RE FRIENDS?!**

**(Me: Not for long.... MWAHAHAHA)**

**haha, i kinda wanted this chapter be like the end of a cheesy movie where everythings so happy with doves and bells - totally thinking of Home Alone, lost in NY :P**

**HAHA**

**greaaaat film :P**

**anywayyyyziees**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter?**

**Please REVIEW as alwayyys :)**

**Rose x**


	7. Chapter 7

**This ones taken a while for a number of reasons;**

**1. I fell and hit my head at my job, my friend thinks I have concussion and said 'quick have u forgotten anything?'... i was like, well if i have i wouldn't remember?! Corr shes blonde sometimes :p**

**2. I was reading other AWESOME fics on this site, made me feel a teeeensy bit crap about mine lol**

**3. I think this ones a little longer? It felt longer anyway haha**

**Anywayzieees**

**here is;**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"So what happened to your music, Mitch?" Shane questioned the next morning as we sat in the Gray's family kitchen, eating the cereal Shane had kindly poured out for them both.

"Nothing," Mitchie shrugged, swallowing her food she added "I mean, I came back and it was school, homework... I had no time for music," she admitted a little sadly. Shane saw the look on her face and shook his head pointing his spoon at her.

"There's always time for music," Shane said smiling at her, "always." Mitchie laughed softly finishing off her breakfast she stacked it in the dishwasher and turned back to him. "Of course _you _can say that Shane, your _job _is music!" she said leaning against the counter watching as he finished off his cereal in silence, obviously thinking over what she had just said.

_This is so weird! _Mitchie thought as she stared at Shane. If she'd been told she would be eating breakfast with Shane, in _his _house, _next door! _having an actual civil conversation without her having the expressive desire of wanted to strangle him... she would've laughed out loud. But here she was, and there he was.

Sure she still wanted to know just _why _he'd left her that night; she realized she could never let it go until she knew, but deciding it would be best to actualy wait for the perfect moment to bring it up. Unlike before when she'd just blurted it out angrily, that as she saw got her nowhere.

"True-" Shane spoke up at last, "but you were really awesome at Camp Rock, and should always make time," he smiled also putting his bowl in the washer. "Whatever," Mitchie mumbled turing away from him to hide her blush. Just him being near her brought back the memories of them singing at Final Jam; him holding her hand tightly, pulling her against him then... after...

_No don't think about that, you have to wait! _Mitchie scolded herself looking back at Shane who was watching her with a small smile. "What?" she asked extremely aware that she was still in her PJ's, her hair unbrushed and her face free of makeup.

"Nothing," Shane replied shortly then looked away as Nate came in the kitchen. He stopped short seeing the two standing so closely and raised his eyebrows. "Morning?" he yawned still looking confused he took a seat at the island. "Morning," Mitchie chirped back stepping away from Shane, "how'd you sleep?" Nate asked as Mitchie took a seat next to him.

"It was comfy thanks," she lied looking down at her lap, she heard Shane laugh and looked up to see him smirking at her. "Come on, there are so many springs broken it's like sitting on nails," he grinned down at her as she blushed, caught in her lie yet again.

"No... it was just..." she tried to defend herself but gave up as Nate chuckled along, "it's alright Mitchie, you're not going to be sleeping on there anymore anyway," Nate informed her to which she sighed with relief.

"Really?" she smiled, thankful that she would be able to sleep, god knows how she'd cope sleeping on that _thing _for a whole month.

"Nope, you're sleeping in my room," Shane winked before treading out of the kitchen mumbling something about a shower. "What?!" Mitchie yelped, she'd never shared a room with anyone... let alone a _boy! _

"He's kidding right?" Mitchie turned to Nate, she couldn't see her Mum being impressed with the idea, or Mrs Gray come to think about it. Nate laughed at her face and ruffled her hair, "he's kidding... well sort of," Mitchie shook her head frowning, "sort of? That makes _no _sense Nate," she pointed out. In answer he just smiled, she let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her house keys that were hanging up on the wall.

"I'm going home to change, see you later," Mitchie called out but before she could get to the door Shane blocked her way. "Can I come over? Later I mean?" he asked politely, she bit her lip thinking about all the homework that was piling up but found herself nodding anyway.

"Sure round 2?" he nodded smiling, "see you then," Mitchie smiled feeling the same old butterfly sensation return as he flashed her a grin then returned upstairs with his towel in hand.

* * *

"Home, Sweet Home," Mitchie sighed leaning against her door. She stood still for a few minutes hating the eery silence of the house, even during daytime an empty house is still creepy!

"Or not so sweet," she mumbled stomping tiredly upstairs, she wanted to take a shower but her eyes were drooping from the lack of sleep so she fell straight on her bed, knocked out instantly.

Once Mitchie woke up she sleepily dragged her way into the shower and quickly washed herself up, using the cold water to wake herself up a little. Looking over at the clock she bit her lip, _I must've slept longer than I thought, _it was 1:45, she had 15 minutes before Shane would be over. Quickly she pinned up her hair and applied a light amount of makeup before throwing on some comfy clothes.

"Hello?" she heard a voice call from downstairs, quickly checking her reflection she walked downstairs and smiled at Shane who was looking up at a photo of her family. "You look so much like your Mom," Shane commented seeing her looking as well, Mitchie nodded standing on the last step so she was of equal height.

"You miss her yet?" he said knowingly, she shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess," he laughed pulling her into a quick hug, "I'm sure she misses you too," he said quietly before pulling away looking unsure of himself.

"It's eery in here," she muttered trying to ignore the weird tension that had started to build. "I can fix that-" Shane squeezed past her on the stairs and carried on up to her room. Wondering what he was up too she quickly followed.

"Shane what are you..." Shane smiled holding up a CD, then opening up her laptop he pushed it inside, "what's on that?" she crossed her arms, hating how he always did this kind of thing, never letting her know what he was up too could be extremely frustrating.

"It's blank," he began as he loaded a program wordlessly, "it's why I came here, I was thinking bout what you said this morning," he informed her, sitting back on her bed. "So...?" she sat next to him still unsure of what he wanted.

"Sing," he said simply leaning his back against her pillow, "what... now?" she said breathlessly, she hadn't sung since _that _night.

"Yeah, sing me a new song," he smiled, the look in his eye telling her he slightly enjoyed watching her squirm. "I haven't- I haven't written a new one," she confessed to which he sat up surprised. "What? Mitchie?!" He sighed, she scoffed at his behavior slumping down on her chair. "What?" she moaned not understanding why he was getting so uptight just cos she hadn't written or sung in a while.

"Music's a part of you, why are you just forgetting it?" he whined then just as she was about to interrupt he held up his hands. "And don't give me any of that crap about not having time."

She gaped at him, not sure what to say. Truth be told, she didn't _know _why she had stopped singing or writing. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore.

"I don't know, after I turned down Lava Rec-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Shane jumped up yelling, Mitchie looked down almost ashamed of herself, she knew she'd regret the decision but she was so broken after Shane leaving her... she didn't see the point.

"Mitchie," Shane sighed then seeing the anger on his face he held up his hands in defense, "okay, I'll drop it, but you know you need music," he smiled before turning back to her laptop to put on some music. Mitchie stared for a minute, dumbfounded by Shane and how well he seemed to know her. He was right of course, no matter how trivial it sounded, she _did _need music. It was in her heart and soul and so was- _Woah getting carried away, _she shook her head absentmindedly.

"Seriously you do that so much!" Mitchie snapped her attention back to Shane who was laughing at her, she blushed shoving him lightly, "do what?" she questioned running her hands through her hair distractedly.

"Stare into space," he replied shortly before laughing again as she made a face, "mature Mitch."

"Jerk," she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I heard that!" He pouted, Mitchie laughed and nodded, "well I said it loud!" she retorted trying to keep a straight face as he pretended to be incredibly offended.

"Fine, then I'll leave," pompously pushing past her slightly rougher than he'd intended, just as he reached her door she sighed loudly. "Shane wait."

He turned back round smirking, crossing his arms "yeah out with the apology Mitch, come on, I'm waiting," Mitchie grinned shaking her head, her hair falling out of its do slightly.

"Actually I was just gunna say, you left this," she smirked holding out the CD he'd brought. He glared at her and snatched it from her grasp before flipping his hair and walking out of her room.

She waited till he was nearly down the stairs before calling his name again, "i was joking," she smiled walking down to stand besides him, "hmfff" he gripped the banister refusing to look at her.

"Shane," she pouted reaching forward to grab his arm, but stopped shy of touching him, not feeling close enough to touch him.

"You broke my heart," he sighed dramatically looking back at her. There was a pause. She stared up at him her heart beating a little faster than what was considered normal.

"So did you," she whispered subconsciously though her words were barely audible even to her own words. "What was that?" Shane breathed moving his face closer to hers to hear what she'd said.

"Urm... uh.." Mitchie started blushing profusely thanking god he didn't hear what she'd said. He chuckled softly shaking it off, "you're a weird one Miss Torres," he carried on down the stairs and put his hand on the door. Turning round he looked back to find her in the same position, he whistled to catch her attention then grinned up at her. "Mom says dinners at 6, see you later Mitchie."

* * *

"It's mine _Shane!" _

_"_How can it be yours _Nate _if it's MINE?!"

"Guys, I think I can settle this; see its neither of yours!"

"Huh?"

"It's _Mine_!"

Mrs Gray cringed as she heard all three of her sons arguing, looking at Mitchie apologetically she asked, "I hate to ask but could you stop them? I'm a little tied up,"

Mitchie nodded politely and headed upstairs stepping cautiously into Jason's room. She stood perplexed trying to figure out if they were joking around. After all who argues about an old gross looking candy bar?!

Shane was currently holding it high in the air as Nate grabbed his arm trying to wrestle it out of his hand, whilst Jason was on his bed ready to jump on Shane. Mitchie rolled her eyes tiredly, _idiots _she shut the door loudly behind her causing all three to pause.

"You guys cannot seriously be fighting about a stupid candy bar?!" Nate and Jason nodded but Shane shook his head childishly. "No we're fighting about MY candy bar!" He replied holding it even higher from Nate and began taunting him. Just as he pulled out of Nate's grasp he let out a cry, "Argh Jase!" he yelled as Jason jumped on his back.

Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her, amidst the struggle Shane was now holding the candy bar directly out towards her. Grabbing her chance she snatched it from his hands, and smiled innocently as again all three paused to look at her.

"Problem solved, its mine now" she grinned walking out of the room with the guys scrambling out behind her.

"No fair," Jason pouted at the dinner table as Mitchie waved the candy bar in front of him, "it's totally funny though," she grinned back at him, then put it back in her pocket as Mrs Gray came to the table and settled in her seat to say grace.

"So Mitchie I don't know if Shane has asked you yet-" Shane threw his Mum a angry look as she started to talk to Mitchie, she ignored him shaking his head and continued. "-would you be able to start tutoring him tonight?" Mitchie looked at Shane startled, he certainly hadn't mentioned anything like that to her. He looked down at his plate, pushing around his food, the other two falling silent also.

"School starts next week and it would be good if you could give him a head start, like any holiday homework you were set?" Mitchie nodded looking at Shane who looked slightly embarrassed by the whole conversation. "I'll help you," she smiled kindly. He flashed her a grateful smile back and with that conversation resumed around the table. Jason secretly begging Mitchie for the candy bar, and in the end she gave in, passing it over under the table.

"I owe you one," he winked waving the bar to Shane whose jaw hit the table, "Mitchie!" he hissed disapprovingly, she shrugged innocently "come on diva lets do some math," she said tugging on his arm. He followed her silently to his room, then once she was settled at his desk she looked back at him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed at her accusingly.

"What's with the look?" she questioned raising her eyebrows at him. He shook his head flipping her off, "you called me a '_diva_'" he said moodily putting extra emphasis on the word. Mitchie couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips but stopped once he shot her another dark look.

"Oh come on Shane, I was joking, your not a diva," she said handing him a pencil and chucking some paper on the bed next to him. "Oh no I totally agree, but 'diva' sounds so girly," he said disgustedly, that time she couldn't suppress the laugh.

"Hold on, you're not upset that I insulted you, you're upset cos I didn't use the right _word _to insult you?!" he nodded, loving the sound of her laugh, "I'd prefer just your regular 'rock star'" he smirked sitting up slightly and writing 'Mitchie's Math' at the top of his page.

"Pop-star but whatever," she grinned sitting next to him, before he could argue she opened up a page in his math textbook. "Come on lets teach you some stuff."

* * *

Mitchie was quite surprised by the end of the night. Not only did she find out Shane wasn't half bad at Math, just the algebra part. But Nate also had wicked dance moves. He'd interrupted their tutoring session by bursting into Shane's room and proving to the two; he could indeed do the 'running man' dance.

"Wow, you and Caitlyn would make an awesome duo," Mitchie said thinking about her old friend from Camp Rock, both she and Shane smirked as Nate formed a dopey grin on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well.. I'll let you two get on, Shane's IQ slips by the minute."

So after Mitchie again broke up a playfight between the two brothers after Nate's remark, she'd finally taught Shane quite a lot, at least she thought she had. She often caught him just staring at her absentmindedly, not really concentrating on what she was saying.

The next thing Mitchie remembered however is Mrs Gray soft voice calling out her name, she opened her eyes blearily and murmured something incoherently. Blinking she looked at Mrs Gray who had her head poked round the side of the door. "Time for bed Mitchie," she was saying, Mitchie nodded then finally realized just _what _she'd been laying on, or _who _she was laying on to be correct.

Shane's head was resting on her shoulder, his mouth slightly hanging open and his hair flicking across his face. He looked so peaceful a part of her just didn't want to move away from him. But as Mrs Gray was still watching she gently moved herself away from Shane and got up off the bed, placing the paper, pens and textbook back on his desk.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" she questioned suddenly remembering the conversation she'd had with Nate and Shane earlier. Mrs Gray looked at her skeptically then sighed, "Nate told me you found the sofa somewhat uncomfortable-" she started, Mitchie's mouth dropped open embarrassed, she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"It's okay Mitchie, that couch has been like that since the boys jumped on it when they were little." she smiled, "would the sofa-bed in here do?" Mitchie chewed her lip looking back at Shane who was beginning to stir, "if thats not any trouble?" she whispered looking at the sofa-bed which admittedly looked extremely comfy.

"Not at all," Mrs Gray brushed it off, obviously not worried about her teenage son sleeping in the same room as her teenage son's friend who happened to be Mitchie, who he happened to have somewhat of a history with.

"O-kay," she replied reluctantly, "I'll go get my stuff," she said slipping through the door, hearing Shane say "Mom? Yeah course," she smiled quickly running over to her house and dressed in some comfy bottoms and a tank top. Then brushing her teeth she slipped quietly back into the Gray's household and up to Shane's room. "Night Mitch have fun," Nate joked as he crossed her in the hall, she rolled her eyes "night Nate."

"Hey," she breathed as she stepped into his room, he'd pulled out the sofa-bed and put a couple of blankets and one of his pillows on it for her. "Hey," he replied shortly getting back into his own bed. "See how boring Math is? We actually fell asleep," he murmured watching her make the bed and climb in. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow "I didn't think you were even listening half the time anyway."

He laughed shortly before laying down, resting his head in his hands. "Sorry, but i do appreciate it Mitch," he said looking over at her, "yeah you _so _owe me," she joked turning off the light by her bed. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he promised into the darkness.

She smiled wondering what he was thinking of, "whatever you say pop-star," she giggled turning over and closing her eyes, just about ready to fall asleep.

"Rock-star" she heard him correct her and let out a small giggle before falling asleep breathing in Shane's scent from the pillow.

_This is so NOT good..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiked?**

**I'm now going to go do homework cos there is only _so _many time i can use the 'My printer broke, so I emailed it.. but my email has stopped working, so I'll get my friend to print it...'**

**You can see I spend A LOT of time coming up with excuses :P**

**Please Review it'd be cool to 70 for 7 chapters :P**

**Rose x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o thanks for allllllllllll the reviews =]**

**I do appreciate them mucho and smile with each one :P**

**LONDON BAYBE! - One of my random outbursts I have since learning that i'm going to LONDON BAYBE! okay so maybe I'm a little TO excited but I heard it's koooool and I get to stay in a reaaaaaaaally nice hotel and go on that eye thingy :)**

**Can't wait! **

**Anywayy here is... (drummmmmmm rollll)**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"I'm mad at you," Mitchie pouted into the phone. She was sitting in her house on the downstairs sofa, cross legged and glaring moodily at the tv.

_"I'm so sorry honey, your Dad and I got sidetracked-" _Mitchie then heard a weird giggle erupt from her Mothers mouth and cringed deeply. "Ew Mom!" She whined though she dropped the mood and laughed.

"So what have you been up to? In the two _days _you haven't called?!" Okay so maybe she hadn't dropped the mood completely. But hey if Mitchie went abroad somewhere and didn't call every night her Mom would personally grow wings to retrieve her.

_"Oh it's been so hectic, Antonio's amazing! And he said he liked my SOUP!" _She practically screamed into the phone, Mitchie held it away from her head grimacing slightly but smiled at the news. "That's great Mom," she said sincerely.

_"Mitchie what have you been up to?" _Her Mom asked though she sounded kind of rushed, "nothing much, helped Shane with his-"

_"That's really nice honey! I got to go, Antonio's calling me over! Love you bye!"_

"Lo-" Mitchie sighed disheartened as her Mom cut the line before she could even get out the worst word. She'd never regretted telling her Mom to leave her and follow her dreams; until this second however.

"Hey Mitch what's up?" Nate and Shane both entered her house and looked at her slightly worried. "Nothing, just my Mom's to busy to call me for more than five minutes," she grumbled throwing the phone at the opposite sofa next to where Shane flinched thinking it would hit him.

"Aww Mitchie, at least she's having fun," Nate offered trying to comfort her, she sighed "I know, it's just hard," she said struggling for words.

Shane suddenly got up and stood before her, offering out his hands which she gingerly took. "I'm making up for last night," he smiled softly but before she could ask how Nate interrupted. "Why what did you do Shane?!"

Mitchie laughed pulling her hands away from Shane's, though she felt a slight resistance from him. "I taught algebra for 3 hours last night, and he listened to about 30 seconds of it," she told Nate who nodded understandingly, "yep his attention spans worse than a squirrels."

Mitchie laughed as Shane pouted at the two, "I _was _concentrating!" he tried to defend himself, "on what? Certainly not on the math," Mitchie giggled then stepped aside, "I'll just grab my coat," then she dashed upstairs leaving the two brothers in the living area.

"I bet I know what you were concentrating on," Nate grinned in a sing song voice, Shane narrowed his eyes shaking his head, "don't," he mumbled; then as Nate continued to taunt him under his breath he smiled slyly up at him.

"Oh Mitch?-" he called out, Nate now silent figuring out what his brother was about to do. Shane had that same sly smile on the day he convinced Nate to sneak out of their room back in the old house.

"-Do you have Caitlyn's number? I have the sudden _urge _to tell her something," he smirked at Nate who was now scowling, "drop it now?" he questioned, Nate nodded holding out his fist, "dropping it."

"What are you guys doing?" Mitchie shooting them odd looks as she buttoned up her coat. "Nothing," Shane brushed her off, then joined her in the hallway, "lets go_ Bi-atch_," he winked before heading out the door. "He did _not _just say that," Nate groaned following him outside. "He's so camp sometimes," he rolled his eyes watching as Shane flicked his hair out of his eyes before looking back at the two.

"You love it!" He yelled from the car which was parked outside Mitchie's house; as she got closer she realized it was Jason who was driving nodding his head to the music that was blasting from the speakers.

"No dude we don't," Nate laughed slapping Shane upside the head, then ducked into the front seat before Shane could hit him back. "Aww I do," Mitchie grinned at Shane's hurt face which then broke out into a smirk, "of course, I know you like this _shade of gray_," he winked stepping up close to her. His arm now leaning on the back door of the car, stopping her from opening it.

A faint blush tinged her cheeks as he got even closer but she pushed it away and chuckled, "nah I definitely prefer that shade," she pointed to Jason. Then as Shane stood back looking a little offended; she opened the door and gave a high five to Jason who was laughing loudly at Shane. "Bad taste..." Shane began to mumble as he went round the car and got in the other side, sitting next to Mitchie.

"So where are you taking me?" Mitchie asked once they were on the road for about 20 minutes. "The mall," Jason replied simply turning up the radio a little bit and began tapping out the beat on the steering wheel.

"Oh," was all she said and turned to stare out of the window. "Gee, don't sound too excited," Shane teased from beside her, poking her gently in her stomach. She squirmed batting his hand away; "stop it," she giggled as he continued to tickle her.

"Settle down back there! Or you can walk home!" Jason put on a deep voice causing them all to burst out laughing. "Sorry Dad," both Mitchie and Shane said at the same time, she blushed as he grinned down at her and whispered, "jinx."

"Guy's won't people recognize you?" Mitchie asked as she saw groups of girls milling towards the entrance to the mall. "Maybe, but we have these," Nate said pulling down his hat just far enough to see under. The other two followed suit, Shane putting on his white sunglasses and drawing his coat up against his neck.

"Real conspicuous," she rolled her eyes playfully, tugging down his hat until it covered half his face, knocking off his sunnies. "Hey!" He whined readjusting his hat, "you got a better idea?" he raised an eyebrow smugly. "Yeah just be normal, you're more noticeable now acting like spies or something," she laughed walking towards the mall entrance. "We're _not _normal though," Shane said arrogantly walking behind Mitchie with Nate, whilst Jason was skipping up ahead.

"Where to first?" Mitchie asked as the guys rallied around her once they were inside.

* * *

"Do these look good on me?" Shane approached Mitchie whilst she was looking through clothes racks. She glanced up at him then did a double take, laughing. Shane was wearing a bright pink headband with the words _'i'm too sexy' _and to top the look donned a pair of yellow star shaped sun glasses.

"Wow, you look so hot," she laughed not really thinking about the implications of saying those words to Shane; who lifted off the glasses and grinned down at her. "I knew you'd think so," he said quietly brushing deliberately past her. "Put them back," she sighed snatching off the headband causing his hat to fall off.

"Hey!" He cried out causing numerous people to look. Of course as Mitchie learnt it only took just _one _of those people to recognize just who exactly Shane was. And before she knew it she was running hand in hand with Shane who quickly yanked her out of the shop.

"SHANE GRAY! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe how many girls were chasing them, _this is ridicules he's not that important... _she felt Shane tugging on her hand, but seeing the shop Rachel worked in she quickly dragged him inside. "Here!" She hissed pulling him into one of the Women's changing room cubicles, and quickly drew the curtains.

They were both breathing hard as they looked at one another. "Thanks," Shane said sarcastically narrowing his eyes at her, "what? I wasn't the one that _yelled _out, drawing attention," she defended herself trying to move away from him slightly. Although the amount of space in the cubicle she was surprised anyone could possibly move in there.

"I dropped my hat," Shane pouted suddenly dropping the attitude, "I'm sorry," he added after a moments silence. She looked back up at him in surprise. "For what?" she questioned finding it difficult not to just stare at him. His hair was messed up from where his hat had been knocked off and his cheeks were slightly flushed from running, though his eyes were wide and alert with a sort of boyish charm.

"I just wanted to thank you for tutoring.. and my thanks is getting us stuck in a cubicle whilst _demon_ girls chase us." Mitchie laughed softly and shook her head, "it's fine Shane, I really don't mind," as soon as she said those words she saw the smirk creep back onto his face.

"I guess being squished against me in a changing cubicle is already thanks enough eh?" he winked pushing against her slightly until her back was against the wall. She blushed deeply and tried to avoid his eyes, "shut up," she murmured her hand pushing on his chest slightly trying to get him to back off. Being in such close proximity with Shane was making her head spin, his face was so close to hers she could feel his cool breath hitting her boiling hot skin.

"Make me," he whispered if possible trying to get even closer to her. He was enjoying this, she knew, he loved making her squirm and this was definitely the way to do it. "Shane.." she warned again trying to push him away.

"Excuse me... is everything alright madam?"

The girls voice broke the two apart, Shane stepped back almost stumbling over himself and Mitchie stepped forwards towards the curtain; she'd recognized the girls voice; Rachel.

Poking her head out the curtain, making sure Shane was out of view she smiled at her friend. "Rachel how you doing?" she could see the confused look on Rachel's face as she smiled innocently. "Mitchie? What're you doing in here?" she frowned trying to tug the curtain open some more, obviously suspicious.

"Urm... I... uh-" Mitchie stuttered, she was never good at lying especially to her best friend, she felt Shane shove her shoulder slightly which spurred her on. "I was... just trying some clothes on," she shrugged smiling impishly. "Mitchie this is a 'Plus Size' store, I don't think anything fits you," Rachel said pointedly her eyes narrowing, definitely suspicious now.

Mitchie glanced back at Shane who was grinning at her, she sighed shaking her head then drew back the curtain. She heard Rachel gasp and turned to look at her friend whose eyes now resembled saucers. "Oh my God Mitchie! You were having sex with Shane Gray in my cubicle?!"

Rachel smirked at Mitchie as she blushed scarlet looking down at her shoes, then she looked back up at Shane who was laughing softly. Holding out her hand she smiled "Hi I'm Rachel, Mitchie's friend," she introduced herself, he smiled back politely shaking her hand, "I'm Shane, Mitchie's cubicle sex partner," he grinned back. They both laughed as Mitchie groaned covering her face embarrassingly with her hands.

"Aww only joking Mitch," Shane laughed at her putting his arm around her shoulders. "So what were you two really doing in there?" Rachel asked ignoring the angry looks she was receiving from the other workers. "Hiding," Mitchie admitted pointing to the girls outside the store who were looking round frantically. "Oh I see, running from the price of fame," she nodded wisely smiling at Shane, "something like that" he agreed.

"Anyway we should probably find the other two," he looked down at Mitchie who nodded, "and I better get back to work," Rachel said dryly giving them a thumbs up. "Who doesn't enjoy helping large women zip up their dresses... and jeans," she shuddered, causing Mitchie and Shane to laugh out loud at her.

"Well hey it was nice meeting you, see you soon," Shane smiled at Rachel as he stopped laughing, "you too, and yeah now I've met you, Mitchie has no excuse not to invite me over," she smirked at Mitchie who nodded rolling her eyes. "Yeah you can come round tomorrow I suppose," she laughed then said goodbye, however as they were discretely exiting the shop Rachel called over and quickly ran up to them.

"I forgot to say; Matt emailed me yesterday to tell me, to tell you to reply," she said in one breath "so do it, later" she grinned then waved goodbye heading back behind the till to serve some old lady. Shane shot Mitchie a curious look as they exited the shop and retreated down the back stair case to the first floor.

"So whose Matt?" he asked nonchalantly looking at his phone, "oh urm... just this guy I'm friend's with," Mitchie mumbled staring at the floor ashamed of herself.

Matt! How could she forget about him, sure he'd been on holiday for two weeks but... that was no excuse. _I'm the worst girlfriend in the world! _she thought bitterly, even more so now that she'd lied to Shane about him. Who she had to admit to herself, was partly the reason she'd forgotten about Matt, with Shane around it was like no one else existed for her.

"A friend huh? Weird of him to _demand _an email from you," Shane pressed not looking away from her. She chewed her lip shrugging, "he just wanted to know something," she lied then before he could press her further she pointed to the music store, "there they are!" then ran over to them leaving Shane behind frowning.

For the rest of the day Mitchie tagged along with Nate, avoiding Shane as much as she could. She couldn't believe herself, first off forgetting her boyfriend and secondly lying about him to Shane. As if she was ashamed... maybe she was. She could see Shane was getting aggravated from her change of attitude towards him, in the car ride home he kept staring at her silently. His eyes narrowed trying to work her out in his mind, she was the most confusing person he'd ever met, and yet he couldn't get her out of his mind.

* * *

_Matt, _

_I'm so sorry I haven't replied, I've just been so busy like you wouldn't believe. Mom's gone to Italy, leaving me all alone for a month how suckish? :p lol but it's great she's got this chance. _

_And other news... you know the band Connect 3? Who I met over the summer, well they moved next door! So I've just been spending some time with them, helping them move in and stuff..._

_Anyway I hope you're having fun, I'll see you soon!_

_Miss you, ily Mitchie x _

"Wow he must be some friend," Mitchie heard a dry voice comment from behind her. Jumping suddenly she closed her laptop down and turned to face Shane who was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, he's nice," she brushed it off, trying to wipe the guilty look off of her face. "You say to all your friends 'i love you'?" he was frowning and staring at her accusingly, she could feel herself caving but was scared of what the truth could do to their newly formed friendship.

"Urm well he's... okay he's my... boyfriend," she stuttered out looking down at her lap. She heard a small sigh escape Shane's lips and looked back up at him curiously, _why is he so upset?!_

"Oh." He said shortly then went over to his own bed and plugged his Ipod in, seemingly ignoring her. "Shane... it's nothing serious, we're haven't even been out on a date," she said quietly, unsure of why she was explaining herself to him. He took one earphone out and shrugged, "whatever Mitchie, I don't care," she opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She continued to watch him wondering if that really was the truth.

Catching her looking he sighed, "seriously Mitchie, you can go kiss whatever guys you want, it's nothing to do with me," he said rather bitterly, turning away from her. "I haven't kissed anyone," she said softly, not sure if he heard or not. Deciding she'd had enough of him ignoring her she got up and made her way into Nate's room. "And yet you 'love him'" she heard Shane call out after her.

Sighing deeply she knocked on Nate's door. "Why 'ello Mitchie," he smiled putting on a British accent, "hey Nate," she sighed sitting down on his bed, and leaning her back against the wall. "You wanna talk?" Nate asked putting down the controller to the X-box and sitting beside her. She smiled shaking her head, "nah you carry on with your game," he grinned excitedly grabbing back the controller, "I'll put it on two player," he suggested giving her the other controller.

"Thanks Nate," she said leaning her head against his shoulder, "you're a great friend," she murmured before they engaged in one on one combat in the fighting game. Mitchie of course lost all the games apart from one. Nate needed the toilet so paused the game, and taking this opportunity she unpaused it and beat his character down as it couldn't defend itself. "Cheater!" Nate cried on reentering the room, messing up her hair badly.

* * *

Later that evening Mitchie left Nate and returned to Shane's room. He was now laying on his back, staring moodily up at the ceiling. "Shane?" she said standing next to him, and looking down. He shut his eyes quickly pretending to be asleep.

"Shane!" She groaned shaking him lightly, then as he remained still, she smirked before throwing herself on top of him. "God Mitch!" He moaned his hands grabbing her arms and pushing her up and off of him. "Oh sleeping beauty finally awakes," she said sarcastically, he scoffed rolling his eyes, obviously still angry at her.

"Come over to my house with me? I need to get my stuff but it's so creepy at night," she pleaded hating to go into her house when it was empty. He looked at her exasperatedly to which she then pouted, "please Shane" rolling his eyes again he stood up and whacked his shoes on. "Come on then," he grumbled stalking out of his room before she could answer.

"It's so silent," she whispered as they made there way inside her house, "duh there's no one in it," he snapped, she grimaced at his tone and feeling a little braver than normal, perhaps due to the cover of darkness she couldn't see him; she decided to call him on it.

"Shane what is your problem?!" she groaned standing up on the stairs once again so she was level with him. She could see him clench his jaw but he remained silent. "Shane! Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Matt okay? There's really nothing to tell!" she said still unsure of why she was explaining herself to him, its not like she'd done anything wrong. He was the one that had left her after all!

"Oh yeah-" he scoffed "he's your boyfriend Mitch, of _course _there's something to tell!" he spat pushing past her he went up to her room. "What are you doing?" she yelled running after him seeing him grab her night clothes, turning round he shoved them into her arms.

"I want to get some sleep tonight, so hurry up or I'm leaving without you," he glared but she stood her ground, chucking her clothes back at him. "Urgh you're so frustrating Shane!" she stomped her foot on the ground shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me Mitchie?" he asked grudgingly, staring at a photo of her that was stacked up on the shelf. "I honestly forgot," she admitted then seeing him frown she added, "he asked me out like right before he went to Spain... why do you care so much anyway?!" she demanded now annoyed that she'd had to explain the whole situation to him.

"Because!" he protested throwing up his hands, "because?" she pressed not letting this one go. "Because we're friends," he replied stubbornly looking at her straight in the eye, "or at least I thought we were," he sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Of course we are," she muttered softly into the darkness, she could only see a vague outline of him from the moonlight. "Get changed Mitch," he ordered changing the subject quickly. "No, not until you hug me," she said matching his tone.

"Fine," he said bluntly then swooped forwards and picked her up over his shoulder. "I said a _hug _Shane! A hug!" she squealed as he marched towards her bathroom, "you're not going to dunk my head in the toilet are you?" she asked unsure of him. He let out a low chuckle before putting her on her feet, "hurry up and change... please?"

* * *

That was the end of the argument.

Mitchie couldn't sleep that night, one reason being she could here Jason snoring loudly in the room down the hall. The other reason being what Shane had murmured to her before they'd said they're goodnights.

_"You know you should invite Rachel round, she's hot."_

Gritting her teeth Mitchie rolled onto her side, looking at Shane who was facing her, his hair brushed across his face. Not hiding the frown marring his features, she chewed on her lip feeling a heavy weight inside. _"She's hot." _did he really think that?

_Oh my God! What if he dates her?!_

She knew she was getting ahead of herself, she wasn't even sure if he was being serious. However she couldn't shake the daunting feeling she got and knew that there was no _way _that she was going to invite Rachel around now... Or at least, not when Shane was around.

* * *

**Oh God. Rose does _not _have a good feeling about this chapter :/**

**I'm sorry it kinda sucks, I've re-written about 7 times :P **

**AND I was ill off school today and spent the entire time either throwing up...or watching the Jonas Brothers on Youtube :P**

**I've possibly watched just about all the videos LOL but hey Joe is like... amazingly hot! and Nick of course, and not forgetting Kevin. You would not BELIEVE the amount of times I've wrote, 'Joe' instead of Shane in this fic :p**

**I'm like god sake backspaaaaaaacee :P**

**Anywayyyzieeees**

** I hope you guys forgive me for my sucky update and keep Reviewing =]**

**Rose x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woahh people update soooo much on this fic! In like 4 hours my fic was already on the second page! I was like daymm people won't know i've updated :P**

**HAHA**

**Anywayyyy Thankyouuu for Reviewing, brings a smile to Melrose's face (OMG used my real name... i must be sick :P)**

**Introducing;**

**Chapter Nine.**

* * *

Mitchie smiled happily, dipping her legs in the pool. She'd always envied Mrs Paterson's pool next door to her; and being friends with the new owners turned out to have quite a perk. She leaned back on her elbows turning her face towards the sun, letting it heat her up.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

She snapped her neck and screamed as both Jason and Shane hurled themselves into the pool, it happened to fast for her to move away; so the next thing she knew a wall of water came crashing down on top of her.

Screaming as the cold water drenched through her clothes she glared at Jason who got out and repeated the dive. She put one foot up on the edge of the pool to steady herself before she got up but before she got the chance she felt two hands grasp her legs firmly.

"Shane!" She cried suddenly realizing what he was going to do; the next minute she was underwater and kicked up off the pool gasping for breath.

"Jerk!" she yelled slapping his chest, but smiled none the less. "I thought you needed cooling down... you looked hot up there," he said innocently smiling down at her, she wasn't sure if what he said was an innuendo but decided he just didn't chose his words carefully.

_Oh my god! _

The thought suddenly occurred to her as she had both her hands pressed against his _bare _chest; that he was in fact _bare chested. _Feeling her face grow hot as she looked up at him, trying not to let her eyes lower to examine the rest of his exposed body.

"What?" he smiled as she let out a giggle, looking up at his hair she'd noticed it was sticking out every which way. "You look like a tornado's swept through your hair," she laughed reaching up and flattening it around his face.

"Thanks," he grinned pushing a lock of hair out of her face as well. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he tilted his head closer to hers, his eyes locking with hers, looking at her so intensely she felt as though he could see right through her.

"I-" she tried to fill the silence as his face got nearer with every passing second. However she needn't have bothered as Jason yet again jumped into the pool and a wave of water crashed over the two interrupting whatever moment they were having.

Gasping from the shock of the newly cold water cascading down her body Mitchie stood back her hands dropping from Shane as though he was scolding her. "I... urm... I-better get changed," she stuttered wading out of the pool and climbing up the ladder.

"Hey Mitchie?" Shane called out, both his hands on top of his head, looking guilty. "I'm sorry for last night," he called out hesitantly extremely aware both his brothers and his Mom was present as he apologized. She opened her mouth silently, shocked he'd apologized _he really has changed, _she thought then broke out in a smile. "It's fine Shane, see you later," she called back waving at him. As he smiled back she took a second to appreciate his half naked form.

The water trickling down his toned stomach, his skin tanned from Camp Rock. A thing that Mitchie was incredibly jealous of; her skin didn't tan one bit, in fact it seemed to do the opposite and go even paler.

"Mitchie... Mitchie..." Mrs Gray's voice snapped her out of her daze, she looked at Mrs Gray and nodded, then sneaked a look back at Shane who was smirking at her. Blushing she quickly made her way to the house where Mrs Gray was standing by the door.

"Are you going home?" Mitchie nodded smiling gratefully as she was handed a towel. "Yeah if that's okay?" she questioned feeling she had to ask Mrs Gray permission to do anything nowadays.

"Oh yeah thats fine, just dinners at 7 tonight," Mitchie smiled handing back the towel, "okay I'm tutoring Shane this afternoon anyway so I'll be back round about 4?"

It was only 11 in the morning so she had 4 hours to catch up on homework and have some quiet time, _maybe I'll try write a song... _she chewed her lip, she hadn't picked up her guitar since the summer and now found she was dying to play it.

* * *

"As high as the moon,

So High were my spirits,

When you sang;

Out my Name...

And coming from you,

It was enough just to he- Shane!"

Mitchie nearly dropped her guitar as she spotted Shane grinning at her from her kitchen door. She was sitting on one of the stools eating her favorite peanut butter sandwiches when inspiration suddenly struck and the words came to her. _Thank you Muse, _she'd smiled quickly jotting down the lyrics and figured out a melody on her guitar.

"That was awesome," Shane stepped forwards into the kitchen and sat opposite her, cheekily stealing one of her sandwiches. "Hey! And it's nothing, I doesn't even... relate to anything," she said closing her notebook.

"Doesn't it?" he teased raising an eyebrow, she blushed slightly and turned away so he couldn't see. "It was really good Mitchie, I love hearing you sing," he admitted picking up her guitar and began to strum gently.

"Sorry I forgot about math tutoring, I let the time slip," she said abruptly putting her notebook on the side, and rinsing the empty plate and glass she'd used.

Shane laughed setting her guitar down, "obvious change of subject, but i'll let it slide," he winked following her out of the kitchen and up to her room. "Come on," she murmured entering her room and pointed to her desk chair. "Sit!" she ordered, he raised his eyebrows questioningly but obeyed anyway. "Demanding," he muttered smiling at her.

"If I'm going to have to spend more time, going over one of the most _boring _subjects with you, you're sure as hell going to listen!" she crossed her arms standing beside him. "yes miss," Shane joked holding up his hands. She tapped her finger on the paper in front of him and opened up the text book.

"Do those 5 equations," she said turning away and laid silently on her bed.

A while later she leaned up on her elbows and bit her lip as she looked at him. The butterflies were definitely back as she studied his face. His forehead was creased with concentration, or confusion she wasn't really sure. Though she was going for the latter as he chewed on his lip, his hair falling in his eyes as he tapped his pencil repeatedly against the paper, sighing loudly.

"I _can't _do this!" he finally snapped frustratedly, slamming the text book closed, making her jump in alarm. "Shane," she got up placing a hand gently on his shoulder to calm him, "I'll help now," she offered to which he scoffed, "wow finally realized why we're doing this?!" he spat then slumped in his chair, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I'm sorry, math just gets me so worked up," he said banging his head on the desk. "It's not hard once you get it," she smiled softly then told him to budge up on the seat.

So they spent the next 2 hours going through the equations, Mitchie realized just how patient she was, with Shane constantly groaning and muttering how 'retarded' he was under his breath. Finally after forcing Shane to listen to what she was saying instead of daydreaming looking out the window he grinned in triumph as he completed the first set of equations she'd set him.

"You're the best," he grinned hugging her tightly, "I owe you like, a million," he whispered still not letting her go. Gingerly she lifted her arms and hugged him back, loving the feel of his heart beat against her body.

"Yeah you do pop-star," she laughed as they finally stepped apart. "Well I'll start right now, let's hear that song, I'll help with the melody." He suggested but not waiting for an answer he ran downstairs, grabbing her notebook and her guitar he fled from the house laughing loudly as she tried to chase him. "Shane..." she whined stepping into his house but instead was greeted by Nate.

"You look happy," he noted then smirked, "nice attire," she grimaced looking down at herself, still in the shorts and tank she'd changed into after getting out the shower she suddenly felt exposed. "Nice afro," she hit back grinning as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm proud of my 'fro" he said sticking his nose in the air.

"Yeah it suits you curly," she stepped past him then stumbled as he pushed her shoulder. "Oh no you didn't!" she waggled her finger putting on a strong American accent. "Oh yes I did," he replied darkly before ducking into the living room as she started towards him, squealing like a little girl.

Mitchie laughed shaking her head as she was left alone in the hallway, _too easy, _she thought continuing up to Shane's room, eager to get her stuff back. Who know's how much of her lyrics book he'd already read

* * *

"Shane your turn to say Grace," Mrs Gray stated as they all sat down at the table ready to eat their dinner. Shane smirked at Mitchie as she accidently brushed against his leg, although in his mind he probably thought she was 'feeling' him up, at least thats what his expression entailed.

Mitchie kept her head bowed her hands clutching Nates hand, and ever more awkwardly; Mr Grays. Hearing Shane begin his prayer she peered up at him from under her lashes. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a smile as he talked; just looking at him brought a smile to her lips. She gasped inaudibly as his eyes fluttered open and met hers, his smile growing wider.

"...And forgive our guest for touching me up during Grace," he added at the end, causing Mitchie's jaw to drop in embarrassment and Mr Gray to yell out at his son. Mitchie ate in silence along with Nate and Jason as Mr and Mrs Gray continued to chastise their son for his 'inappropriate and crude' behavior. Finally as Mitchie was starting to get a rather bad headache they excused Shane, she watched him go feeling guilty although she did nothing wrong.

He looked back over her shoulder and gave her a faint smile before Mr Gray snapped again, "Your room boy!"

"Sorry about that Mitch," Nate muttered as he came up beside her; slightly scared of the adults she'd insisted on doing the dishes, Nate decided to help as well.

"Don't worry, I feel bad for Shane," she said back just as softly, all to aware that they were in ear shot of his parents.

"They don't know he's changed," Nate started as Mr and Mrs Gray walked out into the backyard. "Mitchie you only knew him briefly when he was a jerk, but we had to live with him. He was _so _lost and out of control, our parents slowly gave up on him. They haven't bothered to realize he's changed, so when he does something stupid like that; they flip." He explained disheartened, Mitchie found she was almost on the brink of tears.

_How could they give up on him? _She couldn't imagine what it would feel like if her own parents just gave up on her. She silently thanked God that she'd been blessed with such wonderful parents, though the thought brought a painful jolt to her. It'd been another 2 days since she'd last spoken to her parents.

_Maybe they have given up on me..._

"Go see if he's okay for me?" Nate asked taking the dish from her hands, "he gets pretty upset," he said smiling encouragingly at her as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Mitch?" He called out before she left completely, sticking her head round the corner she smiled "yeah?"

"You've helped him so much... you've helped all of us, I'm so glad you came into our lives Mitchie Torres."

* * *

"Shane?" Mitchie crept into his darkened room, she saw a shadow on the bed and stepped over carefully until she was sitting on the end of his bed. "Go away Mitchie," he mumbled, she would've been upset had she not heard the sadness in his voice.

"No my room to now," she smiled laying across the end of his bed, her feet dangling off the sides.

"Stubborn," he muttered sitting up slightly. She could just make out his face in the darkness, his eyes shining as the dim light from outside reflected in them. "I'm sorry Shane," she said, she heard him sigh deeply; "nothing to be sorry for," was all he said laying back down, but moving his feet so he didn't kick her.

"Maybe you should try harder to show them..." she whispered her voice drifting off as she considered how he'd react to her words. He was silent for a while before speaking, his voice so low it was hard to hear.

"You don't know what it's like; everything I do... they don't care. They just think I'm a disappointment and probably wish I was never bor-"

"Don't say that!" Mitchie hissed, bravely she got up and crawled up to his side, now laying down beside him, her head level with his shoulder. "I can't help it Mitch, why can't they be like your parents? They care _so _much about you!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she said weakly, tears coming to her eyes. "What?!" Shane said incredulously shaking his head, "Mitch," he smiled softly seeing the tears roll down her cheeks. "They care so much about you, everyone does... I know I do," he leant over and brushed the tears away from her cheeks, then putting his arm around her he hugged her to him.

Looking up at him she smiled, "Shane... even if they don't, I care a lot about you too," she whispered, "really?" he asked, the smile returning to his eyes. However Mitchie lost the nerve to just nod and replied, "y-yeah and Nate does, and Jason..." she bowed her head not daring to meet his eyes. "Thanks Mitchie." Was all he said giving her a quick squeeze.

He released her from the hug but his arm remained around her shoulder, and her head resting against his chest.

"You're welcome pop-star," she whispered happily before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter Nine.**

**Haha hope you thought it was... okay? Alright? Wiiiiiiicked? or did it suck?! **

**Personally I liked this chapter, well the ending was kinda personal to me**

**and their parents are my creation and i wanted some mean characterrrs so i just added them :P**

**Also I'm adding more characters sooon once Mitchie starts schoool lol**

**Thank youuuuuuuuu very much for reading**

**Please Review and I hope you liked =]**

**Rose x**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**L****ONDON in a THREE days OMG! **

**I've never beeen on a plane before.. so I'm a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle bit nervous :P**

**BUT im SO exited! I mean I'm finally going somewhere that speaks the SAME language :)**

**It's hard going on holiday constantly to places where i have to point retardedly at something and speak the name with an accent, hoping it comes out foreign... and my Dad shoving a foreign dictionary in my face telling me to learn it...**

**ANYWAY haha**

**Chapter 10!**

* * *

_"Shane get up, we got work!"_

Mitchie opened her eyes blearily and peered round the room. Her eyes rested on the sofa bed where Shane was now perched on the end doing up his shirt. "Morning," he smiled softly seeing she was awake. She smiled back stretching out in his bed; pushing her face into his pillow and breathing in his scent that still lingered in the fabric.

"I have work," Shane whined walking over to his drawers and pulling out a white tie, contrasting deeply with his black shirt. "Do you want me to go?" she asked sitting up slightly, he looked over at her silently before shaking his head, "nah keep my bed warm for me, we'll be back in a couple of hours," he winked. She frowned slightly wondering what the time was, "it's only 6am sorry," he stated as if reading her mind.

"Need help?" she giggled as he struggled with his tie, groaning in frustration, he nodded after dropping his hands to his sides once the tie was caught in a knot. Laughing softly she got out of bed and sleepily stepped over to him. Reaching round his neck she pulled him closer so she could reach properly.

Blushing at such close proximity she concentrated on his tie. "So what are you doing?" she asked as he continued to stare down at her, smiling gently. "Work," he shrugged grinning as she rolled her eyes playfully. "There," she finished tightening it around his neck, "thanks babe," he winked jestingly, she scoffed smirking as she tightened it even more making his choke out. "Hey!" He pouted reaching up and pushing her hands away before loosening the tie and making it more casual.

"Don't call me 'babe'" she cringed even saying the word, he laughed loudly reaching up and ruffling up her already messed hair. "Go back to bed," he smiled pushing her gently back onto the bed, "alright have fun," she yawned getting back into his bed and snuggling under the covers. "Yeah; sweet dreams," catching Mitchie completely off guard he leaned over and quickly kissed her forehead gently, then he was out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

Mitchie laid across Rachel's bed on her stomach, head in hands, watching her TV. "So you sleep in Shane's room?!" Rachel yelled from the bathroom, whilst straightening her hair. _In his bed to be more precise, _she thought but decided to keep that little fact a secret. "Uh huh," she replied flicking through the channels extremely bored. Rachel poked her head round the door and smirked at her friend, "god you _so _like him Mitchie!"

"N-no I don't!" Mitchie yelled back turning off the TV angrily. _I don't like him like that! He left me, I can't like him again..._

"Please give me credit Mitch, I know the I'm-Crushing-On-My-Guy-Friend-Whose-Totally-Hot, look," she laughed stepping out of the bathroom, her long hair now straight and hanging over her shoulders.

"I like... Matt," Mitchie murmured though it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than anybody. "Look it's fine, Matt was a rebound from Shane anyway, now Shane's back you don't-"

"Rachel just drop it!" Mitchie snapped angrily, Rachel was making it sound like she was just _using _Matt. In fact he'd been the first guy since Shane she'd liked, he was funny, cute, smart and cared about her. She didn't need this guilt.

"Fine." Rachel said bluntly turning on her speakers and began to blast music out of them, "I'm sorry Rach," Mitchie sighed as Rachel laid on her bed humming to the songs, ignoring Mitchie as best she could.

"Please? I'm just stressed," Rachel sighed but sat up and gave Mitchie a quick hug, "I won't say another word, but I'm here if you need to talk."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out in Rachel's house, though Rachel practically begged to go round Mitchie's in a bid to see Shane and the other two. However Mitchie still refused because of Shane's words still playing on her mind; they'd just started to really get along, she didn't want anything to ruin that. The rain began to pour late that afternoon, and with no umbrella or coat she did the only thing she could think of; called Jason.

"Hey Jase can you pick me up from my friends? I feel bad for asking but its pouring," she asked as soon as the phone picked up, _"hey it's Shane, yeah I can, Jase is upstairs I'll pick you up."_ "Thank you," she said but the line was already dead; then she moved to the window so she could see when he arrived.

"You know I'm going to see them anyway, they're going to the same school... or two of them are," she smirked, Mitchie mentally kicked herself, she hadn't even thought about going back to school, though it was now Saturday and school started on Monday. "Oh man, school," Mitchie groaned not wanting her holiday to end.

"I know it sucks, but hey at least we'll be popular this year," she laughed then seeing the confusion on Mitchie's face added, "come on, we're friends with the 2 new famous guys attending the school!" Mitchie laughed though she didn't care nearly as much as Rachel, since Camp Rock being popular was the last thing on her mind.

"Oh there he is!" Mitchie said pointing out the window to Jason's car that'd just pulled into the driveway. "Well I'll see you on monday," Mitchie smiled hugging her friend quickly, "yep and I'll be seeing someone else as well," Rachel grinned looking down at the car.

* * *

Once outside Mitchie quickly ran to the car, keeping her head down sheltering it from the rain. Opening the door she climbed inside without looking up; "what happened to keeping my bed warm?!"

Mitchie turned in her seat, buckling it up and eyed Shane wearily, "are you even allowed to drive?" she didn't know he had a license, or that he could even drive. "Well no I thought we could go joy riding?" he said his face dead serious, her eyes widened at him wondering how he could be so reckless. "Shane!" she scolded unbuckling her seat belt to get back out, there was no way she was going to go in a car with him.

"Relax Mitch," he burst out laughing putting his hand on hers to stop what she was doing. "Its called a joke," he winked before starting the engine back, "yeah and its also called, _not funny_" she replied staring moodily out of her window as he continued to laugh. "I got my license last year," he explained, "and anyway, back to subject 'why you didn't keep my bed warm?!" he glared at her playfully, rolling her eyes she reached over to the radio and turned it up slightly. "Well your Mom walked in, and thought I was really creepy for getting in your bed after you'd left... i didn't tell I slept there all night."

Shane laughed quietly, "sorry I thought she'd still be in bed when we got back," he grimaced thinking about his Mom walking in to find Mitchie sleeping in his bed, "and anyway Rach rang, so I went round hers." She finished, Shane opened his mouth to talk when all of a sudden he reached for the volume on the radio and turned it up.

"Tune!" he yelled out and began to sing loudly along to the song. Looking over at Mitchie he mouthed a _"what" _at her expression, she scoffed rolling her eyes at him as he sang along loudly to Connect 3's new single.

"Don't you like it?!" he teased turning it down a bit to hear her, "I think you like it enough for the both of us," she smiled as he continued to mouth along to the words. He grinned back at her singing even louder, "why don't you release that other song?" she asked suddenly, turning the radio off so she could hear again.

"What song?" he questioned slowing down at the traffic stop. "Gotta find you?" she said fiddling with the hem of her scarf, he smiled thinking about the song he'd made about her and shook his head. "Its personal to me, you know? Unless you want me too? Its about you Mitch, if I release it, all those millions of 'screaming girls' will think its about them, do you want that?" he countered looking straight into her eyes, making her heart melt.

"No," she mumbled, realizing he was right, it was a personal song between the two. He smirked and nodded, "thought you wouldn't," he laughed and pulled off from the stop. "But if you did release it, you'd probably make a lot of money for it," she added in an after thought, "so I'm stopping you from earning that," he laughed again shaking his head, "Mitch its fine, _I _don't want to release it and I got enough money."

She didn't reply, instead just enjoyed the comfortable silence that fell between the two. Looking out at the window she saw the old park her Mom used to take her to when she was little, of course she remembered it differently back then. Huge slides and hills, awesome swings feeling so free on them, of course now she'd grown up it'd lost the magic... Though most things lose their magic when you grow up, she thought sadly.

Remembering all the times her Mom had taken her there she sighed feeling a sharp pang to her heart; her Mom still hadn't called. "You okay?" Shane eventually spoke up after her 5th sigh, turning to him with tears in her eyes she shook her head. "She hasn't rang Shane, what if she's hurt... or... she doesn't want to speak to me... what if she's realizing that her life is better without her stupid daughter getting in the way?!"

She hadn't noticed through all her hysteria that they had arrived home, but instead of getting out Shane just turned off the engine and turned to face her, gently stroking her arm and bringing her to him as she sobbed. "Mitchie come on, your Mom loves you! Of course her life isn't better and you're _not _stupid! Maybe thinking this is, but you're definitely not. She's obviously just enjoying herself, as you said this is her dream, maybe she just needs to be a little selfish for once, she'll call I promise."

She couldn't believe how easily he was able to calm her down, the tears stopped falling and her breathing returned to normal. Pulling away she sat back in her seat, "thank you Shane," she sniffed wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I'm always here for you Mitch, God I just... " he stopped abruptly, he stroked her cheek gently then got out the car, waiting for her to join him he locked it quickly before heading down his path gesturing for Mitchie to follow.

* * *

"Yo dawg," Mitchie giggled at the strange face Nate pulled after she spoke. "'Yo?' Corr Ghetto much?" he smirked then patted the place beside him; "what's up Nate?" she sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing much; recorded a new song this morning, me and Jase have been playing on this since we got back," he said groaning as he failed to complete the game level. "Cool," Mitchie smiled watching him play, after a while he finally turned it off and turned to look at her, "you okay? You look ti-"

_"What?! That's NOT fair!"_

Shane's voice floated up through the floor from the kitchen below Nate's room. "Uh..." Nate tried to continue talking but the shouting got louder.

_"You didn't ask our permission to take that car, so you'll be grounded till further notice!"_

Mitchie looked wide eyed at Nate, "I thought he was allowed? This is my fault" she sighed, Nate shook his head but again the shouting interrupted him.

_"God knows what you'd do," _She heard Mr Gray murmur, his voice muffled like he was talking through a pillow.

_"I was picking up Mitchie! What'd you think I'd do? Race? Trash your precious car... thats what you care about isn't it?! That your mistake of a son would ruin you're stupid car!"_

Mitchie looked down at her lap, she could hear the hurt and anger in Shane's voice as he yelled. After a few minutes silence there was heavy thudding up the stairs then a bedroom door slammed shut with such force even Nate's door wobbled.

Nate sighed slumping down on his bed, "I hate it," he mumbled not looking at Mitchie who sat in silence. At that moment she felt like an intruder, she was witnessing something private to do with that family. She was beginning to realize what Nate had actually meant when he'd said "it's better than home," when talking about going away on tour, just the three brothers.

"It must be hard," she said at last, not really knowing how to comfort him, again suddenly thankful her home was never like this. "They're constantly at him, he's changed! He's my brother... my best friend, and they put me and Jason in the middle, make us chose..." he rambled, she wasn't sure if he was telling her, or just letting out his emotion. She smiled gently as he talked about Shane, she could see how much he cared about her, and it warmed her heart.

She didn't know how, but she just _had _to help them, _Maybe i could talk to Mrs Gray or something... _she pondered then slowly got up and off his bed, thinking he needed to be alone. "I urm... I'm staying home tonight, your Mom said it'd be okay just for tonight, I miss my bed," she smiled then quickly pulled him into a hug. "I'm here Nate, if you need to talk," she whispered, he squeezed her back gently; "thanks."

Mitchie decided to leave Shane, his door was still closed and she could hear him strumming his guitar quietly, playing a sorrowful tune that almost brought tears to Mitchie's eyes. Leaving without a word she was grateful to be staying home for the night. She'd missed her house, and however creepy it was when she was on her own, it beat the awkward tension building in the Gray's household.

* * *

"MOM!" Mitchie screamed into the phone grinning widely, her Mom had finally rung her after 3 days of silence.

_"I'm SO sorry honey! I can't believe I did that... I just... I'm having SO much fun here, people love my dishes and everything's just going so well!"_

"That's great Mom!" Mitchie said genuinily happy for her.

_"Anyway, enough about me! How're you?! What have you been up to?!"_

"Urm... I've just been hanging out with the guys, and Rachel and... doing work, I wrote a new song..." she added looking over at her notebook where the fresh lyrics were written.

The next 2 hours were spent on her bed, talking to her Mom about every little thing they'd both been doing. Mitchie had laughed so hard when her Mom had talked about how her Dad had got so drunk at the wine tasting they did in the vineyards he'd ending up singing one of her songs at a Karaoke bar. 'Trust me, you did _not _get your voice from him' her Mom had laughed.

Finally saying goodnight she pulled on some old boy-shorts and a small top and climbed into bed, snuggling into her bed and closed her eyes.

_What the hell is that?! _Mitchie wondered sleepily, she didn't open her eyes just laid on her back and listened the weird humming noise. It took her a while to realize it was in fact her phone vibrating on her desk. "What the...?" she groaned rolling out of bed, shivering as the cold air surrounded her. "Hello?" she croaked, sleep still apparent in her voice.

_"Mitch I'm sorry for waking you... can you open the door?" _Mitchie nodded and cut her phone off without thinking. Then making her way downstairs she tripped slightly before opening the door and letting in a aggravated boy.

"Shane what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, beginning to wake up. "They just... I need a break," he sighed slouching down on her couch. She sat down next to him, her hand resting on his; "tell me," she whispered staring anxiously into his tired eyes.

"They hate me," he whispered, she felt alarm build up inside of her at the sight of tears shining in his eyes. "They've grounded me, taken away my guitar; they won't stop yelling, Dad's making snide remarks every time I enter the room...I've just had enough can I sleep here please?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say; "of course," she whispered smiling gently at him, tenderly putting her arm around his neck he jumped slightly but then rested his head against hers. "I-" he started but stopped sighing. "Thank you," he said at last, looking at her he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She was glad for the darkness to hide the blush developing on her cheeks; "I'd do anything for you," she slipped out, not meaning to say the words out loud.

She held her breath as his body tensed slightly next to hers, her heart beating fast awaiting his response, she mentally kicked herself for saying that. "I know..." he said at last, then rested his head back against hers "me too."

"Come on," she ordered eventually standing up and taking his hand, then they both walked upstairs, she could feel Shane hold tightly onto her hand as they walked up the stairs, as if he was afraid she'd let go.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," Shane said quietly letting go of her hand, she nodded and carried on to bed, and slipped inside, rolling over till she was on the far side. Making room for Shane.

She felt rather then saw Shane slip into bed beside her, she had her back turned to him. Next thing she knew his arm was wrapping around her waist and he was pulling her back against his chest so they were spooned snugly together.

"Good night Mitchie, thank you" he murmured into her neck making her shiver slightly.

"Night," she whispered. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage painfully.

"Your hearts beating fast... you okay?" he whispered a while later, her face grew hot and she was thankful she wasn't facing him. His hand was resting a little below her chest, not surprisingly he could feel it.

"I'm fine," she yawned closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down. "Okay, whatever you say," he whispered teasingly, she chewed her lip as his lips moved against her neck tinglingly. "Go to sleep Shane," she ordered finally closing her eyes and pushing her face further into her pillow and breathing in deeply, feeling the tiredness wash over her.

* * *

**I'm not too0o confident that this is goooood but I hope you guys liked it anywayy **

**I'll probably update before I go to London and probably while I'm there as well, jet lag- being awake all night this could probably pass the night away :P haha**

**Please Review =]**

**Rose x**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS =] I TOTALLY enjoyed reading them whilst eating my cheeeeeeeesecake :P**

**Okayy so you're all saying its cold in London... LUCKILY i went winter shopping! My dad gave me $500 to go shopping for holiday which was cooooooooool =]**

**So I'm all packed with coats, boots, cute hats... and loads of other clothes that aren't that practical but heyyy they look good :P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And people from England... I'll be in the same country as you in 2 days! Watch out ;)  
**

**MWahahaah :p HAHA jokes i'lll be coool and high five the queeen! :P**

**Chapter 11. :O **

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a strange affair for Mitchie. The first thought that drifted into her conscience was how warm it was. The second was that there was something heavy draped across her waist; making it slightly hard to breathe. The third occurred when she opened her eyes and freaked out when she couldn't see. It took her a few seconds to realize that the reason she couldn't see was because her face was in such close proximity to Shane.

They were practically nose-to-nose.

She rubbed her eyes and put a bit of distance between them. When she could see him properly she trailed her eyes over his face lazily. His brow was knitted as if in pain and his squeezed shut, _a nightmare?_

Without even thinking she reached out and stroked his hair away from his forehead, watching carefully as his face relaxed at her touch. She stroked her cool fingers across his jaw line before sighing and rolling onto her back. It was happening again.

Her heart was once again thumping at a pace to fast to be considered normal.

She moaned. She had a bloody crush on Shane Gray. _Again_.

* * *

Okay she needed to clear her head. Step one was to get out of bed without waking Shane; which sounded easy enough except his body was half draped over hers and she was against the wall so would either have to jump over his sleeping form or crawl down to the end.

Gently lifting his arm off of her waist she grimaced as he groaned but thankfully rolled onto his side giving her freedom to move. Slipping down the bed quickly she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to keep warm with, turing out to be Shane's hoody then dashed out of the room.

_Why am I doing this to myself again?!_

She groaned hitting her head on the table, her hands leaning on the back of her head. She didn't know what she wanted to do more; scream in frustration or go back up to Shane...

Of course that last option was eliminated as Shane padded into the kitchen rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stopped when he saw her looking up from her slouched position and raised an eyebrow, "morning," he smiled cheerfully his hand briefly resting on her shoulder as he walked past sending chills up her spine.

"You're cheery," she commented smiling back, trying not to stare as he was still walking round without his shirt on. "I had a good sleep, you're comfy," he smirked reaching into the cabinet and pulling out two glasses seeing as she didn't have one.

"Yeah, thanks for the dead arm," she laughed thanking him as he handed her a glass of orange juice. "Oh sorry," he grimaced laughing along with her, through half the night his head had rested on the top of her arm, eventually leading to the loss of feeling in her hand and forearm.

"But you are comfy," he added again as if that was excuse enough. "Well you kill all my feelings," she glared dramatically; laughing loudly he stepped over to her and leaned down so his lips were at her ear, "not all feelings surely?" he whispered causing her to seriously blush.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked quickly moving away from him, changing the subject.

He laughed laying his hands on both her cheeks, "w-what are doing?" she stuttered her heart clenching. "Cooling your cheeks, you're bright red you must be hot," he shrugged innocently as though he didn't know it was because she was blushing.

"Leave it!" she snapped pulling away "now what do you want?" she brushed him off walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

Shane smirked at her for a few minutes before biting his lip, "urmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, "pancakes?" he questioned grinning at her like a little child. "Fine," she smiled back pulling out the ingredients, "don't burn them!" he teased standing behind her looking over her shoulder at the pancakes cooking on the stove.

He pressed against her back leaning over further to help pour out the ingredients from the bowl that she was struggling with. "Thanks," she whispered flinching slightly as his hand touched hers. Vivid memories of last night came back to her, Shane pulling her against him, pushing his head into her neck, his lips moving against her neck as he talked.

_Get a GRIP!_

"Done," she said quickly nudging him away, "here, the syrups in that drawer," she handed him the plate then turned back to the stove, "thank you Mitch," he whispered quickly kissing her cheek. She flinched once again, closing her eyes tiredly as she felt her face heat up _again!_

_This is stupid, how could everything change in one night?!_

Of course she already knew that answer. He'd changed. The things he told her, she knew he trusted her more than perhaps even Nate, and she trusted him. The way he'd put his arm around her, nuzzled his face into her neck... it made her realize just how much she liked being with him, being close to him. She realized how much she'd liked him.

Though at the moment she wished she didn't as every time he looked at her she felt the blush creep up to her cheeks. The smirk appearing on his lips after told he it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So school tomorrow," Shane groaned finishing up his breakfast. Mitchie nodded sighing, "at least you only have one lesson to attend to," she pointed out sitting down next to him, thankful for the normal conversation.

"Yeah but how retarded will I look?! I have to _repeat _a grade! Plus it's two subjects now," he sighed resting his hand on his hand. "I think the fact that you're famous will make people forget your stupid," she reasoned, he glared at her opening his mouth shocked, "I'm joking," she giggled at how offended he looked. "What's the other subject?" she asked before he could come back with some witty remark.

"physical education..." he replied quickly his voice so low she could barely make out the words. "P... what?" she questioned raising her eyebrows, trying not laugh as he looked so embarrassed it was cute.

He sighed loudly and groaned "Physical Education," her mouth dropped open and she smiled widely, "wow... you flunked P.E?" she tried to contain her laughter as he closed his eyes rubbing his head. "No! I didn't even _take _P.E to flunk it thanks !" he spat at her groaning once again, she frowned annoyed at his behavior she was only joking after all, he didn't need to snap.

"Well have fun," she replied back dryly hoping he'd catch the tone. Which apparently he did as he soon called after her. "I'm taking a shower, you should go home," she said walking up the stairs, she heard him sigh and then the front door shut quietly.

_Woah overreact much? _She sighed running her hands through her tangled wet hair after getting out of the shower. She knew he was only worked up and it was nothing personal but she was angry. Not at him, at herself. For liking him.

It sounded strange even to herself but she realized it was true, she liked him even after all that he'd done, she'd fallen for his charms again... and the usual instinct of every human - blame someone else.

It was Shane's fault. It was his fault for making her fall for him the first time, then ditching her. It was his fault for picking the house next door and if definitely his fault that she was falling for him all over again!

Okay so she knew it wasn't true but it sure as hell made her feel better.

* * *

"Mitchell?" she heard Nate call into her house, she yelled out for him to come upstairs and quickly shoved her work in the drawer. "Did Shane sleep here last night?" he asked as soon as he'd stepped into her room. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "no why'd you ask?" she smiled innocently not wanting him to think something happened.

"Cos he came from your house early this morning shirtless... and..." he looked over to Shane's shirt crumpled up on her floor next to his bed. "Oh." _busted _she blushed shaking her head, "sorry yeah he did, he just needed a break," she apologized for lying then explained.

"Its fine," he smiled. "Just wondered he looked pretty upset... again," he sat down on her bed picking up her guitar. "You wanna do something today?" he grinned, she pursed her lips thoughtfully then grinned back, "sure-" she started but then her face dropped, "- ohh wait I'm supposed to meet Rachel at the mall... but you could come with?" she smiled as long as Shane wasn't there to meet Rachel it was A-OKay.

"Awesome, when we meeting her?" he put down her guitar and jumped off her bed as she stood up, "actually now," she laughed tugging his arm, "by the way, Rachel can be a little crazy, but she's cool," she warned as they made their way out of the house and to the mall.

Not surprisingly Nate had underestimated just how _crazy _Rachel was. "Woa," he laughed as Mitchie pointed the Rachel. She was wearing a bright pink skirt with yellow footless tights and blue converse. Her top was ripped in several places, curtsy of Rachel's huge scissors, was white showing her bright blue bra underneath. Her newly dyed blonde hair with pink highlights standing out in the sunlight.

"Hey guys," Rachel grinned waving happily, "hey Rach, this is Nate you don't mind he's tagging along?" I asked though I knew she wouldn't. "Nah course not, I'm Rachel," she introduced herself smiling widely. "Nice to meet you," he smiled politely then the three of them entered the mall.

"Urgh I need school supplies, and I want to get those little heart sticky pads and stick them on all the lockers of the boys that are hot," Rachel informed pulling the two into the stationery shop. Nate raised his eyebrows at Mitchie who mouthed, '_I warned you' _

"Yeah I need stuff for school to," Nate agreed walking over to the pens, the two girls following. "You're going to?!" Mitchie asked excitedly, it'd be cool to have one of her best friends with her. Along with Rachel of course, and Shane...

"Oh my god, you're so getting a sticker," Rachel laughed picking up one from the shelf, ripping off the top one she stuck it to his head. "Aww," the two girls cooed teasingly. "You have to pay for these now," Nate stuck his tongue out sticking it on Mitchie's heart, "Mitch why don't you give it to Shane?" Rachel giggled and high-fived Nate who was laughing at her. "Funny," she snapped ripping up the heart.

The next shops they entered Mitchie walked behind Nate and Rachel moodily. She found out all too late that Nate and Rach had something very annoying in common; they both liked to torture Mitchie by taking the complete p*ss out of her.

"I think we should apologize Nate," Rachel pouted turning to Mitchie trying to hide the smirk on her lips, "hey I think you're right," he nodded. Mitchie glared and cried out as they suddenly jumped on her, hugging her so tightly she could barely breath. "Guys!" She whined until they let go.

"Hey look at us," Rachel grinned her arm around Mitchie and Nate, "the three amigos!" Nate grinned "the new and improved Connect 3," he laughed, "getting rid of the stress head and the goofball," Mitchie laughed pulling the two towards the food court.

"Its a thought," Nate laughed but shook his head, "nah no one can replace the 'The Lads'" he winked before stepping forwards to order. "He is _so cute!" _Mitchie gushed mockingly as she saw the look on Rachel's face, immediately she snapped out of her trance. "I don't think that," she pouted sticking out her tongue, "think what?" Nate asked coming back with a tray full of food. "Uh... think that... I don't think women have penis envy." Rachel stuttered out, Nate's eyes widened slightly looking confused, "okay..." he said turning to find a table.

"What?!" Mitchie hissed looking at Rachel incredulously, "I dunno I've been studying psychology ready for school... and i panicked!" She yelled out the last part causing several heads to turn. "You're so strange," Mitchie informed laughing then followed Nate to the table. "Freud's theory?" Nate spoke up his mouth full, "yeah I'm doing psychology," Rachel smiled, "oh cool I'm doing it as well! Hopefully we'll be in the same class, I don't wanna be alone," he sighed.

"Nervous?" Mitchie laughed patting his shoulder when he nodded. "I don't want to be jumped all over by girls," he shuddered, "do you prefer guys?" Rachel ask slowly mis-interpreting what he said. "What? _NO!" _Nate scoffed as if offended, "just checking," Rachel poked out her tongue, before the two engaged in an argument Mitchie butted in. "Hey Rach you want to come to mine tomorrow and you me and Nate can walk to school together?"

"Yeah sure," they both replied smiling at her, "awesome," she smiled back happily, feeling grateful for the distraction from Shane.

* * *

Of course a distraction is what it is, and can't last for ever Mitchie soon learned as they arrived back at the Grays after dropping Rachel off, and Shane was outside throwing a tennis ball at the house.

"Hey where'd you two go?!" he asked sounding slightly annoyed and upset. "To the mall," Nate replied flashing the bags of pens and school equipment, "what? why didn't you ask me?" Shane pouted looking at Mitchie for a response but after a few minutes silence Nate decided to talk for her. "Just wanted to hang out together for a while, don't worry I got you stuff," he said shoving the bag in Shane's chest.

"Thanks," Shane hissed then nodded for Nate to go inside, Nate looked at Mitchie who nodded also.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping earlier, I'm just so nervous! And you were being a little mean-"

"Mean? What are you a little girl?!" She teased then smiled to let him know it was okay, "it's fine, you're stressed at the moment," he sighed happily and brought her into a quick hug. "So we're good?" he held his breath slightly worried. "Always," she smiled as he hugged her again, she breathed in deeply, _wow he smells good! _she felt dizzy as he squeezed her tightly.

"Are you smelling me?" he teased holding her away from him slightly, but not letting go.

"You smell good," she shrugged blushing, pretending she wasn't embarrassed at being caught. "So do you," he smirked then pushed her towards her house, "put something nice on, we're all going out for dinner," he grinned excitedly. "Marking the end of the holidays," he sighed dramatically then waved, "I'll knock about 7," he informed before entering his own house.

Not knowing what to wear exactly, she settled for a plain black dress that ended a little above her knee and had to thin straps keeping it up. She slipped on her navy blue flat pumps as she didn't want to hobble and look stupid in front of Shane. Applying a light base of makeup and curled her hair she was just about to put on her necklace when there was knocking at the door.

Still clutching the necklace she quickly ran down stairs and answered the door breathlessly. "Hey," she breathed out, Shane was grinning when she opened the door but it quickly fell as he saw her. "W-what?!" she cried worriedly, _I look horrible don't I... OMG I LOOK UGLY!_

"You look..." she stared at him eyes wide waiting for a response but Jason burst through her door as he opened his mouth. "Come on we're leaving!" he bounced, then seeing the necklace in her hands offered to help her put it on. She tried to fight the tears as Shane kept staring, the smile still not returning. _He thinks I'm disgusting _she sighed stepping past him to where Mr and Mrs Gray were waiting in the car.

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" She gasped sitting down in the seat the waiter had just pulled out for her. "We celebrate in style you see Mitch," Mr Gray joked then began to discuss the menu with Mrs Gray. As the waiter came to take the orders Mitchie took the opportunity to glance at Shane who was looking down, his brow knitted as if he was thinking hard.

He suddenly looked up and caught her gaze, but to her dismay he snapped his eyes away looking in the opposite direction.

Thats how the rest of the meal went. Slightly ruining it for Mitchie, she had wanted to enjoy her last night, not worry about Shane and whether he was so repulsed by her he couldn't even look at her. Though as it turned out Nate was becomming quite the distraction again, his Dad allowing all of them alocohol, he obviously couldn't hold it very well, neither could Jason. Shane like Mitchie hadn't touched a drop so were watching the two brothers bicker drunkenly in amusement.

_"This is all foreign?!" _Jason blinked rapidly peering at the menu, "you're holding it upside down you idiot," Nate said snatching the menu and turning it up right, "its _still _foreign?" Jason slurred confused, looking at his parents for help. "Yeah well at least its the right _way _now," Nate snapped back finishing up his meal.

An hour later, everyone was sitting round the table completely stuffed and sipping on their drinks. Shane still hadn't said a word and Mitchie had resigned to being mute for the rest of the night; she smiled as Mr Gray stood up and held out his hand to Mrs Gray asking her to dance, then whisked her off to the dance floor. "Aww," Mitchie sighed as they danced together, "thats so romantic," she smiled but it turned into a scowl as Nate made gagging sounds.

"I'm going to the loo," Jason announced loudly, "Yeah me too, looking at them all lovey dovey is making me sick," Nate laughed running after Jason. Mitchie grimaced her head turned away from Shane as the awkward silence folded over them.

"Hey," she snapped her neck round jumping at the sound of his voice, "thought you lost your voice," she snapped, he looked down slightly but shook his head, "want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand much like Mr Gray had done.

She hesitated but took his hand gingerly, if the atmosphere was going to be awkward she might as well be doing something.

He lead her slowly out to the dance floor, couples everywhere, he chose an empty space away slightly from all the other dancers. He kept hold of one hand, and put his other hand on her waist pulling her against him. Not knowing what to do with her other hand she rested it on his arm, then slid it up onto his shoulder after he smiled encouragingly.

After dancing in silence to a couple of slow songs, Shane moved his head down towards her and whispered in her ear gently.

"I meant to say this earlier but... you took my breath away when you opened that door," she felt her stomach explode in butterflies and her heart picked up the pace. "I-I did?" she questioned looking into his eyes which were sparkling amazingly in the lights.

"Yeah you look _so _beautiful," he whispered drawing her even closer. "I didn't want to look at you all night, cos every time I did I just wanted to..." he broke off his hand slipping round to the small of her back. "You wanted to...?" she wanted... no _needed _him to finish that sentence.

No words were spoken though, only actions.

Before she knew it, his soft lips were gently brushing against hers. Letting go of her hand, he now moved his free hand up and cupped her cheek, as she responded he quickly deepened the kiss, pulling her head into him gently. She felt her knees grow weak and felt dizzy as she tasted him, _so good, _she thought running her hands up his arms until both were around his neck. She felt him begin to smile against her lips and felt a huge smile spread across her own face. Pulling back slightly out of breath he rested his forehead against hers. "That," he whispered before leaning back in.

She knew she was blushing, she knew she was clinging onto him because he was making her legs turning into jelly, she knew that her lipgloss was now smudged on his lips... but she could never have been happier.

As he pressed his lips to hers over and over she couldn't stop grinning. Barely even hearing the music or remembering that they were still in a classy restaurant. _This is what I've been waiting for since..._

That thought, that tiny thought that crossed her mind in less than a second made her pull away and stumble backwards. Shane reached for her worriedly, "Mitch you okay I'm sor-"

"Shane I gotta know," she said quietly looking down. "Sorry?" he leaned his head closer so he could hear, "I got to know, why did you leave me that night?" she repeated louder. He flinched back grimacing, she waited patiently as he licked his lips frowning, she reached up and touched her own lips without realizing, they were still tingling from the sudden contact with his.

"It was a mistake Mitch... I talked to Nate, I made a mistake and I'm sorry," he said finally looking back up at her. She shook her head slowly, "thats not an answer Shane" she pointed out. She had to know. Before she could even consider kissing or being with him, she had to know.

"Lets go outside," he sighed taking her arm and leading her out into the parking lot, seeing her shiver he quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she muttered quietly then sat down on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" she whispered pleadingly. He sighed pushing his hair out of his face and looking up at the sky.

"I was stupid..." he started shaking his head, "tell me," she begged putting her hand on his arm.

"You're going to hate me," he sighed looking at her sadly, before she could ask him again he sighed loudly, "after final jam.-" he started. "-I was really excited to see you, I really like you Mitchie... and I couldn't wait to meet you down by the lake... but when I got there... I just saw you and Nate hugging and you kissed him-"

"Yeah on the _cheek_!" she cried out standing up suddenly. She knew where this was going, all of her heartbreak was just because he saw something, didn't bother to actually let her explain and ran off like a little jealous boy!

"Thats what it was all about?!" She yelled, he stood up too looking at her with pleading eyes, "please Mitch, I thought-"

"Oh I _know _what you thought! I can't believe you! I waited for you Shane! _All Night! _You know all this time I thought that maybe you'd have even a half decent reason for leaving me there! But this!-" she felt like screaming she was so angry.

Shrugging off his jacket like it was poison she screwed it in a ball and chucked it at his face. "I'm sorry Mitch I know! I feel terrible!"

"Oww '_Terrible?!' _Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?! I can't believe you Shane, I thought you were a jerk and i was right! God... and you know what Shane?!" She asked fiercely shoving him away from her.

"_You _were right! I _do _hate you!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. She saw tears in his eyes as well but didn't care. She couldn't believe that was his pathetic excuse for breaking her heart!

"Mitchie!" He called after her desperately but she carried on walking back into the restaurant and sat with Nate ignoring Shane for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Mrs Gray? Can I sleep at my house tonight as well?" Mitchie questioned hopefully, not wanting to be within ten feet of Shane. She saw Shane look down at his lap ashamed but it only spurned on her anger.

"Urm.. I guess that would be okay, but come round before you go to school please," she nodded and said goodnight to everyone as they pulled into the driveway.

Just before she got out Shane gripped her arm and leaned over, "Mitchie please!" He begged breathing hard. She shook her head again more tears dropping. "Stay away from me." she gritted out then yanked her arm away and ran into her house, sobbing again into her pillow.

_Jerk!_

* * *

**OMG i hope it wasn't awful?! or toooo long?! I just wanted a lot to happen and get it out of the way for the next chapter lol**

**Please don't hate it :S**

**I feeel crap about this chapterrrr but I'm putting it out so i can start the new one lol :P**

**Please Review, tell me its crap i dont mind, its probably true :P**

**haha tbh i got a bad mark in english todayy an its makin me doubt myself, i have rubbish spelling, rubbish punctuation and basically she said i'm rubbish :P**

**Rose x**


	12. Chapter 12

**LONDON! I'm here! It's cold! COLD! But i love it :P its quite refreshing and new haha **

**I went on the tour in the Houses of Parliament! It was _awesome! _An I got to stand IN BIG BEN! I WAS LIKE HOLY FREAKIN CRAP IM IN A CLOCK! :P**

**So obv I was excited haha**

**I finally unpacked my laptop anddd I can't sleeeeep as it's only like 8? well it's like midnight here but im not on this time justttt yet :P**

**ANYWAY**

**THANKYOUU for all the reviews :D I was like, log on OMFG YAY REVIEWS! :P**

**and i promise I won't doubt myself any moreeeeee, i trust you faithful readers!**

**So heres my dilemma, i don't want to rush their relationship but I don't want it to take forever so you'll probs see me trying to do both in this chapter :P**

**Chapter 12.**

**

* * *

**

"Mitc-Ohh! Woah" Nate's eyes widened as he opened his front door. Mitchie was standing in the rain, her curled hair from last night hanging loosely around her face, strands sticking _to _her face. Her bangs were straightened, too long, hiding her eyes.

"Ready?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from to much crying. "Yeah, is Rach here yet? we're ready," he smiled gently pulling her inside the house brushing the hair out of her face for her.

"We're?!" she raised her eyebrows anxiously, hoping to god he wouldn't say-

"Shane and I," Nate bit his lip as he saw the tears spring to her eyes. "It's raining so I thought... and Shane said he'd... I'm sorry," he stuttered as she sniffed then stepped forward and hugged him. "Do you know what he thought? God he's such an idiot!" She whispered harshly feeling him chuckle against her. "I know, we already had a fight about this a week ago," Nate sighed pulling away slightly.

"To be fair Mitch, he was _really _mistrustful back then," Nate defended Shane but seeing Mitchie's hurtful face he shook his head, "but it was stupid and he hurt you because of it," he added quickly nodding his head vigorously. Finally she cracked a smile batting him on the arm, "way to argue both sides," she laughed brushing the hair out of her eyes. "He did hurt me," she agreed then jumped as she saw Shane watching the two from the stairs.

He flashed her a saddened smile which she refused to return. "Let's go," Mitchie said pulling on Nate's arm, "yeah you ready dude?" Nate asked Shane who stomped down the rest of the stairs. "Yeah whatever," Shane mumbled pushing past the two and opened the door, running through the rain to the car. Mitchie sighed stepping outside and waiting for Nate, she could already see Rach walking towards the house.

"I'm nervous Mitchie!" Nate whined turning in his seat to look at her and Rachel who were sitting in the back of the car whilst Shane drove. "Don't be you have us two, we'll protect you from all those little girls," Rachel smirked checking her reflection in the mirror. "Uh Rach? Although you're a good view-" Shane paused his eyes snapping to Mitchie for a split second before he continued, "I uh kind of need to see the road," he winked and laughed as she blushed.

_Trying to make me jealous?! That is SO 5th grade _Mitchie shook her head angrily looking out the window, she didn't want to see Rachel blush at his stupid attempt at _flirting_.

She could see they were vastly approaching the school, and like Nate; she was beginning to get extremely nervous. Not only would she have to deal with all those old bullies, she now had another place that she couldn't escape Shane.

Shane. Now _that _made the butterflies grow into huge, jungle size moths that started attacking her insides and the mere mention of his name. She chanced a peek at him and caught him watching her. He smiled sadly averting his eyes, she sighed loudly ignoring the questioning look from Rachel, _still haven't told her about last night... _

She had thought about last night so much, it felt more like a memory _of _a memory. She'd blush every time she imagined his lips back on hers, gently kissing her and holding her so fragilely as if he thought she'd break. _"You took my breath away..." _God he'd made her feel like the most prettiest girl in the world, the way he'd looked at her, emotion shining pure in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Was the question that revolved around her head.

That night, waiting for Shane; she remembered it _so _clearly.

* * *

_"Hey Mitchie," She'd spun around, her heart beating rapidly. She saw Nate and tried to mask the dissapointment that it wasn't Shane instead. Putting on a bright smile she nodded stepping towards him. "Hey Nate, what are you up to?" she questioned looking around quickly for any sign of Shane._

_"Oh just taking a walk, thought I'd come talk to The Girl" He laughed shoving his hands in his pockets. "You sang amazingly," he complimented her looking out across the river. "You too," she smiled, he shot her an amused smile and she quickly added, "I mean the other day..." she laughed also turning towards the lake. _

_"You know, I'm going to miss you," Nate suddenly said turning to face her smiling sheepishly. "I'll miss you too Nate, you're like a brother to me," she grinned back hugging him quickly. After a few minutes of chatting Nate began to shiver noticeably. "You okay here? Cos I want to go inside, its freezing," Nate grimaced rubbing his arms. _

_"Urm yeah I'm actually meeting someone," she said mater-of-factly wondering whether he knew it was Shane of not. "Oh cool, well I'll see you later," he grinned hugging her again, he pulled away a little and whispered in her ear. _

_"You brought him back to me, thank you," then he kissed her cheek softly before pulling away smiling, "you're welcome, see you later?" she smiled back thankful that along with Caitlyn and Shane, she'd also found anther great friend. _

_"Yeah course, Night Mitch."_

* * *

"Mitch!" Rachel shook her shoulder getting her to snap out of the daze, she blinked quickly and looked around at the three staring at her oddly, "sorry day-dream," she muttered before swinging out of the car. Nervously she looked up at her highschool and sighed as she saw all the cheerleaders sitting out front catching up on the latest gossip. All the jocks 'beating' each other up and howling like a bunch of animals.

"On second thoughts, I don't need to graduate," Rachel laughed nervously turning on her heel, "hey me neither!" Nate cried out following in her footsteps. "Guys!" Mitchie called after them reproachfully, once the two had slouched back to her she hooked arms with both of them.

"We'll face it together," she declared stepping forwards with them. "What about me?" Shane pouted standing on his own, holding his backpack in his hand, letting it drag on the floor.

"You're a big boy, you'll cope," Mitchie snapped no sympathy felt in her voice. "Mitchie!" Rachel laughed unhooking her arm, "don't be mean, I'm sure he's just as nervous, even more cos he look's stupid repeating," she said in a state the obvious tone. Shane rolled his eyes, "thanks," he laughed and began to walk behind Mitchie and Nate with Rachel.

"First period... and second... double math..." Mitchie read dryly, but then seeing everyone else's schedule she brightened, "hey we're all together, let's get a seats in a row!" she grinned dashing off to find the classroom. "Someone's eager," Shane smiled as he watched Mitchie skip ahead with Rachel.

His smile slowly slipped off his face as he remembered last night. He'd finally kissed her! And it was everything he'd ever imagined, then he had to go mess it up, _God I'm such an idiot! _He'd been mentally kicking himself all day and night for telling her. After arguing with Nate about it, he'd realized what a loser he had been leaving her there and had sworn not to tell her... But he had to, he couldn't keep lying...

"You okay man?" Nate asked placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. "No, i've screwed up big ti-"

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD ITS SHANE AND NATE FRICKIN' GRAY!"

"Fuc-"

"Come on!" Nate yelled dragging his brother down the hall in the direction Mitchie and Rachel ran in. "I told mom this was a mistake," Shane growled as all heads turned in the corridors, and feet followed them.

"In here!" Nate grabbed Shane yet again and pulled him quickly into the classroom Rachel was waving them into, "thanks," he laughed as Rachel bowed letting them in. "No problem, welcome to the class of death!" She stated dramatically pointing to some students who had already fallen asleep on their desks.

Shane however wasn't even listening, he had his eyes glued to Mitchie, or rather the guy _ON _Mitchie.

"Mitchie I've missed you _so _much! You know they said 'vacation on a tropical island', I say 'sure'... they didn't mention I'd be babysitting my grandma the entire time," the guy hugging Mitchie groaned. Mitchie laughed hugging him back, "missed you too Matt."

"Really? Cos I don't know... the 1 email you sent me in reply to 6, kind of made me feel you were glad I went," Matt said looking a little worried. Mitchie shook her head, "no I was just busy..." she gave him a weak smile, knowing it wasn't much of an excuse.

"With the neighbors..." Matt finished grinning, he then cast an eye to the audience watching them and waved, "you must be the neighbors," he stepped over to the three, then looked quickly at Rachel. "Urgh not you again," he growled, Shane looked at him in surprise, _nasty! _"Watch it Carrey!" She scowled back slapping his arm, "oh you wanna go?!" Matt yelled squaring up to her. It was only when Rachel cracked a smile Shane realized they were joking and rolled his eyes.

"Uh... anyway, yeah this is Nate, Nate this is... Matt," Mitchie continued introducing the two, "hey man, what's up?" Matt grinned shaking Nate's hand. Mitchie ignored Shane and pushed Matt over to the second to back row, where there were four seats next to each other in a line. Everyone got a seat except Shane.

Mitchie sat next to the window, with Matt next to her, then Nate and finally Rachel. Shane stood still for a few minutes contemplating what to do. Mitchie felt her heart twist as she looked at his confused face. _God am I a bitch! _She sighed putting her head in her hands. She hated doing this to him, but hell he was the stupid idiot... _Okay been over this, _she thought shaking her head.

Finally Shane chose to sit in the back desk right behind Mitchie, she looked over her shoulder and saw him scowling out of the window. The constant glares he was shooting at Matt hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone either.

"What's his problem?" Matt leaned over to Mitchie drawing a little cartoon on her paper. She shrugged and was about to reply when the teacher came back in the classroom, accompanied with a few of the cheerleaders, namely Bella, who was the Tess Tyler of the high school.

Mitchie gritted her teeth throughout the hour as she heard Bella giggle and whisper, of course she just _had _to chose the seat next to Shanes! Groaning loudly she banged her head against the desk, "wow i see someones excited to be back at school," Matt laughed along with Nate and Rachel.

"Hey check it out," Rachel giggled nodding behind her to where Bella was practically pushing her chest into Shane's arm. "Ew," all four of them muttered shaking their heads. Luckily they didn't have to stand any more of Bella's shrill giggle or Mrs Demons scratchy voice any longer as the bell chimed for lunch.

Matt jumped from his seat and caught up with Nate and Rachel, whispering something to them causing them to laugh hysterically. Mitchie took her time putting her books back in her bag. "So I'll see you later Shane," Bella winked flipping her long black hair behind her and blowing him a kiss as she exited the class.

* * *

"So," Shane said making Mitchie jump slightly. "You not going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" he said blocking the door, "as what? The immature jerk; who jumps to conclusions then runs away?!" she replied sarcastically trying to push past him.

"Or-" he said pulling her against him so his lips were next to her ear, "-how about the guy you kissed last night?"

Mitchie pulled back shocked, "Shane!" She spluttered, not believing he was actually going to try and use that. In all honesty she hadn't thought about the repercussions last night would have on Matt.

"Leave me alone Shane," she pleaded feeling so confused. He was near her again, and that was never good. Her head would cloud and her heart would pick up the unnatural pace.

"Not until you forgive me," he sighed not letting her go. "You say that a lot," she pointed out rolling her eyes, "cos I screw up a lot, but Mitchie I never meant or want to hurt you... I really like you," he whispered his free hand taking hold of hers and squeezing it gently. "I really like..." she started but stopped suddenly closing her eyes, "what about Matt? It's not fair to him," she chewed her lip.

She could've almost laughed. She, Mitchie Torres, the quiet girl that never did anything rash or unexpected, was caught between two guys.. one being a famous pop star. She knew it was wrong, but the way he made her feel just by _looking _at her was worth it. Maybe Rach was right, in however twisted way Matt is now my un-needed rebound...

Shane began to smile, knowing what she was implying by those words. "So you like me then?" he asked not containing the grin spreading across his face. "What about Matt?" she repeated ignoring his question, though her own smile was beginning to form.

"Let him down gently?" he suggested then cried out as she slapped his chest, "great advice," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey I don't care, as long as I can do this again..." he smirked leaning down he kissed her quickly, his hand dropping from the door and pulling her closer to him.

Breaking away she let out a giggle, blushing bright red, "this is _so _not me," she sighed, Mitchie Torres - kissing in the math classroom...

"Well that's a shame, I kind of like this Mitchie," Shane grinned leaning down again, his hair tickling her forehead, this time however she had enough will power to pull away. "Seriously what about Matt?! And Shane I'm still _really_ mad at you," she pouted crossing her arms.

"Break up with him?! And I'm sorry! God I really am! I just thought I'd lost you and it hurt like hell. You're right I ran, I was stupid and i messed up-" he sighed as she stared at him blankly, then a sly smile appeared on his face as he walked over to her.

"I confess I messed up-" he began to sing, already melting her heart, "drop in 'I'm sorry' like you're still around..." he finished towering over her again, singing one of her favorite songs. "Well that's one problem solved," she muttered sarcastically though didn't push him away as he kissed her swiftly again. "Awesome, now just to the drop the dude," Shane laughed licking his lips.

"Drop what dude?" Both Mitchie and Shane jumped away from each other startled, Matt had just poked his head inside the classroom door looking at the two oddly. "His band mate," Mitchie quickly replied brushing her hair out of her face, "But isn't your bandmate your brother?" Matt asked Shane slowly obviously confused.

"Yeah and?!" Shane snapped with a bad attitude, receiving Mitchie's elbow in his ribs. "Ow!" he whined then shook his head, glaring at Mitchie who looked at him pointedly. "I mean, he's a bad singer, ruins my image," he laughed hollowly stepping past Matt and turning to face Mitchie making wild arm movements behind Matt.

"What?" Mitchie slipped out then grimaced as Matt looked behind him staring at Shane who pretended to yawn his already outstretched arms above his head. "Okay you two are really weird, but um you coming to lunch?" he asked walking over to Mitchie and taking her hand. "Urmm... yeah," Mitchie agreed shrugging at Shane who was glaring at her. He made a cutting movement across his throat and nodded at Matt.

"I can't..." she mouthed rolling her eyes.

_What have I got myself into?!_

* * *

By the last lesson of the day; Music, Mitchie was glad to be away from both Shane and Matt who had both been vying for her attention. Mitchie felt so terrible for what she was doing to Matt, practically cheating on him! But they hadn't exactly made anything official, but nevertheless he was still her friend and she didn't want to hurt him or lose him. Then there was Shane, he'd gone home after lunch had ended, P.E wasn't until tomorrow so he had the rest of the day free.

Before he left however he quickly pulled Mitchie aside when they were out of ear-shot. "End it!" He whispered pecking her on the lips secretly then left her in the extremely sticky situation. She'd never broken up with anybody before! She hadn't dated anyone before and now she had two! Mitchie, Mitchie Mitchie... she sighed then smiled up as Nate entered the room and took a seat next to her.

"Music!" He grinned putting his arm around her, "someones not so nervous anymore," Mitchie grinned leaning her head on his shoulder, "nah it's not to bad apart from the-"

"AHHH NATE GRAY!"

"Apart from that," he laughed waving at the two girls who'd screamed his name. "Well they'll get used to it... I on the other hand will not," she laughed watching as their teacher Mr Ray entered the room. "Why won't you?" Nate asked his voice lowering as the teacher took the register.

"The looks I mean, every girl _hates _me now I hang out with you two," she said gesturing to Louisa who was glaring openly at Mitchie. "Lets make her really jealous!" He snickered leaning over and pecking Mitchie on the cheek. Louisa scowled and made a gagging motion, causing the two to burst out laughing.

"Don't" Mitchie whined, "I don't need my love triangle turned into a square!" she groaned then put her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said. Nate turned to her his mouth open, "what?!" he gasped eager for the gossip.

"Shane wants me to break up with Matt, and I can't!" she explained quickly in a hushed voice so people around them couldn't hear. "Well do you want to break up with him?" Nate asked, misunderstanding her.

"Well yeah? I can't kiss both of them! I've just never broken up with someone before," she sighed resting her chin in her hands. "But wait... I don't get it? So you and Shane are going out? Thats a bit fast, I thought you hated him?" Nate frowned at her obviously confused. Hell so was Mitchie.

"I don't hate him... I'm still mad at him but, I like him-" she began to blush deeply but carried on ignoring Nates growing smirk. "-and he kissed me... Its just not right to be with Matt, even if i'm not with Shane... its wrong so I have to end it." Mitchie tried to explain in the best way that she could, although her feelings weren't all that clear to herself.

"Oh well in that case, its easy, just say; 'lets be friends,'" Nate shrugged, it was in that moment Mitchie realized probably just how many hearts the Gray brothers alone had broken if _that _was their break up line.

"Okay thanks... lets do some work," she suggested rolling her eyes playfully, _maybe I should ask Rachel..._

* * *

"Home! Home, home, home, home!" Mitchie cried out as soon as she and Nate entered his house, "technically your home is 20 feet to the left," he laughed throwing his bag down on the floor and racing into the kitchen. "Good day?" she heard an amused voice ask her. Turning round she couldn't help but smile at Shane who didn't hesitate in putting his arms around her. "I hate school," she pouted pulling away and following Nate into the kitchen before Shane could ask anymore questions, though she hadn't missed the eager look in his eyes.

"Mitchie!" Shane whined chasing after her but halted when he saw Mrs Gray give him a frosty look. "No running Shane are you a little kid?!" she snapped then smiled pleasantly to Mitchie; she could see Shane clench his jaw tightly trying to retrain himself. "Sorry Mom," he gritted out then turned on his heel and left. "So good day?" Mrs Gray asked ignoring the slamming of the door above their heads.

"Um yeah..." Mitchie started feeling anger on Shane's behalf at Mrs Gray, _time to do some damage control _she thought, maybe if she could just get them to see all the great things Shane has done, and is doing... they'd see how great he is now.

"It was really nice of Shane to drive us to school," she added, Nate shot her a questioning look but hearing loud music begin to blast from the speakers upstairs he decided to investigate. "He did?" Mrs Gray turned to Mitchie mildly surprised, Mitchie smiled nodding her head, this was encouraging.

"Heaven help that boy! He's banned! That's another weeks grounding, I don't know _what _we're going to do with him, I'll have to tell his Father..."

"What?! No-" Mitchie started her smile dropping instantly, _oh no! I've got Shane in trouble! _She cursed at herself and groaned as Mrs Gray went out into the garden where Mr Gray was potting plants of some kind.

* * *

Deciding she'd better warn Shane, Mitchie climbed the stairs and entered his room. As usual he was laying on his back on the bed, staring moodily up at the ceiling. She felt slightly happy at seeing his expression visibly brighten just by seeing her.

"Shane there's something i need to tell you, I kind of-" but before she could explain he interrupted her.

"You didn't break up with Matt?!" He sighed, groaning he dropped his head back on his pillow. "Okay... so there's two things I need to tell you then," she chewed her lip tentatively sitting on the edge of his bed. Intrigued he sat up narrowing his eyes at her jokingly, "Oh Mitch you're going to break my heart aren't you?" he teased sitting up closer to her. "Shush!-" she laughed but felt slightly more at ease.

"Okay so first off... No I didn't break up with Matt, because I don't know how to...and _don't _tell me to say 'lets be friends'-" she rolled her eyes as he shut his mouth smiling sheepishly. "The second thing... I may have got you grounded for another week," her forehead creased worryingly awaiting his reaction.

"Urm... how?" he asked not looking mad but not exactly thrilled either. "I was trying to, you know show how good you're being to me and everyone to your Mom... I told her you drove us to school and then she said, you're banned and she'd tell your dad and your grounded. I'm so sorry I didn't know, and I just thought i was doing-"

"Mitch you're rambling." Shane cut her off finally, she looked at him timidly "please don't hate me," she whispered and to her frustration he started laughing.

"I could never hate you," he smiled leaning over he gently kissed her temple, his arm wrapping around her drawing her closer. "If I'm grounded though, means you're going to have to entertain me for a week," he smirked leaning closer to kiss her but she retracted and stood up. "Maybe... or maybe I'm still mad at you for ditching me that night... so now we're even?" she raised an eyebrow hopefully.

He laughed laying back down, "even," he muttered tiredly closing his eyes. Mitchie stood still for a few seconds wondering what to do, _should I leave?_

Just as she started to turn for the door Shane called out her name, "yeah?" she answered looking back over at him, he was looking up at her tiredly but managed to smile that heart stopping smile and patted the bed beside him.

"Lay with me for a bit," she hesitated wondering what he was up to, as if he was thinking along the same lines he held up his hands, "nothing weird I swear," he grinned again patting the space beside him.

Finally relenting she laid down and the previous night felt his arm wrap around her waist drawing her closer. "I really like you Mitchie," he mumbled into her hair drowsily, she smiled happily turning ever so slightly so she could see his face out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you like me too?" Shane asked, worry evident in his voice. She giggled seeing the slight uncertainty flashing in his eyes. "Yes I do," she whispered back, but felt him shake his head gently. "No say it? Please?" he murmured sitting up ever so slightly to get a better view of her face.

She looked up at him, making sure her eyes connected with his and grinned, "I _really _like you, Shane."

Blushing she tried to hide her face with her hands but he pulled them away. "Don't hide, you never need to hide around me okay?" as she nodded he lightly kissed her forehead then laid back down, closing his eyes.

Mitchie couldn't contain the grin that was forced onto her face by the enormous feeling of happiness coursing through her. Like adrenaline, her mind now wide awake, no way was she going to be able to sleep tonight. She glimpsed over at him, he was sleeping peacefully, lightly breathing. His lips were curved into a smile which mirrored her own, she couldn't believe how lucky she was at that moment.

Thinking back to the screaming girls in the hallway she smirked and whispered, "Shane Freakin' Gray Freakin' Likes _Me!" _she whispered out loud giggling at herself, "yes he freakin' does." Shane chuckled suddenly, she jumped and blushed profusely realizing Shane was still awake. "Uh... forget that," she giggled trying to mask her embarrassment. "Never."

* * *

**SO there it is!**

**My chapter written here in sunny/rainy/cold/windy/BUT ABSOLUTELY AWESOME LONDON!**

**Haha hope you likeeeed!**

**Review Please! =]**

**Melrose x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Melrose. Is. An. Idiot.**

**Do all you craaaaaazaaay awesome people want to know why I'm such an IDIOT?!**

**Well... LONDON was AWESOME... but Melrose...forgot to take her LAPTOP CHARGER! **

**I know, I kicked myself... after about a days usage it ran out, so I went to my suitcase and was like NOOOOOOOOOO, I didn't pack it :P**

**But I'm back in the staaaaaaates and with my charger, so heres an UPDATE!**

**To sum up;**

**LONDON was AWESOME**

**Melrose is an IDIOT! (which is why I'm using the full name :|)**

**and heres...**

**Chapter 13.**

"Hey what's up?" Nate yawned as he entered the kitchen where Mitchie was sitting at the island munching on her cereal happily. "The sky?" Mitchie smirked pushing her bowl of cereal towards Nate who'd snatched her spoon away and readily dug into her breakfast.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically smiling at her, "so you're happy," he noted a knowing look in his eyes as he watched her twirl her hair around her finger dreamily. "Huh? Oh... yeah well, you know," she blushed biting her lip, "nope and I don't wanna," Nate laughed as Shane entered the room stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning," Shane yawned sleepily looking at Nate who was still smirking, then his eyes flickered over to Mitchie, noticeably lighting up as he took in her appearance. "Morning," he purred stepping over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiled up at him, blushing as she was still unused to such closeness with him.

"Urgh gross, I'm gunna eat this in the other room before i throw up," Nate joked making gaging sounds at the two, "yeah don't choke!" Shane called sarcastically after him. Mitchie laughed putting her hands on his to push him away but he just tightened his grip. "Shane," she whined pouting up at him, "what?" he rose an eyebrow grinning widely, "your mom could come in," she pointed out nodding towards the kitchen door.

Shane laughed pulling away, "relax Mitch, I'm not going to kiss you," Mitchie frowned watching as Shane poured himself some cereal. _What?! Why not? Oh my god does my breath smell THAT bad?!_

"What? Why not?" she voiced her confusion, crossing her arms. Shane turned to her and grinned at her expression, then in all seriousness he shrugged, "you're still taken Mitch, so when you break up with Matt, _then _I'll kiss you," he explained grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Mitchie looked down and sighed, but a thought suddenly occurred to her and she stood in front of Shane, blocking him from reaching the table. "You kissed me yesterday-" she argued, "-and the night before," she added raising her eyebrows.

Shane couldn't help but laugh at her rounded eyes and shook his head, "yeah well, it's wrong okay and maybe this'll give you some incentive to actually break up with the guy," he winked twisting around her to the table.

Mitchie groaned rolling her eyes, she hadn't been able to break up with Matt yesterday, and today didn't look so bright either... she just simply didn't know how to.

"Mitch," Shane called out as she started to walk out the kitchen, she only had 30 minutes till they left for school, turning back she nodded for him to continue. "Its great to know you want to kiss me _so bad_ though," he smirked blowing her a kiss to which she turned her back on huffing. She hated when he teased her... but as the smile on her face showed, she also loved it at the same time.

* * *

Gym.

Physical Education.

P.E

Whatever its name, it _sucked! _

Mitchie tried to pull her shorts down slightly, extremely aware of just how _short _they were. "This is so unfair," she complained to Rachel who was stretching her legs ready to run, "what is?" she questioned tying up her hair.

"This!" Mitchie whined waving her hands up and down her body, "these uniforms are so sexist, I don't see the guys with their legs out," she didn't feel good about her body at the best of times, but in gym surrounded by all the stick thin air-heads such as Bella, who was currently pushing up against one of the football players.

"Would you want the guys to have their legs out?" Rachel laughed now stretching her arms above her head. "Whatever, i look stupid!" Mitchie stamped her foot crossing her arms across her chest.

"I think you look beautiful," a voice said behind Mitchie, making her smile softly. "Oh hey Shane," Rachel smiled pausing mid-stretch, dropping her arms. "Hey Rachel how're you?" Shane smiled politely his hand resting on Mitchie's shoulder. "I'm good thanks, ready to kick both your asses," she winked before taking off round the track, following the various other students who had already begun to run.

"I hate running," Shane pouted, "I hate school," he added then after a pause said "In fact, I don't even know why I came here," Mitchie smiled taking his hand and pulling him reluctantly onto the track. "Wow always the pessimist," she laughed stretching quickly then quickly pulling down her shorts slightly again. "Stop it, you look fine," Shane chastised catching the action, "fine, come on," Mitchie sighed and began to run, leaving Shane staring after her moodily. He _hated _gym.

"Where's Matt?" Shane asked eventually catching up to her. "Urm... he text this morning, said he was tired so is just going to come in for Math later," she explained not looking at Shane. She felt guilty, not only was she cheating on Matt, but it also felt like she was cheating on Shane the longer she kept this stupid relationship with Matt going.

"Oh right, well remember if you want me to kiss you..." Shane smirked looking back over his shoulder at her, easily keeping up with the fast pace. Mitchie on the other hand was lagging, already out of breath. "Yeah... yeah," she breathed out her legs hurting from the effort of keeping up with him.

"You know for someone who hates running you're sure good at it," she pointed out slowing up completely, until she walking around the track. Shane laughed and stopped beside her, "I guess being in a band is a good way of keeping fit," he shrugged slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't wait till you're my girlfriend," he sighed looking up at the sky, a wistful look in his eyes. Mitchie blushed, grinning because of his words, playfully she shoved him away "who says I _want _to be your girlfriend?!"

Shane simply smirked down at her, leaning closer until his hair was tickling the side of her face and whispered in her ear; "I know you dream about me." Mitchie frowned slightly biting her lip, "no I don't?" she said nervously, looking over to where the coach was waiting at the end of the track, urging the two to run.

"Shaaaaaane, ohhh... Shane!" Her jaw dropped open, as he mimicked her voice, making her blush deeply. He chuckled nudging her slightly, "I'm joking Mitch, relax," he grinned then before she could hit him he sprinted towards the end, laughing his head off.

_Urgh! _Mitchie blew her hair out of her face breathing in deeply. Her face steaming from Shane's stupid joke, "stupid boy!"

* * *

The clock with ticking by ever so slowly as the last period began. Math. Mitchie sighed looking out the window, watching the trees on the field gently swaying in the wind. She felt rather than saw someone swoop down beside her and lightly kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't! Matt's in this class," Mitchie didn't bother looking up, swiping her arm instead. Stupid boy! She thought again rolling her eyes. "What do you mean?!"

Her jaw dropped, her eyes squeezed shut still not turning to look at a now probably angry Matt. "Urm..." she bit her lip wincing as she faced his confused expression. "Jokes?" she giggled nervously looking down at her desk, her eyes burning holes into the graffiti written there.

"Mitch... I think we need to talk," Matt sighed sitting down in his seat, she looked up alarmed, _shouldn't I be saying that?!_

"Oh?" she questioned now more curious than ever as guilt flashed across his handsome features. "Yeah... the thing is..." he started but instantly shut his mouth as Shane entered with Nate and Rachel, both laughing whilst Shane stomped to his seat moodily.

"Hey Mitchie guess what Shane did!" Rachel giggled sitting beside Matt in her usual seat. "What?" Mitchie asked knowing Rach wouldn't continue unless she got the reply, she turned slightly to see Shane rolling his eyes looking out the window.

"Well you know that prank? The guys pull at the beginning of every year for freshmen?" Rachel continued smirking. Mitchie nodded slowly, "what where they switch the toilet gender signs-" she smiled then as Rachel began to nod vigorously she turned to Shane who was shaking his head, "-aww you didn't?!" she groaned before joining Rachel in the fits of laughter.

"AND he used it, even _after _realizing!" Nate added throwing a paper ball at Shane who glared at all of them, but mostly at Mitchie who was clutching her stomach from laughing to hard. "Hey Mitch, have you thought anymore about how you want me to k-"

Luckily he didn't get the finish that sentence, not knowing exactly what he was going to say (but the look on his face; telling her it wasn't anything good) Mitchie shot a death glare his way then turned back round in her seat to concentrate.

"Hey Ma-" _thud _"-tt I know i said we'd hang out la-" _Thud _"-later but, you're right we need to-" _THUD! _

"Shane for the _love _of God STOP IT!" Mitchie ended up yelling out, turning in her seat she glared at Shane who began to whistle looking back out the window. Not that she hadn't liked the continuous thudding on her chair as he kicked it, she didn't appreciate it, _especially _when she was trying to break up with her boyfriend for _him!_

"Yeah you're right Mitch, we need to talk... so my house, after this?" Matt smiled tightly, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Yeah sure," she smiled back, then focused on her work, growling quietly as the thudding restarted.

Stupid. Boy.

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

Matt chuckled nervously as they both started talking together, Mitchie watched as he ran his hands through his hair, sitting on the edge of his bed as she stood by the door. "You can come in," he laughed patting the spot beside him on the bed.

"So..." Mitchie laughed after another bout of awkward silence, "what did you want to talk about?" she asked not wanting to be the first to talk.

"Uh... well, oh god Mitch, I don't know how to tell you this-" his face grew serious, his forehead creased with worry, "-but i have to! It's been eating me up since I got back-"

"Yesterday?" she put in quietly, wondering what on earth he could've done in less than a _day _to feel so guilty about. She on the other hand, had been practically cheating on him ever since Shane came back, of course that was when her feelings started to return for him.

"Yeah... well last night, you see I was upset you know? Seeing you with Shane it felt like, you liked him more... Anyway I saw R-" he paused closing his eyes, then turning to her he grasped her hand in his and looked in her eyes, continuing on in a calm voice. "I saw Rach and, we got talking... then more..."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in shock, she was slowly trying to process his words. He wasn't saying that he'd... with Rach... _was he?!_

"What?!" she spluttered out standing up, "Mitch I'm sorry! I was upset and... I- I kind of like her," he sighed sadly looking down at the ground ashamed. "Rachel? like... my friend... RACHEL?!" Mitchie yelled crossing her arms over her chest. "RACHEL?!"

"Mitch please!" Matt choked sitting back down on the bed, looking really _really _ashamed of himself, now even she was starting to feel a little guilty... after all she'd technically done the same thing.

"Urm..." she murmured after a pause then sat down beside him, "its okay Matt," she sighed gently, trying not to be _too _angry at him.

"No its not-" he groaned shaking his head, "-I cheated on you! and-"

"Well thats fine, cos I cheated on you too," Mitchie blurted out, not in the way she'd hoped. With all the anger that had built up inside, the sentence came out arrogant and conceited. "What?" Matt whispered his eyes narrowing to tiny slits. "I mean... I'm really sorry, Shane just came back and I had all these feelings..."

"SHANE?!" Matt screamed much as she had with Rachel's name. "How dare you!" He yelled glaring at her, she scoffed rolling her eyes letting out a hollow laugh.

"You can _hardly _talk! You cheated on me with my best friend! I cheated on you with... someone you don't even know!" She defended herself tears springing to her eyes, she'd not wanted this at all.

"Someone I don't know?! Mitchie the whole _world _knows who he is!" Matt hissed then stormed over to his door, "get out Mitch!" He growled not even looking at her. "You cheated on me too, it's not like your blameless!" She cried but nonetheless stepped out of his room, "yeah well at least I was actually _sorry _for what i did," he mumbled before closing the door on her.

She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she made her way out of his house, ignoring the questioning looks his parents shot her. Once outside she flipped open her phone and called Shane.

_"Mitchie what's up?" _She almost cracked a smile remembering Nate saying that very same thing.

"I broke up with him... or he broke up with me... actually we didn't even say we're broken up... so maybe we're not broken up, maybe he just-"

_"Mitch you're rambling," _Shane interrupted, he was smiling. She could tell, you could hear it in his voice.

_"... do you want me to pick you up?" _She smiled at his offer, hearing the concern in his voice only brought the tears back.

"I'm a horrible person," she cried looking back up at Matt's house, biting her lip hard as she saw his curtain quiver. She'd hurt him. Bad.

"_Right I'm coming to pick you up, give me directions," _he ordered, ignoring her break down. Once she told him how to reach her he said he'd be 5 minutes, she hung up, hanging her head in the process.

Sure Matt had cheated on her, with her best friend... that didn't exactly make him the best person in the world.

But she, she'd cheated on him for longer and... he was right. She _wasn't _sorry...

_A.K.A bad person._

_

* * *

_

"Serious words with Rachel are needed," Mitchie gritted her teeth, looking up at Shane who drew his eyes slowly away from the TV and onto her. "Whatever you say yoda," he smirked leaning down at gently brushing his lips against hers.

"Whatever yourself Skywalker," Mitchie smiled resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes returning to the TV which was currently showing Friends repeats.

"Skywalker?!" Shane raised an eyebrow, then after a moments pause he grinned down at her, "I could totally live with that-" he held out his arm, making stupid swishy noises before saying in an overly exagerated deep voice, "may the force be with you!"

Mitchie laughed loudly shaking her head, "you're such a geek!" She giggled burying her face in his arm. "Say's you... Padme!" he grinned triumphantly as she cringed at the nickname. "I am SO not Padme," she whined shaking her head so her hair fell in her face.

"Sure you are," he smiled brushing her hair behind her ear, "but thats okay, cos she gets with Skywalker in the end, he's just too irresistible," he winked kissing her again slowly and softly. She pulled away her eyes narrowed slightly, "he's also the reason she dies," she pointed out smirking as his face blanked in thought.

"Okay... then... we're Padme and Skywalker from the... 2nd film," he grinned nodding his head, "yeah nothing bad happens to them in that one," he added leaning forward to kiss her again, loving how he could now kiss her whenever he wanted.

"Whatever geek," she rolled her eyes, but smiled broadly. "Whatever Padme," he murmured against her lips, sending small shivers down her spine at the vibrations.

"Whatever Skywalk-" she never managed to finish the sentence as his lips pressed hard against hers. He kissed her with such intensity her head began to spin, she shivered again slightly as one of his hands came to rest on her forearm, rubbing up and down smoothly. The other placed on the back of her head, pulling her into him with a gentle force.

She sighed into him, loving how soft his lips were, the smell of him intoxicating, she was glad they were sitting on the couch; standing up.. she might've fallen down. He began to smile as her hand rested gingerly on his chest, slowly her fingers creasing his shirt until it was scrunched in her hands, and she was pulling him even closer to her. Never wanting this to end.

Of course, Nate had other ideas.

"COUGH!" He yelled, then smirked as the two broke apart breathlessly. "Mom wants you two home," he grinned as they both glared at him, well Shane did, Mitchie just looked down blushing profusely. "Got it Nate," Shane rolled his eyes and stood up, "come on," he said holding out his hand for Mitchie.

"Hey before you two come with, maybe you should sort yourselves out, don't want to raise suspicions," Nate winked before running out of the house, ignoring the curses Shane was throwing after him. Mitchie laughed finally looking back at Shane, his shirt was now noticeably creased and he had baby pink lip gloss coating his lips.

"It's pretty late," Shane noted reaching up and smoothing down Mitchie's hair from where he'd ruffled it up. "Yeah, 8pm... how _did _we manage to stay up so late?!" Shane chuckled at her sarcastic comment but kissed away his reply.

"I just, are you still going to stay in my room? I mean you don't have to if its weird now we're..."

"Shane, firstly we're not going to do anything!" Mitchie stated first, just to clarify, she wasn't _that _easy! But was glad to see him nod his head shooting her an incredulous look. "And secondly, my moms home in a couple of weeks, so i'll only be intruding for a little while longer," she wasn't finished but couldn't help but grin when he muttered oh so cutely, "you can intrude anytime."

"Lastly, I like sleeping with you-" as soon as the words left her mouth she felt her face heat up, and opened her mouth flushed as he began to smirk, "what I mean is-"

"I know what you mean, i like sleeping with you too," he winked laughing, "come on Padme, momma calls," he sighed taking her hand, but on second thoughts, dropped it, not wanting his parents to know.

"Right behind you Skywalker."

* * *

**YES OKAY YOU CAUGHT ME!**

**I was totally like watching Starwars whilst writing this! I know it's geeky but... helllloooooo? Anyone SEEN Hayden Christensen?!**

**Anyhoe.. who... haha,... woa sugar intake is HIGH today...**

**hope you liked it?!  
**

**Please Review =]**

**Would meaaan a lottuss to meusss :P**

**R**o**s**e

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou for the reviiiiiiiiiiews =]**

**I'm not writing much here cos my battery is about to run out :P**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

_Lonely... I am so lonely... I have nobody... God I'm pathetic!_

Mitchie shook her head, biting hard on her lip as she pretended to be engrossed in a TV show about squirrels. Looking down at her phone wistfully she let out a low growl, chucking it over to the other couch getting it away from her.

She was mad. Mad that the Gray's had left her for 3 DAYS! Whilst the boys recorded some new songs, the producers said they were due some 'studio slumming time'. Mrs Gray having promised she'd look after Mitchie whilst Connie was in Italy occasionally popped in throughout each day to check she was still alive. As for Shane and the other two Gray brothers they stayed in the hotel near the studio which was just over an hour away from home.

Mr Gray having strict rules when it came to studio recording confiscated all their cellphones and refused to let them have access to any sort of communication.

In short, Mitchie had been stuck in the Gray's home on her own, feeling completely isolated and she realized how annoyingly desperate she was just to see or hear Shane's voice. She missed him, and so tried to supplement him with youtube videos or documentary's about Connect 3 that were regularly played on MTV.

"God I'm pathetic," she repeated turning off the TV as her heart began to beat furiously watching Shane perform with Nate and Jason on one of their recorded tours. One other reason for her lack of company would be that Mitchie refused to talk to Rachel after their little argument when she'd phoned her up, demanding an explantion for kissing her boyfriend.

The only answer she got however was "_you were with Shane anyway" _and "_I was doing it for you!" oh yeah I'm sure those were her exact intentions... _Mitchie thought sarcastically rolling her eyes at the memory. Suddenly she jumped up as the front door opened and in strolled Mrs Gray, Mitchie peered over her shoulder hopefully but her eyes dulled as she realized Mrs Gray was alone.

"Hey! Where's everyone? How is everyone? Have they recorded yet?! I cleaned the kitchen for you... and I tried to clean Shanes room... that was slightly horrifying... How're you?" Mitchie almost yelled, thankful for the company.

Mrs Gray remained silent, observing Mitchie's over enthusiastic nature then cracked a small smile, sighing regrettably. "I'm sorry Mitchie, they haven't quite finished-" she started, smiling again as Mitchie's face dropped, but she tried to recover putting on a fake smile. "-But-" she continued seeing the hope glint in Mitchie's eyes.

"They should be done by tomorrow, and we were thinking perhaps you'd like to join us today? and stay at the hotel?" A huge smile began to cross Mitchie's face, her heart beating excitedly.

"Really?!" She screamed jumping up and down slightly, totally energized after doing nothing for days.

"Yes, and the boys have the afternoon off, they've been working so hard... well Nate and Jason have," Mrs Gray laughed grabbing her keys ready to set off again. "What do you mean?" Mitchie asked politely not wanting to seem _to _interested.

"Oh you know Shane, acting up cos he can't have his phone that sort of thing. Saying "I have someone important to call", probably just one of those girls he meets on tour."

_What? What girls?!_

Mitchie sat silently in the car not bothering to reply. On one hand she was happy, hoping that she was the 'important' someone he'd needed to call, but... seriously what girls?! She couldn't stop the smile though as she realized she was finally going to see the boys!

* * *

"_... The spot light, _

_Always give you stage fright, _

_Wish this song would end right, _

_Wish that you would stop, making my head spin..."_

"EEeeee," Mitchie let out a small squeal as she followed Mrs Gray into the recording studio, Shane's distinctive voice just audible through the walls as she made her way inside. Finally they turned a corner and her breath caught, there he was!

He was sitting on a stool, stooped over his guitar as he plucked the strings gently, singing lyrics Mitchie hadn't heard before. His eyes were closed in concentration, a small smile playing on his lips as he breathed out the words.

_"You'll play the love, and baby I'll play the lead,_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile, you're coming with me..."_

"He wrote that last night, must've been some midnight muse," Mitchie grinned turning on her heel and hugged Nate who's eyes were dull and tired. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned, he had big bags under his eyes and his whole body was slightly off balance.

"Yeah just tired, we've all been staying up trying to finish this... mom and dad are at us all the time," Nate murmured, keeping his voice low so Mrs Gray didn't overhear. "Aww Nate, I'm sorry... I've missed you," she added hoping to cheer him up slightly. He smiled down drawing her back into a hug, "missed you too," he mumbled sighing into her hair, "you're mom said you had the afternoon off?" Mitchie questioned looking back up at him, she bit her lip... he really did look exhausted.

"Yeah, but I might just sleep," he looked at her apologetically, but she shook her head gently, "no I have an idea for all of us... don't worry you'll be able to sleep," she grinned turning round in his arms to listen to Shane who had just started singing again. Nate's arms were still tightly around her, resting his chin on her shoulder comfortably.

"I wonder who he wrote this about..." he mumbled sarcastically, then laughed softly as she nudged her elbow into him playfully.

_"...I'll strum my guitar, cos girl I know how you are, _

_You're just a little bit camera shy, _

_But you're still a star."_

Finally Shane opened his eyes, connecting with Mitchie's through the glass, she could see the surprise on his face but also the huge grin that appeared suddenly at her presence. He winked at her before turning to the producer, setting his guitar down gently. As she watched him talk to the older man she could see his agitation to get out of there, he continuously wrung his wrists, his eyes constantly glancing back at Mitchie as if to check she was still there.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitchie!" He yelled once he got out, pulling her away from Nate and into his arms, lifting her so her feet left the ground. "Hello Shane," Mitchie smiled stepping back once he set her down, Mrs Gray was still in the room after all. "Are you okay?" he asked softly stepping closer, but not to obviously as Nate went to chat to Jason. "Yeah, are you?" she asked slightly worried, if Nate was having a hard time with his parents she could only imagine what Shane must be feeling.

"I'm fine," he brushed her off, but then seeing the hesitation in her eyes added "better now you're here," she smiled up at him reaching forwards slightly wanting him to hold her again. "I've missed you," she pouted, he smiled down at her, briefly grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly, "so have I Mitch."

"So whats this idea of yours?" Nate stepped over to the two, raising an eyebrow as Mitchie quickly dropped her hand from Shane, hastily putting some distance between them as Mrs Gray also stepped over.

"Well... on the way over here, I kind of saw a... beach," she chewed her lip looking at Nate impishly, "oh great," Nate rolled his eyes playfully but nodded along with Jason, "awesome!" lastly she looked at Shane who was just staring absentmindedly at her with a playful look set upon his handsome face.

"Yeah sounds great."

* * *

The four finally reached the beach and all got out of the car after searching 10 minutes for parking. There were people everywhere; couples, families, teenagers, the whole place was absolutely packed.

"I knew we should have come earlier, but nooooo someone had to spend half an hour doing their hair!" Mitchie said while looking over at Shane who smirked, "Hey, you cant rush art!"

"Styling your hair is not classified as art!" Mitchie argued crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Maybe to _you_ it isn't"

"Will you two shut up, you sound like an old married couple." Nate said while pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever lets go look for a space," Shane suggested pushing Mitchie forwards gently, she yelped as sand quickly filled her shoes. Groaning she pulled them off and threw them back into the car, the guys copied her shortly afterwards.

"Where should we sit?" Shane asked, looking up and down the beach.

"Anywhere, as long as I don't have to walk far... the sands burning my feet" Mitchie laughed shading her eyes from the sun.

"Do you want a piggy-back ride?" he smirked, Mitchie laughed and shook her head, "I think I'll pass but you can carry my bag"

Shane shot her an odd look and moved closer, Mitchie moved backwards but he just took another step towards her, she raised her eye brows confused by what he was doing when suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"SHANE!" I laughed, pushing his chest, trying to escape from his grasp.

"Haven't you two found a place to sit yet?" Jason's voice came from behind them, Shane's arms left her waist as she swivelled around to face Jason and Nate.

"Well come on, we'll go down there." Nate said, waving his hand over her shoulder. Jason and Nate walked off together staring at all the girls in bikini's flouncing around. She looked up at Shane, but he just he smiled and turned away. He began to walk away slowly and once he got a few feet in front of Mitchie she ran up to him and jumped onto his back, throwing her arms around his neck.

"God Mitch!" Shane laughed while bringing his hands around his back holding her legs, "You can at least give me a little warning."

"Sorry." She giggled as Shane began to walk again, following Nate and Jason to a deserted spot.

* * *

Mitchie was sunbathing with Jason enjoying the warm rays against her skin, she still hadn't gone into the water since they'd arrived, much to Shane's annoyance and wasn't planning to for awhile. Nate and Shane were still splashing around in the water, occasionally stopping to talk to some girls who had recognized them.

"Shhhh... she'll hear us." Mitchie heard someone whispering from in front of her.

"You idiot watch where your stepping!" Another voice whispered as she opened her eyes, sat up and removed the sunglasses she'd borrowed from Shane. She looked up, Shane was standing in front of her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face while Nate was standing suspiciously over Jason with a play bucket swishing with sea water.

"Alright, what are you guys up to?" she asked suspiciously. Shane didn't reply and gave her a strange look, she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was doing. He smiled and moved closer to her as she shuffled backwards on the towel.

"What do you think you're doing?" She laughed as he suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled me her, lifting her over his shoulder.

"Shane you idiot, put me down! Oh gross... you're all wet!" She exclaimed, Shane just laughed loudly, "Sorry Mitchie."

Mitchie looked over at Jason who still appeared to be sleeping, none the wiser of what was going on. Nate suddenly began to tip the bucket and Jasons eyes snapped open wide in sh

"What the hell is happening?" he yelled, crying out as the cold water splashed over his naked torso.

Shane quickly moved over towards the water and immediately Mitchie knew what they were planning to do and started to struggle.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled at Shane, he laughed and walked into the water so it was up to his waist.

"If you throw me in, you'll be walking funny for the rest of your life!" She yelled warningly as Shane just laughed once again, keeping a tight grip on her, then as if to be safe from her escaping walked further into the water.

"Shane take me back to the shore, I'll do anything!" She pleaded but he just shook his head, his wet hair flicking her in the face.

"As much as I like that idea its still a no." He replied simply.

"PLEASE!!" She shouted, beginning to struggle wildly. Shane laughed and loosened his grip around my waist.

"I _really_ am sorry." He smirked teasingly while letting go of her and throwing her into the water. Mitchie screamed loudly as she hit the water which was surprisingly warm.

"Shane!" she yelled angrily while resurfacing and brushing the hair out of her face along with the salty water in her eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" He said defensively, trying not to laugh.

"Great, now I can't see." She whined, still rubbing her eyes. Shane sighed and walked over to where she was, pushing the water away with his hands. He stopped directly in front of her and lifted up her chin with his hand, leaving her no choice but to look up at him.

"You're all blurry, I think you damaged my eyes." She laughed as Shane got his hands and brought them up to her face wiping the water out of her eyes with his thumbs.

"Is that better?" He smiled leaning down and kissing her gently, she squirmed a little as the taste of sea water filled her mouth, "ew" she laughed wiping her mouth. "Gee thanks," he mumbled sarcastically but smiled none the less. "So better?"

"Yes but now I want my revenge." She smirked dropped her hands into the water.

"Thought so"

Mitchie smirked and scooped up a handful of water and splashed him directly in the face before he had any time to react. Shane shook his head and wiped his face, "Now Mitchie that wasn't very nice."

"Neither was throwing me into the water." She retorted crossing her arms, Shane laughed and nodded his head, "I know, will you ever forgive me?"

"I'm not sure Shane, you broke my trust and now I will hate you for the rest of my life!" She said dramatically while waving her arms around.

"No Michelle! Anything but that!" Shane exclaimed with fake panic whilst snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

"I'm sorry but you've brought this upon your self." She said trying to keep a straight face trying not stare at his body.

"Fine!" Shane laughed dropping his arms while splashing her with water.

"Is that all you got?" she laughed and scooped up as much water as could and hit him directly in the face, making him stagger backwards. After regaining his balance Shane shook his head and walked up to her. Mitchie panicked and pushed him backwards into the water before he had any chance to do something.

"How dare you push me!" Shane laughed as he resurfaced, spitting out the sea water than he'd swallowed.

"How dare _you_ accuse me, I slipped and-"

"And conveniently managed to knock me backwards?" Shane grinned, cutting her off.

"Yeah something like that." Mitchie smiled innocently.

"This means war." Shane smirked, Mitchie screamed as he suddenly began chasing after her, he soon caught her, but by now they were quite far out in the sea, standing the water reached her elbows.

"Maybe we should go back," she said once they'd stopped play fighting.

"Maybe... Or maybe we should..." he smirked before crashing his lips against hers, "Mmm," her reply was cut off and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A while later she pulled back breathlessly, staring off towards the shore, blushing slightly.

"Wow," Shane breathed resting his forehead against hers, "yeah... who's that?" Mitchie frowned shielding her eyes to looking towards the shore suddenly distracted.

"Who cares," Shane smirked leaning back into her, "No wait... oh my god is that...?!" Mitchie's voice drifted off and she squealed loudly, quickly pulling away from Shane and running as fast as she could towards the shore. Watching the figure who was standing with Nate and Jason, making sure she didn't disappear.

"CAITLYN!"

* * *

**There ya goooooooo :P**

**I hope you liiiiked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Battery: 8% :P**

**Rose x**


	15. Chapter 15

**School work s.u.c.k.s :P**

**So i decided Id write this instead haha**

**Hope you likeeeee, lemme knoww heyy :p**

**Thankyou for the Reviews =] **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"And remember when I saw that..."

"Yeah! And Nate came in and...

"Screamed bloody murder!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn both finished off together giggling loudly.

"Did you understand that?" Nate leaned into Shane as they sat next to the two girls on the towel, both keeping quiet so the girls could catch up.

"I believe they were retelling a story that makes your masculinity extremely questionable dude," Shane smirked then laughed as Nate began to tackle him to the ground.

"Boys," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, standing up she helped Mitchie to her feet before pointing to the ice-cream truck van, "lets go get some," she smiled happy to see her friend again, after spending a few lonely months stuck in her small house with her rusty old dad it was good to be out in the real world for a change.

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed turning to go but Shane called her back, "Mitch get me one pleaaase?" Shane smiled angelically shading his eyes he looked up at her, she blushed as his eyes roamed over her body. Wearing only a bikini top and shorts she felt exposed under his gaze.

"Sure what one?" she smiled looking over at Caitlyn who was watching the two, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Ummmmm..." Shane squinted looking up at her thoughtfully. Tapping her foot impatiently Mitchie groaned, "before the sun sets Shane," then laughed as he glared up at her playfully. Standing up he grabbed his bag then held out some money, enough to buy all of them food.

"I don't know, I'll have whatever your having," he grinned leaning forward and kissing her quickly.

"Indecisive as ever Shane," Caitlyn laughed as Shane poked his tongue out, grabbing the ball from the ground and calling Nate and Jason to join him in the water again.

"See you in a minute," Mitchie smiled then walked over to Caitlyn, nodding towards the van "lets go."

* * *

"Now _that _is going to take some time to get used to," Caitlyn smirked at Mitchie who looked at her sideways, "what is?" she asked indignantly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"You and Shane! You're too cute together, it's a little sickening" Caitlyn laughed jokingly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes shoving her friend, enjoying the company of her old friend. "Whatever, so how have you been?" Mitchie asked changing the subject.

She knew Caitlyn didn't exactly enjoy living with her Dad who was a lazy bum and refused to work, instead lived off the state benefits. Her mom had abandoned the two when Caitlyn was just 3, with no memories of her mother Caitlyn often said Mitchie's mom was the closest she'd had to one.

"Same old," Caitlyn shrugged nonchalantly, "I just came down here to visit my aunty for a couple of days, thats when I saw Nate... and you and Shane getting frisky in the big blue," she giggled as Mitchie blushed slightly. "Frisky," she repeated darkly shaking her head.

"So what time are you going?" Mitchie asked licking her icecream, hoping Caitlyn wouldn't be going to soon. She'd missed her so much since Camp Rock, with no cell reception or internet access Caitlyn was almost disconnected from her in every way, except from the occasional letter that managed to find its way to her house.

"Urm... 7, you?" Mitchie shrugged sadly, it was 6:30, she didn't want Caitlyn to leave _again. _

"I'm staying in a hotel with the guys tonight, then going back home tomorrow," she explained as Caitlyn gave her a questioning look. "Hey Mitchie..." Caitlyn suddenly stopped looking down at the ground as if ashamed.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked worriedly, not liking the expression set on her best friends face. Despair, and maybe... hope.

"Nothing, well..." she bit her lip looking extremely nervous, "spit it out Cait," Mitchie teased slightly, holding up her finger to Shane who had started walking towards them, signaling for him to stop.

"I was wondering if maybe... I could stay with you for a few days..." Caitlyn murmured almost inaudibly, but Mitchie heard and gasped.

"Oh my God that'd be awesome!" she squealed, pulling Caitlyn into another hug, "we'll have so much fun!" she giggled as Caitlyn grinned back hesitantly.

"You're sure?" she said raising her eyebrows, Mitchie brushed her off shaking her head, "of course, you're practically family," she laughed putting an arm around her friend, carefully though as she was still holding Shane's ice-cream that was now dripping on her hand.

"Thank you so much! So I better leave now, but I'll come round tomorrow?" Caitlyn grinned pulling her t-shirt over her head, and pulling on her shoes. "Yep sure thing," Mitchie nodded excitedly, standing back as Shane and Nate came to join the two.

"What's going on?" Nate asked seeing the excitement on the two girls face, "Caitlyn's staying with me for a few days," Mitchie grinned clapping her hands.

"Cool!" Nate exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, causing Caitlyn to blush, looking down at her feet smiling coyly.

"Yeah that's awe... what the hell happened to my ice cream?!" Shane whined looking at the melted mess that was barely in form as Mitchie continued to hold it tightly. "Oh... whoops?" Mitchie laughed ignoring his pouty face, "meany!" Shane sighed but smirked as he grabbed Mitchie's hand and licked some of the ice-cream off of her hand.

"And on that note, I'm out of here before I throw up," Caitlyn laughed rolling her eyes at the two, "can I come?!" Nate sighed looking at the two disgustedly. "No but I'll be there tomorrow to save you from the sickingly sweet 'Smitchie'." Caitlyn grinned winking at Mitchie who had pulled her hand away from Shane slightly embarrassed, god knows she wasn't a big fan of PDA when anyone else was doing it in front of her.

"See you tomorrow Cait," Mitchie smiled hugging her goodbye. Once they'd watched Caitlyn walk up the car waiting at the side of the road Mitchie turned to the guys, Shane's arms wrapped around her middle as he stood behind her, dropping his chin onto her head.

"Should we go back?" Nate asked looking over towards the sea where the sun was slowly setting. "Yeah we probably should," Shane agreed kissing Mitchie's hair, "thanks for the day out," he whispered in her ear as they began to make their way towards the car.

"You're welcome, I missed you," she smiled squeezing his hand briefly then jumped into the car, suddenly exhausted from the events of today. She leaned her head against Nate's shoulder and closed her eyes,

"Do you mind?!" Nate complained but shifted closer none the less.

"Not one bit."

* * *

"Hey hey, Doll face,"

Mitchie jumped as Shane pulled against him from behind, nudging him with her elbow she turned in his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't do that!" She sighed hating when he snuck up on her.

"It's not my fault you suffer from extreme paranoia," he laughed leaning down and kissing her nose sweetly.

"Do not!" She frowned clutching his shirt in her hands.

"Do so," Shane replied childishly reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do-" her voice was cut off when he quickly pressed his lips to hers, smiling into her as she sighed happily, kissing him back eagerly.

"Wow you really did miss me," He grinned pulling away breathlessly, she nodded burying her head into his chest. "Please it was only 3 days," she mumbled not wanting him to think she was completely pathetic.

"Don't worry Mitchie, he was pining for you just as much," Nate laughed stepping into the room surveying the two with an amused expression.

"I did not pine!" Shane frowned indignantly but winked at Mitchie once Nate looked away shaking his head.

"Come on," Shane smiled taking her hand and leading her over to their bed, "I'm so tired," he moaned flopping down onto the bed. She smiled climbing up next to him and slipped under the covers.

"Shane?" Mitchie called out into the darkness after the two had fallen silent for a while. She felt him shift beside her, snuggling into her back, pressing his lips to her neck. "Yeah?" he whispered sleepily, his breath blowing across her neck making her shiver slightly.

"How many girls have you... dated or..." she chewed on her lip, instantly regretting asking as the words slipped out her mouth. In the darkness she saw him sit up slightly, his face now in the beam of light coming from the moon outside. "What do you- why?" he frowned leaning over her suddenly to turn on the bed sight light. Looking over at Nate who was still fast asleep he turned back to Mitchie, his brows furrowed.

"Its just something your mom said," Mitchie mumbled also sitting up, pushing the pillow against the headboard so she could lean against it.

"What did she say?"

"That... she just said that... well, that you... on tour, "those girls he picks up" i just wondered... how many or what..." Mitchie's voice drifted off as she lost the courage to continue. She shrunk back under his hard stare.

Sitting up straighter he said monotonously "so you what believed her? You know she exaggerates about me Mitch? Why would you even go there?" she chewed her lip hoping this wasn't going to turn into _another _argument.

"Shane I was just worried cos I'm not that ex-"

"None okay? No girls-" he cut he off laying back down under the covers, sighing quietly as she remained frozen confusion written across her face, "night Mitch." He whispered leaning up and pressing his lips to hers quickly before rolling on his side, turning away from her.

"Night Shane." She whispered almost mutely, turning off the light. Wishing she'd never even brought it up, because somehow she knew this wasn't going to be the end of this conversation.

* * *

**Its a filllllll :P**

**I'm watching camp rock whilst writing this - "tricks on me huh" --- the line that was just said :p**

**Corrr its like you're watching it with me haha**

**anywayyys please Review =]**

**I do enjoy reading them :p**

**Rose x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thankyou for the reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews =]**

**I just had a thought that I should mention whose lyrics I'm stealing for my story :P**

**And besides you all should take a listen cos they're goooooooooood! Spreading the tuuuunes**

**Okay so in the previous... previous chapter i dunno but the song was; Camera Shy by School Boy Humor**

**And the lyrics in this are from; Shake and Shout by Stereo Skyline!**

**Another song I'm absolutely bumming (my British friends weird phrase lol) isss Breakout by Cash Cash andd also Thunderr as always from Boys Like Girls**

**ANYWAY enough of me rambling, you've probs already skipped straight to the story :P**

**So heres**

**Chapter Sixteen!**

"Urmmm... Shane?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you uhh... seen my other shoe?"

"Under the bed, Mitch."

"Oh.. right, thanks."

Mitchie sighed heavily as she reached under the bed to pick up her other converse, the dry conversations that had filled the 2 hours they'd both been up was started to get to her. She just _knew _last nights conversation wasn't over, and clearly by the way he was tapping his foot impaciently for her, Shane hadn't forgotten about it either.

"Before the sun sets Mitch." Shane spat out, repeating what she'd said to him yesterday though with far more aggression in his voice. She didn't really get the big deal, why was he so angry at her? It was just a question, she was nervous that he was so much more experienced and would think of her as a little amateur kid.

Ignoring his sarcastic comment and feeling the anger boil inside her Mitchie took her time, making slow exaggerated movements as she tied up the laces.

"Michelle!" Shane yelled from the door, making her jump slightly. _Thats it! No way does he get to full name me!_

"WHAT SHANE?!" She yelled back equally as loud, jumping off the bed and squaring up to him, he mirrored her stance crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We. Have. To. Leave. NOW!" He gritted out, his jaw tightly clenched, though his tone had quietened making her even more angry. _What the hell is his deal?!_

Getting incredibly fed up with his attitude Mitchie slung her bag over her shoulder, pushed Shane forcefully out the way as she reached the door and left. Shaking with anger, she honestly didn't know what'd happened. Last night was weird and awkward as Shane '_subtly' _put as much space between then as he could, with his back facing her. Then when they'd awoken today he hadn't said a word but stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

After the two hours of getting ready had consisted of her trying to get him to talk, and him murmuring under his breath, his eyes had flashed when Mitchie said "Your mom says we have to leave at 11," to which he'd muttered something like "and of course you always listen to her" Not really making much sense Mitchie shrugged it off and continued getting ready in the awkward silence.

* * *

"Jason I'm going in the car with you." Mitchie stated jumping into his two seater car, the only possible way she could escape Shane for another 1 or so. Jason nodded smiling, "of course, hold on to your seat though, this baby likes to go fast." He petted his car lovingly, making Mitchie smile despite the anger swimming inside of her.

She looked back over her shoulder as Jason started the car and saw Shane watching the two, his arms crossed and a seething look spreading across his face. Biting her lip she turned back round and turned up the radio.

_"So again and again she's got me going, round in circles my head, she's got me spinning, what to do, what to say, I can't make it out this way..._

_... As we sit around and talk about how lame we really are, I watch you dance around to New Found Glory in the front seat of my car..."_

Mitchie grinned as she sang along to the radio with Jason. "We're awesome," Jason nodded his head proudly turning the radio down slightly so the two could hear again.

"Yes we are," Mitchie grinned high five'in Jason quickly as he took the hand off the wheel, "so have you written any more songs?" he asked tapping fingers on the wheel to the music.

"Urm... yes and no... except not yes..." Mitchie laughed at Jason's confused expression and shook her head, "I started to, I just haven't finished it yet, I'm hoping Caitlyn will be able to help," Mitchie smiled excitedly as she realized she'd be seeing her best friend in a couple of hours.

"Oh god that reminds me, I haven't even asked your mom," Mitchie grimaced imaging Caitlyn being sent back home if Mrs Gray didn't approve, "don't worry Mitch she likes you, and besides you live like 20 feet away," Jason laughed going faster in the car as they hit a long straight empty road.

"Jason!" Mitchie squealed as the car picked up speed, he grinned airily not slowing and it was at that minute Mitchie regretted getting in his car.

Jason plus the attention span of a fish plus an extremely fast car, equals nothing good.

"It's fun!" He laughed, she knew he had control of the car but the sheer speed was enough to frighten her a little. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and opened the message received, her hair whipping in her face from the strong wind.

**Shane.**

**Tell Jason to stop the car. NOW.**

Mitchie chewed her lip nervously, not only did he sound pissed but there was no 'x's' and he used many a full stop. All that adding up to nothing good.

"Jase, Shane said stop the car now," Mitchie yelled over to Jason who was bopping his head along to the radio oblivious to the danger of going so fast. "Jason!" Mitchie yelled as they swerved round a corner at top speed.

Again her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Shane.**

**Stop the fucking car Mitch!**

_What does he expect me to do exactly?! It's not like I'm driving!_

Fuming once again from Shane's attitude Mitchie turned to Jason and yelled, "Stop the CAR!" Finally hearing her Jason's grin slipped off his face, "oh damn I'm in trouble aren't I?" he sighed slowly up considerable whilst look at her.

"Well it was stupid going that fast," Mitchie pointed out then yelled "JASON!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her legs up towards her chest as she heard the other car heading straight towards them sound their horn angrily. The screeching of tires and cloud of dust surrounding her told her they'd survived... just.

Coughing as she inhaled the dust Mitchie reached over to the car door and opened it quickly, slipping out. Stumbling she almost fell but was caught by two arms. "Are you okay?!" Mitchie glanced up at Shane, her anger almost forgotten as she saw the worry shining in his eyes.

"Fine," she brushed herself off looking over at Jason who was getting a verbal beating from his Dad. "Fucking idiot," Shane growled his hand resting on Mitchie's back, shrugging him off Mitchie shook her head, "he was just having fun," Mitchie said quietly though she was still shaking from the experience.

"Don't defend him Mitch, only an idiot would go that fast on this road," he muttered taking her elbow and leading her over to Mr Gray's car. "Get in, I'll drive us back," Shane ordered the worry gone and replaced with a hard expression.

"You okay Mitchie?" she turned to see Nate stepping out the car as well, nodding she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks, Nate leapt forwards and pulled her into a hug, "he has no road safety sense, we were going to tell you to come with us, but he drove off," Nate mumbled rubbing her back soothingly. Mitchie opened her eyes, peering over Nate's shoulder she saw Shane frowning deeply, their eyes met briefly and his jaw clenched looking away. That of course brought more tears to her eyes so she buried her head in Nate's shoulder.

"For god sake just get in the damn car!" Shane muttered turning on the engine as the two climbed in the back, resuming her position of ealier Mitchie rested her head against Nate and closed her eyes.

"Someones got an attitude problem," Nate commented shaking his head at his older brother who just rolled his eyes. "Stay out of it Nate, it's nothing to do with you!" Shane snapped driving past Jason and Mr Gray who were not in a heated argument.

Mitchie finally having enough of her boyfriends behavior spoke up bravely, not caring if Nate was there.

"So what does it have to with Shane?! Why the hell are you being such an asshole?!" she yelled looking at him in the mirror, he sighed heavily glancing at Nate, clearly not wanting to discuss it with him present.

"Not now Mitch," he muttered his voice softening along with his expression. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Fine, thanks for your overdue concern," she whispered sarcastically before resting her head back on Nate who remained silent, squeezing her hand gently then rested his head on top of her. She heard Shane let out a low growl obviously not liking the two of them getting close in the back seat, but he'd just have to deal.

* * *

"Caitlyn thank god!" Mitchie yelled looking out her bedroom window to see Caitlyn jumping out of a cab, "Mitchie we still need to talk," Shane said blocking the door way, she paused looking down shaking her head gently.

"Shane we've been sitting in my bedroom for an hour, you've had plenty of time to say something, right now my friend's here and I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone for a while," she mumbled before stepping past him, bundling out the door and flinging her arms around Caitlyn who laughed surprised.

"Woa, it's good to see you again too," Caitlyn laughed hugging Mitchie back, then noticing the tears leaking out of her friends eyes frowned, "whats wrong... what's he done?!" She groaned seeing Shane leave Mitchie's house looking nothing but pissed.

"I don't even know, we're arguing over nothing... or at least to me its nothing... and I nearly died today in Jason's car," Mitchie explained brushing her tears away and taking one of Caitlyn's bags. "Come on, lets get you unpacked, I phoned my mom this morning and she said it'd be fine, she'll be back in a few days. Oh and Mrs Gray said it was fine as long as we pop in before school... oh but you won't be going... Oh my God I totally didn't think about what you'd do when I go to school!" Mitchie rambled leading Caitlyn to her bedroom.

"Mitchie relax it's fine!" Caitlyn laughed hugging her again, "I'm sure I'll find some form of entertainment, god knows I do it at home," she grinned sitting down on Mitchie's bed. "So tell me, whats up with jerky pop-star over there," Caitlyn nodded towards the Grays house. Mitchie sighed sitting down next to Caitlyn and began to explain everything that had happened since last night, tears occasionally escaping.

After a long conversation with Caitlyn Mitchie felt much better and the two decided to call on Nate and hang out in the local park, sitting down on the fresh grass next to the river.

"Go on Caitlyn!" Nate laughed pushing Caitlyn slightly as she sat with her arms crossed glaring at Nate playfully.

"No!"

"Go on, do it Caity,"

Mitchie smirked as Caitlyn blushed at hearing her nickname slip from his mouth. "I don't wanna," she protested looking at all adults playing in the water.

"You have to, you lost the bet!" Nate argued standing up and pulling her with him, "don't look at me!" Mitchie laughed "he's right, you lost the bet, if either one of us lost you'd make us do it

"Thats so not the point! I didn't think I'd lose," Caitlyn admitted laughing, "well you did so now you have too!"

"But my clothes-" before she could get out another word Nate smirked putting his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards into the water. Screaming she hit the water causing a huge splash, Mitchie laughed so hard clutching her stomach as it pained her almost. Nate had his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath after laughing to hard, Caitlyn emmerged from the water and glared up at the two, Mitchie could've sworn she saw a flicker of a sly smile cross Caitlyn's lips and instantly knew what she was going to do.

Winking at Mitchie, Caitlyn swam to the bank and pouted up at Nate, "help me out please?" she smiled coyly holding up her hands, bending down he reached and grasped her hands in his, however once he felt he tug he tried to pull back realizing what she was about to do, but responding too late he let out a yell as he fell in the water beside Caitlyn who was laughing to herself.

The two played around in the water, flirting shamelessly Mitchie noticed rolling her eyes whilst grinning, she always knew they'd get along great. Noticing Mitchie sitting with a dreamy expression on her face Nate turned towards her, splashing her with the water and waved her in. "Come on Mitch get in!" He grinned spitting out the water that had entered his mouth whilst laughing.

"Urm how about No? The waters dirty," Mitchie scrunched up her nose shaking her head.

"Ch-ch-ch-CHICKEN!" Caitlyn yelled splashing Mitchie once again.

"Urgh fine," Mitchie grumbled standing up, she paused then began to run, taking off she landed in the water with a huge splash, "TIDLE WAVE!" Caitlyn smirked as Mitchie resurfaced and splashed her in reply.

"You know we're not allowed to be in here," Mitchie pointed out laughing as Caitlyn jumped on her back. "So? Rules are made to be broken," Nate grinned ducking under water and tugging on Mitchie's legs, pulling both her and Caitlyn under too.

"Jerk!" Mitchie yelled batting Nate who just laughed and swam away from the two, "oh this is war!" Caitlyn smirked then nodded to Mitchie and they both took off after him, giggling and enjoying the afternoon that to Mitchie, had made up for the extremely crappy morning.

* * *

_Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz._

Mitchie groaned rolling onto her side and fumbling in the darkness for her phone that was vibrating on the side which abruptly stopped once she'd got her hands on it. Squinting from the brightness of the screen Mitchie sighed.

**One Missed Call: Shane**

_Buzz Buzz. _

She jumped as it started to vibrate again, but instead of a call it was a text message, opening it she glanced at the clock and groaned once again, 1:AM.

**Shane. **

**Mitchie I'm sorry okay? I've just had a shitty day it's not an accuse I've been an ass and I'm sorry. I hope you're okay, I'm going to fucking kill Jason once Dad's done with him. We still need to talk though... **

**Night Mitch x**

* * *

**So thereeeeeeeeeeeeee it is!**

**PLease Review! It'd be SO awesome to reach 200!**

**And as always i love to know what you all think, I love long reviews cos i get nervous that its summet bad so i read then im like awww thankyouu :D and it encourages me to write more :P**

**so there you have iT!**

**Melrose x**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG I made it to 200 reviews and OVER! EeeeEEe :P**

**ThaaaaaankYou alllllllll =] they made Rose extremely happy and cheered her up after her dog ate all her cookies =[**

**HAHA anywayziees thankyouu and I hope you like this chapterrrr I tried to keeeep the standard up so enjoy :P**

**Chapter 17!**

* * *

"Guys this _isn't _going to work!" Mitchie moaned, dragging her feet as she walked to school with Nate _and _Caitlyn.

"Oh come on Mitch, live a little," Caitlyn winked laughing along with Nate who nodded smiling "sure it'll work, no one checks these things."

Mitchie shook her head rolling her eyes, sneaking Caitlyn into her school AND math class was _not _going work, "I'm sure the teachers will notice an _extra _student that _no one _knows!" She argued grabbing both their arms to stop them as they began to climb the steps up to the schools entrance.

"Live. A. Little." Caitlyn and Nate both said at the same time, teasing Mitchie until she blushed and scoffed, "I _do _live!" She defended herself crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh please, name one thing you've done that classes as 'living'" Caitlyn smirked jokingly, poking Mitchie in the arm. "I- I have a boyfriend," Mitchie said triumphantly though she felt her stomach twinge as she said those words. Caitlyn noticed the look on Mitchie's face and was quick to comment, "Yeah I'll give you that, but tell me Mitch... when did you last talk to your boyfriend?" Caitlyn smiled softly.

This wasn't part of the joke anymore, this was the questions Caitlyn had repeated over the last 2 days, or 3 if you didn't count the angry yelling after the hotel incident.

"I've... we've been busy," Mitchie mumbled hitching her bag back on her shoulder as the straps fell down. "Busy? Mitchie, Shane wanted to drive you to school so you could talk _today."_ Caitlyn argued, but seeing the sad look and tears swimming in Mitchie's eyes she decided to drop the subject and turned to Nate whilst putting an arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"So... lets go to math," Caitlyn grinned, hooking her arm in Nates she lead both her friends up the steps, "this is so not going to work," Mitchie mumbled, but now smiling a little more at the subject change.

* * *

_Caitlyn this class is... HORRIBLE! _

Mitchie quickly flicked the note over to Caitlyn's desk, who to Mitchie's surprise managed to fool the teacher into believing she was a transfer... "the papers haven't been transferred here yet miss, my stupid old school must've lost them in the post."..."oh no theres no need to check with the principle, I just came from his office, he said that I should be in my lesson, learning hard!"

And so just like that Caitlyn was in Mitchie's class. Along with Matt, Rachel, Nate and Shane.

It was a strange and very awkward atmosphere as Mitchie entered the class room, Shane having driven to school was already sat in his seat staring emptily down at his desk. Matt's eyes had narrowed into two tiny slits as he saw Mitchie entered and immediately looked out the window, Mitchie's eyes in turn narrowed at Rachel who glanced uncomfortable at Caitlyn who was also sending her evils then bent low over her desk, scribbling on her paper. Nate then dragged a frozen Mitchie over to the back row and forced her into the seat next to Shane, who still hadn't bothered to look up.

**This is awesome! God I love drama, and Mitchie my friend, you have brought me drama. I am forever grateful! =]**

Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and glared, then quickly she scribbled down something else, screwed up the ball and chucked it. Unfortunately due to her incredibly poor aim Mitchie ended up hitting the teacher who was helping Nate with an equation. Gasping in horror Mitchie quickly banged her head on her table, covering her head with her arms hoping the teacher would somehow not see her.

"Mitchie Torres!"

Finally Shane looked up, raising his eyebrows slightly as the teacher stormed over to her desk with the piece of paper in her hand. "Notes?! This is Math not English!" _State the obvious, _Mitchie thought tempted to roll her eyes. She knew she was in trouble so she just stayed silent and shrugged, looking up at the teacher sheepishly.

"So what does this little note say exactly?" Mitchie's eyes rounded as the teacher began to unscrew the paper ball, "No Miss!" she started to protest reaching out for the paper. The teacher snatched it away quickly and eyed Mitchie critically.

"Anything that's important enough to share with one, should be shared with all... now lets see," Mitchie closed her eyes in embarrassment as the teacher read out the first to lines, her eyes narrowing as she read on, giggle erupting from some of the classmates.

"_Gee I'm glad my misery makes you happy Cait!_-" The teacher began to read out the last note, Mitchie silently willing the paper to catch alight in that second.

"_-This is SO awkward, Shane won't even look at me, I feel sorry for him though; it must be hard acting like a 5 year old all the time lol. Anyway check out Miss Dark I mean hello the 80's called and they want their hair back!" _

Mitchie blushed brightly as the whole class began to laugh, her breathing increased rapidly as she realized how much trouble she was in. She couldn't bare to even look at Miss Dark right now, who out of the corner of her eye, Mitchie saw was patting her hair down subconsciously, her eyes glaring down on her. Instead Mitchie turned to her left and instantly regretted it, there was Shane staring right at her, a hard look in his eyes shining like silver.

She bit her lip and mouthed "_sorry" _then felt her arm being tugged as the teacher forced her out of her seat, "principles office NOW!"

* * *

So Mitchie ended up in after school detention, with a harsh telling off from the principle before break and endless teasing from everyone who had witnessed the rather embarrassing Math situation, Mitchie gladly welcomed a silent room where she had to go for her punishment.

She'd knocked twice but with no answer had entered the find the room empty, however not wanting to get into even more trouble for ditching her detention Mitchie decided the stay, the silence soothing her now pounding headache.

"Mitchie?"

She jumped out of her seat, swiveling round on her heels her eyes rounded, "S-Shane, what are you d-doing here?" she stuttered, nervously taking a few steps back.

"I came to pick you up so we could talk... then I remembered you were in detention so came to find you." He replied calmly closing the door behind him.

"Oh." She mumbled looking down at her shoes, suddenly engrossed with every speck of dirt on them. "Come on Mitch we need to talk." Shane groaned stepping over and standing directly in front of her in attempts to get her to look up.

She refused however, staring hard at her shoes which were slowly becoming increasingly blurred as tears gathered in her eyes.

"A-are y-you-" she stuttered choking on her own words, "break-ing up with m-me?" she sniffed biting her lip hard in anticipation, her heart hammering painfully against her ribcage. She saw his hands move forward and grasp her own lightly, "do you want me to break up with you?" he murmured quietly, she could just about see his chest rising and falling fast.

"No..." she answered truthfully, praying to God he wasn't about to.

"Me neither Mitch, I'm not breaking up with you," Shane said softly, squeezing her hands briefly. She looked up at him relief evident on her face, the tears now spilling onto her cheeks as he smiled gently, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We seriously need to talk," he raised his eyes brows sounding exasperated, not that she could blame him, he'd probably said that sentence a million times over the last 3 days.

"I know... but I don't know what you want me to say," Mitchie admitted then gasped as he swiftly picked her up and placed on the desk in front of him. Pulling out a chair he sat next to her and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't say what you think I want to hear, say what _you _want to say," he said bluntly, his eyes boring into her as she tugged on her face shyly.

"Well... I'm angry cos of the stupidly immature way you reacted when I ask you a simple question-" she started her voice getting stronger with each word. "Which by the way, I only asked because I feel so inexperienced around you! You're my first boyfriend, my first kiss! Everything about us is new to me! And I'm worried I'm not enough... Then you didn't even care when Jason nearly killed me," she laughed bitterly, wiping away a few stray tears on her sleeves.

"I know I've been avoiding you, but the truth is you scare me Shane," she continued softly, "not in the, oh my god he's going to hurt me with an axe... but, you're the first person I've ever felt this way about and... I'm scared I'll lose you to some better and prettier and more _experienced _girl." Mitchie finished again looking down in her lap, biting her lip until it began to sting.

Silence followed shortly after her long speech, all she could hear was her own and Shane's heavy breathing, peering at him from under her lashes her heart skipped a beat as she saw the sorrowful and ashamed look printed on his features, making him look irresistibly cute, Mitchie even had to remind herself that she was angry at him for a moment.

"God Mitchie," Shane breathed out shakily, running his hands through his hair distractedly. "You really have no idea do you?" he laughed softly but quickly stopped seeing the confused and hurt expression on her face.

"Mitchie!" Shane smiled getting off his seat and crouching in front of her, grasping her hands in his once more. "You are _so _much more than you see! It doesn't matter that you haven't had previous experience, in fact it makes it more special for me! I love the fact that I'm your first, and besides the way you kiss, nobody would guess you've never done it before-" he smirked slightly as a rosy color tinged her cheeks.

"Going back to that night at the hotel, I'm really sorry, 3 days with my parents going on and on at me, it all came to boiling point... you just mentioning and listening to what my mom said about me, it hurt but I took it out on you which was wrong. I'm _so _sorry Mitchie, you're the last person I'd _ever _want to upset. The excuse that 'I'm Shane Gray' doesn't even work anymore, cos I'm not that same jerk I was back then, thanks to _you _Mitch, and because of you I _want _to be that better person that you see in me."

Tilting her chin up so her eyes connected with his he continued honestly. "No girl could ever be more beautiful or mean half as much as you do to me. You're perfect to me, and I-"

He paused biting his lip, a habit he'd began to pick up off of Mitchie. Staring deeply into his eyes he continued on bravely. "Mitchie I love you." he breathed out softly, it was barely audible but she heard it and watched the words leave his lips like a lullaby.

She could've sworn her heart had stopped for a few seconds as he leaned up and kissed her gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's okay if you're not ready to say it..." Shane smiled softly, "I know I shouldn't even be saying it, it's kind of early but I just wanted you to know, so you'd stop doubting yourself so much around me... I just love you, god you know every time you even look at me my hearts just like... BOOM you know?"

He was rambling on nervously, his eyes darting from her face to his lap not knowing what to say. Mitchie sat in silence listening to him make her heart flutter with every word, she couldn't believe the happiness that was bubbling inside of her as he went on, listing everything he could think of. Finally seeing him almost break out into a sweat she slid off her seat until she was crouching down next to him.

"Shane, stop I get it," she said, she saw him flinch with her words probably expecting her to be mad, "and I'm sorry but I'm not ready to say it... but I probably will in the near future," she smiled awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't be upset she couldn't say those three little words as easily as he could.

"So there is going to be a future?" he looked up a small smile playing on his lips, "of course," she smiled back. Leaning in she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and kissed him gently, sighing happily as she breathed in his warm familiar scent that she'd missed greatly over the past few days.

"Awesome," he mumbled against her lips before deepening the kiss, sitting back on the floor and pulling her with him. She giggled slightly as he held her tightly to him, his soft lips brushing against her own made her head spin.

"Just remember it okay?" he suddenly pulled away, his chest rising and falling heavily against hers, "I won't say it again until... but I love you," Mitchie smiled down at him, nodding, "I'll remember," she promised before leaning back down.

"Oh and before I forget, I totally kicked Jason's ass!" Shane smirked, his hands running up and down her sides, making her shiver slightly. "You did not," she gasped slapping his chest playfully. "Yep, I said if he _ever _put my girlfriend in danger again I will go 'Cain' on his ass!" Shane smiled leaning up and kissing her again as she frowned confused.

"Cain?" she questioned laughing gently pushing herself off of him as she got rather uncomfortable on the floor. "Uh huh, you know the guy that killed his brother... never mind." Shane smiled sheepishly, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Okay," Mitchie rolled her eyes, then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "What are you doing?" Shane asked obviously amused as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I missed being in your arms," she answered sighing contently. "I missed holding you in my arms," he replied cheesily, not caring that it sounded like he was spinning lines off an old rom-com.

"I missed you." Mitchie pouted smiling up at him, "Missed you more!" He replied childishly before leaning down and pulling her back into another passionate embrace.

"Well well, WHAT do we have here?!"

The two broke away from each other gulping as they saw the principle standing by the door, a thunderous look upon his wrinkled face.

"Urm... practicing CPR sir?" Shane replied cheekily, not dropping his arm from Mitchie's back.

"Ha-ha," Principle Turner said unamused, "well you'll have plenty of time to practice now, a weeks detention for the both of you!"

With that he stormed out of the room leaving the two groaning loudly. "Well if we get to spend every detention like this..." Shane smiled before crashing his lips back against hers.

She smiled against him, running her fingers through his hair, glad the awkward angry atmosphere had vanished way into the past, though she couldn't help but think...

_He never did answer my question..._

* * *

**My History and English coursework is being marked for the second draft which means i have NO work this weekend to do :D which is like AWESOME!**

**I haven't had a free weekend in AGES! So thats why i'm updating quickerrr than usual :P**

**Please Review I can't tell you how awesome it is hearing from all of you, cos its like, hey people like what I'm writing WOOP :D**

**(Just had a bottle of Fanta -fruit twist - SO MUCH SUGAR) :P**

**haha thankyou for reading an review :P**

**Rose x**


	18. Chapter 18

**So my history teacher so wasn't in today! So Rose is back home for 2 hourrrs and decided to update again! :P**

**Thank youuu for all the reviewwws again! I can't believe I'm up to like 18 chapters!! I've never written so muuuuuch :P haha**

**And it's all because of yaw reviews so keep em comin :P**

**Heres; **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Caitlyn sighed resting her head in her hands. She was an early riser, always had been since her Dad would wake her up every morning at 5am so she could get to school in time. Living in the middle of nowhere although offered peace and quiet it was no place for a girl to grow up. 45 minutes away from any civilization and an hour away from her school Caitlyn found she was absolutely _dreading _going back home.

Not only because she was loving being with her best friend, but she'd also gotten closer to Nate, and even Shane once he'd stopped moping around. Now she was a day away from moving back to the stone age, and found herself on the verge of tears as she sat in Mitchie's kitchen with her mug of hot chocolate keeping her company.

"It's called sleep, you should get some," Caitlyn jumped and looked up to see Mitchie yawning against the doorframe, her fluffy robe tied loosely around her pajamas. "Sorry did I wake you?" Caitlyn grimaced biting her lip. "No, no I just woke, I'm thirsty..." Mitchie smiled walking over to the fridge and retrieved a carton of orange juice. Not even bothering with a glass she drank straight from it.

"You're such a boy!" Caitlyn laughed amused as she watched Mitchie down the carton, she shrugged replacing it back in the fridge and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "It's 5 in the morning, I can be a girl when the sun rises," Mitchie replied taking a seat next to her friend.

"So what's up?" she asked taking a sip of Caitlyn's drink.

"Oh nothing."

"Caitlyn come on, I'm not stupid," Mitchie nudged her in the ribs gently pushing her to talk but Caitlyn just shook her head, not wanting to make Mitchie feel guilty about her current homelife situation.

"It's nothing honestly, I don't want to talk about it-" Caitlyn started, but seeing Mitchie wasn't about to let it drop she quickly changed the subject. "- So are you and Shane okay now?"

It was Mitchie's turn to be silent now. She bit her lip and looked down thoughtfully, the truth is she didn't _know _how to answer that question. Sure things were better now, _way _better but Shane still hadn't answered her question and it worried her. She knew after all he'd said she should just drop the subject, but it was still lingering at the back of her mind, how many other girls had he kissed? Or more...

"Yeah," she finally answered looking back at Caitlyn who raised her eyebrows, "care to elaborate?"

"Well he said some things made me realize you know, he does care about me..."

"What kind of things?" Caitlyn interrupted smirking but Mitchie shook her head tapping the side of her nose, "that's for my ears only," Mitchie laughed then continued as Caitlyn motioned for her too.

"I never thought being in a relationship could be _so _hard but _so _great at the same time," Mitchie smiled shaking her head, "I mean when I'm with him, I don't want to leave but sometimes he drives me insane! And yet I can't get enough."

Caitlyn grinned at her friend, happy that Mitchie and Shane finally got their act together, it was so obvious from the start and yet it'd taken _this _long. _God people just need to open their eyes! _

Little did she know Mitchie was thinking exactly the same thing, she'd seen Caitlyn and Nate together and though they fit perfectly, like salt and pepper she smirked.

"Well I'm happy for you, and if I was you I'd just forget this 'how many girls' Shane's been with stuff." Caitlyn said wisely standing up and stretching. "Wha..." Mitchie stuttered also standing up, wondering how on earth Caitlyn knew about that.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

"MmmMMmm,"

"Shane?"

"Mmm yeah?"

"Thats... disgusting."

Mitchie cringed as Shane dipped the table spoon in the jar of peanut butter then licked it all off slowly just to annoy her. "Mmmm tastes good," he mumbled licking his lips before leaning forwards and kissing her across the table. "It tastes gross!" She whined pulling away and wiping her lips, hating even the smell of peanut butter. "So what are we doing today?" he asked finishing up he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Urm I was thinking we'd catch the train to the city and go shopping." Mitchie looked up hoping he wouldn't noticed how much she'd actually planned their day date thing. He smiled brightly kissing her forehead, "I don't care, I just want a day with you," he murmured sweetly tapping his fingers in a rhythm on her arms.

She leaned back against him and smiled, "okay well I'll just go get ready and come back here in 20 minutes?" She turned in his arms planting a quick kiss on his lips before ducking under his arms and out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going now? Mitchie stop, I _need_ to sit down!"

"Shane, stop complaining. I just want to have a look in here; it's the last one I promise." she nodded her head at the small boutique.

"That's what you said about the last ten." Shane paused sighing to himself, "MITCHIE I REALLY NEED TO SIT DOWN!"

"PLEASE SHANE!" She yelled back and grabbed a hold of his arm.

Shane sighed once again and rolled his eyes but she could see his lips were threatening to curve up into a smile, "Fine, but after this we go wherever I want!"

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She entered the store and grinned at all the beautiful outfits, however having no money and which Shane constantly whining she only spent a few minutes in there before the headed out. In promising Shane she'd do what he'd wanted after, they both headed over to the Shake Shack and brought two milkshakes, then headed over to the park.

"Want some?" Shane asked offering Mitchie his milkshake.

They both stopped walking, "what flavour is it?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Just plain chocolate." Shane replied spinning the straw in his fingers smiling down at her. His handsome face glowing in the Autumn sun, his perfect teeth sparkling.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick to this." She smiled and waved her bubble cup in his face.

"What flavour is that?" Shane asked, looking at the drink in her hand wistfully.

Mitchie however shook her head, "I'm not telling, just encase you like it and decide to hog it all."

"I would never do such a thing to you, you mean too much to me." Shane smirked and suddenly leaned in catching her off guard, his lips brushed against hers and his tongue teased her lower lip making her feel weak at the knees.

He pulled away still smirking and smacked his lips against each other, pausing in thought. "Mmmm, _very _interesting." He began, "I'm guessing somewhere along the lines of green apple mixed with grape and a hint of cherry."

Mitchie furrowed my eyebrows confused and amazed, her mouth dropped open slightly, he was right. "How'd you guess?" She demanded putting one hand on her hip.

Shane flashed her his cheeky grin and leaned in towards her ear, "Well, I sort of heard your order it." He whispered teasingly.

Mitchie laughed and pushed him back, "Then why are you asking me what flavour it is?"

He shrugged, "Just an excuse to kiss you." He replied nonchalantly, they both laughed and began walking hand in hand down the busy street

By the end of the day Mitchie's feet were killing her, Shane conveniently offered to carry her but of course she'd had to reject his offer. She didn't think it would have been very appropriate walking down the busy city streets like that, especially with all the posh looking business people swarming the place just waiting to pass judgment.

* * *

"Favorite performance ever?"

"Hmm...New Jersey," Shane grinned intwining his fingers with Mitchie's as they sat by the lake, Shane was leaning against the big oak tree with Mitchie between his legs resting against his chest.

She moved her head the side so she could see him better, "no way?" she questioned smiling.

"Of course, being in the same state as you made it the best," he grinned happily, though she wasn't sure if that made sense she giggled, "you didn't even _know _who I was back then!"

"Oh those sorrowful, empty, soulless days..."

"Shane shut up," she grinned shifting in lap slightly so she could face him. "Well!" he scoffed looking affronted, though his lips curved into a smile.

Shane rested his hands on her legs, running them up and down in attempts to warm her up, "Nah I guess it was this little venue outside of Houston. One of our first gigs, you know way before the record changed our sound. It was just us and our music and not that many people listening. It was the first time I realized that this is what I was born to do..." Shane drifted off looking dreamily across the lake.

Smiling, Mitchie leaned up and kissed his jaw as she couldn't reach his lips. "You're so cute," she laughed as he tilted his head to the side. "You mean rugged and manly," he winked correcting her.

"Nope. Just cute."

"Rugged!"

"Cute!"

Before Shane could argue back Mitchie interrupted "I've had a great day with you," she smiled kissing him softly.

Placing her palm on his cheek whilst the other snaked its way around his neck, she sighed happily. Shane grinned his hands traveling up her sides, whilst his tongue ran across her bottom lip making her shiver. "Me too."

Mitchie could feel Shane's heartbeat pounding through his chest as she ran her hands up his toned chest, reaching his shoulders she began to push away from him slightly. "We should head back," she blushed biting her lip that was still tingling. Shane smiled softly and brushed her fallen hair back behind her ear. "I want to stay here," he whispered capturing her lips again pulling her back down.

This was the closest they'd been since their fight and Mitchie knew exactly how Shane was feeling. She didn't want to leave either, resigning she kissed him back, shortly afterwards however Shane pulled back and sighed.

"I guess we should leave now," he ran his hands up and down her arms, "why?" she frowned at his sudden change. Shane smiled sitting up and shrugging off his jacket, "because you're freezing Mitch," he laughed wrapping his jacket around her body and quickly kissing her again.

Standing up slowly he held out his hands, "come on Mitch." Standing up with him, they made their way back to the station hand in hand, the feeling of incredible happiness coursing through her.

* * *

"Have fun guys?" Caitlyn smiled as Mitchie and Shane strolled in the door, their arms around each other.

"Could ask you two the same question," Shane smirked as he took in the sight of Caitlyn and Nate curled up on the sofa together watching Titanic of all films.

"If you're not going to tell us about your day, then SHUSH!" Caitlyn snapped blushing, Mitchie and Shane laughed, both settling down in the arm chair to watch the remainder of the film.

Mitchie blinked back the tears as she watched the film, not wanting to seem stupid she subtly leaned up and brushed the tear that was clinging to her lashes away.

She felt Shane's hand reach up to her face and his thumb brushed gently across her cheek feeling the wet tear streak. "Oh please tell me you're not crying," he murmured in her ear teasingly.

"Its sad!" she hissed burying her head further into his shoulder, "aww poor little Mitchie," Shane smirked kissing her cheek feeling the salty taste of her tears on his lips.

"Hey Sugar and Spice will you shut it?!" Caitlyn said causing Nate to burst out into laughter, Mitchie stuck out her tongue at the both of them whilst Shane gripped her waist tighter.

Shane leaned down again and whispered "I'm so spice... cos I'm hot," he winked causing Mitchie to snort out loud.

"WILL YOU GET OUT!" Caitlyn yelled with tears in her eyes, from the film or not Mitchie couldn't quite tell, but seeing Nate glance at her worryingly she decided to let him handle it.

"Okay sorry," Mitchie pulled Shane to his feet and they both headed to her room.

* * *

Once the other two had retreated safely upstairs Nate leaned over to Caitlyn, "what's wrong Caity?" he asked softly watching as she furiously brushed the tears away. "Its... it's a sad film," she lied settling back down in the couch.

"I'm not stupid Caitlyn," Nate smiled putting the film on pause so she'd stop watching and ignoring him.

"It's nothing Nate," she sniffed repeating what she'd said earlier to Mitchie. He raised his eyebrows and gingerly placed his hand on top of hers. "Tell me?" he pleaded staring into her eyes knowing she'd give in soon.

Sighing Caitlyn leaned her head back on the couch, "It's... my Dad, my house, home, I hate it Nate," she whispered blinking back even more tears that were threatening to spill.

Nate remained silent hoping she'd continue. "We live in the middle of _nowhere! _Ages from even the local shops! My Dad locks himself in his study all day burying himself in work, I just sit around doing _nothing _and I HATE it!" She thumped her hand down into the cushion glaring at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" but before he could finish she interrupted again, "he never talks to me! He hates me and I feel so alone, I would run away except there's nowhere to run _too!_"

Not knowing what to say he simply put his arm around her and let her cry into his chest, gently stroking her hair.

"We'll figure something out Caitlyn," Nate said reassuringly.

The two jumped as they heard more voices, "yeah we will Cait," Mitchie promised walking in the room with Shane trailing behind, "you're not going back there." Shane added firmly putting his arm around Mitchie as the four stayed silent.

"Thank you guys."

* * *

**Thought I'd add titanic in there cos I was watching it with friend and he cried! :P well there wern't actually tears but i could hear him sniffing!**

**Haha he kinda ruined the sad mood though when he said 'what a b**** she could've totally shared that wood thing! But noo cos all women come first, thats well sexist!" :P**

**Chivalry means nothing anymore obv :P**

**ANYWAY **

**Please Review =]**

**Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiked **

**Rose x**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your reviews :P**

**Haha loved all the comments about the titanic thing, they made me laugh and yeaah my friends stupiddd**

**i was like "so if you and me were out there, you wouldnt give me the board?!" **

**an he said "No. I would climb on it, then SHARE it like a gentleman would!"**

**I had no comeback for that tbh :P**

**Anyway it's nearly 20 chapters and ive only like written 3 weeks in from the beginning i calculated :P**

**So soooon I might skip ahead like a month or so unless any you got goood ideas? **

**Chapter 19!**

"Man this is awesome!"

"I mean seriously one minute its there, and BOOM its gone... there... gone... there... gone... there... gone... there..."

"Will he ever stop?" Mitchie whispered to Shane, both staring at Jason in awe as he continued to be amused by a flash card of a bird. Flip it one way and it shows the sky, flip it again and there's birds.

Shane stared at Jason obviously amused, "simple things please simple minds... OW!" Shane yelped as Mitchie hit his stomach, "what was that for?" he grumbled rubbing his stomach.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer. She'd remembered when he'd said those words to her back when he first moved in next door. Not 4 weeks later and here she was cuddled up to Shane watching Jason flip a car over and over, reiterating his movements as he went.

Looking up at Shane she sighed; "Shane what are we going to do about Caitlyn?" she whispered as Caitlyn was only a room away with Nate. He looked down at her and shrugged sadly.

"There's not much we can do Mitch," he said wisely "I mean she's a minor, we'd have to get her Dad's permission for her stay and where would she stay? I guess your Mom might let her stay here, but there's no way my parents would..." His voice drifted off as he looked thoughtfully down at her.

"What you thinking?" she poked him, her heart beating faster as he chewed his lip and squinted his eyes oh so cutely down at her. She loved how he'd managed to pick up her bad habit of biting her lip, which she did frequently.

Standing up without a word, he pulled her to his feet. Calling for Jason to join him who looked reluctant at being pulled away from his flip card, Shane pulled them both in the other room to where Nate and Caitlyn were talking with hushed voices. Looking rather suspicious to Mitchie, she mentally reminded herself to ask Caitlyn what was going on there later.

"I have an idea," Shane announced to everyone sitting on the arm of the chair that Nate was occupying. "Corr it must be a lonely one," Nate smirked causing Caitlyn, Mitchie and Jason to laugh, Shane on the other hand shoved Nate to the floor and took his place in the actual chair.

He glared at Mitchie who was still laughing to herself and she immediately quietened, though the smirk never left her face.

"As I was saying," Shane said with much emphasis, "what if we ask Mitchie's mom to allow Caitlyn to stay here? Who to be honest I think will be okay with it don't you Mitch?" Shane looked up at Mitchie who was now on the arm of the chair, her arm resting on Shane's shoulder, "I think she would be Cait she knows you and she likes you," Mitchie shrugged smiling.

Getting the answer that he wanted Shane continued, "the second thing would be to get Caitlyn's Dad to agree-"

"He would never agree to it, not in a million years if we just phone him up and be like-" Caitlyn interrupted but Shane was quick to stop her. "That's exactly my point, so... I was thinking maybe we all take a road trip up to Cait's place?"

Silence greeted this suggestion and Shane began to fidget nervously, it wasn't often he put his ideas forward and it was times like this he'd kept his mouth closed. They'd probably all start to comeback with sarcastic comments about how stupid...

"That's awesome!" Jason finally broke the silence jumping up and down, though it didn't help Shane's train of thought, of course Jason would agree, he's Jason.

"Yeah man that's a good idea, so rare... who are you and what've you done with Shane?!" Nate teased smiling at Caitlyn who's eyes were slightly glazed over, looking up at Mitchie for conformation Shane grinned when she slowly nodded and hugged him. "You're awesome," she murmured then sprang out of his lap and hugged Caitlyn. "You're so not going back there!"

* * *

"Mom I know... I know Mom... Mom I know..."

"Jeez is she on a loop?" Shane joked to Nate who was sitting in Mitchie's bedroom whilst she was on the phone to her Mom. Caitlyn who was to nervous to listen went down to watch the TV.

"I don't think it's going well," Nate sighed sadly but then perked up as Mitchie gave the thumbs up as she spoke.

"I'd totally do all the laundry for a month... a year!" Shane laughed at that shaking his head he laid down on Mitchie's bed, making himself comfortable as he listened, she'd already been on the phone an hour.

"...And yeah I'd share a room! Or she could have the guest... okay we'd share a room then! Oh yeah Shane will!"

"Wait what will Shane do?!" Shane protested sitting up, ignoring Nate who was snickering at him. "He totally will!" Mitchie nodded again giving the thumbs up to Shane who groaned, "what will Shane do?" he moaned, "Urm, stop talking about himself in the third person?" Nate laughed shoving Shane who ended up falling off the bed with a loud crash.

"...No, no that was Shane... No he's not in my room... yeah he's in my room but Nate's here too! No of course I don't have 2 boys in my room... yeah I guess that makes two boys in my room..."

By now both Shane and Nate were clutching their stomachs from laughing to hard as they heard the one sided conversation from Mitchie. "No of course not!" The last statement caught Shane's eye as he watched Mitchie hide her face whilst she blushed deeply. Wondering what her Mom had said he finally reached up and took the phone.

"Hey Mrs Torres... Connie." Mitchie who was still blushing just sat beside Nate burying her red face into his shoulder. "What'd she say?" Nate nudged her still laughing, "some... Shane... I said... no!" she muttered incoherently.

"Yeah we'll be safe I promise, you have my word Connie... Yeah she's been fine my Mom says she's no trouble at all... thank you so much! See you in a week! Bye."

"Wait don't I get to say goodbye to my Mom?!" Mitchie yelped as Shane hung up. He laughed and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead, "she said she had to rush off and to tell you that she loved you, and that you had to be safe and... you better stick to your laundry promise if Caitlyn stays."

Mitchie nodded and stood quickly on her tip-toes to kiss Shane gently. "Thank you," she whispered hugging him tightly, "you're amazing you know that?" she whispered closing her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd just done all this for her best friend, driving to a different state for them all definitely put Shane high up in the good books.

"Anything for you," he murmured back kissing her sweetly back before pulling away. "I better go to bed, and you better tell Cait that the plans working, _if _she hasn't chewed her fingers off already." He laughed kissing her once more before heading out the room with Nate.

"Night Mitch," Nate called back waving goodnight to her. "Night guys."

* * *

"ROAD TRIP BABY!" Shane yelled entering Mitchie's house with the spare key she gave him. "ROAD TRIP-" He began to repeat but stopped as various items were hurled down the stairs at him. "Hey!" He called before running up the stairs to see Mitchie throwing her stuff around in her room in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" He questioned stepping cautiously into her room. "Oh nothing... it's... never mind lets go," she sighed sadly, he frowned seeing the tears glazing her eyes, but decided not to press the matter.

"Okay... wheres Cait?" He asked walking back down the stairs, "in the car already with Nate," Mitchie answered blankly walking out of the house and locking it behind Shane.

Shane quickly grabbed her arm as she made her way towards the car, "you sure you're okay Mitch?" she nodded pulling her arm away, "yeah honestly it's nothing," she smiled kissing him quickly before getting into the front of the car.

5 HOURS LATER

"May I be the first to say... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Shane exclaimed loudly as he turned off the engine of the car and peered outside and the vast and empty landscape.

"Nearly home," Caitlyn answered quietly not bothering to look out the window. They'd been in the car for more than 5 hours, taking regular pit stops to drink, eat and stretch their limbs it'd been a long journey.

Bored of the silence Mitchie reached over and turned on the radio. "_Here's Connect 3 with their new single..."_

"NO!" Shane yelled reaching over to turn it off, "Yes I want to listen!" Mitchie fought back turning the volume up, "but it's boring now, I've listened to it so many times!" It was true, Jason who absolutely loved their new single was blasting it out of his speakers day and night, making everyone except Mitchie sick to death of it. Which wasn't so good as the guys would have to sing it on the next tour.

"_...So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me, I'll strum my guitar..." _Mitchie sang along happily as the others groaned. "Turn it over please!" Nate begged launching himself forwards towards the radio and began to squabble with Mitchie over it.

"Guys... GUYS!" Shane sighed stopping the car once more, "why'd you stop dude?" Nate asked before his mouth dropped open. "Woah is that..."

"That's a..." Mitchie stuttered unable to finish her sentence.

"... Castle?!" Shane finished his mouth hanging open as well. "Caitlyn you live in a _castle?!" _All three exclaimed quickly exiting the car to get a better look. "Guys its not as cool as it seems," Caitlyn muttered, looking up at it with distaste.

"How come you never mentioned this?!" Mitchie rounded on her friend, her hands on her hips, Caitlyn couldn't blame her this was a pretty big secret to keep.

Shrugging sadly she replied, "I was afraid if you knew I live in a place like that, you'd just think I was whining, but guys it horrible living here! I'm alone all the time and we're in the middle of nowhere and..."

"Stop Caitlyn, we still understand! This doesn't change anything, you're still coming home with us," Mitchie smiled hugging Caitlyn tightly.

"Okay-" Caitlyn sniffed standing next to the other guys as they gazed up at the enormous building. "I should warn you, my Dads gets a little..."

"CAITLYN MARIE GELLER!"

"Angry..."

* * *

**REVIEW! it's awesome getting them honest it makes me smile :P**

**Thought I'd add in another Sam Saying (my titanic friend :P) cos it made me laugh**

**Whilst walking in the supermarket he pointed out something;**

**"Did you notice how the condoms and the pregnancy tests are stacked next to each other? It's like buys THESE or you'll need one of Those!"**

**Haha I was like, wow you're very observant :P**

**Anywayys hope you liked? Please Review =]**

**Melrose x**


	20. Chapter 20

**ThAnKyOu FoR tHe ReViEwS :D**

**And I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out - the reason why is at the bottom :P**

**But heres chapter... 20!!!! =]**

**I wanted it to be good, so I re-wrote it a lot, and I hope you guys like it :)**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"I hate you."

Shane narrowed his eyes at Mitchie; "no you don't Mitch, you crave me!" He replied smugly shaking his head.

Mitchie blushed, "no I hate you and your stupid idea!" She groaned listening to Mr Geller yell angrily at Caitlyn from the study opposite where she was sitting with Nate and Shane.

"My idea wasn't so stupid this morning," he pointed out rolling his eyes. "Yeah well its stupid now! At least we had her back home, how the hell are we going get her back with _him _in the way?!"

Silence followed her remark, all three of them dim as they listened to Mr Geller's harsh voice, penetrating through the walls.

"... You still crave me," Shane muttered breaking the silence and folding his arms across his chest. "I do not!" She protested pushing him further away from her as if to prove her point.

"Yes you do! Only last night you asked me to leave my jumper so you could sleep with it cos it has my smell, you said you wanted to feel like I was sleeping with..."

"_GUYS!" _Nate cut in, grinding his teeth together angrily, "can you just _shut up _so I can hear what he's saying!"

Mitchie looked at Nate sympathetically, she knew him and Caitlyn had grown extremely _close s_ince she'd been staying with Mitchie. Something she never got round to asking Caitlyn about she thought suddenly.

"I need to visit the little girls room," she whispered subtly telling them she 'needed to pee' after a few minutes silence. Shane rolled his eyes and laughed softly, grasping her hand he turned to Nate, "come on, Nate will you be alright for a minute?" Shane asked standing up from his seat on the floor.

Nate barely noticed and nodded, murmuring something incoherent. Shrugging, Shane pulled on Mitchie's hand, "come on, let's go find 'the little girls' room," he winked at her causing her to blush slightly.

Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand letting him know she was about to talk. He turned his focus away from the expensive artifacts decorating the halls, back to Mitchie who had her head bent slightly down, her hair falling in her face.

"You okay?" he asked quickly before she had a chance to speak. Smiling as she heard the concern in his voice she looked back up at him, "I don't think this is going well Shane," she bit her lip resting her head briefly on his arm as they walked.

Shane sighed taking his hand out of her grasp and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I don't know, maybe talking will help," he shrugged not knowing what to say.

"They've been in there 2 hours, I think talking is actually making it worse.... where are we?" both of them paused and looked up and down the narrow hallway they found themselves standing in.

Shane looked back down at Mitchie puzzled, "uhh... Narnia?" he smirked turning to the nearest door and began to twist the handle when Mitchie put her hand over his, stopping him.

"You can't do that!" she hissed pulling the door closed as he began to open it. "Sure I can, I'm Shane Gray," he grinned kissing her quickly in attempts to distract her but failed miserably.

Mitchie pulled away and pulled his arm away from the door and back down the corridor, hoping she was going in the right direction.

"Can you believe Caitlyn lives in a castle?!" Mitchie muttered beginning to get extremely frustrated, "I can't believe she didn't tell me!" She said shaking her head then her eyes lit up, "urgh finally!" she sighed seeing the washroom was open and free to use.

* * *

When she emerged minutes later, Shane was leaning on the opposite wall surveying her critically. "What's wrong Mitch?" he asked in that 'I know somethings up so you better tell me' tone of his.

Mitchie shook her head, blinking back tears as she thought of this morning. "Nothing," she lied and began to walk away.

"Okay."

Hearing him give in so quickly she frowned, either he was playing mind games, or he just didn't care enough to pursue, and what scared her was she didn't know which one it was.

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?" her stomach flipped as she felt his hand go round her waist and squeeze her side. "I think we should say something to Mr Geller," she stated but the option was out of there hands for as they rounded the corner they could hear Nate expressing himself in an extremely loud voice.

"She can't live here on her own!" He yelled, Shane closed his eyes and groaned, "great Nate, way to win him over," he muttered before picking up his pace to get to them faster before Nate said something they'd really regret...

"... She does live on her own! Because you ignore her day and night shutting yourself in your fucking room 24/7!"

Too late.

"Nate!" Shane growled warningly, pulling hard on his friends arm, weary of the furious expression on Mr Geller's face, he was a big man and could easily over power the two young men.

"Sir you have to let her live with us!" Mitchie tried looking into his eyes pleadingly, "she's my daughter-" Mr Geller gritted his teeth, "and she's not leaving."

"No you can't!" Mitchie raced forwards grabbing his arm as he began to pull Caitlyn to him. As soon as she touched him he rounded on her, throwing back his arm with such force it knocked Mitchie to the ground.

She moaned painfully as he head collided with the wall. "MITCH!" Shane cried only adding to her headache, the next few moments were blurry for her. She could see Caitlyn crying and yelling as her father pushed her towards the stairs, telling her to go to her room. Nate yelling out holding onto Caitlyn's hand tightly. And then Shane.

Some protective instinct had obviously took over him as the next thing Mitchie knew, Mr Geller was clutching his nose and moaning painfully. Mitchie was hauled up into the air and slung easily over Shane's shoulder and Nate and Caitlyn were running ahead, the cold outdoor breeze hit Mitchie and she realized that they were heading for the car.

"We can't leave him," she whimpered feeling vaguely sorry for the man, even though her head was still aching badly she knew he was just lonely and needed his daughter. "We can't leave her there Mitch, you know that." Shane said softly, taking deep breaths as he ran for the car, her weight slowing him down slightly.

"My head hurts." Shane's jaw clenched as Mitchie murmured softly in his ear, he couldn't believe the anger that spread through his body when he saw Caitlyn's dad push her to the ground. He'd heard her head hit the wall with a sickening thud and snapped. As he gently put Mitchie in the car with the help of Nate, Shane grimaced as his sore knuckles brushed against the door.

Shane looked up at and saw Caitlyn glancing at his hand also, "sorry I hit your Dad, Cait," he apologized strapping Mitchie in before rushing round and jumping into the drivers seat. Caitlyn smiled sadly in the mirror and shook her head, "he hurt Mitchie, I probably would've done the same," she laughed, Shane gave her a small smile, noticing the tears running down her face all the while.

"I'm sorry Cait," he sighed starting the engine, glancing one more time at the castle he drove off down the road back where they came from.

"Me too."

* * *

Mitchie awoke to the loud cooing of an owl. Frowning she looked around sleepily, her eyes settling on Caitlyn first who was curled up next to her on the back seat of Shane's car. Next she saw Nate who was half in the back and front of the car, his body twisted so he was between the two front seats weirdly.

Finally she looked over at Shane who was watching her silently.

"How's your head?" he whispered holding up his head, he'd tilted his chair as far as it would go backwards so he was almost in a horizontal position. "Okay now," she smiled softly, then gently without waking Caitlyn she climbed up and over to Shane who moved to make room for her.

"I'm glad we're out of there," she whispered, Shane nodded reaching over and brushing the hair out of her face, "me too," he moved closer whilst pulling her into his body. "Caitlyn's going to have to call him," she said thinking back to the messy exit they'd made.

"Yeah." Shane nodded in agreement then yawned tiredly, "go to sleep Shane," Mitchie said, she had the idea he'd been struggling to stay awake just to make sure she was okay.

"HmmmMmm,"

Mitchie smiled softly, reaching over and brushing the hair back that had fallen in his eyes. "You're so cute," she whispered smiling as he fell into a slumber, "I lo-"

_Woah! Did I just say..._

Mitchie backed up a little off the chair, she couldn't believe the words that had tumbled out of her mouth, like word vomit, only this time she'd managed to stop herself. To say she was shocked with herself was a bit of an understatement. She'd always thought the words 'i love you' should be said only when they were truly meant. Exactly what she'd told Shane a while back when he'd uttered them.

So had she meant them? It'd only been, what 2 months? Surely you couldn't mean those words... but then he'd said them to her.

The fact that she'd stopped herself from saying those words pretty much showed she still wasn't ready. So Mitchie vowed she wouldn't think about it anymore, until the next time at least.

"Mitchie." Her head quickly snapped back up, her mouth dropping open when she saw Shane peering down at her once again. Praying desperately that he hadn't heard her slip of the tongue.

She breathed out slowly, "yeah?" Shane smiled moving closer, "Night." He grinned widely leaning forwards and kissing her softly.

* * *

"Caitlyn seriously stop!" Mitchie snapped at her friend as they waited in the airport terminal for her Mom to arrive. Shane, who'd driven them to the airport was in the side store looking through magazines with Nate and Mrs Gray was sitting silently in the chairs.

"I can't help it, Mitchie I fell bad, I've like invaded her home whilst she's the other side of the world!" Caitlyn argued pacing up and down in front of Mitchie, who was on the verge of tears anyway. She looked down at her hands and wrung her wrists sadly.

"Aren't you excited?" Caitlyn questioned, forgetting her nervousness as she spotted the sad look on Mitchie's face. "What? Oh, yeah course I am," she smiled big, though dropped it once she knew Caitlyn had spotted the falsity of it.

"Its nothing," Mitchie reassured her not liking the raised eyebrow and suspicious look Caitlyn was throwing at her. "Okay," Caitlyn smiled putting her arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"So..." Caitlyn began, taking a deep breath she muttered quickly, "Natekissedme."

Mitchie laughed, "what?" Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes, "I said, Nate kissed me," she repeated more calmly than before, but smirked once she saw Mitchie's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wh-"

"MITCHIE!" Connie screamed happily as she saw her daughter standing outside the terminal gate. "Mom!" Mitchie grinned, running forwards and throwing her arms around Connie's neck. "Hey Dad!" she grinned over Connie's shoulder as her Dad appeared by their side.

"Oh gosh I've missed you _so _much!" Connie cried tears sparkling in her eyes as she stood back to survey her daughter. "Well you don't look under-nourished," she stated smiling.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "of course not, Mrs Gray has been feeding me up." Now it was the parents turn to greet each other and Mitchie noticed Caitlyn shrinking backwards, so grabbing her arm she pulled her forwards. "Stop being stupid," she laughed calling her Mom once again.

"Oh Caitlyn, it's good to see you! Though I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot not won't I?" Connie smiled as Caitlyn chewed her lip nervously, "I'm sorry for intruding Mrs Torres," she said quietly wishing Nate was standing beside her. Then as if reading her thoughts he appeared, his hands shoved into his jean pockets as he smiled at Connie.

"Hey Mrs T, how was Italy?" he grinned nudging Caitlyn slightly as she remained frozen still, feeling extremely out of place. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully, blushing ever so slightly. Then catching the sly grin on Mitchie's face she turned away.

Caitlyn turned her attention back to Connie who was gushing about her trip, "it was amazing! Simply amazing! And I have so wonderful news, but I'm saving that for dinner... we're all going out!" she exclaimed then as she bent down to pick up her bags she quickly looked back at Mitchie as if remembering something.

"Hey where's Shane?" Mitchie raised her eyebrows and shrugged, looking round the airport that was bustling with people she finally caught sight of him chatting to an extremely attractive girl. _Don't get jealous! _Mitchie warned herself turning away.

"I don't know," she lied not wanting to seem bothered by the fact her boyfriend wasn't standing with them when her Mom arrived. "He better get here fast though," she laughed hollowly, then hugged her Mom again. She caught her Mom smiling behind her and felt a hand on her waist, "miss me?" Shane breathed in her ear and his lips on her neck, his hands wandering around her front. She blushed as her she saw her Mom raise an eyebrow, suddenly embarrassed by Shane's disrespect and PDA in front of her parents, and his.

"Nope, get Mom's bags, please." She said briskly pulling away from him quickly, wondering why she suddenly felt so annoyed with him, its not like he isn't allowed to talk to other girls.

_Oh God, I'm like one of those possessive fans... _Mitchie rolled her eyes before looking back at Shane who was staring at her, his eyes slightly narrowed as he was trying to decipher her odd behavior. Then sensing the weird atmosphere he smiled shortly "I feel so used." He laughed picking up Connie's bags along with Nate and the two made their way towards the car.

"Well..." Mitchie bit her lip as she heard her Mom mutter under her breath. She was embarrassed at Shane's behavior, he didn't even acknowledge her Mom accept to complain about picking up her bags. "He's umm... ill," she found herself excusing his behavior becoming more and more angry at herself, her Mom however brought it and nodded, "yeah he did seem a little off," she nodded then pulled Mitchie back into a hug. "I've missed you kid."

* * *

"Hey Nate," Mitchie sighed walking into his bedroom, she'd missed her alone time with him. Ever since Caitlyn came she'd either been with her or Shane.

"Hey doll face," he grinned back pulling her into a quick hug, "everything okay?" He questioned as she fell backwards onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Mitchie shook her head, "nope." She answered honestly blinking back the tears. "Going to tell me about it?" Nate smiled softly laying his head down next to hers. "I-" she cut off rolling onto her side, Nate frowned in concern as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's stupid," she said finally, burying her head into Nate's shoulder, wanting him to comfort her. She didn't want the comforting hug Shane offered when they got home - she was still upset with him. "Come on Mitch, I know it's not, you don't cry over something stupid," he pointed out rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I cry over Shane," she let out a choked laugh shaking her head as Nate laughed amused.

"Yeah well, I guess you let it slip occasionally," he grinned then turned serious, "tell me," he prompted sitting up slightly and leaning against his wall.

Mitchie sighed sadly, "okay see, there's this old bracelet that's been in our family for generations. My Abuela gave it to my Mom, and she gave it to me... It's been tradition for like 5 generations. It's this priceless charmed bracelet with charms added from when my family first moved to the USA... It means so much-" she choked again, tears now pouring down her face as she looked up at Nate.

"And I lost it." She finished looking down ashamed. "I don't know how to tell Mom," she whispered laying back down on her back. "Mitch," Nate sighed he could see how upset she was and wasn't sure what he should say. He wasn't to good with things like this, normally he would just hug her to death but suddenly it seemed inappropriate now that she was dating his brother.

He stroked her arm again, "it's not your fault, she'll understand." He smiled reassuringly before resting his head beside hers again and closed his eyes. "I hope so," he heard her whisper snuggling up against him. Obviously she didn't think their closeness was inappropriate at all he mused drifting off to sleep.

Before he fell completely asleep Mitchie whispered, "oh and by the way Nate did you know your brothers an ass?"

* * *

"You know, it's good my self esteem is high and I'm extremely good looking and chilled, otherwise this could potentially bother me."

Mitchie opened one eye and peered up at Shane who was standing in Nate's doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyebrows raised. "What?" she questioned sleepily, his words still sinking in. She looked down to see Nate's arm wrapped around her middle and her head resting on his chest.

Shane raised his eyebrows even higher, "yeah, this could definitely have the potential to bother me," he smiled, and though Mitchie knew he was joking she couldn't help but scowl. "Well you flirting with the airport girl could have the potential to bother me too!" She snapped, getting up quickly whilst trying not to wake Nate who was grumbling in his sleep.

Shane laughed but seeing she was actually serious he grabbed her arm before she could stalk out of the room. "Woah... what? Mitchie what're you talking about? I wasn't flirting!" He defended lifting up his hands. Mitchie nodded silently looking down at the ground. She didn't know if she believed him, and even if that was the case the way he acted in front of her Mom was reason to be mad enough in itself.

"What ever Shane," she mumbled pushing past him and out into the hallway but yet again he held her back. "Mitch I'm sorry," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Shrugging his off she sighed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she stated before walking off to find Caitlyn. "I'll talk to you later then!" Shane called after her deflated, only now were his actions starting to sink in. "Man I should _not _drink 5 cups of coffee in the morning."

* * *

**Okay so I do have an excuse as to why it took so long to update; here it is :P**

**My best friend Sam, (The guy that says stupid but funny stuff) turned up at my house a week ago and was like...**

**"We're going to Paris for a week tomorrow, and Matt (his brother) isn't going anymore, so I'm inviting you!" :)**

**So yeaah I went to Paris with Sam and his family for a week, it was awesome! But SO cold, like colder than England! And everyone spoke French (duhh haha) it was like... i want JUICE!... JUICE! **

**I don't know why I shouted, it doesn't make it any clearer to them haha**

**ANYWAY**

**Please Review! Let me know that you forgive me for the late update :P**

**annnnnnnnnd**

**Happy Xmas Eve :)**

x


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo Peeps... I'm so not street enough to pull that offf :/**

**haha Thankyou for the reviews :)**

**Keep em comingggg they make me laugh, in a good way! I'm not making fun haha **

**OHhh rose has had to much sugaaaaaaaaaaaar today :P**

**Presenting:**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

Mitchie scoffed slightly, "didn't give me much of a choice there, did you sunshine?" she smirked as Shane obviously didn't catch onto her joke. "What?" she raised her eyebrows, turning off the TV she was pretending to be engrossed in as Shane entered the room.

Shane looked at her hesitantly, "who do I have to apologize to, Mitch?" he questioned looking like a lost puppy, which she wouldn't admit to herself did make her heart jump at the sight.

"Shane!" She sighed exasperatedly, "myself?" the corner of his lips curved into a smile, but he quickly dropped it when she narrowed her eyes at him. He hated when she was mad at him, hated it even more knowing that it was something stupid he'd obviously done.

Mitchie curled up to her body and faced him on the couch, "my Mom, Shane. You didn't even say 'hi' to her in the airport! She's been gone 6 weeks and you didn't say a word. Even Nate said something... and besides she's your Girlfriends Mom, you should be making an effort so she doesn't ban me from seeing you!"

Shane's face dropped and his big brown eyes widened making her stomach flutter, "she'll ban you from seeing me?!" He cried out, looking aghast at her. Smiling slightly at his cute but terrified face she snuggled closer to him, dipping her head into his neck.

"Maybe," she mumbled against his skin, making him shiver slightly. "Which is why you need to show her the awesome person that I know you are." Mitchie pulled away looking into his eyes. He nodded leaning his forehead against hers. His hair tickling her cheek. "Okay," he agreed, "I'm sorry Mitch, I just wasn't with it this morning... you know that girl?" he asked, then grabbed Mitchie's hand as he felt her tense up.

"Yea..." Mitchie said quietly, afraid as to what he'd say. "Well," he sighed, "she's my ex-girlfriend, she was on her way to Italy... small world huh?" he laughed attempting to lighten the mood. However Mitchie couldn't see the funny side, _his ex-girlfriend?! She was stunning though! _She could feel all her old feelings concerning Shane's past dating life begin to return, bringing the anxiety full blown back.

"But she was gorgeous," Mitchie muttered looking up at him, "why'd you break up with her?" Shane smiled sadly, knowing how insecure Mitchie was feeling in the second she'd asked that question.

"Mitch, I'm some egotistical guy, you know that. I don't just date people for looks, not saying it's not a bonus when I have such an beautiful girlfriend as you. But my God Mitch that girl? She was _the _most _annoying _girl I think I've ever met!" Mitchie giggled slightly as he buried his face in her hair, shuddering at the memory.

"I'm serious Mitch," Shane smiled knowing he was out of the danger zone of an oncoming argument. "She used to check her reflection out in EVERY surface... I used to think she could make such good eye contact... but she was just looking at her reflection in my eyes!"

Mitchie laughed again, as if to experiment brought his face to meet hers and stared into his eyes. Surprisingly she could see herself pretty well, his eyes being so dark reflected everything perfectly, though she could also imagine staring into his eyes to long, however cliche it may sound...she could get lost in them.

Tearing her eyes away she grinned, "whereas I don't look at my reflection at all," she said smugly, comparing herself to the stunning girl this morning to make herself feel better. Shane laughed putting his arm around, "yeah good job really... you'd probably crack a mirror!"

Mitchie gasped, her jaw dropped as Shane roared with laughter. Scoffing in offense she shoved him in the chest, "jerk," she muttered though the smile playing on her lips told him she was joking along. "What can I say Torres, you bring the jerk out of me," he winked then placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Squealing she put her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself. "Shane?" she looked up at him blushing slightly, "yeah?" he asked smirking at the uncomfortable look on her face, "urm, not that I was looking but... your flies down." She pointed biting her lip. Laughing he maneuvered her back to where she was originally sitting and tugged his zip back up.

"It's because they're too tight," he said looking up at her, then noticing her extremely rosy cheeks he leaned over and whispered, "and by the way, you are my girlfriend... you're allowed to look," he winked then pulled away laughing as she bit down on her lip, blushing furiously. "Lord knows I do," he grinned before getting up and saying something about getting them a drink.

Mitchie sat frozen for a while, listening to Shane clatter around the kitchen like a bull in a china shop. Replaying the few last minutes she blushed again, over the past couple of weeks she'd had many moments with Shane where she had begun to realize their relationship was slowly growing out of the PG-13 rating and moving into the R. She knew it was only natural, after all, they'd been going out past 2 months, but now she realized blushing, she was starting to think about the 'it' factor.

The 'it' factor, of course meaning sex. It was way too early to go that far yet, she knew that, but at the same time she also knew that this was where she was heading, and every time Shane made his little innuendo's or their 'alone time' got a little heated, it would play on her mind.

As Mitchie heard Shane close the kitchen door, she made a mental note to talk to Caitlyn about it later, but for now she switched on the TV and lifted her legs up, stretching out along the couch. "Oh jump in my grave why don't you?" Shane smirked, setting the drinks down on the side.

He grinned before stepping over and laying down next to her, his arm wrapping around her, his fingers grazing small circles on her slightly exposed stomach. Mitchie tried to concentrate on the film as Shane pressed his lips teasingly to her neck. Yes. The 'it' factor was definitely playing on her mind.

* * *

"Mrs Torres you look lovely this evening," Shane said smoothly as he stood on Mitchie's porch, as she, Caitlyn and her parents stepped out. "Oh," Connie smiled, slightly surprised, "why Thank you Shane, you look very handsome too." Shane smiled and sent a wink over to Mitchie who was rolling her eyes.

"Jeez Shane, not like you to kiss as-" Caitlyn began to say pretty loudly, to which Shane glared and quickly interrupted.

"Urm... yeah it's a really nice color, nice and... colorful and.... tight-" Mitchie choked down a laugh as his eyes widened with his words along with her parents as well. Caitlyn who was watching in amusement, whispered to Mitchie she was going in the car with Nate, then ran off laughing loudly. "I mean not tight, i wasn't... I was just running out of... words..." Shane stuttered, then sighed looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Mitchie grinned at him, loving how he was making the effort, and taking pity on him she decided to end the awkward silence.

"So shall we go?" she asked nodding towards the two taxis, one already full with the Grays, minus Shane who was riding with Mitchie. "Yes I think we should," Connie agreed stepping past Shane with her dad.

"Nice one," Mitchie smirked, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "They hate me now," Shane muttered, cursing under his breath. Mitchie laughed hooking her arm with his, "no they don't, you're doing great... and she was right, you look very handsome," Mitchie grinned opening the car door.

Shane smiled briefly, then leaned closer, "Mitch, they probably think I'm some kind of pervert that likes old women... not that your moms old!" He added quickly closing his eyes he hit his head against the car window. Giggling she kissed him on the cheek, "just relax Shane!" she whispered holding his hand and playing with his fingers, his hand so much bigger than hers, she felt so secure when he'd hold her own.

Shane shook his head, trying to avoid looking at Mitchie's parents who were watching the young couple. "How can I, when they could stop me seeing you," he whispered leaning over slightly, though sat back when her Dad narrowed his eyes.

Shane felt Mitchie squeeze his hand and looked out the window. Determined that tonight, he was going to prove to Mitchie's parents he was suitable for their only child.

* * *

"Oh I like your shirt Shane," Caitlyn complemented Shane sitting across from him at the table. Though the mischievous glint in her eye told Mitchie she had more to say. Just as Shane was about to say something smug she quickly added. "Yeah... nice and tight..." she giggled as Shane's smile dropped and he looked down at the table in embarrassment, fully aware Mitchie's parents and his could hear everything.

Mitchie giggled too at the adorable sad face he shot her, willing her to make her friend shut up. Grabbing a menu Mitchie began to read down the list, it was an extremely posh restaurant her parents had chosen, and looking at the prices with bug eyes Mitchie wondered how on earth her parents could afford to pay for all of them.

"Oh I forgot to say," Shane exclaimed then leaned closer to Mitchie, "you look beautiful in that dress, and your earrings, are they new?" he kissed her on the cheek and she couldn't help the broad smile slide onto her face. She loved how he noticed the smallest things about her, whether it was her mood or her accessories.

"New, and thank you," she grinned kissing him quickly, only to be met with a bunch of "ewws" and "not here Mitchie please" and "ohh yeah thats classy" and the odd "awwah" which made her giggle. "Sorry" she apologized pulling away, the coat hanger smile never leaving her face.

A while later whilst they were all eating Mitchie sat quietly listening to everyones conversation. Shane was engrossed talking about a new band 'The Rocket Summer' with Nate and surprisingly Caitlyn had joined in on that one. Although Mitchie suspected this was an attempt of Caitlyn's to try to take an interest in Nate's personal interests, in a bid to get closer to him. Though he'd already kissed her, Mitchie thought, you can't get much closer than that.

Jason was signing a napkin over by the toilets, a little girl had caught him going in and so had loitered around the outside and pounced on him with a napkin and a pen as he came out. Mitchie watched as he ruffled the little girls hair, praying to god he'd washed his hands after he'd come out of the toilet.

Her Mom was whispering something to her Dad, and Mr and Mrs Gray were quite uncharacteristically downing their third bottle of wine for the night. Mitchie smiled as she turned back to Shane who was expressing himself rather loudly. "He's awesome! _Awesome! _He's so pretty as well, if I was a girl, I'd tap that."

Caitlyn laughed pointing her fork accusingly at Shane, "are you sure you wouldn't tap him now?" she smirked, Nate laughed at Shane's face, but he quickly turned it into his own smirk as he replied slyly to Caitlyn, "I would but don't tell Mitchie-" Shane turned to look at Mitchie and found her eyebrows raised at him. Laughing her leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "you wouldn't mind would you?"

Mitchie laughed shaking her head, "that my boyfriend has gay tendencies... not at all," she grinned playing along with the joke. Shane smiled softly, he loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. As he registered his own thoughts he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He'd noticed since dating Mitchie, cringey and extremely corny lines would file through his mind about her.

"I'm not gay," he finally stated loudly as Caitlyn begun to whisper profanities to Nate. "Shane!" Mrs Gray hissed looking around the restaurant as if worried people would be looking over. Shane rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. "Hey Mitchie you feeling okay?" Shane's head snapped up and stared at Mitchie upon hearing Nate's question.

"Yeah I'm fine Nate?" Mitchie frowned questioning why he'd asked that, "oh you're just quite is all," Nate smiled then fished in his pocket and pushed a small box towards her. "Whats this?" she asked curiously picking up the box and slowly unravelling the bow that was on top.

"Your birthday present... from last year, I found it last night when I was unpacking the rest of my stuff. I would've given it to you when we were at camp... but we left." He smiled shrugging, Mitchie smiled at him happily, "oh my god thank you!" She grinned as she opened the box, she picked out the personalized guitar plectrum and quickly got up from her seat. Running round the table she put her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. "Thank you" she said again kissing him on the cheek before returning to her seat.

"It's not much," he smiled sheepishly as Caitlyn "aww'd" at his present, whilst Shane merely smiled, taking the plectrum from her hands he studied it. It was purple; her favorite color and had the words, "Mitchie Torres. Rock Out!" on the top, it was also a very 'Nate' present.

Mitchie smiled shaking her head, "it's from one of my best friends, its way more than 'not much'" she grinned placing the plectrum carefully back into the box then tucked that safely into her purse.

"Right." Connie interupted everyones conversations and stood up, hitting her fork softly against her wine glass. "My anoucement," she grinned looking down at Mr Torres who smiled prompting her to continue.

"Well as you all know, I've been in Italy learning how to make the best '_Veneto Risotto'" _She put on an Italian accent making the whole table giggle. "Anyway, a famous Italian entrepenuar loved my cuisine and... offered me a grant to OPEN MY OWN RESTAURANT!" Mitchie blamed the wine for the last little but extremely loud outburst. She laughed then stopped as she registered the words.

"OH MY GOD MOM!" Mitchie screamed, driving out of her seat and hugging her Mom tightly, "that's amazing!" she cried grinning happily as her Mom nodded away, giggling slightly as everyone congratulated her.

"Congratulations Mrs Torres, I'll be your most loyal customer, I love your food," Shane smiled hugging Mitchie's mom feeling slightly embarrassed for himself. "Thank you Shane, though I don't think Mitchie will take to kindly with you hanging out with her Mom so much." Connie joked thinking back on his earlier comment that she'd had to suppress a laugh from. However on seeing Shane's aghast face again on thinking he'd said something stupid _again_, she took pity on him.

"Relax Shane I'm only kidding, why don't you go ask my daughter to dance?" she nodded over his shoulder. He smiled gratefully and turned to see Mitchie watching Caitlyn and Nate dance with a look of envy on his face. Putting it down to the fact she just wanted to dance he tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" he asked gracefully ignoring the way she jumped as he touched her, looking slightly guilty as if being caught...

Shane shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't but he was starting to get a little worried about Mitchie's relationship with his brother, but also knowing that it was this kind of thinking that ruined his chance with Mitchie the first time around he shook it from his thoughts.

"Yeah... but do you?" Mitchie laughed as he continued to shake his head. "What? Oh yeah sorry," he smiled sheepishly and took her hand, leading her carefully over to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," he murmured after a while, she frowned "for what?" Shane gave her sad smile and leaned his forehead against hers, he felt more at peace the closer he got to her. "Your birthday, Nate got you something and I didn't." He sighed pushing his face into her hair, his hand sliding across her back pulling her closer to him as if he was afraid she'd run away.

"Shane, you didn't know it was my birthday... no one did, Nate over heard when Brown said 'happy birthday' that's all," she explained then seeing he obviously wasn't happy with that added, "but now you know you can get me something next year if it makes you feel better." Shane was silent for a long time before grinning, "I'm going to get you _the _best present ever!" and with that they continued to dance in silence. Just enjoying each others company.

"Ow..." Mitchie yelped quietly as Shane stood on her foot for the 10th time whilst dancing, "sorry," he chewed his lip looking down, "I'm not so good at the choreographed dancing..."

"Shane you taught hip-hip class..." Mitchie giggled putting her arms around his neck, moving her feet slightly away from his. Shane flashed her a sly grin, "I was totally making up those moves, good eh?" he winked, then quickly leaned in as she giggled, capturing her laugh in his mouth. "I can't believe you," she mumbled against his lips smiling. He pressed his lips to hers hard, his tongue running across her bottom lip. His hands slowly travelled down her back, then circled resting on her hips, pulling her against him.

"Mmmm," Mitchie moaned softly, then blushed furiously pulling away, "whoops," she giggled nervously, embarrassed at haven gotten so carried away. "Don't worry," Shane smirked leading her back to the table, where everyone was getting ready to leave. "-I like hearing you moan."

Mitchie watched Shane walk ahead with Jason, the heat radiating from her cheeks. 'It' was definitely going to have to be discussed with Caitlyn.

* * *

**People I have an annoucement.... I'M ILL! I know suckish right? I actually sound like a man my voice has just like gone all mannish and coughyy and hurts :/**

**haha anywayyy I decided to update :)**

**and one mention in this chapter; the rocket summer - mentioned because those songs have cheered me up todayy, specially 'break it out' and Bryce Avery is awesome :)**

**I had an argument with Sam, but it ended pretty quickly due to my 'quick wit' :P**

**Sam: The Jonas Brothers suck Rose!**

**Rose: Urm...... so does your face!**

**Sam: What? That doesn't make sense, and their proper ugly!**

**Rose: So's your face!**

**Sam: What are you on about? 'Your face' doesn't make sense?!**

**Rose: Neither does your face!**

**Sam: Get out of my room retard!**

**Haha I didn't leave his room I kept up 'your face' for nearly half an hour, he got mad... it was funnnny :P**

**So theres my adviceeee to you, always use 'your face' in any argument and you'll never lose mwahahaaha :P**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I think I should get special reviews because this is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! Not including my long a/n :P**

**so please Review :)**

**- rose**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I love all the reviews, and you ask me questions which I can't answer in these cos it'd make this epically long... SO i've decided that I'm going to ANSWER all your questions and reviews, just to show my appreciation. It may take a while but be expecting a thank you from me soon :P**

**And anyway heres an all round thank you... Thank You! I got 300 reviews which is AMAZIN :P**

**So i wanted to update quickly and hopefully this chapter will make some of you happy, cos I've been taking in what you've said in reviews and tried to answer some questions in this as well as make it better for you! haha i'm going to stop rambling now so heres' chapter...**

**22!**

* * *

Mitchie awoke extremely early the next morning. Monday morning to be precise. She ignored the person leaning on her bed and peered at the clock, groaning she rolled over and glared at Shane.

"Why?!" She questioned sleepily, vaguely wondering how he had got into her house at 5 in the morning, no chance her Mom was still up... unless she was still jet lagged that is.

Shane grinned excitedly and clapped his hands together, "just wanted to say goodbye," he leaned down and kissed her gently. Mitchie lay slightly confused and quickly looked over at Caitlyn, making sure their meeting wasn't ruining her friends sleep.

Mitchie yawned "again why?" sleepily she put her hand on his arm, using him as leverage as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Mitchie!" Shane whined nearly bursting with energy. "We're performing today... remember?!" The light bulb went off and Mitchie smiled up at Shane nodding, "Oh yeah, sorry," she laughed ringing her arm around his neck and pulling him down so his lips met hers again.

"Have fun," she hugged him quickly taking in his fresh scent, giggled as his wet hair flicked water at her when he nodded. "You too, get notes for me?" he asked backing up from her bed. "Yep, and then i'll teach you it," she said watching him walk backwards with a smile on her face. Even in the darkness she could make out his almost illumines white skinny jeans and white top and of course his teeth. She often joked he could be in one of those cheesy ads for toothpaste; ding*

"Yeah because you're notes suck," he laughed then turned on his heel, "OW!" He yelled out as his foot connected with Caitlyn's bed. Whilst walking backwards Mitchie had seen he was approaching Caitlyn's bed but decided to not share that fact with him. Instead she just laughed as Caitlyn bolted up, looking around wildly. Her hair sticking up looking almost frazzled and her night mask slightly eschew.

Shane cursed rubbing his foot then looked up and let out another yell, backing up in fright. "Jesus! What the hell is on your face?!" he pulled a face peering slightly closer at Caitlyn's mask and shuddered. Mitchie giggled, not blaming him. Caitlyn's mask gave her the creeps too, what with the two big red devil eyes printed on the front, it had often made her jump when she rolled over in the morning and caught sight of her.

"Its a mask Shane!" Caitlyn snapped, clearly not a morning person. "It's a devil mask Caitlyn!" He replied, reaching forwards to try and take it off her head, slapping his hand away she glared, "I like it!" She defended crossing her arms and looking over at Mitchie for support. "Urm..." Mitchie started, not appreciating being caught between the two, even though she was clearly on Shane's side this time.

"Don't you have to leave Shane?" Mitchie said at last getting out of bed, "come on I need a drink, I'll walk you out," she offered putting her hand on his arm and dragging her out of his room. "I can finally get some shut eye," Caitlyn murmured laying back down. "Yeah sleep tight, she-devil!" Shane said in a sing-song voice, laughing as Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You have too much energy Shane," she sighed, feeling exhausted.

She'd spent all yesterday helping her Mom clear some of the crap out of the rented building, where her Mom's restaurant was going to be. Staying up late to help chose menus and taste some of Mom's crazy recipes. And of course the night before that was the big dinner, where she'd danced with Shane and ended up crashing on the couch with him as they watched a sad movie.

"I'm just excited," he smiled down at her lightly as he reached out to open the front door, "go back to bed-" he commanded leaning down and kissing her cheek, "sorry for waking you, I just figured I probably won't get to talk to you till tomorrow," he explained. She nodded understandingly and smiled at his sweetness, hugging him to her she yawned again. Hearing her he laughed finally opening the door and stepping out. She shivered as the early morning breeze swept through the house and waved, "don't mess up the lyrics popstar," she grinned as he pouted.

"Have fun at school," he poked his tongue out then made his way over to the car waiting by her house, Nate and Jason already inside. Mitchie waved to them, then closed the door and heading back to bed after getting a glass of water.

* * *

"So why are we walking this incredibly long way to school?!" Caitlyn moaned, pulling the strap back onto her shoulder as it slipped down. "Connect 3 are performing today," Mitchie answered in a 'duh' kind of way.

Caitlyn nodded yawning, "that's why Shane was in our room this morning?" she questioned, Mitchie smiled noting the use of 'our room' and nodded, "yep, he just wanted to say hello... and goodbye," she laughed then as they rounded the corner approaching the school Mitchie turned to her friend.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me about you and Nate now or what?" Mitchie giggled as Caitlyn blushed, the pair feeling like a couple of young school girls giggling over their crushes, though she supposed they were really.

Caitlyn grinned before answering slowly deliberating what to tell Mitchie. "Um... well it was when Shane had parked the car, after we left my Dads. You were asleep and Shane was panicking that you were slipping into a coma so-" Mitchie briefly stopped listening and smiled picturing Shane being over dramatic about her bump to the head, then tuned back into what Caitlyn was saying.

"-Nate and I went for a walk. It was so romantic outside... and a little creepy, so Nate put his arm around me and we stood on the edge of the woods for a while, just looking at the stars." Caitlyn paused to check Mitchie was still listening, then seeing the reassuring smile from her friend she continued.

"Then he said..." Caitlyn abruptly stopped talking and Mitchie glanced over at her, smirking at the dreamy look crossing over Caitlyn's face.

_"Are you okay now?" Nate asked stopped Caitlyn from walking any further, he didn't want to stray to far from the car... and besides, the woods looked really creepy. Caitlyn obviously had the same thought as she edged closer to him, peering cautiously at the woods. He smiled gently, seeing the venerable look on her face made the butterflies explode in his chest, so on instinct he put his arm around her. _

_"I didn't think he'd react like that Nate," she whispered, her head bowed. He remained silent, knowing she wasn't finished. "You know when we were in his study?" she said looking up, he bit his lip seeing the tears in her eyes, resisting the urge to just kiss away her pain. _

_"Yeah?" He answered quietly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders. "Thats the most we've talked in years," she admitted, sighing sadly. "I guess I'll have to call him," she stated looking back over to the car. She could see Mitchie's door open and Shane leaning over her, probably checking her pulse, she thought rolling her eyes. _

_"He is your father," Nate added as she turned to look at him. He was still at a loss of what to say, he knew it was corny but honestly the way she looked in the moonlight rendered him speechless. "Yeah and he hates me!" Caitlyn sobbed burying her face in her hands, not wanting him to see her break down. _

_"Oh Caity," he murmured pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She in turn buried her head into his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands. "He doesn't hate you," Nate sighed rubbing her back gently, "he's just scared he'll lose you." Caitlyn nodded bringing her hands up and placing them around his neck slowly, sending pleasant chills up his spine. _

_"Thank you," she whispered lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "For what?" he smiled jokingly, brushing off all he had done for her. Scared she'd realize just why he'd done all those things. Scared she'd realize that she could make him do anything with just a smile. Scared that she'd find out that every time she even looked at him, his heart started beating up his ribcage, pounding against it until it hurt. _

_"You know Nate," she smiled back, tears still glazing her eyes, making them shimmer perfectly in the moonlight. "Nope I don't think I do," he grinned looking over at the car to see Shane leaning against it watching the two. Shane met his eyes and gesticulated wildly, god he looks an idiot, Nate fought the urge to smile at his brother who was making all kinds of movements and actions, none of which made sense. _

_"Thank you for-" Caitlyn began slowly and he turned his attention back to her. "-For being there for me, for making me feel... happy and for..." he could see she was now struggling and also noticed the blush creeping to her cheeks. Maybe she likes me too? His eyes widened as it dawned on him. Looking back at Shane who was now waving madly he turned to Caitlyn._

_Only one way to find out, he thought leaning in..._

"Caitlyn? CAIT!" Caitlyn blinked and looked back at Mitchie who was giggling, then she looked around frowning. "How'd we get here?" she looked around at the small corridor inside the school, students milling around her. "You kind of floated off to a world where the name 'Nate' popped up a lot," Mitchie answered laughing, she dragged Caitlyn into the classroom to the left and stood frozen.

"Uh why'd you stop?" Caitlyn asked, but the answer was unneeded as her eyes fell upon Matt and Rachel practically going at it on Mitchie's desk. "What the hell?!" Caitlyn exploded glaring menacingly at the two as they stopped what they were doing and straightened out the clothes.

Mitchie gulped shaking her head, "a-are you try-ing to hurt me on purpose?!" She yelled out at the two, not believing they would stoop this low. "Sorry Mitchie," Rachel immediately apologized sitting at her own desk looking almost ashamed. Matt however remained smug looking rather pleased with himself.

"I'm not," he announced, then as Caitlyn moved towards him angrily he held up his hands. "Hey she hurt me, why shouldn't I get a shot?" He smirked at Mitchie who shook her head sadly, "I didn't mean to hurt you Matt!" She exclaimed throwing up her hands, she was tired of explaining herself to him, especially when he'd done the exact same thing.

"You don't know how much it hurt me Mitchie," Matt started getting out of his seat and walking steadily over to her, ignoring Caitlyn's icy glare. Then when he was mere centimeters from her whispered, "but you're going to."

* * *

Mitchie kept her head down all day at school, thinking over Matt's threatening words. Surely this wasn't going to be some highschool movie where he catches her at some party and what? Rapes her? Or maybe he'd find Shane one day and... Mitchie shook her head. No, Matt may be angry and slightly scary right now, but there was no way her old friend could hurt somebody. She hoped.

"He's such an ass!" Caitlyn said throwing down her bag on her bed, Mitchie nodded in agreement still silent and went over to her desk. "What are you doing?... Is that a song?!" Caitlyn grinned pulling a piece of paper out of Mitchie's grip who was cringing.

"Yeah but its not that good..."

"Oh yes it is! Sing it for me... please?!" Caitlyn begged sitting down on Mitchie's bed and handing her the guitar. "I don't know, I was going to play if for Shane..."

"Aww you wrote him a song? That's SO cute!" Caitlyn gushed, Mitchie blinked not used to her friend being so overly happy, must be the moonlight kiss with Nate, Mitchie mused before taking the guitar reluctantly.

Caitlyn grinned waving her on, "go on, a rehearsal if you like," she grinned crossing her legs and waiting patiently. "Fine!" Mitchie gave up then looked down at the fret and began to pluck the first chords.

"_...It's going to be love, its going to be great,_

_It's going to be more than I can take. _

_It's going to be free, its going to real,_

_It's going to change everything I feel._

_It's going to be sad, it's going to be true,_

_It's going to be me, baby,_

_It's going to be you baby..._

_It's going to be love."_

Mitchie finished looking nervously over at Caitlyn whose mouth was hanging open comically. "Wow," Caitlyn grinned clapping her hands together, "really?" Mitchie smiled setting down her guitar, picturing herself singing it to Shane.

"Yeah! He's going to love it! Mitchie..." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, sitting forwards on the bed, "is this your oh so subtle indirect way of telling Shane... you love him?" Caitlyn asked catching her friend off guard.

"Oh... I don't know," Mitchie thought for a second, "well I still haven't said it to him, you know in words... so maybe I shouldn't play it to him then." She frowned sitting opposite Caitlyn on her bed. Caitlyn was shaking her head though, "why? It's still a great song, he'd love to hear it. Besides maybe it'll make him realize you know, he loves you too," Caitlyn grinned getting too caught up in the romantic idea.

Mitchie laughed, swatting her friends arm, "he's already told me, stupid," she said picking up her cushion and hugging it. Again Caitlyn's jaw dropped to the floor, "what?! When?!" she gasped, jumping up from her bed and sitting next to Mitchie, like she wanted to hear it clearer.

"When we had that big fight? He told me he loved me, and that he knew it was soon but he wanted me to stop doubting his feelings for me." She retold it, smiling at the memory. "And what did you say?" Caitlyn asked eagerly, though Mitchie could see the question revived in her mind as she thought about the song.

"You haven't told him have you?" Caitlyn guessed before Mitchie could answer, so instead she shook her head. "No, and it's so confusing, cos I don't know if I do... I mean I think I do... but do I?" Mitchie started rambling, much to Caitlyn's amusement.

"...and now I'm even more confused cos I'm starting to think about the big 'it' even though, you know its too soon for that.. or is it? What comes first? Saying 'i love you' or sex? I guess it should be the first one, but then if I don't know what love is exactly, how can I say it to him? Ever?! I decided though, I don't want sex now, I thought maybe I could handle it, but you know I think I'd want to be legal first... don't want Shane getting in trouble... Or maybe I should wait till we get married... though I don't think I could do that, I'm not religious and neither is Shane so we have no... Caitlyn?"

Mitchie grimaced at Caitlyn's round bug eyes, her jaw moving up and down as if trying to answer her. "Caitlyn?" Mitchie tried again, then closed her eyes falling back on the bed. "I'm sorry," she muttered rubbing her face tiredly, she couldn't believe she'd basically just verbalized all her current thoughts to her best friend, who probably didn't have the foggiest clue of what she was on about.

"You, were thinking about having sex with Shane..." Caitlyn said slowly turning to look at her friend, "but now you don't want too... and you don't know what love is," Mitchie frowned pursing her lips, wondering how Caitlyn had just summed up all her thoughts into a short and easy sentence.

"Yeah." She answered shortly then sighed, "relationships are complicated," she rested her head on Caitlyn's shoulder who laughed. "Yep glad I don't have that problem," she muttered smugly but then glared as Mitchie let out a loud laugh. "Oh yes you do! It'll be your turn to freak out soon with Nate," Mitchie grinned putting an arm around her friend.

"I hope so," Caitlyn replied dreamily, earning another bout of laughter from Mitchie. Their laughter was interrupted however from both their cellphones ringing. "Must be their break," Mitchie laughed reaching to grab her phone, she paused slightly watching Caitlyn grin into her phone, happy that her friend had finally found what she had.

"Hey Shane,"

"_Hello, beautiful. Just thought I'd cal-" Mitchie frowned, noticing he sounded a little nervous, "anyway I gotta go sorry, talk to you later, or tomorrow, I lo- bye."_

Mitchie chewed on her lip as she heard his goodbye, almost sure she'd heard him start to say 'love' but putting down to a slip of the tongue, similar to what she'd done the other night she let it go. Though she couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something.

"Honey, Connect 3's on Channel 3," Mitchie heard her Mom yell from downstairs and grinned at Caitlyn, grabbing the remote. "Thanks Mom!" She called back turning on the tv and settling down on her bed.

* * *

"So Nate, Shane, Jason, it's been a while, Connect 3 seemed to drop off the planet for a couple of months, care to explain?" The interviewer smiled at the three guys sitting on the sofa. Nate leaned forwards and smiled, "yeah our parents decided we should focus on our studies, well me and Shane should, Jason just hangs out playing on his X-box all day."

"Shane?" The interviewer asked puzzled, Mitchie grimaced as she saw the embarrassed look on Shane's face. "Uh-" he cleared his throat, "yeah I uh... failed math, so I'm retaking," he explained quietly. The interview laughed, but not unkindly, "must be something pushing you to do that, I wouldn't dare retake my math," now it was Shane's turn to grin, "yeah my beautiful tutor sure makes things easier," Nate rolled his eyes and laughed along.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be to pleased to hear that Shane," the interviewer commented looking sly, suddenly Mitchie hated her. Shane didn't look to pleased either. "What... what girlfriend?!" He asked his eyes flickering back and forth from the women to the camera.

"This one?" She smiled pointing to the tv, Mitchie bit down on her lip hard as she saw a picture of Shane sitting down at a table, a girl on his lap. His hair shorter and his clothes more scruffy, he had one arm around a beautiful girl with long brown hair who was kissing his cheek, his other hand placed not so subtly on her thigh, a weird look in his eye.

Mitchie looked away, not wanting the picture shoved in her face much longer. "That... that's not my girlfriend!" The sound of Shane's voice dragged her eyes back to the screen, her eyes widened once more seeing Shane standing out of his seat. "That was like... taken YEARS ago!" Mitchie prayed he'd calm down, knowing he was still named the 'jerk' of the stars. "God what the hell is this?" he shook his head furiously, shrugging off Nate who was trying to get him to sit down.

"Oh our mistake," the interviewer replied smoothly but Shane was having none of that, "you don't know what you've done! I don't want Mitchie seeing..." Shane stopped midsentence, his eyes closing as he realized his mistake. "Whose Mitchie?!" the interview pounced shoving the microphone in his face.

"None of your business!" and with that he stormed off the set, Nate and Jason sitting silently, not knowing what to do. Finally the interviewer made some 'witty' comment and began to discuss work with Nate.

Caitlyn who'd remained silent the entire time finally spoke up, "you're phone vibrated Mitch," she said handing the phone over, Mitchie flipped it open and sighed.

**Shane.**

**I'm so so sorry Mitch! I knew she was up to something! Urgh I could've killed her! I'm sorry, that was an ex-girlfriend, I didn't think they'd find and old photo like that, you're still my number one okay? Remember what I told you please. Hope you've had a good day beautiful. Sweet dreams. X x **

Mitchie scrolled down the long text and smiled half heartedly, "you okay?" Caitlyn murmured turning off the TV. "Yep, just fine," Mitchie smiled settling down into bed, putting her phone on the side.

_Jesus, _she thought, _How many ex-girlfriends are there?! And how far did he go with them... _Somehow she just couldn't get that image out of her head, his hand so far up her thigh he was almost exposing her to the camera, and that glint in her eye, imprinted on her mind.

Though she knew she couldn't let her insecurities come between then again, she knew she wouldn't be forgetting about this any time soon.

As if remembering something she quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text.

**Nate, I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Don't tell Shane. Mitch x**

* * *

**:O oh my goshhh what's she going to do?! (I know, mwahaha) **

**Okay so I'm still ill :/ my voice is now, i don't know... broken?! haha anywayy I'm tired and my battrys like GOING**

**so i need to add this up here quickly so to round up.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please Review :)**

**and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Emoticon moment :)**

**haha**

Rose x


	23. Chapter 23

**All I'm saying is; this chapter is just a fight. I don't want to add more, cos this will be pretty long on its own :P**

**I'll say more at the bottom, I can't resist :P**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

To say the next morning was the most horrible day of Mitchie's life... would still be an understatement. A _big _understatement.

Mitchie as always got up bright and early for the school morning, woke Caitlyn up by blasting music out of the speakers and had a shower. Afterwards, she dressed in her casual attire and brushed through her hair, not really bothering with it today, just tying it at the back.

Carelessly she applied her makeup, her mind not really on the job at hand. Instead she was still picturing the photo she saw of Shane last night, his hand up that girls thigh, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't know why she was tormenting herself over this, it was in the past. That's where it belonged, the photo, Shane's dating, it was all in the past.

So why couldn't she just let it go?

"Oh God, Mitchie I hate to be the bad guy here but, seriously look in the mirror!" Caitlyn laughed whilst pulling her boots on, Mitchie frowned and turned back the mirror. "Oh my God I'm a clown!" She gasped mortified at her appearance. Apparently not focusing whilst applying blusher and foundation was a bad move. Now she looked a cross between the Joker and some crazy drag-queen.

"Yeah, so wipe that crap off and lets go to breakfast, and see Nate," Caitlyn added dreamily, Mitchie smiled shaking her head as she began to remove the red slashes on her cheeks. She remembered when she first started dating Shane, the glow that would appear at just the thought of him, the _need _to see him and be with him every second. Of course now 6 and a half months in, the glow had dulled a little bit.

"Okay come on," Mitchie sighed eventually, grabbing her phone and flipping it open she frowned, surely Nate would've texted back by now? Sighing she closed her phone, she really did need to talk to him. "Awesome," Caitlyn grinned pulling her friend out of the house a little faster.

As if it were routine they'd go round the Gray's for breakfast everyday before school, unless they had to do something Connect 3 related of course. Instead of ringing the doorbell Mitchie walked straight in but immediately regretted it.

"SHANE! Who the hell are you?! You're not the son I wanted! Why can't you be more like Nate?!"..." Mitchie felt Caitlyn's hand on her arm and turned sideways to look at her friend, "maybe we should go back and eat at our house..."

Suddenly Shane appeared in the hallway, he froze when he saw Mitchie and Caitlyn standing in the door. His eyes connected with Mitchie's but she saw no apologetic glint or anything to suggest he was happy to see her. Instead he remained cold, barely even seeing her.

"IF you don't come back here RIGHT NOW, I swear to GOD...!" Shane's jaw clenched as his Dad continued to yell, still not uttering a word to Mitchie he stormed past the two and out of the house.

Caitlyn being the only one still with her voice and function to move her limbs shoved Mitchie in his direction. "Go after him!" She urged then saw Nate motion her up the stairs quickly as Mitchie ran after Shane.

Nate grasped Caitlyn's hand and pulled her quickly up the stairs as his father stormed out of the house. "What's going on?!" Caitlyn hissed, standing on the top of the stairs with Nate, he was breathing heavily and looked down at her. "Nothing," he brushed her off, though she knew he was lying, the sadness in his eyes told her as much.

Instead of pressing him on the subject she tentatively wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him quickly, "thanks Caitlyn, I think I'm going to need you to hug me a lot now..." She heard him whisper and smiled, though she knew something bad was happening she couldn't help but feel so god damn happy.

* * *

Meanwhile Shane was still storming down the endless roads, not really knowing or caring where he was going. "Shane!" He heard Mitchie call his name again, his jaw tightened and he kept going, not looking back.

Mitchie sighed angrily, not understanding why he was still walking away from her. Surely he'd heard her yell? Shaking her head she took a deep breath and began running, eventually she caught up with him and tugged on his arm. He flinched, almost knocking her backwards she cried out but he managed to catch her before she fell. As soon as she was steady on his feet he began walking again, not bothering to wait for her.

"Shane what the hell is going on?!" Mitchie called desperately, again running to catch up. He peered at her sideways before shaking his head. "Why do you care?!" He snapped rounding the corner, Mitchie smiled in satisfaction as he met a dead end of a road. If he turned back round, there was no way he'd escape her this time.

However his words slowly sunk in and she dropped the smug expression. "W-what?" she said speechless, how could he even ask her that after everything?!

"Of course I care! You're my boyfriend, and I... I really care about you!" She said softly, hoping to calm him down. But to her confusion it just seemed to enrage him even more. "You don't care!" He burst out, frightening her a little as he lashed out on a trash can, kicking it over and yelling out.

"I do..." she whispered tearfully. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what the hell had gotten into him. "More than you care about Nate?!" He hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. Mitchie's eyes widened and she took a careful step forwards.

"Nate's one of my best friends," she said slowly, deliberating what to say. "I know that," he spat, "but you sure he isn't something more?!" Mitchie gaped at him, she couldn't believe they were having the conversation again! How could he even think that after the last time he had these thoughts, it ruined everything between them!

"Shane! How dare you even suggest-"

"_Nate, I need to talk to you, it's urgent DON'T TELL SHANE!" _Shane practically screamed the last bit, hitting out again and kicking down another trash can. Mitchie flinched away, backing up slightly, how did he know about that?! Had she sent it to the wrong phone?... He looked shockingly scary at that minute, his hair untamed, his face red and his eyes bloodshot, from what? Crying she'd figured, one of them was swollen slightly, and closed up.

"Shane what happened to your eye?" She asked suddenly, forgetting what he'd previously suggested. He scoffed turning away from her, "as I said, 'like you care' just go run to Nate... whore..."

At that minute Mitchie could feel her blood boiling, she couldn't believe her ears. What the hell did he just call me?! She thought furiously clenching her fists. Even now during this fight, she registered, with tears pouring out of her eyes that their relationship was on the verge of being destroyed. It was like they were standing together on the edge of the cliff, both about to fall and it was up to him whether they plunged to the bottom, or saved themselves.

"I can't- I-I Can't... belie-ve you j-just said tha-t to... to me..." Mitchie cried, covering her face with her hands. Wiping away the stream of tears, she looked up at him and cried harder. He didn't even care, his face didn't even soften like it had before when she cried. "It's what you are... playing two brothers against each other... tell me did you, did you sneak into... his room, when... after sharing- m-y bed?"

Mitchie shook her head furiously, he was crying now too. She stared silently up at him, wondering where all of this was coming from. What had changed since last night... and how could he get that from a simple text. She knew she was going to have to confess why she'd wanted to talk to Nate, though at the same time she knew it was no good. They were falling, and she couldn't save them.

"I wanted to ask Nate... about your dating, all those girls, I was scared after seeing that photo. I just want-"

"You just what?! Wanted to go behind my back?! Why couldn't you just ask me? Is that all you want Mitchie? Do you want to know?!" Mitchie couldn't stop sobbing, the way he'd spat out her name like it was poison made her heart break. She truly didn't understand what was going on. Why they were fighting, and what had caused him to get so aggravated, though she had a feeling it was something to do with his parents.

"No... Shane I just, i feel so stupid! You and those girls, their so-so beautif-ul and I'm just plain... you-you're past ju-st scares me," she ended up whispering, hoping that her explanation would some how cure this crazy mess.

"Well do you want to know Mitch?" He said equally as quiet, his face held a stoney expression that made her shiver. The answer now presented to her she found she didn't want it. It didn't matter what he'd done, as long as he was here with her now. If only I could've just figured that out sooner she thought shrugging.

He took this as his answer and laughed mirthlessly, "I took all of them... into my bus, hotel, bed... and had sex with all those girls Mitchie," he whispered, he was trying to torture her now. Punish her. She knew that so she tried to block it out, but he carried on as she shook her head.

"Does it hurt you Mitch? To know that I've screwed all those girls. Touched their bodies, making them scream my..."

"STOP IT!" Mitchie screamed. It echoed, making Shane shiver. He couldn't believe what he was saying either, but it just kept spilling out of his mouth, like hot lava, destroying everything that he loved in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?!" She shrieked still covering her ears with her hands incase her continued. Peeking at him from under her eyelashes she sobbed, she could see now... he was broken. His eye was more prominently swollen, tears leaving scars behind on his cheeks. His hair unbrushed hanging limp in his eyes. She watched tearfully as he crouched down on the ground, then dropped. Sitting on the dirty, rain watered ground sobbing into his hands.

"What happened Shane?" he flinched at his name, cowering slightly. Mumbling softly she bent closer, her heart pounding against her ribcage. After all he'd just accused/ said to her, she still cared deeply and it was breaking her heart to see him like this.

"Kicked me out..." he muttered finally looking up, his eyes flashing. "Because of you!" He hissed, she wet her lips and crouched down in front of him. "Why?" she questioned but stood back up as his eyes started blazing again. "Because of you! I thought it was worth it! I stood up for us... while you... were lying to me and meeting Nate!"

Mitchie remained silent, she couldn't believe he still thought there was something between her and Nate. She wanted to know so badly what had happened, why'd he'd been kicked out? Kicked out of where... house? The band?

"Shane I think we should go home," she suggested, tears still making their way down her face. God I must look like one hell of a clown again, she thought reaching out to touch him. "NO!" He said forcefully, standing up and walking away once again.

"Shane?!" She called out wishing with everything she had he'd turn round, apologize and hold her in his arms, telling her nothing he said was real...

"Just fuck off Michelle, we're finished! I don't want you near me... don't even look at me!" He yelled then ran.

Leaving her behind. Confused and Broken.

* * *

Gasps and whispers filled the room as Mitchie stepped into the classroom. Tears still cascading down her cheeks, she didn't bother looking up and flinched when the teacher reached out her arm to see if she was okay.

Mutely she trudged over to her seat and flopped in it carelessly. "Mitchie..." She flinched again hearing her name spoken, so much more softly than when it was spoken by him. Nate was crouched beside her, his hand on her knee. "Mitchie...?" he whispered his thumb rubbing her knee trying to sooth her.

"He's gone..." she said though her words were barely audible. "I know," Nate mumbled, she looked up at him in shock and noticed he too had the mournful expression on his face. "He broke up with me," she sobbed clutching his hand. More hands were on her now, Caitlyn was hugging her from behind. "He's been kicked out of the house," Nate informed her looking at the teacher who nodded her head. Slowly he pulled Mitchie from her seat and the three of them walked out of the classroom, Nate and Caitlyn both supporting their friend as she walked.

"He thought that... me and y-you..." she started crying again, sobs raking her body as she ran through every word screamed at her again. "And... h-he said he'd screw-ed girls and ma-de them scream his... name..." Nate's expression hardened as he gripped her shoulders tightly. Pushing the hair that was stuck to her tear soaked face away.

"He said the same to me, well not about the girls," Nate added looking up at Caitlyn carefully, now she looked like she was on the war path. "I'm going to kill him," she seethed shaking with rage. "Caity," Nate gained her attention, clutching Mitchie's hand. "Take her home, to yours... I need to find my brother." Was all Nate said before kissing Mitchie's temple, wiping away the tears quickly he whispered in her ear, "you still have us."

Then walking up to Caitlyn he kissed her softly and said "fill her in, if she wants to know..." Caitlyn nodded sadly before wishing him luck and turning back to her best friend. So fragile and broken in front of her.

"I love him Caitlyn," Mitchie cried, burying her head in her friend's shoulder. "Why did he do that to me? I love him..." she whispered wondering if her heart was still intact after the brutal attack on it.

"Come on lets go," Caitlyn muttered quietly, she couldn't say much to comfort Mitchie, that was what Nate was best at. No she was the type of friend who sought revenge or justice, which were the same things in Caitlyn's mind.

Once home Mitchie fell to her bed whilst Caitlyn explained to her Mom that she wasn't well. Mitchie reached over for the tee shirt Shane had left behind the other night. Quickly pulling off her own top she replaced it with his, breathing in his cool scent, trying to calm herself down. Only just the thought of him broke her down and soon she blacked out from pain of a broken heart.

**

* * *

**

**The end.**

**haha just kidding :p**

**I hope it was okay :S**

**I changed the months, I've skipped a few so now they've been together half a year, i know I can time travel, its amazing :P**

**Also I know this is confusing, but all will be reveaaaaaaaaaaled, I'm like a magician, you see the trick before you know how it's done.... haha**

**Basically I'm building up to something, and I know where the story/characters need to be for it to work out, so yeaah the chapters leading may be slightly confusing but bare with me pleaseee :p**

**Please Review! Let me Know what you think as alwayyyys!**

**annnnnd**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :)**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOAH! 29 reviews! :O **

**Haha ThankYou SO much :) they made Rose smileyyy :P**

**Sorry this took a while, I didn't really know how to follow the last one :P And besides I wanted to create suspense ;)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 24!**

* * *

"Nate, what's going on?!" Caitlyn called from Mitchie's bedroom window. Though she supposed she should call it her bedroom window now. Nate looked up and waved, giving her a sad smile before motioning for her to come outside.

Looking over at Mitchie who was blasting music out of her Ipod headphones, her attempts at drowning out Caitlyn or Nate's worried and sympathetic questions. Caitlyn nodded to Nate then pulled on her shoes quickly before exiting the house.

"So what's going on?" She asked again watching Jason load about 10 boxes into the back of his car. "Jason's moving out," Nate sighed looking down. Caitlyn bit her lip, she didn't like to see him so aggravated and upset, though she supposed they all had since Shane had moved out 2 weeks ago.

Caitlyn moved closer to him, "Where?" she asked softly, reaching out to take hold of his free hand, the other was clutching his phone tightly. "To Shane's, I know-" he added seeing the startled look on Caitlyn's face. "I know it's weird, but Jason and I have been discussing it... Shane's doing... he's really bad Caitlyn and since he hates me, Jason was the only option. We need someone to look after him."

Caitlyn snorted, "he doesn't deserve someone looking out for him, I'm glad he's doing bad!" She said fiercely glancing up at Mitchie's window. He'd hurt her best friend so badly, he didn't deserve anything. Nate frowned shaking his head, feeling the need to protect his brother. "No, Caitlyn you don't understand, he feels like he has no one! He's always been paranoid about girls cheating on him since... and he really loved Mitchie, with everything going on with my parents, I guess he just thought he'd lost everything."

"He has lost everything," Caitlyn replied harshly, still not accepting that Shane was partially innocent, it was his actions that caused her friends heart to break. Again Nate shook his head, pulling away from her slightly.

"No he's got me, whether he likes it or not. I love him, he's my brother Caitlyn, can't you understand?" He looked at her pleadingly as she rolled her eyes, but seeing the sadness lurking in the shadows of his expression she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just... Mitchie's not coping too well either. She didn't even want to know what happened between Shane and your parents... she's like my sister, I guess you got to look out for your family, no matter who or what they did huh?"

Nate smiled and nodded, "exactly," he moved closer, his hands wrapping around her waist, resting lightly on her back as he pulled her into him. "It's such a mess," he whispered burying his face in her curly hair. "It'll get better," she replied, looking back up at Mitchie's window where the curtain was quivering.

"Hey-" Caitlyn said pulling back, "mind if I... um come with you guys? I'd like to see Shane..." she bit her lip not sure Nate would allow it, he looked hesitant as it was. "Caitlyn, he really can't deal with..."

"I won't say anything, I promise." she interrupted then gave him her famous Geller puppy eyes. "Oh not the eyes," he whined shielding his own, she grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him quickly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Shane? Can you come help me?!" Jason yelled out as he unlocked the new apartment. No answer came so he turned to Caitlyn, his eyes begging. Laughing softly she took one of the boxes that was slipping from his grasp and stepped inside.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked around. To her shock it was empty, literally nothing was there. No furniture; no bed, chairs, tables, even lights were missing. The floor was plain wood, hard and uncomfortable, the walls a pastel blue, expanding the room and making it look an even bigger and empty space.

Nate nudged her forwards and pointed to the small room to the left, edging inside nervously Caitlyn bit her lip. There was Shane. Laying on the floor in a dirty old sleeping bag, his hands covering his face which was slightly stubbled from where he obviously hadn't shaved.

His clothes were worn and as soon as she stepped nearer she could already smell him. Her breath hitching she froze as he slowly looked up at her, his eyes swollen and blood shot. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out, instead to Caitlyn's complete shock his big brown eyes welled up with tears.

"Shane..." she said quietly kneeling down beside him, nodding to Nate who gave her a stern look. Shane's eyes followed hers and once they were set upon Nate he scowled. "Watch out Caitlyn," he hissed before turning on his side to face the wall. Biting her lip Caitlyn reached out to him and gently squeezed his shoulder, he flinched but didn't pull away.

Looking down Caitlyn slowly got up and left the room. Waiting until Nate was done putting a new chair in the corner of the room, she leaned against the wall. "I tried to tell you," he said stepping over to her. "Yes you did, and I didn't listen I'm sorry," she nodded hugging him tightly again. She just couldn't believe the state of which Shane had gotten himself into, never would she have imagined he'd been living like this for over 2 weeks.

"God I'm really worried about him," Nate admitted to Caitlyn looking scared out of his mind, wondering what he'd supposed Shane would do she shivered. "Maybe we should get Mitchie to come round," she suggested quietly to which he looked at her weirdly, "what?" she questioned subconsciously wiping her face. He smiled at her actions then shrugged, "I don't know, I just never would have thought you'd suggest that."

Caitlyn shrugged, "I never would have thought it necessary until now," Caitlyn replied resting her head against his shoulder. "I'll talk to her about it," Nate finally decided then turned to Jason. "Come on, we better get this placed up to living standards. I need to call the water... guys.. get the water working," he said looking confused, "I'll do that-" Caitlyn laughed at his expression, "you lift the heavy stuff," she grinned before taking his phone that he held out.

"Hey Caitlyn?"

"Yeah Nate?" Caitlyn turned back only to feel Nates lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. "Really, thank you."

* * *

Mitchie rolled over in bed hearing the knock on her door. Her heart already jumping to conclusions, hoping it was Shane come to apologize and take her back in his arms. Did she even want to be in his arms anymore? She thought she had, but with every second, minute, hour and day that past by she slowly lost that need for him. Instead anger took its place.

How could he do that too her?!

Why had he done that to her? She'd stopped Caitlyn from explaining, not wanting to know why Shane had broke her heart. Though now she deeply regretted that decision as she wanted to know.

"Can I come in?" Mitchie sighed and slowly got out of bed, not bothering to check with her appearance, she hadn't bothered in 2 weeks. Opening the door Mitchie turned her back on Nate, leaving him to enter and close the door behind him.

Nate, in doing the same thing every time he saw Mitchie brought her into a tight hug. "You any better?" The same question was also repeated every time. To which Mitchie would always shrug and pull away, not wanting to discuss. Today however, to Nate's surprise Mitchie buried her head deeper into his chest and shook her head.

"I feel horrible Nate, I just hurt so much." She whispered not looking up at him. He lead her over to the bed and sat her down, "do you want to know now?" Nate asked, he'd wanted to tell Mitchie what had happened that night and the day Shane snapped.

Mutely, Mitchie nodded her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. She hoped it was a good excuse, for Shane's sake.

"Well," Nate started, pausing he sighed, "it's a little confusing, I was in the background but I saw/heard most of it." He looked back at Mitchie as if for the 'go ahead' then laid down on his back as he began to retell the story.

"After the show... well during I suppose, Shane had stormed off the set because of that photo. Which by the way was like 2 years old. Jason and I tried to continue with the show but... there was shouting and swearing, I looked behind the camera and saw my Dad and Shane fighting. Deciding to cut the interview short we got off the set and all went outside. I walked off a little bit, I hate it when they fight..." Nate stopped talking, a confused expression set on his face.

"Then... Then," he began not noticing how these pauses were killing Mitchie, she just needed to know what had happened so bad.

"Oh then Shane was asking how they'd got the photo... Dad, it was Dad. He thought that Connect 3 were loosing publicity now that Shane was no longer the 'bad boy' of the press, and so he wanted to cause friction, wanted Shane to react on TV. So knowing that you were important to him, he tried to jeopardize it, when he told Shane... he just snapped. Started shouting and, I don't know I think he must've said something bad cos the next thing I know, Shane's on the ground and my Dads fist is in the air."

Mitchie's eyes were brimming as she imagined the scene happening, she felt so sorry for Shane. Remembering his swollen eye she chewed her lip, "and then?"

"And then I stepped in, pulled Dad away and Jason and I drove Shane home. On the way he asked for my phone because his had died, and he wanted to call you... he saw the text," Nate said the last bit softly looking at Mitchie who nodded, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"I just wanted to ask you about that girl... and others..." Mitchie interjected laying down beside Nate, resting her cheek against his arm. Nate nodded putting his around her.

"I guessed, but Shane... he kept quiet about it until we got home, Mom and Dad weren't back yet... he started shouting, screaming again. Accused me of cheating with you, said I was no longer his brother... punched me-"

Mitchie gasped cutting him off, "what where?!" Nate grimaced and lifted up his top, over the weeks it had healed but there was still a dark shadow on his stomach. She traced it with her fingers and shook her head, "I'm sorry Nate, this is my fault.. I shouldn't have text you..."

"No this is still Shane, he did this. Not you." Nate hissed pulling his top back down, obviously this part of the story was a sore point for him. "Anyway we argued for... hours and finally my Dad got home, they'd obviously been out cos he was drunk, he hit Shane again. Told him to go to his room, locked him in there. They argued through the door for most of the night..."

"I know its no excuse Mitchie, but he just-thought he'd lost everything, you and me. Our parents, and I know I have no right to ask you this but I need your help."

Mitchie looked up at him and nodded, she saw the desperation on his face, the scared look hiding behind his calm composure. She'd do anything to help him...

"I need you to see Shane."

... Except that.

"What?!" Mitchie shrieked standing up, she began pacing the room and shaking her head. "I can't believe you'd ask me to do that Nate! You know how hurt I am!" Mitchie cried walking over to her door she opened it and pointed, "get out!"

"Mitchie!" Nate pleaded desperately reaching out and grasping her hand, "you don't understand, he's broken Mitchie! I've never seen him this bad! I'm so worried, Jason even moved in with him, we're afraid of what he's going to do!"

That made Mitchie stop in her tracks. "Wh-what do you mean? What's he going to do?" Mitchie whispered, suddenly forgetting her anger. Nate sighed and pulled her back into the room. "I don't know Mitch, I told him to go to the doctors and get help and he told me to go the a vets and get put down..." Nate laughed gingerly at his own brothers cruelness ignoring the hesitant look on Mitchie's face he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Please just think about it, if not for him... at least for me. I can't lose my brother, he's my best friend..." Nate whispered and Mitchie could hear the catch in his voice, he was nearly crying. "I'll think about it." She promised nodding her head, then shut the door behind him and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Mitchie awoke some time later to the gentle strumming of her guitar. "Shane?" She murmured groggily, again her heart already pounding in hope. She heard a sigh then caught sight of her Mom sitting on her desk chair. "Honey-" she sighed setting down her guitar and sitting on her bed.

"Nate wants me to go see him," Mitchie interrupted her, needing to get some advice. Her Mom sighed again and stroked the hair out of her face. "Honey, I know it's been hard for you but Shane is a good boy, I've seen it in him, and I know you have too. I don't know exactly what happened but... I think you know as well as I do, he wasn't himself and maybe he just needs help."

That wasn't the answer Mitchie was expecting. She expected her Mom to tell her to stay away from that horrible boy, get on with her life and concentrate on her studies. Not to defend the person that had broke her heart, and tell her to see him.

"I don't know," Mitchie admitted sitting up, "I don't want to get hurt again Mom," she said quietly rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Then don't let yourself get in to deep," then seeing the confusion on Mitchie's face she added, "just help him, but don't get too close."

Mitchie nodded and thanked her Mom, saying she would sleep on it. However that plan was shot out of the window as she couldn't close her eyes without picturing his face. She almost couldn't believe what Nate had said, she'd imagined stupidly all this time that he was sitting around with loads of girls, partying and forgetting all about the shy NJ girl.

Sighing and fighting back tears Mitchie picked up her phone, she chewed her lip as the ring tone dialed then took a deep breath as it was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Take me round his please."

There was a long pause, _"you sure? Now?"_

"Yeah I'm sure, I just want to get this sorted. Move on."

_"I'll be there in... I'm here." _

Mitchie couldn't help but giggle softly as the door bell rang. Shaking her head she hung up on Nate and went to answer the door. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

"You hung up on me!" Nate pouted as she answered the door, then turned serious. "Shall we go?"

Mitchie nodded silently and grabbed her coat. "Let's go see Shane."

* * *

**Ooo0o Centre Page A/N!**

**What? I wanted to do summet different :P**

**Not much exciting stuff happening to me lately,**

**Xmas break is nearly over, so school time :/**

**BUT my moms xmas present to me was to get my hair done =]**

**So i had long black extensions put in, with blue :P**

**So that's my exciting news haha**

**Hope you guys had a good break anyway!**

**And a good new years partaaaay haha**

**Thank you for reading**

**and please Review.**

**- M x**

**(I really like writing in the centre :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the Revieeeews :)**

**I hope this chapters okay and you guys will be happy with it... :s haha**

**Omg weird thing, it said like the amount of views for the last chapter was 0... but i had 28 reviews so i was like hmmm thats odd :P**

**So i think fanfic broke for a while lmao**

**Anyway on with the chapterrr**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Jason!" Nate called as he unlocked the apartment door, Mitchie trailing hesitantly behind, still not knowing what to expect. The apartment that greeted her was a far better sight then what Caitlyn had seen, but it still wasn't exactly a nice place to live in by all standards.

Jason soon appeared from a door to the left and smiled tiredly, then seeing Mitchie he ran forwards and hugged her tightly, "please make him all better," he whispered before nodding to Nate and leaving the apartment. Mitchie looked down at the floor, _I'm not some doctor that can fix people... _"you'll be okay, if you need anything. Just call me." Nate whispered too, as if afraid Shane would hear him.

Leaning forwards he kissed her temple and squeezed her hand gently, "thank you for doing this."

After he left and Mitchie had located what she assumed was Shane's room. She waited outside for what seemed like seconds, but looking down at her phone she realized she'd been standing there for more than 30 minutes. Lifting up her hand she looked at her shaking hand and clutched the doorknob, biting her lip and holding back tears she nervously began to twist the door open.

"Go away Jason," she heard a voice croak out, she froze gasping for breath. She hadn't heard his voice in over 2 weeks. She'd missed his voice. Taking a deep breath she bravely stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it for support.

Shane was facing the wall, his hair was damp from his recent shower Jason had forced him to take and he was sleeping on a camp bed. A slight upgrade from the sleeping bag he was on that morning. "Go away Jason!" He gritted out more forcefully, she felt herself give an involuntary squeak, more nervous than she'd ever been.

Shane sighed angrily and whipped his head around, ready to shout at Jason for disturbing him. However the sight of Mitchie was enough to stun him into silence. He took the time to let his eyes remember her, her hair was tied at the back, her bangs getting slightly too long and she was in her PJ's. She looked tired and, Shane felt a strong pang of guilt wash over him as he saw the hurt, and sadness in her eyes as they shone with tears.

"Mitchie," he whispered, sitting up. She flinched as he moved as if afraid he'd charge at her. She looked over him and sighed, he still hadn't shaved and he was now wearing an oversized tee shirt and boxers.

He swung his legs over the edge of the camp bed and put his head in his hands. "What are you doing here?" he asked weakly, not looking up at her. The guilt was to much to deal with every time he saw her.

"I-" she tried to talk but her voice locked, sliding down the door she sighed. "I came to see how you were... Nate said-" as soon as she said that, regret filled her body. Oh great Mitchie just bring up the reason you're in this mess.

"Nate asked you to come?" he whispered bitterly running his hands through his hair. "Yes," Mitchie said, "because he cares about you, we all do." Shane laughed hollowly shaking his head, "nobody does, I don't even know what the point is anymore!" He groaned banging his head back against the wall with a sickening thud.

Mitchie flinched once again, "Shane!" she scolded, "don't say stuff like that! We do care, Nate loves you! So does Jason and-"

"You?" Shane interrupted hoarsely, finally meeting her eyes, staring at her hard willing her to admit it. "People care about you Shane, even if your parents don't, you have a lot of people. Stop acting like this!" Mitchie ignored his question, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"I hate my life," He mumbled into his hands, Mitchie held back the temptation to roll her eyes and sighed, "Shane millions would _kill_ for your life!" She argued tiredly, but he shook his head glaring at her.

"What a family that hates me, you hate me. The whole world is against me! The journalists always make me out to be some kind of jerk... then I find out that my Dad has been leaking stuff purposely to wind me up. You... you never trusted me in the first place, always worrying about those stupid girls that meant _nothing _to me! But you just couldn't let it go... turn to my perfect brother..."

This time Mitchie did roll her eyes, "Shane I swear if you mention me and Nate again I will walk out of your life, and _never _come back! And as to everything else, you have fans out there that love you! There are reports everywhere at the moment saying how amazing your attitude is now... You're family doesn't hate you. You've got two brothers that love you to death! Jason gave up his home for you... Nate's been working so hard in the past two weeks, to make sure you're okay!"

"... And I don't hate you..." she finished looking in his eyes, "how can you not after what I said?!" He asked bitterly to which she shook her head mutely.

They sat in silence for a long time, both caught up in each others thoughts, until finally Shane broke the silence, "I'm so sorry Mitchie." She looked up and watched as tears trickled from his big brown eyes. She felt her heart break but felt so much love at the same time, confused by her feelings Mitchie got up slowly and sat beside him on the bed.

"I really am sorry," he added when she didn't respond, "I don't know what's happening to me," he cried hiding his face in his hands again. Sensing he still hadn't finished Mitchie stayed silent for him. "I feel like i have no one, after my Dad said that... you were going to leave me, that I wasn't enough-"

"You were enough for me Shane," Mitchie broke in softly placing a hand gently on his arm, she felt sparks tingle up her arm as she touched his tense muscles.

"Were?" Shane's voice cracked as he looked sideways at her, his eyes pleading. She knew he was asking for a second chance, but there was no way she could go through any of that again. "Shane," she said quietly but he ignored her, standing up and away from her, swaying slightly from lack of food. She stared up at him worriedly, knowing he would fall sick if he didn't eat properly soon.

"I can't do it without you Mitch, I can't live without you, I just can't you're the only one that understands me... you're the only one...!" He started rambling pacing in the small room. His words terrified her and she was quick to pull him back down beside her to shut him up. "You- you don't have to do it without me," she said softly and before she could explain herself further his eyes lit up and he crashed his lips against her.

"I love you, I love you so much!"He mumbled against her lips, holding her head to him he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, he put so much passion into the kiss she felt slightly dizzy. He moaned, his hands resting on her sides, putting all his energy into showing how sorry and how much he'd missed her into the kiss.

She didn't resist. How could she? She'd missed him so much it broke her, one last moment of weakness couldn't hurt. "I've missed you," he whispered kissing down her jaw and her neck, "I'm so sorry." Shane began to push her back onto the small bed, and leaned over the top of her.

When he finally broke away he smiled, instantly it brightened up his whole demeanor and she felt her heart crack once she realized she was going to have destroy this new found happiness. "I'm so glad I've got you back," he sighed in relief but Mitchie shook her head slowly.

"Shane-" she started, her eyes tearing up again. "I never said that... I don't think, I don't think we can be the way we were... together..."

"What?! So I have lost you!" He cried out frustratedly, then suddenly he got down on his knees in front of her and begged.

Shane Gray was _begging_.

"Please, don't leave me! I need you _Please! _Mitchie I don't-" he started sobbing, "I need you so much... '_you're the voice I hear inside my head-'_" Now Mitchie was crying as he sang to her his voice weak and wobbly, his desperation and emotion scaring her to death. _"You're the reason that I'm singing... _Mitchie I do love you."

"I'm sorry for saying those things, I really thought you and Nate... But i was wrong and about those girls-" He started to apologize again but Mitchie stopped him. "Shane it doesn't matter, I should've realized all that was in the past, I shouldn't have got so worked up about it." She admitted pulling her hands out if his and placing them on his cheeks.

"I forgive you Shane." She murmured brushing a tear that was sliding down his cheek away. As the hopeful look returned she continued, "But I can't be your girlfriend again, and it's not just because of what happened, I'm in my senior year now I need to concentrate if I don't want to repeat it, like someone," she tried to tease, to put a light tone on what she was saying.

A smile flickered on his face but disappeared as fast as it came. "It's all my fault," he said looking down, "Mitchie why should I keep going?" he asked seriously again frightening her a little at his thoughts. Tears started to well in her eyes again as she ran over his words and a sob escaped her throat as she began to address his question.

"Shane please don't say things like that, it really scares me," she said honestly her hands still shaking, guilt flashed in his eyes and he mouthed a silent "_sorry_". "You've got so much to live for, you've got a great life ahead of you, and one day you're going to meet someone and make them _so _happy..." she said and though her words broke her own heart she hoped it'd happen for him. Hoped he find his way in the world again and would find love.

"Didn't I make you happy Mitchie?" he asked pulling her down in front of him. "More happy than I've ever been," she replied her hands resting on his knees. "Then why-" Mitchie sighed loudly, knowing they were going round in circles. She had to end this, for both their sakes.

"Shane, all I can offer you now is my friendship, honestly? You broke my heart and I also don't think anyones ever hurt me as much as you did-" Shane hung his head ashamed, "I don't think we can get back to the way we were, you obviously don't trust me." She put her hands to his lips to stop him protesting and continued, "Shane I do love you, and thats why I'm doing whats best for us..."

Her eyes widened slightly along with his. The first time she'd told him she was in love with him... and she was breaking up with him. _Great, Just great. _

Mitchie could tell he was no longer listening, as soon as her words registered in his mind his eyes shone with such emotion, but on second thought he nodded slowly and looked down. "I'm sorry I ruined everything... but if- if the only way I can have you in my life- is... is as a f-friend, then I'll accept it." He spoke so softly Mitchie could barely hear him.

"Okay," she agreed then pulled him tentatively into a hug. Responding he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her too him tightly. "I've really missed you," she felt his breath tickle her neck and shivered, already missing being closer with him. One thing she knew, it was going to be hard.

Pulling away she smiled softly, "I'm going to cook you some food, you look starved" she said standing up quietly, Shane watched her go and waited till she shut the door before he broke down. Sobbing silently he clutched his hair and pulled feeling the searing pain in his scalp he cried out. Although it hurt, the pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

He'd lost her. Friend of no, she was no longer his. And it was all his fault.

Anger at himself seared through his veins and lashed out, punching the wall beside him. Again the fresh pain felt almost soothing to him, it replaced the pain inside for a split second making him feel better. He drew back his hand again but paused, he could hear Mitchie again, crying.

He couldn't stand that he'd done that too her, he'd hurt the love of his life so badly... she wanted nothing more than friendship from him now, and even that he doubted. Why would she want to be around him after all that he'd done.

He had to get her back.

* * *

"Okay this is the last the one!" Mitchie laughed putting a 6th pancake on Shane's plate. She was right in thinking he hadn't eaten properly in the while as now he swallowed up the food without even chewing it.

Sitting across from him on the small table Mitchie chewed her lip, "I've missed your cooking Mitch," he smiled softly, after finishing up his plate.

Mitchie smiled back but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "You.. Shane you need to talk to Nate..." Mitchie said softly, taking his dish to the sink. Shane frowned but seeing the stern look she sent him nodded slowly. "I guess I should... I doubt he wants to hear it though..." he chewed his lip nervously. "I've probably lost him-" his voice cracked again.

Mitchie sighed, she couldn't believe the state Shane had got himself in. One things for sure, he needed help. Professional help, and she was damn sure going to make sure he got it. "He comes round here everyday to check if you're okay. He begged me to come see you, he defended you against the wrath of Cait, it even threatened their relationship when they argued about it."

Shane's jaw dropped slightly, even more guilt flooded his body. His actions nearly ruined his brothers relationship as well.

"I've screwed everything up, haven't I?" he laughed bitterly standing up and looking out of his window. "You can fix it, Shane." His heart sped up as she said his name, he glanced over at her and bit his lip. He'd do anything just to take her in his arms right now. But he couldn't... and that thought was enough to kill him.

"Can I fix us?" He whispered as she put on her coat, getting ready to go. It was 3 in the morning, so she texted Nate to pick her up and Cait to be ready to unlock the door for her. She turned back to Shane and studied his movements carefully.

Instead of answering she stepped forwards and hugged him quickly. She knew she shouldn't have whispered in his ear. She knew it'd only cause him to start hoping... but in the back of her mind maybe there was hope too.

Shane gave a small smile, and quickly kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you... sometime..." He sighed rocking back and forth on balls of his feet. "You'll see me in 2 days, we'll all come round and have... fun maybe..." she promised and stepped outside the door.

Although she'd sorted part of this mess, it still didn't make her feel any better than this morning. She'd still lost him. She was alone again. And now she'd given him hope of something more.

Thinking back to the words she whispered she sighed and looked back at his apartment before getting into Nate's car.

"_You can fix anything." _

* * *

**Centre A/N :)**

**Okay I have a favor to ask... :P**

**So I need more music basically haha**

**I've been myspacing music but not finding much :/**

**SO **

**I want you guys to give me the name of the song, **

**that, at the moment you can't go a DAY without listening too!**

**That way i can listen to your suggestions and get more music :)**

**But no Jonas Brothers cos I already got all them ;)**

**haha**

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**

**And the song thing please :p**

**would much appreciate it!**

**- M x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for taking a while!**

**I got so many reviews... 43! :O**

**seriously THANK YOU!**

**I've started PMin you so expect one soon to say thanks! :)**

**I guess I've been suffering from writers block.. or just the intense feeling of not wanting to let you guys down! haha**

**Hope it doesn't dissapoint!**

**_Chapter 26_**

"I love you!" Mitchie's face scrunched up as Nate squeezed the air out of her. "You're welcome," Mitchie gasped out as he let her go, then turned to Caitlyn and kissing her quickly. The three were standing outside of school, the day after Mitchie had gone to see Shane.

"It's amazing you know? He's showering! Well he hasn't shaved yet.. I guess he likes the homeless look..." Nate shrugged happily to which Mitchie smiled. She was glad he was happy again, him and Shane. Caitlyn smiled at her too, "yeah that was great of you Mitchie, we know it wasn't easy..."

Caitlyn had been awake when Mitchie was crying into her pillow last night, whimpering Shane's name. "It wasn't," Mitchie replied blandly, not wanting to go into it. "I said we'd go round tomorrow after school, is that okay?" She suddenly remembered what she'd promised to Shane. The other two exchanged glances before nodding. "Yeah actually we were thinking-"

"Well I was thinking, Nate's not to good in that department," Caitlyn interrupted him, patting his head. Nate glared at her playfully "watch it Geller," he growled pushing her slightly, but keeping his hand on her arm so she didn't fall.

"You watch it, curly!" She stuck her tongue out playfully, grinning up at him as he patted his hair subconsciously. "Hey! It's my 'fro!" Nate whined pulling on one of her curls, Caitlyn giggled in response and leant into him. Before they could do anything else Mitchie sighed loudly.

"Hello? Back to the story!" She said moodily, not looking at the two. Again she could see them exchanging glances and knew what they were thinking, heck it was what she was thinking. She was jealous. She used to have that, that relationship with Shane. It was like her and Caitlyn had swapped places, and although she was happy for her friend, she wished she'd be the person with the boyfriend. Not the person that was alone.

"Yeah sorry," Nate cleared his throat and stepped beside her, "we were- Caitlyn was thinking we spent a bit of Connect 3 money and use it to make Shane and Jase's apartment more bearable to live in."

Mitchie smiled nodding, "thats a great idea... Nate," she giggled as Caitlyn shot her dark look, "my idea," she grumbled stepping through the door as they entered Mitchie's house. "What's yours is mine honey," Nate grinned pushing the two through the door.

"So... movie night?" Caitlyn suggested looking at her two friends. Mitchie chewed her lip and shook her head, "I'll give it a miss, but you two can..." she smiled before escaping upstairs. Even though she wouldn't admit it to the two, it hurt a lot seeing them as a couple. Jealously... Mitchie thought shaking her head before grabbing her guitar.

_"I'll always remember,  
It was late afternoon.  
It lasted forever,  
And ended too soon.  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky... _

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside...  
It was then, that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry..."_

Mitchie felt a tear slip down her cheek and was quick to brush it away. Maybe singing out her emotion wasn't the best idea either.

Downstairs Nate peered up towards Mitchie's room upon hearing the strum of her guitar. They listened to her singing softly and sighed, "this is so messed up." Caitlyn whispered looking down at her shoes. Nate nodded and put his arm around her, "why don't you have a night with Mitchie?" Nate whispered back, she looked up at him questioningly. "I think she needs you more than I do tonight," Nate smiled before bending down and kissing her gently.

Caitlyn pulled away and hugged him, "you're the best boyfriend, you know that?" Nate smirked, "of course," he replied smugly, before kissing her again quickly. "And you're a great friend to Mitchie." Caitlyn smiled, loving how caring he was of others. She really was lucky to have him, he'd often stayed up talking to her about her Dad. She'd literally told him everything about her life and he'd helped her deal with some of the issues. He was the best.

"She's like my sister... I wish Shane would know that..." he smiled wryly before shaking his head, "I might go visit him tonight anyway," he added squeezing her hand before leaving. Caitlyn waved goodbye before heading up the stairs.

"Mitch?" She called out poking her around the door. Mitchie looked up from the book she was reading and nodded, trying to hide the tears cascading down her cheeks. "What movie are you watching?" Mitchie asked distractedly looking out of her window. Remembering back to the day when she saw the Gray's car pull into the drive next to hers.

"We're not-" Caitlyn shrugged then when Mitchie shot her a questioning look over her shoulder she explained, "I'm yours tonight... that sounded weird." She laughed it off and sat on her bed. "You know, you never really did tell me how you're feeling... and what happened last night?"

Mitchie took a deep breath before sitting down next to her friend and resting her head on Caitlyn's shoulder. "He was so... he was talking about like... not living... I said we'd be friends, but its going to be hard." She whispered fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then why do it?" Caitlyn asked bluntly, not understanding why Mitchie would deliberately put herself in a situation where she'd get hurt.

Mitchie sighed and laid back against the bed, "because... he needs me." Mitchie answered simply before falling into a troubled sleep. Caitlyn frowned looking down at her friend and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover her with. "You sure are brave," Caitlyn murmured before going downstairs.

There was no way she could hang out with Nate if that had happened to them.

* * *

Nate sighed looking down at his phone, he was standing on Shane's doorstep when he received a text from Caitlyn. _'Mitchie's asleep, so movie?" _He smiled at the thought of spending time with his girlfriend, but glancing at the door he sighed shaking his head and texted back; '_I need to talk to Shane, Cait. I'll call you later, sorry. xx' _

He soon received a reply in which Caitlyn was completely understanding, something he always liked about her.

Rapping lightly on Shane's door Nate fidgeted in the doorway. He had a key, he was holding it in his hand, but he didn't want to intrude where he wasn't welcome yet.

"Nate?" Shane answered the door sleepily, though there was no anger in his tone which gave Nate a little hope.

"Hey big brother... you've shaved..." Nate smiled awkwardly, scuffing his shoes on the ground.

Shane nodded and gave a short laugh, "Yeah i was walking down the street and this old woman gave me money... i think the homeless look isn't working for me."

"Yeah I was thinking people would think we dumped you and picked up a monkey to sing with us..." Nate joked lamely, still not knowing what to say.

Shane smiled softly then looked down at his feet. The laughter died in Nate's throat as he saw the desperate look in Shane's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nate," Shane whispered, still not looking at his brother.

Nate chewed slightly speechless, the jokes were a shock but this... this was nothing he would've expected.

"I just... felt like the whole family was against me, and the text and the old feelings. God I've really screwed up Nate. I love Mitchie and now she just wants to be friends!"

Shane was now on the verge of crying again and Nate felt powerless. What could he say? 'You've made your bed, now lay in it?' That would hardly do.

"I know..." Nate said, then mentally kicked himself, _oh well done Nate! _

Thankfully Shane cracked a smile again, "still shit at giving advice Nate," Nate smiled shrugging.

"Will you help me?" Shane asked suddenly, they were still standing on the porch. "With what?" Nate asked wearily.

"Get her back? Fix things?" Nate shot him a cautious look before saying slowly, "it'll be hard, Shane. You hurt her... you hurt all of us."

That was the best answer he could give right now. Shane seemed to contemplate his words before letting out a deep sigh.

"But... we're going to be okay? I am sorry," he added again looking down at his feet.

Nate smiled, "Shane-" he called, making sure Shane was giving him eye contact before he continued. "You're my brother, we'll always be okay."

Shane then grinned, his whole face lighting up. He suddenly grabbed Nate and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"We ride together, we die together.. urm... brothers for life," Shane laughed pulling away. Nate joined in shaking his head.

"Man you did not just quote that will smith film... then change it..." Nate laughed breathlessly, glad everything was on the up with his brother.

"I totally did-" Shane stifled a yawn, "sorry tired," he sighed before leaning against the doorframe.

Nate yawned too and nodded, "yeah I should head back... We're coming round tomorrow though, Mitchie, Caitlyn and I," Nate informed, wanting to give Shane another good thing to look forward too.

"Cool," Shane smiled, though it was twisted with pain at the thought of having to be around Mitchie as 'just friends'

"Yep, see you tomorrow bro," Nate smiled before turning on his heels and fishing out his car keys from his pocket.

"Nate-" Shane called out, "do you think things can be fixed?" He called out, wringing his wrists as he awaited the answer.

Nate smiled softly, "I think you can fix things."

And he left Shane with a feeling of hope. He would fix things. With the label, with his family and most importantly and above all; Mitchie.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I had writers block.**

**annnnd boy trouble again :/**

**Haha **

**I broke up with my boyfriend cos he's a neurotic looser who acts like a girl!**

**Seriously I know girls have PMS but seriously why do guys?**

**Sam, my friend is SO chilled out! And yet my bf spazzes out at the slightest things.**

**In the end I got fed up with being on the receiving end of abuse, like being called 'cheap' cos of the clothes I wear....**

**... white skinny jeans!**

**GRRR wtf is wrong with white skinnys?!**

**Anyway sorry for rambling, i guess i'm just upset lol**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**I hope they're getting happier**

**contrast to my life haha**

**god im depressing myself sorry :p**

**Please Review :)**

**- M x**


	27. Chapter 27

**ThankYou for the reviews! :)**

**And i forgot to say last time, thankyou for all the song suggestions!**

**I've got another 15 now! haha**

**I loved how you guys suggested songs I already loved cos none of my friends like my music taste**

**so i was like heyy you like the same songs as me! That's awesome!**

**Anyway, sorry for taking a while, my stupid school only told me A WEEK prior that i had an exam!**

**So i've been revising like craaaazaay and i had it todayy so im free for a while :)**

**Also I'm hitting a stump with this story so any suggestions would be AWESOME! :P**

**Anyway heres**

**Chapter 27**

Mitchie was exhausted.

Considering she hadn't even seen or spokento Shane yet, she wondered how she'd stay awake during their 'friends' gathering. She bit her nails to try and distract herself as she waited with Caitlyn for Nate to get ready.

"Boys." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "seriously how can they take longer than us?!" Mitchie smiled slightly shrugging, remembering the many occasions in which she'd had to stand by for hours whilst Shane perfected every strand of hair. _"I want to look good for you, Doll Face." _Was always his excuse.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and mentally scolded herself, if she was going to get over Shane then she'd have to forget all these silly little memories she had of him.

"Urgh seriously if he's not here in _one _minute I'm going to-" But she was interrupted with the arrival of Nate leaning against the doorway.

He smiled at Mitchie then looked at Caitlyn who was glaring, "just trying to look good for you," he smirked. The sentence caused Mitchie's heart to twist painfully. Caitlyn caught the look on her face and gave her the _"are you okay" _look, to which Mitchie nodded.

"Lets go, I'm sure he's waiting," Mitchie said stepping out of her room leaving the two as they kissed quickly. They were _still _in that 'new love' faze and so kissing, hugging and doe-eyed looks were to be expected from the pair every time they saw each other.

"Oh so Mitchie," Nate looked at her in the rear-view mirror as she was sitting in the back seat. Apparently, being the girlfriend of the driver meant you had front seat priority, leaving Mitchie sitting in the dirty, muddy back seats.

Tearing her eyes away from the outside scenery Mitchie nodded, "Cait and I are going to get Shane's surprise." Nate explained taking a left turn as they reached the apartment.

"What?! So you're leaving me there?!" Mitchie exclaimed sitting forwards and glaring at the two who peered at her anxiously. She was already nervous enough when she thought she'd be with the other two and now she had to do it alone? Plus the fact they wouldn't tell her what the surprise with made her even more mad.

"Guys," she growled as no one answered. Nate let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged, "we'll only be gone an hour max, and we'll bring some dvds back as well," Caitlyn put in giving Mitchie a reassuring smile.

"Fine!" Mitchie snapped undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car once Nate had stopped it. "Urgh you two!" She hissed slamming the door shut. She knew she was overreacting a little, but they'd just left her alone to deal with this again!

"Have fun!" Mitchie glared, have fun?! Oh yeah she'd crack out a game of twister and get all tangled with her ex-boyfriend. "Don't crash!" Mitchie yelled back glaring at the back of the car. "Some friends," she muttered moodily, scuffing her shoes.

"Hey Mitchie."

Mitchie spun around to see Shane standing in the doorway, he was wearing a pair of his old faded skinny jeans and a plain white tee. His hair now damp flicked up at the ends. "You shaved," Mitchie commented much like Nate had the previous night.

Shane smiled and nodded, "Yeah... when I realized I couldn't strike a match against it, I was like what's the point?..." Mitchie couldn't help but laugh and shook her head, "what?!" He questioned laughing along with her, though looking slightly confused.

"You're stupid," she grinned stepping past him into the apartment, which looked a hell of a lot more homey thanks to Nate and Jason now. Shane followed her in smiling, it made his heart soar just hearing her laugh again.

"Wheres the other two?" He asked as she sat down on the sofa that was carelessly placed in the middle of the room, she guessed they still hadn't gotten around to arranging everything yet. "Oh urm... uhh-" she stalled, she wasn't supposed to tell him, apparently they wanted the stuff they bought to be a surprise.

"They're... p-parking..." she finished looking down at her hands. Shane laughed again and sat down next to her, "you're a really bad liar Mitch," he said staring at her. She blushed and tried to turn away slightly, "No..." she tried to argue but then sighed, "yeah okay, I honestly don't know what they're doing but they said they'd be here in an hour."

"Cool," Shane smiled before getting back up and walking over to the kitchen, "you want anything?" He called over to her, Mitchie however was now in her own little world, just watching him walk around. She couldn't help but see the ghost tears sliding down his face that she witnessed the other day. Or the dark look she'd seen in his eyes.

"Mitchie?" He sighed coming back over to her and kneeling before her. "This is really hard Shane," she muttered, almost wanting to back out of their deal. Shane nodded looking down, "I know," he whispered, "every time I see you I just want to-"

"Shane! _That _doesn't help," Mitchie scoffed though her heart was hammering at his words. Wishing he would just kiss her like old times... _No! Stop thinking like that! _

Her actions seemed to mirror her thoughts as she snapped her head away from him, "god Shane, I want to be here for you, I know you're struggling but this is taking it out of me, you know?" Shane nodded, understanding her perfectly, he felt so guilty.

He was the reason she'd gone away, and now he was the reason she _had _to stay. "I'm sorry Mitchie, I really am. Look why don't we just do something..." His voice drifted off as he looked around the apartment then suddenly his eyes lit up. "I know!"He cried out grabbing the remote, "Star trek!"

Mitchie's face dropped into a scowl, god how she hated that show. "Dork," she muttered Reaching over she snatched the remote from his hands and pulled quickly punched in a channel number before he could react. Her hands were tingling from where she'd brushed hers against his. She was staring down at her hands but her thoughts were interrupted by Shane's outcry.

"Mitchie! The Hills?!" She smirked at the horror on his face she poked her tongue out.

"My Tv," he grumbled folding his arms across his chest moodily. "Stop whining," Mitchie laughed as he pouted at her, refusing to watch the screen. "Meany..." he whispered rolling his eyes.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie's bickering was suddenly interrupted by a key jangling in the door and Nate and Caitlyn burst through both laughing breathlessly. "Here's your moving in gift, surprise!" Caitlyn called out waving her hands in the air.

Shane frowned wondering what the hell she was on about. Once he found nothing behind Caitlyn he looked back at her skeptically, "if you're my surprise... I want a refund," Shane said bluntly, though a smile lingered on his lips. Caitlyn glared before looking behind her and sighing, "Nate you ruined it!" She yelled behind her, much to Mitchie and Shane's dismay.

"I don't get-"

"Awww!" Mitchie squealed knocking past Shane and running up to Nate who was carrying a small black puppy. "Oh my god!" She cried stroking its small head and giggling as it licked her excitedly. "Mitch?" Nate muttered smirking, "yeah?" she breathed out, not taking her eye off of the beautiful puppy.

"It's kind of Shane's surprise..." Caitlyn finished laughing as Mitchie blushed, stepping back. Shane was smiling gently at the two, not believing they'd gone to all the trouble of getting him a puppy after all he'd done.

"Thank you," he said softly holding his arms out to receive the puppy. Nate handed it over eagerly as the puppy was now licking all over his face. "Ew," Nate laughed wiping his face on his sleeve then standing next to Caitlyn, slinging his arm around her. Watching proudly as Shane bonded with his new friend.

"I can't believe you guys," Shane said now grinning from ear to ear as he held the struggling puppy in his arms. "What about Gary?" Gary was the apartments very old and very angry Landlord but to Shane's shock Nate waved it off, "he said it was fine," though Shane could gather Nate had gone to more trouble to get him this puppy than he was letting on.

Handing the puppy over to Mitchie who was still cooing in its face, Shane went forward and brought Caitlyn and Nate into a three way hug, squeezing them tightly. "You two are awesome!" He jumped up and down like a little kid high on sugar.

Nate laughed, kissing Caitlyn's cheek. Thankful for her idea of the puppy, she said it'd help him be happier when he was alone. "And we brought these," Caitlyn added holding out a bag of movies for them all to watch. The puppy was handed back to Shane and Mitchie was brought into a hug by Nate, Shane rested his eyes on the puppy in his arms, trying to ignore the old stirring feelings as he saw Mitchie and Nate hugging rather closely.

He felt the old anger boil and tried to ignore it but finally snapped, "would you like a room?!" He meant to make it sound light and jokey but obviously Mitchie, who knew him better heard the sarcasm underneath. Rolling her eyes she glared at Shane, "yes lets," she snapped, sitting quietly on the other side of the room.

That was the last thing she said to him that afternoon, she remained silent whilst the others chatted throughout the movie.

"So what you going to name him Shane?" Caitlyn smiled stroking the puppy that was bouncing around the room, occasionally retreating back to them for attention.

Shane looked thoughtfully, "Urm... Tinkerbell," he smirked looking at Caitlyn who scowled. "One, to hell you are thats what I'm naming my future dog! Two, your dogs a _boy,_" Caitlyn said shaking her head whilst Nate laughed.

"Well how about, Apollo?" Shane suggested grinning down at the puppy who bounced in his lap. "Apollo?" Nate asked quizzically, wondering how Shane even knew of that name.

Caitlyn must've had the same brain wave as she asked, "what? Why Apollo?" Shane shrugged, stroking the puppys head, "Apollo, the God of music," he said plainly, he hated chosing names and stuff, he lacked imagination in that area, he came up with _Connect 3_.

Catching the looks on everyones faces he frowned, "what?" he questioned defensively actually quite liking that name, "who knew he had a braincell," Caitlyn murmured grinning as Shane threw a cushion in her direction, "thank's Cait," Shane rolled his eyes.

"I think its good," Nate nodded and began calling the puppy over to him. "Apollo... I feel I have to put on an impressive voice when I say that.. APOLLO!" He laughed putting on a loud and extremely deep tone to his voice.

"Hmm I think it works," Caitlyn smiled as the puppy bounded over to them. "Thanks guys," Shane said once again, still not believing they'd done that for him, especially Caitlyn, she'd always been a bit cold with him. It meant a lot.

As time got on, Mitchie decided she'd had enough and nodded to Caitlyn that she was ready to go home. Saying goodbye to Apollo and Shane quickly she walked out of the apartment and waited by the car. Shane sighed watching her go and turned to Caitlyn, "thanks Cait," he murmured bringing into a quick hug, though his eyes were still on Mitchie who was staring at the ground.

"Nate I need a word." Shane said waiting until Caitlyn was with Mitchie before continuing. "Nate I need something, or I need to do something to get Mitchie... at least happy with me again! I need something to get on her good side."

Nate sighed not liking the position Shane was putting him in. He knew Mitchie was trying her hardest to get over Shane, and who was he to pull her right back into him? But then he also knew that if things did work out, both Mitchie and Shane could be happier than ever.

"I'll... I got to go Shane," he said looking towards the car where the girls were waiting. Seeing the dissapointment in his brothers eyes though held him back. "I'll try to think of something to help," Nate smiled reassuringly, bringing his brother into a quick hug.

"Enjoy your present, he's a crapping machine so I'd lay down the paper," Nate laughed at the disgusted look on Shane's face. "And he needs walks, feeding twice a day..."

"Nate jesus I know how to look after a dog! We had Scotty didn't we?" Scotty was the Gray's family pet, though Nate barely remembered him. "Shane, because of you that dog ate our fish, then ran out of the gate you left open, then got run over!"

Shane smiled shaking his head, "I was 5 okay?" Nate rolled his eyes, "and clearly the idiot gene you had back then, hasn't left." He nodded towards Mitchie before stumbling as Shane shoved him, "you're mean, go." Shane pointed past his head, though the smile defied his angry tone.

"See you tomorrow Shane." Nate began to back away, then added "school, you _need _to go!"

"Alright sir!" Shane grinned before closing the door and picking up the puppy happily. "Now all I need is Mitchie back," he cooed to the dog then laughed as it licked his face. "She's pretty huh? I think she's really pretty," Shane mumbled sitting on the couch where Mitchie had been.

"We'll get her back."

* * *

Nate fell backwards on Mitchie's bed. Something he found himself doing a lot lately, waiting for the two girls to finish their dinner. Staring around her room he smiled at the poster of Connect 3 on her door.

He knew she was embarrassed at first when the guys had seen it, but Nate and Shane had both decided to sign it one time when Mitchie wasn't around. Nate had signed his face, trying to cover up the stupid expression he was wearing in the photo and Shane signed his white tee; _Love you x _

Nate sighed re-reading the words, what could he possibly do to help the situation? Tell Mitchie how sorry Shane was? She already knew that, but couldn't forgive hi. Understandable, Nate gathered Shane had said some very insulting and hurtful things to her that day. So what else could he do?

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a spare guitar pick, distractedly he started throwing it in the air then swiftly catching it. He was bored waiting for Caitlyn but hated being at home, it was so empty and he hated how his parents treated him like an only son now. Forgetting the other two, who to him were his only family.

Nate cursed as he flicked the plectrum and it went down the side of Mitchie's bed. "Great," he sighed groaning, then shimmed underneath the bed, using his phone as a light as he reached under towards the corner where the plectrum had been dropped.

"Got you," Nate smiled grasping it in his hands, he was about to pull out when something caught his eye. Looking over he frowned then stretched forwards. His fingers wrapping around a small delicate bracelet.

_Her Grandmothers bracelet, the one she'd lost. _Nate's smile grew bigger, he knew how much it was hurting Mitchie knowing she'd lost it, she hadn't managed to tell her Mom yet in fear of her getting in trouble.

"Nate?"

"OW!" Nate cried out in pain as his head shot up, hitting the boards of the bed. Cursing again he wiggled out of the bed and looked up sheepishly at Mitchie. "Hey... you're finished," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, what're you doing?" She laughed holding out her hand to help him up. "I dropped my plectrum under your bed," he explained, "and I found..."

Mitchie stared expectantly waiting for him to continue, "And I found, it." Nate smiled hiding the bracelet clutched in his left hand behind his back.

"Great." Mitchie rolled her eyes at his behavior then opened her laptop, "Caitlyn's waiting downstairs Nate," she informed as he continued to sit on her bed, pondering over what he'd just done.

"Oh okay cool, see you tomorrow Mitch."

"Night Nate." Mitchie closed the door behind him, her eyes resting on the poster. _Love you x_

With tears gathering in her eyes she reached up slowly, her fingers grazing the edge of the poster, slowly she peeled it down from her door. Her eyes never leaving the two words until they were folder under the poster.

Sighing she tucked it under her bed. "Goodnight and Goodbye." She whispered then returned back to her computer, letting a deep sigh she smiled.

* * *

**Hope it didn't suck to bad!**

**As I said I'm running out of ideas :S**

**Anyway as you guys listed your fave songs at the mo i though id return the favor :P**

**1. Shake It - Metro Station**

**2. Heels Over Head - Boy's Like Girls**

**3. Breakout - Cash Cash**

**4. Shake and Shout - Stereo Skyline!**

**5. Your Call - Second Hand Serenade**

**So there's five, the last one goes on my sleep playlist cos its calming and helps me sleep :)**

**Wow I'm a dork :p**

**And you guys are right, white skinnys are awesome, **

**my ex just got pissed cos he got them stuck when he tried his on, and had the tear them to get out :P**

**HAHA**

**anyways please review!**

**- M x**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so like SORRY! I just had SERIOUS writers block, a SERIOUS amount of school work to catch up on - Paris plus xmas break, aint always a good thing! You go back to school and all my teachers are like... "wheres this essay?" "wheres your presentation?" It was bad! :P**

**But I'm back, I think I have a little more inspiration now andddd I know you guys want happiness and rainbows and smiles back so I'm letting that come back. Don't be too angry at the end... mwahaha :p**

**Anyway ThankYou for reviewing the last chapter! Although they went down which was an indicator that I was loosing it - why I didn't update straight away as well.**

**But I feel bad for not updating so here's a small chapter, or long I can't really tell on here.. :P but anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"-Hi Mitchie, I stole your Grandmothers bracelet, it didn't fit, so here have it back!"

Nate glared at Shane, not appreciating the uncalled sarcasm. God knows he got enough of that from Caitlyn. "No you don't have to say that," he glared indignantly, looking down at the bracelet held carefully in his hand, which was outstretched to Shane.

"Just take it back, and tell her you found it," Shane sighed turning away from Nate. He, unlike Nate could not understand the pure brilliance of Nates idea.

"No, dude listen, this will work! Just say you went by the house, was clearing out your old room and found it!" Nate said, verbalizing the plan he'd been forming in his head since he'd found the bracelet last night.

Shane frowned, running his hands through his hair. "And what if she does think I stole it?" He asked hesitantly, though Nate knew he was coming round to the idea. After all he would do anything for Mitchie to even _smile _at him these days.

"She won't! She'll just be so thrilled she'll want to jump..." Shane raised his eyebrow at Nate who started to get a little carried away with his imagination. Shane started laughing at the embarrassed look on Nates face.

"Here," Nate thrust the bracelet in Shane's face moodily, "now come on we're late for school."

Shane smiled down at the bracelet, remembering the times he'd play with it on her arm when they cuddled. "Shane!"

"Come, jeez. You need to unwind man," Shane laughed patting Nate on the back. "You're the one that got me wound _up._"

Shane grimaced at Nate's cold tone but brushed it off, he'd already apologized and he knew Nate wasn't holding a grudge.

"God I haven't been to school in _so _long." Shane sighed, "I'm never going to be able to catch up."

"Sure you will, I'm sure Mitchie will..."

Shane sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Class settle down."

There was an uproar when Shane entered the classroom. It was almost like the first day when Connect 3 arrived. Whispers, pointing and staring, giggles and calling out, Shane bowed his head keeping close behind Nate who kept his head high as he walked through the halls. It was almost like they'd had a personality swap.

"Shane take your seat please," the teacher called out to him as he shifted on his feet by the door. He saw Mitchie at her desk scribbling hard onto her paper, she glanced up as he went by and flashed him a small smile.

"It's good to see you in here again."

"It is?" Shane asked quickly.

Mitchie sighed, "Shane, you need to pass this year. Get your head on straight."

"Okay." Shane replied frowning, she was being unusually harsh this morning and he was suddenly thankful for Nate's bracelet idea. He felt the bracelet in his pocket and smiled before writing down the equations that were on the board.

Mitchie didn't want to admit it but she was impressed. Shane was already on the second extension piece of work, shooting ahead of the rest of the class. He'd actually listened to what she'd said! She smiled as she watched him subtly, as he bent over his desk his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away aggrivatedly a deep frown set on his face. She knew he was struggling but he kept working.

He suddenly glanced up and his eyes locked with hers, Mitchie felt her heart give an involuntary flutter.

"C-an you he... uh never mind," Shane shook his head quickly turning back to his work, sighing deeply.

Mitchie leaned over, "which one you stuck on?" Shane looked back at up at her surprised, "friends remember?"

"Oh okay, thank you." Shane smiled, though his eyes shined with disappointment, he didn't want to be _just _friends with her.

Mitchie spent the rest of the lesson bent over Shane's desk, helping him solve each equation. The teacher didn't seem to mind, as long as he didn't have to get out of his seat he was fine with his students doing his job for him.

"Mitchie I have to-" Shane paused as the bell rang. Mitchie smiled then went back to her seat packing her bags quickly before catching up with Caitlyn who was on her way out of the door. "Mitch wait!" She stopped feeling like she was being pulled to him.

"I need to give you something-"

"Come on Mitchie!" Some girl from her science class called her over, she nodded to the girl then turned back to Shane who was looking at her desperately. "Later."

Shane signed dejectedly and turned round to see Nate heading outside with Caitlyn. Rolling his eyes he groaned, who was he supposed to sit with now?

Spotting Matt and Rachel sitting a near by table Shane squinted, "I must be desperate," he muttered before collapsing in a seat beside the two.

"Hey, whats up? How's everything? Good. Great." Shane gritted out, ignoring the two very surprised looks from Matt and Rachel. They both remained silent obviously unsure of what to say.

They probably think I'm tricking them, Shane smirked bemused at their expressions.

"Just chill guys I need someone to sit- HEY!" Shane snapped yanking his arm out of the hand that had just pulled him half way off his seat.

Shane gulped. It was Mitchie.

And she looked, furious.

"Mitch, MITCH!" He yelled out as she huffed and stormed off out of the hall. Quickly weaving through the tables he ran after her, ignoring the whispers and, to his annoyance laughter.

Shane finally caught up with her when she was out on the quad. The bell must've rung because everyone was heading in, he saw Caitlyn and Nate pause on their walk to watch the two, but Nate quickly ushered Caitlyn inside waving quickly to Shane.

"Mitchie I'm sorry."

Mitchie rounded on him looking furious, "Shane! God are you _trying _to make this difficult for me?!"

"What? N-no!" Shane stuttered running his hands through his hair, _Why do I always screw up?! Maybe I should give her the bracelet..._

Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench. "So you just sat with those two because you're great friends?" She muttered sarcastically, gritting her teeth.

"Well, I didn't have anyone else to... sit with," Shane said lamely wishing he had a better excuse. "I didn't talk to them."

Mitchie frowned remaining silent, Shane took this as a good sign, or as good as it could get. She could've by all rights ripped out his hair by now.

"Mitchie," he said softly, kneeling in front of her, "there's something I need to give you," he began to reach into his jacket pocket but Mitchie's hand on his shoulder caused him to freeze. His dark eyes flickered up to hers questioningly.

"Y-you're not going to propose are you? Cos that would be a seriously stupid move right now," she said glaring at him. Shane couldn't help but laugh at her expression and shook his head. "No," He smiled then felt a stab of pain at the relief on her look. _Would I be that awful to marry?!_

"Urm anyway-" he continued smoothly, "I was clearing out the rest of my room... yesterday," he said trying to remember the story Nate had thought up for him. "And I found this," he opened his hand revealing her Grandmothers charm bracelet.

Shane smiled, feeling his heart flutter as he watched her face brighten at the sight. "Oh my gosh!" She reached forwards tentatively as if afraid he'd snatch them away. Reacting before she could he took her hand gently and slid the bracelet on.

"It looks beautiful on you," he breathed out as her eyes connected with his. A faint blush tinging her cheeks. Shane winced as a rain droplet splashed on his cheek, _perfect timing _he groaned, the first time he'd got a good reaction from her and it starts raining. He expected her to dash off inside, worrying about her newly straightened hair, but he was mildly surprised to see her staying put.

"I've been looking for it, for so long." She whispered looking down at the bracelet lovingly, "I thought I'd lost my piece of her," she choked out.

Shane smiled up at her, his hands rubbing her knees soothingly, "where did you find it?" He paused biting his lip, Nate never told him this bit, and he was a terrible liar.

_Be vacant! _He thought, "ugh, it was under the... bed," he said narrowing his eyes in concentration. Mitchie nodded, "from when I stayed in your-" Shane watched as she tried to compose herself, "yeah..." he added looking down for a second. This was his chance.

"Mitchie?" More rain splashed down, he could feel his tee shirt begin to stick to his body and watched as Mitchie's hair started to flatten and stick to her face, though she still didn't seem to mind. "I-uh... can you, would you be able to come over tonight?"

Shane waited in torment as he watched a range of emotions flicker through her big round eyes, "I don't know Shane," she sighed eventually but he took this as a positive sign, she wasn't saying no straight out.

"Please? I need help with my homework and Apollo needs walking.. Not that I want you to walk him! I'll walk him, with you..." Shane sighed defeatedly, annoyed by his sudden lack in confidence that only Mitchie was able to take away from him.

A second later he heard a noise that made his heart sore, she was giggling. "You talk like an idiot when you're nervous," she laughed before composing herself, "okay, but nothing weird!" She pointed her finger at him warningly. She herself couldn't deny that she'd missed spending time with Shane.

It was hard being in love with someone you were forcing yourself to stay away from.

Shane held up his hands, grinning from ear to ear. "Nothing weird I swear," He stood up and held out his hands for her to take. By now they were both soaking wet, their clothes clinging to their bodies making them shiver.

"Thank you, Shane." Mitchie smiled, blushing when she noticed him staring at her chest, her white top now see-through showing off her purple bra. Crossing her arms across her chest she glared up at him. He caught her look and smirked, "here," He quickly tugged off his own shirt, smiling as he heard her gasp rather loudly.

"Shane what're you do-"

"Here take it, at least to cover yourself up. I don't want people staring at my- at you." He corrected himself handing her the top. She stared up at him shocked for quite some time, trying not to let her eyes wander lower.

"Shane I can't you're topless," she laughed hollowly, wondering whether his sanity was still intact.

Shane shrugged, shoving the top into her arms, "its fine, I'm going home now anyway. Put it on," he ordered and with one more questioning look Mitchie pulled it over her head with some difficulty. Once she'd tugged it over her body he smirked, the bottom of the top reaching just above her knees.

"Very fitting," he laughed as she pouted, "giant," she muttered shaking her head. "I'll see you later Mitchie," Shane smiled and began walking off out the gates.

Mitchie watched bemused, there was her ex-boyfriend, Shane Gray walking out of school topless, casually as if he meant too. Her heart was beating furiously and the butterflies that had exploded in her stomach were making her feel slightly queazy. _Oh! I didn't say... _

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled out, wiping her hair out of her face as the rain dripped down her cheeks. She jogged up to him quickly, stopping just short of touching him.

"Thank you, for finding this," she said softly, biting her lip. Shane inaudible groaned, usually he loved it when she chewed on her lip, it made him want to kiss her senseless, now of course. With that being under the label of 'inapropriate' he had to refrain from doing so.

"It's not problem Mitchie," he replied pulling in for a hug. She was tense at first but soon relaxed into his embrace. He moved his arms further around her, pulling her tightly against his bare chest. She breathed in deeply, his scent making her dizzy. Her eyes snapped open and she began to push away, "I said no more weird stuff," she whispered and felt his arms leave her.

"Sorry," he smiled stepping back. "You better get to class Mitch, see you later."

With that Shane walked out of the gates with a glorious feeling, elated, happy, fantastic he had the intense urge to run around in celebration. He was getting her back. He was getting the love of his life back!

_I definitely owe Nate for this one! _

Shane grinned, shaking his head in joy he stepped across the road and froze as headlights embraced him in light.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**There you go! I hope it wasn't toooo awful!**

**Writers block - rubbish!**

**Please Review! Make my crappy week not so crappy! :P**

**- M x**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKs for all your reviewsieees (new word, love it :P)**

**Made me smileee and I kinda laughed cos i'm into drama an all but no, don't worry i'm NOT going to kill Shane. I think that could kill my story really :P**

**Anyway here is Chapter 29**

* * *

_"Two fractured ribs, a broken arm and bruising to the head."_

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Shane shrugged sheepishly at everyone in the room. Jason was sitting by the chair next to Shane's bed, where he'd been waiting for him to wake up. Nate and Caitlyn were standing together in the corner of the room and Mitchie was sitting at the end of Shane's bed.

She thought she'd had a heart attack before when she'd heard Shane had been hit by a car, luckily the driver slowed up enough and with Shane's quick reflexes he managed to avoid being hit by the brunt of the car. Instead he clipped the side and was thrown to the pavement.

"I wasn't looking," Shane shrugged again not all to bothered by his predicament.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Clearly! You idiot! What the _hell _were you thinking?! You could've gotten killed!" He'd taken on the role of the father in this situation.

"Jason, don't. There's no point, he's too high on morphine right now to remember this." Caitlyn said softly, oddly she'd seemed to have taken on the role of the mother. Calming down Jason and fetching Shane the water.

Nate nodded, "yeah see." He punched Shane's leg who didn't respond at all. Nate however had seemingly reverted into a child, Mitchie had a incline that Nate was actually struggling with this far more than anyone. He was twitchy and extremely on edge, Mitchie made a mental note to make sure he was okay later when they were on their own.

"Right, Mr Gray." The nurse poked her head around the door and laughed as all three brothers turned to look at her. "The injured one," she added looking at Shane who nodded, "you just need to fill out some of these forms, and then you can be discharged." The nurse handed them to Mitchie who smiled and thanked her.

"Do you want me to fill this out for you?" She asked quietly looking at Shane's writing hand which was now harnessed up in the sling. "Nah, I got it," He said cheekily rolling his eyes. "And just for that, you _can't _have the icecream I got you." Mitchie poked her tongue out before moving over to the table to lean on.

"Man you're so stupid, seriously." Jason sighed looking at Nate for support. "Leave him," Nate said slumping further down into his seat. Mitchie caught Caitlyn's eyes and nodded outside of the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Mitchie asked once her and Caitlyn had stepped out of the room.

Caitlyn laughed incredulously shaking her head, "Mitchie, he was in an accident, it's probably just the drugs making him stupid."

"No! Not Shane, _Nate!" _Mitchie stressed, quickly looking back into the room to make sure they weren't being overheard. Caitlyn opened her mouth but didn't say a word. "I don't know, he's been quiet since he got the phone call I guess."

Mitchie nodded, "do you mind if I have a word with him?" She didn't know why she was asking, it's not like she had to get Caitlyn's permission, but somehow it felt wrong not to ask.

"Sure, I'll help Shane get dress- actually I might get Jason to get Shane dressed," Caitlyn laughed entering back into the room.

"Hey Nate, can you come help me a minute?" Nate nodded, following Mitchie out of the room silently. She lead him down to the elevator, wanting to get a drink from the vending machines before they left anyway.

"What's up Nate?" She asked softly as they stood waiting for the elevator to reach their level.

Nate shrugged, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He muttered something incoherently then jumped into the elevator to avoid further questioning. Though his attempts to get away from Mitchie were thwarted once she stood beside him and they were then on their own.

"Nate come on, what's wrong? Shane's fine, I don't understand."

Nate sighed, "I thought he was... I thought I'd lost-"

"Me too," Mitchie reached over and squeezed his hand gently. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, then put his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

Mitchie responded wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his shoulder. "I wish things could go back to the way they were," Mitchie whispered feeling tears spring to her eyes. All the repressed emotion she'd felt since getting the phone call about Shane spilling out.

"Way they were? You mean like, when you were with Shane?" Nate asked resting his chin on her head. It'd been a while since he'd had some alone time with his best friend, and he missed it greatly.

"Maybe," Mitchie admitted, "I just don't know how I feel anymore."

Nate nodded understandingly, "well when you got that phone call, what did you feel then?"

"I thought I was having a heart attack," Mitchie laughed, "I couldn't breathe, I thought he was... you know. I was frightened beyond anything, I wished I'd have just kissed him in the rain and he wouldn't have walked away."

Nate pulled away smiling, "I think you know how you feel Mitch," he said, "you're just scared."

"Whatever," Mitchie rolled her eyes jokingly, "so you're okay? I mean thats why I pulled you out of the room, to ask that. So?"

"I'm fine Mitch, like I said I just thought I'd lost him. It feels like over the past few weeks we've been through _so _much, and it scared me. When I got that phone call, I don't think I've ever been that scared."

Mitchie breathed in deeply, "God he's such an idiot." Nate laughed nodding, "yep, a newt has more braincells than he does." Mitchie laughed harder leaning against Nate for support, the emotion she was feeling being expressed in a different way now.

"Come on, I need a drink." Mitchie gasped as the door opened.

"Thank you, Mitch."

"For what?"

"Caring." Nate smiled putting money in the vender for her. "You're a really good person.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Mitchie cried flying into Shane's apartment excitedly. Shane was sitting on his couch fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"Come in," He said sarcastically, growing frustrated with his useless arm, he couldn't even button up his own shirt.

Mitchie smiled broadly and sat down next to him. "Need help?" She questioned, reaching over without waiting for a response.

"It's been 4 weeks Shane. You should be used to that thing by now," she pointed at his cast as she did up the last few buttons for him.

Shane was about to reply but a new scent stopped him in his tracks. "What's that smell?" He questioned, leaning over so he was closer to her. He breathed in and smiled, "Mmm, Vanilla." He sat relaxing into the couch. "I love that."

Mitchie blushed and smiled, resting back as well, "you're as bad as Apollo," She then laughed as the puppy bounded over upon hearing its name.

"So it's Christmas," Mitchie smiled resting her legs up on the couch, placing them over Shane's lap. He smiled rolling his eyes, "It's still another 2 weeks."

"Though I do have your present," He smiled at her curious expression. "What is it?!" She demanded.

Shane laughed his hands circling her knees. She was vaguely conscious of what they were doing, and how they were acting but she couldn't help it. Over that last 4 weeks they'd grown accustomed to the new friendship line. Though lately she noticed they were beginning to push the boundaries a little, not that Shane minded one bit. He was still as eager to have her back as he was before his accident.

"Mitchie, you kind of need to learn the concept of a present. You _don't _tell the person what you got them," he laughed patting the seat beside him and smiled as Apollo jumped up next to him.

Mitchie pouted shuffling closer to Shane, trying to make him look into her eyes, he could never resist the puppy eyes.

"Shane," she whined, prodding his cheek with her finger. She repeated this until finally he snapped, "quit it! Look I couldn't give it to you, even if I wanted to. Cos of this," He glared at the cast still wrapped around his arm.

"I don't understand-"

"It's a song." He cut her off, "and I can't play it. Yet."

Shane suddenly looked panicked as he stared into her eyes, "Mitch, if you don't like, if you want something else I can get something-"

"No! Shane, it's a awesome present, I can't wait to hear it." She laughed as he stressed, "in fact, it's kind of weird because, I wrote you a song too." She said slowly not looking him in the eye.

The song she'd been trying to right ever since her return from Camp Rock was finally coming together, and she wanted Shane to be the first one to hear it. He was the one that had pushed her to write and sing again.

"Oh, that's great. I hope I can play it for you," he sighed looking down. "Even if you can't, you still got your voice, that's enough for me."

Shane looked up and smiled, then as before he leaned in to her neck and breathed in deeply. "I really like that smell," he murmured nuzzling his face into her neck. Mitchie chewed on her lip trying to concentrate on anything other than the feel of him against her. She looked over at Apollo who was watching the two with fascination.

"Have you walked Apollo?" Mitchie diverted Shane's attention. It made it hard to breath when he was that close to her.

Shane shook his head and stood up, "care to join me?" He asked in a ridiculous accent. "It would be my pleasure," she spoke back grinning.

* * *

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Mitchie asked as the silence stretched between them. They had been walking for a long time, just following the road until they came across a small park.

Shane sat down on the swings, "nope. They don't want to hear from me, Mitch."

"Their your parents Shane, of course they do. Nate said your Mom was terrified when she heard about your accident."

"Apparently not terrified enough, she didn't visit or even _call." _Shane said roughly, scuffing his shoes along the ground as he swung. "Yeah but-"

"Come on!" Shane interrupted pulling her off of the swing so fast she stumbled after him. "Shane!" She cried out, feeling like a little kid again, with Apollo jumping at her heels.

He dragged her to the small kids 'merry-go-round' and jumped on it. "Wow, Shane Gray. World know popstar, laughing like a little kid in a park," Mitchie teased as he began to spin them around. Apollo barking wildly at them.

Mitchie began to feel dizzy and so laid down, staring up at the stars that were starting to appear as the sun went down. Shane soon grew tired of spinning them and laid his head down next to hers.

They lay in silence, enjoying the view of the stars shining above them. Mitchie's thoughts once again returned to Christmas and a question popped into her head. One her Mom had discussed previously with her.

"Shane what are you doing for Christmas?" She asked.

Shane grunted, "nothing." Mitchie realized it was probably a sore spot for him, without a family to celebrate with, he'd spend it on his own.

"Because, my Mom was talking. She invited you round? If you want to come, you don't have too..." Mitchie drifted off as Shane sat up and edged closer to her.

"Thank you." He whispered kissing her cheek tentatively, mere millimeters from her lips. They were definitely pushing the friendship boundaries.

Mitchie smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. She shivered slightly, but with Apollo resting on her legs, and Shane's body beside her she felt quite cozy in the cool air.

"We should head back," Shane said at last sitting up.

He poked Mitchie in the side until she stirred, "stop!" She whined pushing him away, "I would carry you Mitch but I'm an invalid now."

"Oh whatever, one broken arm does not count you as an 'invalid'" Mitchie scoffed, getting up carefully.

"Does in my books," Shane said arrogantly, clipping Apollo's lead on.

Mitchie rolled her eyes snatching the lead from him. "You're books stupid."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh... yeh!"

"Nope."

"Yep, Oh god we are not doing this!" Mitchie laughed at their childish fight.

Shane rounded on her, smirking into her confused face, "you're only stopping it cos you know I'll win."

"In your dreams," Mitchie sang, walking off.

"Yes you are." Shane muttered as he sauntered after her. Mitchie kept her head down and blushed, not wanting him to know she'd heard.

She slowed down as they reached Shane's apartment where Nate was already waiting with Caitlyn to pick Mitchie up.

"There you are!" Caitlyn cried frustratedly, "I've been worried! I was calling you!" She waved her phone in Mitchie's face. Mitchie took out her phone and bit her lip seeing 6 missed calls from Caitlyn and 3 texts from Nate.

"Oops," she laughed looking at Shane who was shaking his head, "seriously guys, we're grown ups. We can look after ourselves."

"Ironic coming from _you _Shane," Nate commented smirking.

Shane ignored him and turned to Mitchie, "Thank you for inviting me for christmas," He whispered in her ear, his breath hitting her cold skin sending tingles down her spine.

She nodded, "and I can't wait to hear the song," he smiled brushing his lips against her temple smoothly before standing away.

"Goodnight guys. Come on Apollo," he hushed the dog inside waving goodbye as he closed the door.

"What song?" Caitlyn asked nosily but Nate shushed her, sending a wink over to Mitchie. Since the time in the elevator Mitchie and Nate had been making effort to have some friends time together in which Nate helped Mitchie write her new song.

"You'll hear it after Christmas," Mitchie replied jumping in the car.

"But what song?" Caitlyn turned to Nate pouting. "Don't give me that face," He said defensively, "like she said, you'll have to wait till after Christmas," he kissed her tenderly before jumping in the car.

"I hate being out of the loop."

* * *

**Sorry it's not long, but I'm still trying to get back into the writing :p**

**Urmmm oh yeah, I went to a party on friday eve, andd theres this guy I like called Noah**

**and he was drunk, but he told me he liked me and then kissed me... only thing is, he doesnt remember :P**

**I asked Sam to talk to him and see if he did but noope **

**So advice; do you think I should talk to him about it? Or leave it and see what happens?**

**I'm stuck :P haha**

**Anyway Please Review!**

**Loves - M x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's chapter 30! I tried to make it as long as i could! Writers block really sucks but I'm starting to get back on track hopefully :s haha**

**Thanks for your advice about Noah, I made jokes and he got a bit fidgety then asked me out, soooo it worked :D Though I'm really nervous now :P**

**Anyway I wanted to update, thank you guys for the chapter and I promise they'll be updates more often cos the homework rates slowed down thankfully :)**

**Chapter 30.**

Caitlyn woke up with a start, the sound of footsteps from upstairs made her heart jump.

"Nate!" She hissed in his ear, sitting up from his arms. They'd fallen asleep whilst watching, well watching was a relative term for what they were doing. The movie was honestly more a background noise for them both.

"Hmm, morning Caity," Nate mumbled pulling her closer to him, oblivious to the movement above them.

Caitlyn blushed pulling the straps that had fallen down back up. "Nate you're parents are awake," she whispered attempting to sit up again. This time Nate helped her, his eyes now wide awake. "I don't want you to go," he sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I know, me either. But you can come round later, I think Mitchie's going to Shane's, so come over." Caitlyn leant down over the side of the couch and kissed him quickly. Nate smiled up at her nodding, "will do."

"Awesome, see you later dude." Caitlyn grinned then rushed out of the house, giggling as she tripped over a potted plant and jumped over the small hedge that separated the two houses.

Once inside she located Mitchie in their bedroom, strumming her guitar. Judging by the gentle harmony of the guitar Caitlyn got an impression of happiness, though the anxiety on Mitchie's face gave her another idea.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked nonchalantly, though immediately Mitchie's eyes narrowed accusingly.

She set her guitar down on the bed, "Cait, you didn't come home last night. Did you and Nate..." she bit her lip and looked out the window.

"No, course we didn't," Caitlyn replied softly, knowing what Mitchie was implying. "We just fell asleep."

Mitchie nodded and smiled, "sorry, it's just I had to cover when Mom came in and-"

"Oh Mitch I'm sorry!" Caitlyn gasped feeling awful she'd made Mitchie lie, "it was an accident."

Mitchie waved it off smiling, "hey it's fine, I remember what it was like when I had to sneak out of the Gray's house too." Mitchie laughed sitting back down on her bed. Her earlier frustration forgotten.

"_You _had to sneak out?! Wow Mitch, didn't know you were a rebel," Caitlyn giggled sitting opposite Mitchie on her own bed.

Mitchie grabbed her pillow and chucked it, "yeah well, you're not the only one that falls asleep accidently." Mitchie grinned air quoting the word 'accidently' though the gesture confused Caitlyn slightly.

"What was that? I _did _fall asleep accidently, didn't you when..?"

Mitchie smiled and shrugged, "I guess things got heated sometimes, we never went far. Sometimes I just wanted to be near him, like when I had to stay round there's for a month." She answered smiling at the memories of her and Shane cuddling on the bed, just talking about anything that came to mind.

"You really miss him don't you?" Caitlyn bit her lip, not wanting to see her friend in pain.

Mitchie shrugged again picking up her guitar. "I see him all the time, I'm seeing him later."

"You know what I mean, you miss _being _with him."

Mitchie was silent then sighed, "if I'm with him, he might hurt me again."

"I don't think he will," Caitlyn commented, "he really loves you. He's been writing songs about you all the time."

"What? How do you know that?" Mitchie asked, her heart fluttering at the news. Though a secret smile spread across her face as she thought to her own song.

"Who else, his brother. Nate." Caitlyn grinned at her friend's expression.

Mitchie chewed her lip and smiled shyly, "yeah I do really miss him." She whispered as though she was afraid someone would over hear.

Caitlyn sensed Mitchie's uncomfortableness and so chose to smile instead of replying.

"Well tell me, what were you playing?" She asked Mitchie as she began to strum out a tune again that gave a peaceful vibe the room. She eyed Mitchie enviously, wishing she could play the guitar. Maybe Nate could teach her, she mused then returned her attention back to Mitchie.

"Oh it's just a song. I think it's bad though," Mitchie sighed, pausing in her playing.

Caitlyn frowned, "sounded alright to me?" She said pulling her legs against her. "It's the lyrics, I don't want Shane to... mis-understand them?" Mitchie explained pursing her lips.

"Well let me hear?" Caitlyn suggested but Mitchie shook her head furiously, pushing the guitar away from her.

"He has to hear it first," she said looking apologetic but Caitlyn nodded understandingly, "well can I read them? I wouldn't be hearing it first?"

Mitchie nodded and handed over her notebook, biting her lip as Caitlyn flipped through it.

"Woah you've been writing a lot... a lot of sad songs," she glanced up at Mitchie who was looking down into her lap. "It's on the last page."

Caitlyn nodded and turned straight to the back then narrowed her eyes as she began to read. Her own heart sighing as she read out the lyrics. They were beautiful and she truly was envious of her friend.

"Mitchie this is great, Shane will love it." Caitlyn said simply handing back the book, "don't doubt your talent, he won't mis-read. Its one of the best you've written."

Mitchie smiled gently, "he's already heard the first verse," she then laughed at Caitlyn's confused expression. "I began to write it ages ago, but never finished it. Then with everything that's happened, the words just came to me."

Caitlyn grinned, "Ah yeah it's easier to understand now," she nodded, "the song kind of changes in the middle, it suits. It's awesome."

"Thank you. I better get practicing, Christmas is only 2 days away."

"Yeah, I'm so glad we did our shopping early," Caitlyn smiled thinking back to Mitchie and hers intense shopping experience. 5 hours in a mall and being harassed by many girls who'd recognized them as the girlfriends of Connect 3.

Mitchie laughed, thinking of the same memory, "yeah same. Though I didn't get anything for Nate yet, I might get Shane to drive us to the mall today."

"I thought you got something for Nate?" Caitlyn frowned, thinking back to when Mitchie was busy purchasing practically every shop.

Mitchie shook her head, grabbing her coat. "Nope, I want to get something special you know? He's been there for me ever since they moved next door, I owe him."

"Well he'll love whatever his best friend gets him," Caitlyn smiled then hugged Mitchie spontaneously.

Mitchie giggled hugging her back, "what was that for?" She grabbed her phone off the side once she was let go.

"I just miss having these chats sometimes." Mitchie nodded understandingly then sighed, "me too, and ironically I have to go, sorry." She grimaced feeling guilty as he friend sat down quietly.

"Its okay, Nate is coming over anyway." Caitlyn smiled flipping open her phone to tell Nate to come round.

Mitchie nodded them hugged her again, "okay well no falling asleep by _accident _again okay?" Mitchie giggled stepping out of the door. She was going to walk to Shane's, the cold outdoors refreshing to her boiling hot skin.

"It was an accident!" Mitchie laughed as she looked up at her window from outside, Caitlyn's head sticking out. "Whatever!" She called back pulling her hair out of her face.

"Hey Nate, bye Nate." Mitchie grinned waving as she saw Nate jump over the hedge, he waved then entered her house as Caitlyn opened the door. Throwing her arms around his neck.

Mitchie smiled at the two then turned on her Ipod, pumping herself up for the long walk to Shane's.

.

.

.

"Mitchie hey!" Shane grinned opening the door before she'd even climbed up the steps, he'd been watching out of his window for her impatiently.

He watched amused as she tried to regain her breathe back. "Water," she croaked out, completely dehydrated, cold and tired.

"I am _never _walking to yours again, actually scratch that, I'm never _walking _again!" She groaned flopping down on his couch as he poured her out a glass of water.

Shane handed her the glass which she gulped down greedily, "well that sucks, Jason took the car so we'll be walking to the mall." Shane grinned slapping her legs, "come on, up you get lazy!"

"Hey!" Shane cried out as Mitchie spurted water out of her mouth, spraying Shane in the face. "Mitchie!" He yelled out wiping his face as she doubled over laughing.

She snorted out a "sorry" before clutching her stomach she laughed watching him screw up his face.

"Attractive Mitch," he mumbled sarcastically, realizing his own joke had backfired on him. Mitchie grinned up at him, reaching up she smudged in a water mark on his shirt.

"Sorry but are you serious?! I just walked all the way here!"

"No I wasn't serious," Shane mumbled, still sour after being sprayed with a mouth full of water. He began to unbutton his shirt, reaching halfway down he paused and looked at Mitchie who quickly averted her eyes to Apollo who was sleeping on Shane's bed.

"I'll go change before we go." Shane said closing the door on him and Apollo as he went to get changed.

Mitchie smiled biting her lip as she tried to repress another giggle. Reliving the moment she saw his face over and over as the water hit him.

"Stop laughing!" He shouted from the other room causing her to giggle more. "Sorry!"

Finally he emerged after completely changing his outfit. He glared at her as he grabbed the car keys, she laughed holding up her hands.

"You shouldn't have tried to trick me."

"Fine," Shane smiled then pushed her towards the door. "Let's just go already! Bye Apollo, be good!" Shane called back into the apartment before closing the door.

He ignored the strange look Mitchie threw him and opened the door, "he listens to me."

"Of course he does Shane," Mitchie laughed patting his shoulder. "So what're you getting?" He asked as he began to drive to the nearest mall.

"Just got to get something for, Nate." Mitchie bit her lip, she resented how she always somehow felt guilty whenever she mentioned Nate around Shane, though he didn't appear to notice.

"Cool, I got to get something for... um... my fans?" Shane laughed nervously as Mitchie frowned. "What to you mean? You're going to buy millions of gifts for everyone?!" She asked incredulously.

Shane shook his head, slowing down at a stoplight. "No, I was actually thinking of having a photo shoot, then doing a sort of card... thing..." his voice drifted off uncertainly.

"That's, pretty awesome of you Shane." Mitchie smiled, "how will you give them all out?"

"Well, the manager has some subscribers and I'll just... I don't know, I didn't really think about that. Sam will figure something out." Shane grinned thinking how stressed Sam will be with the new job Shane was about to leave to him.

"His Christmas present," Mitchie said dryly feeling sorry for the guy. She knew Shane never got along with him and always pressured him into being nice. "I'll get him something," Shane shrugged.

"Anyway, after you get Nate something, will you come with me to the photo shoot?"

Mitchie nodded switching the heater on. "You cold?"

"A little."

Shane reached into the back seat and pulled out a jacket, "here."

Mitchie didn't argue, she quickly pulled the jacket on and smiled as she breathed in Shane's sweet cologne mingled in the fabric.

"So are you going to like, dress up as Santa?" Mitchie giggled picturing it in her head.

"Nope." Shane replied flatly, then smirked, "unless you'll be Santa's little helper," he wiggled his eyes jokingly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I'll be no such thing."

.

.

.

The rest of the journey went in silence. Once Shane had pulled into the parking lot, cussing at a guy pulling out in front of him, he parked quickly taking up two spaces in which Mitchie chastised him for. She struggled with her seatbelt and blushed as Shane laughed, leaning over he quickly fiddled with the strap yanking at it hard until it broke away. Mumbling something about it being stiff. They walked slowly into the mall, Shane pulling down the cap on his forehead and pulling up his collar, trying to hide as much of him as he could.

"Sneaky, Shane." Mitchie teased shoving him slightly as they entered the nearest store. "Better than yours," Shane snorted and she glanced down, realizing she was still in his jacket. One that didn't exactly look 'market' born.

"Well why would people recognize me?!" Shane chose not to answer her question and instead pointed at a random mans watch at the counter. "I'll have that." He said gruffly to the woman behind the till who eyed him suspiciously.

"He'll buy it." Mitchie put in, smiling sweetly at the woman who nodded quickly and went out back to find it. "I think she knew that Mitch."

"No, she thought you were robbing the place. 'I'll have that'" Mitchie imitated his voice then laughed as he poked his tongue at her.

"It's my rockstar voice," He defended crossing his arms. "It's your criminal voice, knock it off. I like your normal voice." Mitchie sighed looking behind her to where a couple of girls were staring at the two.

"Go away, you and your man jacket is drawing attention to me!" Shane laughed pushing her away, she glared and stepped over to another counter which had personalized notebooks in it.

"Hey," Shane frowned as he watched the two girls that were previously stood behind him, talking to Mitchie.

Mitchie turned slightly and chewed her lip, "hi?" She replied uncertainly, not sure if the girls had recognized her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl pointed to Shane who quickly turned back around, pulling down his cap even further. Mitchie watched as the girls eyed him up and felt herself turning green.

"Yes." She replied flatly, unaware that Shane could hear what was being said.

The girl's faces dropped and the long haired blonde one nodded. "I thought so, he is really good looking." She sighed dreamily then shook her head. "Sorry to bother you. We're looking for dates for our Valentine dance. Well I am, she's not." The blonde nodded towards her friend who seemed quite uninterested as she was looking at the earrings.

Mitchie smiled and realized where she'd recognized the girl from. "Hey you're Josie right?" The girl looked shocked and nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing, "oh my God! You're that girl, um... Michelle? Sorry I didn't recognize you from before... so does that mean, that's...!"

Josie gasped as she looked round at Shane then smacked her head. "God I feel dumb," she mumbled looking up at Mitchie who was smiling. "It's okay, we're trying to keep it low," Mitchie hinted hoping Josie wouldn't start screaming.

"Oh I totally get it. Well then you're definitely lucky!" She gushed looking down at her feet. "Yeah... So the dance, looking for a date?" Mitchie laughed, changing the subject not wanting to talk about her 'relationship' that she'd implied to the girls.

"Yeah," Josie sighed, though Mitchie was having trouble figuring out why she was having trouble. She was easily one of the prettiest girls in the year, though she was a complete drama student and so Mitchie didn't get much of an opportunity to talk to her at school.

Shane suddenly appeared by Mitchie's side and smiled gracefully at Josie. "Well I'm sure someone will ask you out soon. You're really pretty." He said charmingly, making the green monster in Mitchie rise up. "Yeah, we should go." She snapped slightly, her nerves buzzing as she realized Shane could hear their entire conversation.

"Oh yeah, sorry for stopping you. See you at school!" Josie grinned happily before rushing off to find her other friend.

"Who are you going to the dance wi-"

"Whose the watch for-"

They both started at the same time then laughed nervously. "No one," Mitchie mumbled. "I'm not going."

Shane decided not to press the issue, as sensing her bitter tone. "The watch is for Sam, told you I'd get him something," he winked then steered her into another shop.

"Why in here?" Mitchie asked and Shane smiled, "Nate loves anything in this store. So this is the place to get him something."

Mitchie nodded thanks and then took off looking around the store. Shane was right, this had everything Nate liked. From clothes to guitars. Finally Mitchie settled on a guitar strap that she could have personalized. Of course that would take time to place an order, so she bought it, gave the info for the design and chose the writing and color. She knew she'd have to get him something else, the strap wouldn't come for another 2 weeks and it was a pay back for the guitar pick he'd brought her for her birthday.

"What did you get Caitlyn?" Shane asked, smiling at the gift she'd bought Nate. "Oh um... it's this program for a computer for mixing music."

Shane smiled, "that's nice, what about your parents?"

"This huge decorative photo frame, I've put loads of photos i found in it, and one of me," Mitchie grinned boxing her face. "Their darling angel."

Shane snorted, "a fallen angel," he smirked thinking back to the many heated moments between the two.

"Shut up!" Mitchie pushed him then ran away as he began to tickle her. "You're drawing attention Mitch!" He shouted behind her, laughing whilst gripping his cap to his head.

He finally caught up with her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, grinning as she squealed, "Shane!" She shouted and he grimaced hoping no fans were around to hear.

"Let's go. Food." He dropped her and practically ran into Burger King, wanting to feed his hungry stomach. "Yes cave man." Mitchie rolled her eyes following him.

.

.

.

Mitchie collapsed in her bed that night exhausted. After finally finding the rest of Nate's present and attending the photo shoot with Shane she could barely keep her eyes open. She reached over and picked out her phone from the bag that was slung on her chair. She then glimpsed the photo she was allowed to keep from the shoot and grinned.

For the last photo Shane had asked Mitchie to step in. She refused at first but with Shane's persuasion he managed to charm her onto the set. Hair and makeup toucher her up, though kept it light and natural. She stood blindly on the set wondering what to do. There was Shane, acting at home in front of the camera, Mitchie however was not used to it and stood at the side uncomfortably.

She saw a weird look exchange between Shane and the photographer and backed up suddenly as Shane loomed over her. Without warning he stooped down, his arm swiping at her knees, knocking her so she fell into his awaiting arms and carried her in front of the camera.

_"Smile Mitch!" _He'd grinned down at her, swinging her in his arms attempting to relax her. _"I'm not used to this Shane, I'm going to look stupid!"_

_"You'll look beautiful," _he whispered, and with that the biggest smile worked its way onto her face and she looked at the camera, feeling Shane tighten his grip around her comfortingly.

Mitchie looked down at herself in Shane's arm, she was biting her lip; her trademark habit. Shane on the other hand wasn't looking at the camera, rather he was looking down at her, smiling softly. Mitchie felt her heart leap at the photo and placed it gingerly on her side. Afraid it might fly out the window or something.

She smiled to herself, resting her head back on her pillow. She began to hum the song she'd wrote and found she couldn't wait to play it for Shane. She wasn't seeing him tomorrow, she was having a family day, including Caitlyn of course.

Mitchie yawned and looked over to Caitlyn's empty bed. The jealousy had subsided and she was happy that her two friends had found happiness, though she cringed at the thought of what they could be doing.

"Christmas!" She squealed before drifting off to sleep, her thoughts constantly referring back to the boy that had stole her heart.

.

.

.

**I didn't use the lines to separate cos they kept disappearing everytime I saved so i was like GRRR :p**

**Please Review! I know it isn't my best writing but it helps me get motivated hearng from you guys!**

**Thank you for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**This is like THE longest chapter I've ever written! Like seriously it took me like 2 hours to write :p**

**I wanted to make it shorter but I couldn't without putting it into two chapters so.... have fun reading :P**

**Chapter 31**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mitchie's eyes snapped open in an instant as her alarm clock beeped loudly on her bedside table. She looked over at Caitlyn who covered her face with her hands, she'd woken Mitchie at around 3 as she crept back into their room. No doubt she'd been with Nate again.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Caitlyn groaned rolling on her side. She unlike Mitchie wasn't all that excited about christmas. In fact, she hated it.

Her christmas usually went by as any other day. She'd get up around noon, wonder downstairs to find her Dad locked in his study, depressing music seeping through the creaks in the door. As always she'd roll her eyes, ignoring the ache in her heart at the lack of affection her father ever showed her. She missed her Mom the most on this day. Wondering why her Mom had left her in the first place, wasn't she a good enough daughter?

"Sorry Scrooge," Mitchie teased bringing Caitlyn out of her thoughts. Caitlyn quickly wiped her eyes and turned to face her friend who was sitting up in bed, her signature 'showcasing a teeth' smile on her face. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile and hoped this christmas could erase all the previous heart breaking ones she'd suffered through for 17 years.

"What's the time?" Caitlyn asked, grabbing her phone on seeing she had received a text.

"8am, bright and early,"

Caitlyn groaned, she was never one for early rising, besides the fact that she felt a little ill. "Whose the text from?" Mitchie asked, though she already knew there was only one person it could be. The smile on Caitlyn's face gave it away also.

"Nate, I was meant to ask your Mom, but do you think she'd be okay with Nate coming round this evening?"

Mitchie nodded stretching. "Yep, she was the one that suggested Shane coming over, so I'm sure she'd be fine with the other brother."

Caitlyn grinned suddenly, "I get to hear your song!" Mitchie laughed picking up her guitar and gently strummed it, "_after _Shane hears it." She reminded Caitlyn before she got too excited, "anyway, let's go downstairs, my Mom makes _the _most awesome hot coco!"

Mitchie jumped up from her bed, running her fingers through her hair. Caitlyn laughed at her friends childish excitement and walked out the door Mitchie was holding open. Just as Mitchie was about to leave she heard her phone vibrate from the side.

**Shane**

Mitchie chewed on her lip as her heart fluttered. Not hesitating she quickly opened the message, a soft smile growing on her face.

**Merry Xmas Mitchie :)  
Can't wait till I see you later  
I really hope you like your present :P  
xxx **

Mitchie quickly tapped out a reply then rushed downstairs as she heard her Mom call her name. "Mitchie!"

"Mom!" Mitchie squealed running up and hugging her Mom tightly. "Merry Christmas!" They both cried at the same time. Caitlyn watched in amusement from the kitchen counter, "mature all year round until they reach this day," Steve muttered quietly to Caitlyn, smiling as she laughed. "It's nice," Caitlyn commented, wishing she had this kind of christmas, or this kind of morning with her parents.

"Happy christmas Caitlyn!" Connie cried pulling a shocked Caitlyn into a hug, "Merry Christmas Mrs Torres," Caitlyn smiled back, somewhat uncomfortably as her stomach churned.

"Caitlyn-" Connie scolded, "you're part of the family now, it's Connie please." Caitlyn smiled gratefully and nodded, "well it smells great in here Connie," she commented looking around at all the half prepared food on the counters.

"Yeah Mom, you haven't had to cook for so many ever!" Mitchie laughed noticing the ingredients had almost tripled. "Well, there's me you and your father, Caitlyn, Shane?"

Mitchie nodded shyly, even though it was her Mom's idea she still felt odd about inviting her ex-boyfriend who she still had feelings for round for christmas dinner because his family had practically abandoned him.

"Oh and maybe Nate?" Mitchie suddenly remembered smiling as Caitlyn threw her a thankful look.

Connie surveyed the two girls, her hands reaching round her back to tie up the apron. "Hmm, well won't he be eating round the Gray's?"

"Oh no," Caitlyn spoke up quickly, "Mr and Mrs Gray go out all day for christmas, they leave the guys..." Mitchie frowned wondering how Caitlyn knew something like that, when Nate's best friend and Shane's ex girlfriend didn't.

"Nate told me," Caitlyn blushed as Connie raised her eyebrows in surprise, I guess she still didn't know the two were dating. Boy was she in for a surprise.

Mitchie grabbed her hot coco and sipped it gingerly, "I'm disliking Mr and Mrs Gray more and more," she sighed thinking of Shane, wondering what he was doing, probably sleeping. Connie sighed and looked across at the food, "well," she started finally, "you girls better get dressed and run over to Mrs Forests house, we'll need more food at this rate."

Caitlyn grinned across at Mitchie and thanked Connie before rushing upstairs, ignoring the queazy feelings she had. Picking up her phone she quickly called Nate to tell him he could come over.

"_Are you sure its okay? I don't want to intrude?" _Nate asked sweetly through the phone.

Caitlyn snorted and replied, "Well I'm intruding and so is Shane, so yes its okay. I want you here." She'd never been so open with someone about her feelings, not even to Mitchie who she viewed much more like a sister. With Nate things were just so easy for her, she could be herself.

_"I want to be with you too. Oh my Mom came into my room after you left last night, by the way."_

Suddenly the color drained from Caitlyn's face. "Oh my god! What did she say?!... Did she... hear?" She whimpered, her stomach clenching unpleasantly.

"Nate!" She growled as he started to chuckle, "_calm down Cait, she though I was having a bad dream_," he started to laugh harder, only infuriating her further.

She switched the phone to the other ear, so she could hear if Mitchie was coming up the stairs as well. "It isn't funny Nate," she sighed sitting down on her bed. "I'd be so embarrassed."

"_Why? We're both consenting adults," _He teased obviously unaffected by nearly being caught. "Actually, you're a consenting adult, I'm a minor. It's illegal!" She whispered harshly, the dawning realization that they had broken the law more than once, or at least _he _had broken the law settling in on her.

"Nate you could get in trouble," she bit down on her lip, she heard him sigh from the other end and the panic rose further.

_"Cait, it's okay. No one will find out okay? I just love being with you, but if you want to wait again till you're 18 then that's okay too."_

Her heart fluttered at his words, and the corners of her lips twitched up. He was so sweet it was a little sickening, in a good way of course. She rolled her eyes, _God I sound like Mitchie when she's gushing about Shane..._

"I just don't want you to get in trouble, and I'm 18 in a couple of months anyway."

Again Nate chuckled, "_Don't I know it, I've been slaving away preparing the most awesome evening for Miss Geller."_

"You don't have too-" Caitlyn grinned, "-Oh Mitchie's coming, come round about 1 okay? And Merry Christmas Nate."

Nate smiled on the other end, her voice soothed his temper that was flaring at the moment due to his parents arguing in the next room. Some christmas this was for him, but things were looking brighter at the prospect of spending the day with Caitlyn.

"_Yeah okay, bye Caitlyn."_

Caitlyn smiled hanging up her phone and looked at Mitchie who'd just entered the room. "It's christmas and all you can think about is your boyfriend," Mitchie tutted jokingly. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out, biting back the retort that, if Mitchie was with Shane he probably would be here right now.

"Let's just go to Mrs Forests, Mom needs the extra ingredients."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mom thank you so much!" Mitchie smiled up at her Mom as she held her new guitar in her arms, tears glazing her eyes. With all her Mom's new earnings from the restuarant Connie was finally able to give her daughter a gift she was proud of.

"You're welcome honey, and now, Caitlyn..." Connie grinned down at a surprised Caitlyn who was sitting on the couch timidly. She still felt like she was intruding but she couldn't help but feel her heart soar as Connie handed her a huge present. The first Christmas present she'd been given.

"Thank you," she whispered, slowly unwrapping the gift. Savoring the moment, she gasped as she saw the contents, a brand new laptop!

She shrieked hugging Connie quickly. "Oh my god thank you!" She was in shock, Mitchie smiled watched her friend. She loved how accepting her Mom and Dad had been of Caitlyn, and loved the fact that it was like having a best friend for a sister.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Mitchie's heart picked up pace. She mentally tried to calm herself down before standing up, she'd recently taken a shower and her hair was allowed to dry naturally, springing into curls. Caitlyn on the other hand had tied her hair up, letting loose curls frame her face gracefully. They'd both dressed up, Mitchie's tradition.

Mitchie slowly opened the front door and smiled shyly as Shane stood on the doorstep, wearing black jeans and a plain white tee, he looked amazing. "Hey," Mitchie breathed out as he shuffled on his feet. "Hey," he replied back, his eyes wondering up and down her body, finally connecting with her eyes. Mitchie blushed biting her lip slightly as she opened the door wider.

"Mitchie! Good crimbo!" Nate grinned interrupting the tense silence between her and Shane. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly then pulled away. "Wheres my girl?" He smirked holding up two gifts, "one's for you, but you don't get it until later," he winked before stepping past her before she could reply.

"So can I come in?" Shane asked quietly, his hands deep in his pockets. Mitchie laughed quietly stepping aside, "of course, you don't need to ask."

Shane shrugged before stepping into the doorway. Mitchie tensed relishing in how close their bodies were, for a brief moment he paused and looked down at her intensely. "Merry Christmas," he whispered pulling her into a hug much like Nate had.

_God he smells good, _Mitchie sighed pulling away, "and you look beautiful," he grinned, the cocky side to his persona reappearing as his shyness dissolved. Mitchie had a complacent smile on her face as she surveyed her new dress. Although she'd denied the idea that she was dressing up for Shane, an idea proposed by Caitlyn, Mitchie knew there was some truth in it.

"Everyones in the... you brought your guitar?" She suddenly noticed the checkered guitar case slung on his shoulder. "Yeah, I got a song for you remember?" Shane grinned nudging her, "and I have one from you?" An excited twinkle filling his eyes.

Mitchie nodded smiling, "yeah you got a song."

"Awesome!" Shane placed his guitar case down, "though actually I was wondering if-" he broke off looking nervous, "what?" Mitchie tugged on his arm before he entered the family room where everyone was.

"Well I was wondering if you'd come back to mine? I can play for you there?" He chewed on his lip sending shivers through her body, she loved how he'd caught onto her bad habit so easily, though it made him look adorable than when she did it.

"But you brought your case," she pointed out, a little unsure of what her Mom would say. Shane nodded, looking down at the ground. "I know, that was just incase you couldn't come..." He looked at her hopefully awaiting an answer.

"I'll ask my Mom later, she's a little stressed with the cooking right now," Mitchie laughed, "Oh, I'll go help." Shane offered before she could protest and with that he left her standing in the hallway and entered the kitchen. It took Mitchie a few minutes to regain her senses and she slowly peered into the kitchen, her heart fluttering as she watched Shane talking to her Mom whilst washing some carrots.

"There you are!" Caitlyn laughed as Mitchie entered the family room, she was sitting next to Nate, his hand resting around her shoulders. Mitchie giggled as she saw her Dad shoot them odd looks every time they cuddled together. "Dad, they're dating." Mitchie stated monotonously giggling as Caitlyn blushed, hiding her head in Nate's shoulder.

"Thanks Mitch," Nate laughed, she poked her tongue out before sitting at the piano. "Oh! Is this your song?!" Caitlyn grinned watched as Mitchie pressed the keys down gently. She shook her head closing her eyes, "Cait, when Shane's heard it. This is a thing called a carol." She winked then began to play the keys to silent night. She didn't sing though, she wanted to keep her voice for Shane, as corny as that sounded.

Connie suddenly entered the room, with Shane trailing behind her. He smiled warmly at Mitchie, and walked over to her, "are you going to sing?" He asked softly his fingers trailing the keys as he began to play effortlessly. She shook her head and looked up at her Mom, and the others. "They can," She smirked as they all groaned. "Go on!" She urged as she began to play along with Shane.

Eventually with much persuasion, and Shane replaying the song several times everybody began to sing. Caitlyn smiled happily, leaning into Nate she didn't sing, rather mouthed the words but was content in listening to Nate sing softly. "I love you," she whispered looking up at him. At first she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, he kept singing his eyes glued to the pianists. Then slowly his eyes flickered down to hers, a smile spreading across his lips. He continued to sing as he leant closer to her, his lips brushing past her cheek to her ear.

"I love you too, Cait."

Mitchie watched the two on the couch with a pang of jealously, she wasn't sure what they were saying but the coat-hanger smile on Caitlyn's face told her it was something she missed Shane saying.

"They need to get a room," Shane grumbled, obviously on the same page as the girl beside him, Mitchie laughed softly elbowing him in the ribs, "shut it, Gray." He turned in his seat his eyes narrowed.

"You trying to start something Torres?!" He challenged his fingers ceased to play. Mitchie however didn't stop, she continued ignoring as he shuffled closer to her, his eyes boring into her. By that time they were alone as everyone had vacated too the dining room to help prepare.

"Even if I was, you'd loose," she shrugged nonchalantly, abruptly stopping and getting up from her seat, trying to repress the smile twitching at her lips. She gasped suddenly as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Shane!" She laughed trying to pull away but he held her steady, his strength easily overpowering hers.

"You really think I'd loose?" Shane raised an eyebrow, not releasing her from his grasp. Mitchie stopped struggling as she breathed in an overwhelming smell, so delicious. He was wearing cologne? It made her head spin, intoxicating and enthralling. Mitchie suddenly found she hadn't missed this feeling of weakness she got whenever she was around Shane. She felt powerless against him and he knew it.

"I always win." He whispered, kissing her cheek delicately before releasing her. "Come on, you got to taste these carrots, I prepared them," he grinned taking her hand and pulled her into the dining room in a dazed state.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow." Connie sighed happily leaning back in her chair. To full to say much else. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "That was amazing Connie," Nate wiped his mouth on a napkin pushing his empty plate away from him. He turned to Caitlyn who was staring down at her mostly full plate. "You okay?" He questioned, noticing she'd been acting a little odd all day.

Caitlyn nodded, pushing her plate towards Nate, "you can finish off, I'm just not that hungry today. Sorry," she added looking at Connie who shook her head smiling, "it's fine, there's plenty more for leftovers tomorrow."

"Well, urm... Shane can I give you you're present now?" Mitchie asked looking across the table at him. He nodded silently, clearing his throat he looked at her meaningfully then gestured to her Mom.

"Oh, Mom. Would it be okay if... I went round Shane's tonight?"

"All... night?"

Mitchie looked across at Shane whose eyes were narrowed at the table. "Um... yeah." She whispered already expecting the answer to be a 'no'. Shane still hadn't looked up, he didn't want the anxious look to be visible to her parents. He could practically beg them right about now.

"We'll see," Mitchie's dad replied eventually, nodding for Mitchie and Shane to leave the room. Nate and Caitlyn quickly vacated to the family room. "Shall we go listen to the song?" Nate grinned cheekily, sitting on the couch and bringing Caitlyn down on his lap. She laughed and slapped his chest, "no, it's bad to be nosy."

"You know you want too," Nate winked suddenly leaning forwards and capturing her lips in his. "I meant it, I wasn't just saying it back Caity, I love you."

Caitlyn grinned kissing his back, no words needed.

Meanwhile upstairs Mitchie was plucking her new guitar, checking it was in tune whilst Shane waited patiently on her bed. "You know-" she paused, "I'm scared you won't like it." Her brow furrowed in concern. What if he didn't like it? This was his present and if he didn't like it...

"Will you stop? Come on, I'd love anything coming from you. Just play it." He ordered authorativly though as he face twisted he added a quick "please?"

Mitchie took a deep breathe and began to strum the familiar chords she'd been practicing over the last few weeks.

_"As high as the moon, so high were my spirits,  
When you sang out my name..." _

Mitchie started off, her voice croaking a bit but Shane smiled upon hearing the familiar words he'd helped her start off with several months ago.

Taking another deep breath she continued;

_"And coming from you it was enough, just hear it,  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today._

_But even the sturdiest ground,  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down..."_

As she sang Mitchie watched his face carefully, though he remained composed the smile never leaving his lips as she continued.

_"Kindly unspoken,  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words,  
It's lucky I'm clever,  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard." _

Mitchie took another deep breathe, it was getting harder and harder for her to sing, her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage, she couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze.

This was the verse she was scared too sing. About him leaving her. But he had to know, he had to know the pain he caused before she could think about him again. Otherwise she'd just end up resenting him.

_"In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead,  
Did what Simon says to do.  
But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool, Oh no I'm on my way somewhere new..."_

_"And as far as your lack of something to say,  
well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way."_

Mitchie paused, finally getting up the strength to look up at Shane whose gaze had dropped to the floor, he was still smiling softly, though she could see the sadness etched on his face.

"Continue, Mitch," Shane spoke softly causing her to jump, she hadn't even realized how long she'd stopped playing for.

_"So don't keep me up till the dawn,  
With words that'll keep leading me on.  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you..._

_Kindly Unspoken, you show your emotions  
Silence speaks louder than words,  
It's lucky I'm clever, If I didn't know better,  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard."_

Her voice cracked at the end and she stopped abruptly. She regretted instantly singing him that song. The song that told him how he'd broken her heart, how stupid he'd been.

"I'm sorry Shane, it was a stupid song, I shouldn't have... I'll get you something else..." Shane silenced her, pulling her up into his arms. "It was beautiful." He whispered, though she could still hear the pain in his voice. "Beautiful," he repeated.

"I just had to let you know," she was crying now. The regret pressing so hard on heart, _why couldn't I make him a song about, rainbows or something!_

Shane tilted her face towards his smiling a broken smile. "Don't say sorry. It's good to get it out, and it _was _a beautiful song. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, tasting the salty tears running down her face. She sniffed wiping the tears on her sleeve.

"So... you don't want another gift?" Mitchie asked apprehensively. She glimpsed at Shane from under her lashes as he began to laugh. "No, Mitch. No other gift needed." He smiled kissing her forehead smoothly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe she let me go." Mitchie laughed as she sprinted through the rain to Jasons car that Shane had driven over. "I know, though your Dad gave me a really evil look," Shane grinned starting up the car. "I can't believe it's raining."

"My Dad was the one that convinced my Mom," Mitchie reminded him, settling in her seat. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he isn't just as protective." Shane shrugged thinking back to the moment he was about to follow Mitchie out when Steve had grasped his shoulder tightly. _"If you hurt her..." _was all he said. Though Shane brushed it off, he wasn't intending to hurt Mitchie so he'd be fine.

"Is Caitlyn okay?" Shane asked suddenly looking over at Mitchie every now and then, his heart pounding so hard every nerve on his body was tingling in anticipation, he wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but he knew he'd won her back. The though bringing the biggest smile on his face it was starting to hurt.

Mitchie nodded slowly, "yeah I think so, she's just been a bit off lately. She's staying round Nate's most nights you know?"

"Yeah, Nate mentioned it." Shane replied shortly, not really wanting to get into that. He'd already told Nate that he disapproved, he wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for the age difference. Although it was only a couple of months, in a court it could be counted as statutory rape.

"I feel like I've just got another sister, and now she's... I don't know, it feels like she's been taking away from me a little." Mitchie confided watching the rain drizzle down the window. Shane let out a short laugh, "now you know how I felt."

Mitchie's face twisted as she looked at Shane, wondering what he meant. "What I mean is," he corrected, "I just got you, and it felt like you had more fun hanging with your best friend Nate, it was stupid and I was wrong though. Maybe you are too, Caitlyn is bound to be closer to her boyfriend, it's a fact but she'll always need you."

Mitchie remained silent, just watching him drive. The moon was lighting up his face, so perfectly sculptured, he could be a model if he'd chosen. His hair was straightened with effort, obviously wanting to look good for today, though from the rain the ends had curled up slightly. "I can't wait to hear my song."

"Well your wait is over fair maiden, we're home." He grinned, "wait here and I'll go unlock the door, save you getting wet."

Mitchie smiled gratefully and watched as he sprinted rather amusingly to his door, almost slipping on the steps. She giggled as he regained his balance then stood in the doorway, waving her in. She braced herself for the cold rain and quickly ran out, shrieking a little as the ice cold rain dripped down her back.

Just as she was about to leap into the shelter of Shane's apartment he blocked her way, smirking. "Shane!" She whined clinging onto her arms as her skin shone with pearly water droplets. "What're you doing!" She cried out trying to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm blocking your way." He shrugged raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why?!" She huffed. "Because..."

"Shane!" She cried out flapping her arms. He burst out laughing, much to her annoyance and gestured her in, bringing his arms from behind his back he held out a towel. "Here," he grinned cheekily, "you're an annoyance." She replied cross at his childish games, though her lips tugged upwards.

It seemed Shane had it all planned out, he'd lit candles in the small family room, the couch had blankets ready to warm her up and there was another stool placed in the room. Shane's guitar stood against it, on the counter there was already a glass of water ready for her.

"Sit," he guided her over to the couch, "on second thought," he paused, "go change, I don't want my couch wet." He laughed as she wrinkled her nose, "it's your fault I'm wet!" She protested the hushed as he shot her a indescribable look. "Can I have some clothes?" With Nate and Caitlyn's teasing and her Mom's curious look Mitchie was too quick to get out of her house, she forgot to pack.

"Yeah top drawer," he answered with a wave of his hand, he turned away and picked up his guitar, checking it was in tune much like Mitchie had.

Mitchie emerged from his room in his grey sweatpants and one of his large tee's. "Ready?" Shane asked not taking his eyes off his guitar. His foot was tapping impatiently on the stool and his whole body was tensed up. _Looks like he isn't the only nervous one._

"Okay," he breathed out and began to strum the guitar, this time a beautiful melody filling the room, making Mitchie's skin tingle. "Oh, don't try run out the door Mitch," Shane smiled, his demure relaxing, this is what he does. Singing was his skill, "I locked it anyway." He laughed hoping she wouldn't freak once he played her the song.

Mitchie watched silently as he struggled to sing, wondering if this is what she looked like when she played for him.

_"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry,  
Call I'm desperate for your voice,  
Listening to the song we used to sing,  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer.  
It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet, like when we would meet."_

It was beautiful already, his professional work life shining through, he was born to sing, that was clear. Mitchie smiled softly, everything related and she shivered pulling the blankets around her as the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_"Cause-" _He paused, his deep brown eyes flickering up to meet hers, making sure they had steady eye contact before continuing intensely.

_"-I was born to tell you I love you,  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine...  
Stay with me tonight."_

He braced himself as he saw something flicker in Mitchie's eyes, readying himself to run after her if she fled, but she remained still thankfully.

_"Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh,  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh.  
Cause every breath that you will take, when you are sitting next to me,  
will bring life into my deepest hope, what's your fantasy? _

_Cause I was born, to tell you I love you.  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine,  
Stay with me tonight..."_

"Stay with me tonight." He finished not realizing he'd closed his eyes half way through, panic ran through his veins but he sighed with relief as he saw Mitchie still sitting where she was, frozen.

"Say something," Shane begged as the silent minutes ticked by. "Mitch-" His voice cracked as he saw the tears forming again. _Doesn't she get sick of crying? _

Shane set his guitar down and gingerly stepped over, sitting close to her on the couch. Mitchie turned her face towards him slowly, an incomprehensible look shining in his eyes, it made his gut twist in nervousness. "Please?" He whispered his hand resting on hers, he felt the blood rush around his body, making him feel slightly faint as she began to smile.

"It was amazing." She said softly, blinking back the tears that had formed. "I... I meant everything I said- sang," Shane said gently grasping her hand tighter as things started to go according to his plan.

"I love you," he breathed out, his face closer to hers now. Goosebumps were appearing on her skin, he noticed and pulled the blanket around her in thinking she was cold. Far from it, in fact she was feeling the heat from the candles, the heat from his body, she felt like she was on fire though his words made her spine tingle but not unpleasantly.

"You hurt me"

"I did. And I won't do it again." Shane brushed the hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. "I promise."

Mitchie cast her gaze down, afraid she'd cry again. Shane seemed to be able to make all her emotions intensify insanely.

"I-" he leant over and kissed her cheek, "love," he kissed her other cheek, a smile growing on his face as she didn't resist him. "You." He finished, finally pressing his lips lovingly against hers, his hands running up and down her arms.

Mitchie felt like her heart was about to explode, though she felt like she was in heaven. She'd missed his touch so much she found she was all too eager to kiss him back. "Mitch," he breathed out his breathing ragged as she deepened the kiss. "Sing to me again," she whispered breaking away slightly. He didn't move, but complied to her wish and began to sing the lyrics once more. As soon as he'd sung the first chorus Mitchie surprised him by climbing onto his lap. She began to kiss him passionately, the feeling inside of her making her feel so powerful, Shane took her breath away and she realized she probably knew they'd be together again. It was inevitable.

He brought one hand to rest on the back of head, pressing her lips firmly against his as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She held in a moan as his other hand rested on her knee, moving tantalizingly slow up to her hip then back down. Mitchie opened her eyes to find Shane's squeezed tightly closed, she wondered why... was he in pain? Was she not good anymore, it only took a few minutes as she sat on his lap to figure out what his _straining _problem was. She glanced as best she could at the clock, 1am.

"Shane," she pulled apart breathlessly, "the bedroom." She said shortly, staring deeply into his eyes, hoping he'd catch on to what she was meaning. His eyes widened and glazed over with what Mitchie could only describe as arousal. "You sure, is this definitely what you want?" He questioned, an edge to his voice.

"We've wasted enough time. I want to be with you..."

"Forever." Shane finished off standing up quickly. He reached down and grasped her arms, pulling her up to him. She locked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips backed to his, resuming the heated kiss they'd started before she'd broken away. He smiled into her, his hands traveling down her back over her rear, ending as he grasped her thighs lifting her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist for support. She moaned softly feeling him pressed against her lower half, her hands tangling themselves in his ebony hair.

He stumbled with her into his bedroom, thankfully he'd gone out a couple of weeks ago with Nate and bought a king bed, a far cry better than his old camp bed. "Shane," Mitchie broke away again, almost laughing as she saw the pout emerge on his face at the interruption. She clutched the sides of his face in her hands gently.

"Shane?" He groaned in response.

"I love you."

Shane grinned, breathing heavily and without another word he pushed her down onto his bed, looking over his shoulder her kicked the door closed, a radiant smile placed on both their faces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Reckon they're together?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "reckon its winter?" She rolled her eyes. Nate laughed pulling her closer to him, "your sarcasm sucks."

"You suck." She replied sourly, getting up from his grasp. Nate frowned but shrugged it off, "Caity do you want to go to... bed?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, hell if his brother was getting some, there was no reason he shouldn't be now.

"I thought you said we could wait?!" She rounded on him, her emotions rocketing. "Is that all you think about?!" She screeched chucking a pillow from Mitchie's bed at him. He batted it away and went after her as she headed to the toilet, thankful that Mitchie's parents were still downstairs.

"Caitlyn come on, I was... we can wait. I just meant to sleep. You've been off all day." He sighed waiting outside the toilet as she hid in there, tears forming in her eyes. "I-" she started, but had to repress a sob. "Just go, I'll be in there in a minute. I'm sorry."

Nate sighed dejectedly, his mind reeling over what he could've possibly done to make her so angry at him. He sauntered back into Mitchie's room, smiling when he saw a photo of the four of them on his desk. It was when they were two couples, Shane and Mitchie, Caitlyn and him. He sent a silent prayer over to Shane, hoping things were working out well for him. Just wanting things to get back to normal.

He tore off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. Easing himself into Caitlyn's bed, making room for her he closed his eyes. Almost half an hour later Caitlyn finally came into the room, her eyes red and puffy. She gently got into the bed beside Nate, resting her head against his bare chest, he stirred wrapping his arms around her body.

"Hmm, I love you." Nate sighed gently kissing her cheek. "Nate?" She asked turning slightly so she could see his face. His eyes fluttered open tiredly and he nodded. "You'll be here for me? Forever? For anything?"

Nate sat up, confused by the question, "Caitlyn, are you in trouble?" He frowned, thinking back to her Dad, she called him earlier, and didn't tell Nate what had happened. Caitlyn shook her head, though her face twisted and she shrugged.

"I don't know... just, you'll be there for anything won't you?"

She was being cryptic and Nate hated that, but he was too tired to press the issue and his answer was set in stone anyway. "Of course. I love you."

"Love you too. Night."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So we're back together?" Shane grinned, somehow he didn't see the smile leaving his face for a long time. Mitchie looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "no, I was thinking friends with benefits," she replied sarcastically, giggling up at him as he pouted.

"As much as they idea appeals to me," he ran his hands up her bare back as she cuddled against him, "I want you back. All of you, be my girlfriend again?"

"I'd love too," Mitchie grinned, leaning up and kissing him gently. He groaned pulling away, "you wouldn't believe how much I missed you." He sighed putting one arm above his head to rest on, his head angled so he could see her peaceful face better.

"I would, but Shane. You really got to promise me you'll never hurt me like that again. I don't think my heart could take it," she said looking into his eyes. He smiled shaking his head, "you never need to worry about that again Mitch. I'm a better person now, I'm in a better place, it'll just be better."

"Okay. I love you." Mitchie said simply. Putting her full trust back into him.

"I love, love, _love _you too," he whispered sleepily, pulling her closer to him still. "Goodnight. My beautiful girlfriend."

Mitchie smiled, it felt amazing to be in his arms again. She closed her eyes drowning in her own happiness at that moment.

"Goodnight."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long? I know! Haha**

**Please reviewwww! Make those 2 hours slaving away worth it :P**

**Hope it didn't suck, I just wanted to get it all in and not make you guys wait any longer. **

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Questions that needed to be answered :P**

**Ages; Shane 19, Mitchie 18, Nate 18, Caitlyn 17 turning 18 in a few months.**

**Jason, is vacant, I'm not sure if I can write is character to be accurate, and my fic is mainly, Naitlyn and Smitchie focused, but I'll try bring him in if you guys want?**

**Anywhooo Thankyou for the reviews! They were all awesome :)**

**So I wanted to update quickly because I hate making you guys wait and I've got back into writing this now :P**

**Heres**

**Chapter 32**

**(Can't believe I've got this far!!!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exactly like in the cliche romantic movies, Mitchie woke up with a huge smile, closed her eyes and stretched under the warm covers. Then again, just like in the movies, she rolled over and her head, that was expecting to rest against Shane's torso, hit the mattress startling her.

"Shane?" She mumbled groggily, blearily opening her eyes again moving her hands along the bare side of the mattress. She sat up when she heard a loud clang outside the room and was about to investigate when the chilly temperature of the room seized her body. She shivered and pulled the blankets up to her neck. It was an extremely strange and surreal thing for her to wake up with no clothes on, feeling slightly self-conscious she was almost glad Shane wasn't there with her.

Though she knew he'd probably seen it all last night. The thought caused a blush to creep up her neck and she quickly looked round his bedroom for her clothes that were scattered around the bed, flashes of him literally tearing them off and throwing them everywhere caused her to giggle again.

"Mitch? You awake?"

Mitchie jumped again, her heart began to hammer against her ribcage at his dulcet voice. "Y-yeah!" She stuttered out quickly pulling on the borrowed clothes she wore the night before.

"Oh, well don't come out-"

"What are you doing?" Mitchie interrupted, already stepping out of the room, she couldn't help but giggle at the huge smile plastered on his face. He shrugged sheepishly, "making breakfast?" He held up a pan where two eggs were frying.

"Aww," Mitchie cooed, skipping over to Shane and planting a kiss on his cheek. Just as she pulled away he grabbed her arm gently, "I think you can do better than that," he grinned leaning down and kissing her softly.

She sighed happily as he drew away and turned back to the stove. "I love you Shane," she blurted out blushing again as he turned around slowly, a smirk formed on his perfect lips.

"Mitch," He grinned his hands resting on her waist, pulling her towards him. "I love you so much, but please go back into the bedroom. You're kinda ruining my romantic gesture," Mitchie giggled allowing him to kiss her again before walking back to his bedroom, never before had she felt this happy.

"Like?" Shane asked resting back against the headboard as Mitchie finished the rest of her breakfast. "Mmm," she smiled though inside she was cringing, "tastes good." Shane grinned in return and pulled the plate away, "Mitch, I had some too. It was awful, I really can't cook."

His resignation caused Mitchie to burst out laughing, "well it's a good job you have me then," she smiled cuddling against him. "I love your hair Shane," she added giggling, reaching up to brush the tuft that was sticking up, down. He narrowed his eyes at her, "your fault," he mumbled reaching up, trying to control the mane of black hair.

"I like running my hands through it," Mitchie said leaning up to kiss him again. "Lets go for a walk," she mumbled against his lips, "Apollo needs one." She added as he started to pout, "it's cold outside Mitch," he whined snuggling deeper into the blankets. "Just get up!" She laughed hitting his side.

As he groaned she slid out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, "you don't mind if I take a shower quick do you?" She turned back him as she began to tie up her hair. He smiled shaking his head, "be my guest, you smell anyways."

Mitchie picked up his discarded skinny jeans and threw them at him as he laughed. "Chill I'm joking, you smell great like... sex." He smirked, not being able to control the blush reaching her cheeks she turned away silently rolling her eyes. _Boys._

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a long shower Mitchie finally emerged from the steaming bathroom to find Shane preoccupied with his hair. Again.

"Mitchie! It won't go!" Shane whined, pouting at her from across the room. She laughed stepping over to him, "what do you mean? 'Go'?" She laughed quietly taking the straighteners from him, after a few tries she suddenly realized what he meant. No matter how many times she straightened a piece it just remained half curled and out of control.

"Oh," she giggled, "just go wash it or something." She suggested resting her chin on his shoulder as he stared at her through the mirror. "You're beautiful."

"And I can't now anyway," Shane sighed standing up, he was dressed and he quickly pulled out a red beanie and pulled it down over his hair. "What? Why not?"

Shane reached over and grabbed his phone, "Nate and Caitlyn are coming round to walk with us. It's been snowing." He grinned as she suddenly bounded over to the window and squealed as she saw a white sheet of snow covering everything.

"It's so clean and perfect," Mitchie sighed, no one had ventured outside so the snow was left untouched since it had fallen. "Just like you," Shane breathed on her neck, showering her in butterfly kisses all over her shoulders and neck, finally landing on her lips. Her hands travelled up his chest, resting on his shoulders as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her up slightly so she was standing on tip-toes.

He pulled away breathlessly and smiled as she whispered, "you make my knees weak." He opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang and the two broke apart slowly. "I'll get it, you get Apollo," Mitchie ordered walking out of the bedroom and over to the front door.

"Hey guys- HEY!" She screamed as a snowball hit her square in the nose. Once she wiped the snow away from her eyes she glared at Nate who was resting his hands on his knees as he laughed. "Man that was awesome," he grinned, she stuck her tongue out then looked at Caitlyn who was standing quietly behind him.

Mitchie stepped out, leaving the door open for Shane and walked over to Caitlyn, "hey you okay?" She asked softly, now growing even more worried. Caitlyn looked dazed as she smiled back at Mitchie, "yeah I'm fine, still just feeling a little ill I guess," she sighed then added, "I hope it passes."

"It will, it's probably just a bug." Mitchie hugged her quickly then pulled back as Caitlyn cringed, "you're glowing. And I know what that means." She laughed quietly as Mitchie looked down and blushed. "On the bright side, at least you're legal." Caitlyn said bitterly but at the questioning look shot by Mitchie she shook her head, "never mind, let's walk."

Mitchie frowned at her behavior but shook it off, she looked back and saw Shane who smiled at her before nodding over to Caitlyn. Mitchie nodded back and turned to her friend, running to catch her up.

"Dude your hair!" Nate burst out laughing. During a heated snowball fight, Shane's beanie was torn off revealing his disheveled mess of hair. "Bed hair," Shane snapped ignoring his brother who had collapsed on the ground, rolling around in the snow. "It's not that funny Nate," Caitlyn said though her own face was beginning to crack into a smile.

By now, Shane was beginning to sulk and retreated over to where Apollo was now tied up after his long walk. "Nate!" Mitchie scolded, "you know he's sensitive about his hair!" She giggled then followed her boyfriend to make sure he didn't sulk for too long. Besides she had to return home soon anyway.

"Hey hot stuff," she smiled as he sat on the bench, kicking the snow under his shoes. "Hey doll face," He smiled back pulling her onto his lap. "I have to go soon," Mitchie pouted again trying to flatten down his hair for him as she spoke.

"I know, but you're coming back tonight." Shane smirked running his hands up and down her arms in attempts to warm her up as she shivered. Mitchie chewed on her lip shaking her head gently, "I don't think I can. To be honest, I'll think I'll be having the _talk _with my Mom tonight."

Shane laughed leaning up he kissed her cheek. "It's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

"Possibly," she agreed resting her head on his shoulder. "Possibly? Were you not there with me last night?" Shane leaned his head against hers. "Because it was amazing." He whispered in her ear, causing her skin to tingle pleasantly.

She lifted her head cautiously, "better than those other-"

"Don't. You're not even on the same scale as them." Shane interrupted her, afraid of another dispute over his ex girlfriend's again. "Okay," she replied softly then stood up. "I better go."

Shane quickly stood up after her, his eyes flashing in concern wondering if the whole argument had been reignited. "Mitchie, I'm sorry! I just didn't..."

He frowned as she smiled up at him, "Shane, relax. I just really need to go home." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the most passionate kiss she could muster. Silently telling him they were going to be okay.

"I'll miss you," he said sweetly, "okay let's go break up the bickering kids," Shane pointed towards Nate and Caitlyn who were both scowling at each other.

Shane helped Mitchie walk over to the two as she slid around, her boots not providing a very good grip on the snow. "Hey what's going on?"

"_HE _threw snow at me!" Caitlyn glared at Nate as he shook his head incredulously. "Well its called a '_snow fight' _for a reason Cait! WHat do you want me to throw _rocks _instead?!" He yelled back looking quite serious about his comment.

"Urgh, you shouldn't throw a snowball at a girl!" She huffed storming off towards the car leaving all three in stunned silence. "God I hate girls," Nate grumbled then looked up at Mitchie quickly whose eyes were narrowed. "Not you, just that one!" He pointed towards Caitlyn before he slowly followed her footprints.

"Woah," Shane whistled, "good luck with that," He said leaning down for one more kiss before pushing her towards the car. "I'll call you later. Love you." He grinned then went to untie Apollo who was busy eating the snow around him.

"Love you too!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This is torture! _

Mitchie silently wished a meteor would somehow crash from space in her garden, or on her house even! Anything to stop her Mom from talking!

"...Mitchie honey, I know you're a grown woman now, and you'll be wanting to do grown up things. Like sex. Or drugs..."

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "Mom! I would never do drugs?!" She was actually quite offended by the suggestion. Connie smiled sadly, "but the other?" Mitchie remained silent to the question, believing it to be more rhetorical than anything.

Connie sighed, not quite believing how fast her only daughter was growing up. "Well then, shall I make a doctors appointment?" Mitchie's eyes snapped up astounded, she half expected her Mom to ground her and never let her see Shane, the man who stole her innocence, again.

"What for?" She asked timidly, then suddenly realized. "Oh! The pill! Um... yes please Mom." She said quietly looking down at the table. This must have been the single most awkward conversation she'd ever encountered.

"Okay, and... I don't really feel all that comfortable talking to Caitlyn about this, but... do you think she'll need to as well?"

Mitchie bit her lip not knowing if it was her place to say. But this would help Caitlyn in the long run so she nodded, "yeah she needs it as well."

"Oh boy," Connie closed her eyes, she hadn't realized either of her girls were now sexually active, though the almost guilty look in Mitchie and Shane's eyes last night told her enough. "Okay, I'll make an appointment on thursday, do you mind telling Caitlyn for me?"

Mitchie nodded, glad for the opportunity to get out of there. "I'll go tell her now," Mitchie smiled standing up she rushed to the door, "Oh Mom, thank you." She smiled before dashing up the stairs.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie whispered as she entered her blacked out room. She stepped into the room and could see the shadow of Caitlyn on her bed, reaching over she turned on her bedside lamp and looked down worriedly at her friend.

"Cait?" Mitchie gasped as Caitlyn rolled over, her eyes red and puffy, clutching the small stuffed toy she'd brought from her home. "Whats wrong?" Mitchie asked softly, sitting down on the bed. It took a while for Caitlyn to respond as sobs raked her body but in the end she shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll tell you later." She said bluntly rolling back onto her side. Mitchie sat still for a while then decided not to push it, instead she told her what her Mom had said about the two of them going on the pill.

"No."

"Caitlyn, this is important for us to do. I mean we don't want to end up pregnant!" Mitchie argued, shocked my Caitlyn's refusal.

"I said no!" Caitlyn yelled, slamming her fists down on her bed. She was crying again, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Caitlyn..." Mitchie whispered sitting closer, "What? Why won't you?"

Again Caitlyn remained silent. Only sobs escaping her pursed lips, Mitchie sighed angrily getting annoyed that whatever was going on, Caitlyn wasn't trusting Mitchie enough to tell her.

"Right." Mitchie stood up and closed her door, "I'm just going to tell Mom to put us both on the pill. You need to."

Caitlyn let out a frustrated scream into her pillow then stood up shaking her head. "You can't Mitch!" She yelled whilst pacing back and forth across the room.

"Why. Not." Mitchie gritted out, growing tiresome of Caitlyn's attitude.

"Because!" Caitlyn practically screamed out before collapsing onto her bed. "It's too late."

The silence grew into an awkward tension as Mitchie dropped onto her bed, her jaw wide open. She wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly, or maybe she hoped she hadn't so she asked Caitlyn to repeat.

"I said, it's too late. I'm already pregnant." Caitlyn burst into a fresh wave of tears and Mitchie quickly jumped to her side, wrapped her arms around her.

"Are... are you sure?" Mitchie asked, not knowing what to do or say, she was still in shock herself. Caitlyn pulled away, "well," she started wiping her tears away and regaining her composure before continuing on.

"The first time Nate and I, had... sex," more tears springing from her eyes, "it was about 5 weeks ago. I don't think... no I know, we didn't use protection. I just didn't think about it! But I've been feeling sick, and I'm late and... I'm not ready Mitch!" She sobbed into Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie remained frozen, not being able to shake off the shocked feeling coursing through her.

"Nate turned 18, 7 weeks ago." Mitchie mumbled blankly, not really thinking before she spoke. She heard Caitlyn gasp in horror, her eyes flashing wildly.

"Oh My GOD!" Caitlyn recoiled from Mitchie shrinking into her cover, "Nate! He'll be charged! If they find out I'm pregnant and he's the father, they could charge him with rape!" She was hysterical by now and Mitchie was mentally kicking herself for bringing Nate's age up.

"Caitlyn! Have you taken a test?!" Mitchie gripped her shoulders in a vice, "Do you know for sure?" She asked slowly, willing Caitlyn to calm down and breathe for a second. Mitchie felt a tiny bit of hope rise in her as Caitlyn shook her head. At least it wasn't 100% proven yet.

"Okay," Mitchie sighed her voice hoarse, "Tomorrow, I'll go down to the store and get you a test okay? I've got money so I'll get the best one I can?"

Caitlyn looked up at Mitchie, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Thank you," she whispered clinging onto Mitchie tightly. "Can you get one too?" Mitchie smiled shortly, "so we do it together?" She laughed finally as she saw a smile appear on Caitlyn's face.

"A girls night," she hiccuped as she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Cait," Mitchie sighed as she watched Caitlyn get back into her bed. Caitlyn nodded pulling the blankets up to her face.

"I'll be here for you. Whatever happens got that?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now get some rest."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey baby," Shane pulled Mitchie into a bone crushing hug as soon as he saw her. She breathed in loving the cologne he was wearing. "You smell good," he sighed mirroring her own thoughts about him. He stooped down, brushing his lips against hers gently before snapping his head back as my Mom called out, "morning Shane!"

He waved back uncertainly looking down at Mitchie who sighed. "We had the talk."

"Oh." He dropped his hand, "Thank you for inviting me round yesterday Mrs Torres," Shane turned on his charm as he put his arm around Mitchie's waist. Turning around they both walked to his car. "Hey, do you think the store will be open today?" Mitchie asked looking up at her window to see Caitlyn watching her. _"Don't tell Shane!" Caitlyn had practically begged and so Mitchie promised her to keep it secret. _

_"Um, yeah I drove past it on the way up here. What do you need?" He questioned pulling out of her driveway sending one last wave to Connie. Mitchie chewed on her lip and smiled as the light bulb went off. _

_This answer was sure to stop any further questioning. "Girls stuff."_

_"Oh."_

_Bingo. _Mitchie smirked as Shane shuddered beside her, she rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. Suddenly he reached out and took her hand in his, "not trying to sound like an addict or anything but, does this mean we can't have sex again for a week?"

Damn, he'd overcome his fear of talking about the problems girls have. "Umm," She bit her lip, surely if she wasn't on now, she'd be on soon and then that'd be two weeks. "It's for Caitlyn." Mitchie said, reasoning that she wasn't exactly lying at all. It was girls stuff, and it was for Caitlyn.

"Awesome." Shane smirked squeezing her hand before placing it back on the wheel. "Though sucks for Caitlyn," he laughed, Mitchie nodded thinking how true that could be.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Shane asked as he parked the car. Mitchie smiled shaking her head, "I'm a big girl, Shane." She laughed getting out thankful that he didn't argue with her. Once inside the store she picked out a few objects, before finally heading over to the pregnancy tests. Looking around she spotted the most expensive and sighed at the costs, though they were the most reliable, detecting a positive pregnancy after only a few days of conception. She nodded and picked out two, shoving them in the her basket below the other items.

"Okay, here goes." Mitchie sighed heading over to the check out. She was worried about the looks she received but the old lady behind the till only shot her a sympathetic smile. "Is that all for today miss?"

Mitchie nodded silently, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Anxious just to get out of there. Once the items were scanned she put the pregnancy tests into her purse then loaded the rest into a shopping bag. "Thank you," she said quietly, more referring to the fact that the woman didn't shoot her the look of disappointment, after all it wasn't even her test.

"Took you long enough," Shane smiled as she got back in the car and poked her tongue out at him, "just drive." She ordered crossing her arms, her heart thudding as she thought about the contents of her purse. "Yes dear."

Although Mitchie was enjoying her afternoon with Shane she couldn't hide the fact that she was itching to get back home to Caitlyn. Shane who could read Mitchie like a book began to get nervous, between yesterday and today he started to wonder if she regretted being with him. He chewed on his lip, not being able to peel his eyes away from her, as if he was afraid she'd run away again.

"Mitch," his voice cracked slightly, as the nerves built. She looked up at him from her position curled up beside him, though once again her eyes darted to the clock. "Yeah?"

"Do... do you regret, being with me?" Shane stuttered closing his eyes afraid to see her nod, or give an indication that she did. He sighed in relief as he felt her soft lips press against his, he squinted through one eye at her just to make sure she was still there. "Shane, I love you. I'm never going to regret being with you." Mitchie would've asked where his idea had come from but she knew he'd obviously been watching her closely and misreading her signs.

"You just seem like you don't want to be here." He sighed putting his arm around her shoulder and resting his forehead against hers so he could stare deep into her eyes. She stared back, feeling like she was drowning in his chocolate brown orbs. "No, it's just I'm worried about Caitlyn." She said, which was true.

Shane nodded understandingly, "okay, well I'll drive you back now if you like?" He didn't want her to leave but knew she needed to be with her friend, after all Caitlyn would always come a little above him. It was like the rule in girl friendships.

"Really? You'd do that?" Mitchie stared up at him, resisting the urge to just jump on him then and there as he nodded sincerely. "Anything for you doll face," he kissed her tenderly.

Mitchie smiled gratefully and jumped off of the couch, "thank you, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she kissed him again quickly then walked into the other room.

Shane leaned back, resting his feet up on the table, he reached up and ruffled up his hair his entire thoughts preoccupied with Mitchie. He couldn't believe his plan had worked, he'd finally got his girl and he couldn't be happier.

He yawned then looked over to Mitchie's bag. "Hey baby?" He called out, the petname just rolling off his tongue, he smiled as she mumbled something back and the toilet flushed. "You got gum?" He called out then without waiting for answer he chuckled and reached for a her purse. He dug into it, looking for the gum when his fingers curled around two long boxes. He frowned looking back up at the bathroom door which was still closed and gently tugged one of the boxes out.

"Shane!" Mitchie screeched, watching with terrified eyes as Shane held up the pregnancy test box. "Shane it's not what it looks like!" Mitchie panicked stumbling forewards towards him, trying to snatch the box away.

"Well then explain to me please Mitch," Shane snapped, "cos I'm kind of freaking out here. We used protection?"

Mitchie groaned slumping down on the couch, she saw no way out of this. Unless she pretended to be some over cautious nut.

"Mitchie, come on! There's no way you're pregnant!" Shane sighed heavily, "I knew you weren't ready for this." He groaned dropping the tests beside her and walking over to the kitchen, and leaned over it, his back to Mitchie. She frowned at his statement and stood up now aggravated, "_Shane_!" Mitchie stressed grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her.

She was going to tell the truth. There was no other option, she trusted him to keep it quiet. "They're not mine Shane. I don't think I'm pregnant."

Shane shook his head unbelieving. "Well if they're not yours then..." His face dropped as he suddenly realized who they were for. "No.." He whispered closing his eyes angrily, "I'm going to kill him!" He gritted out, his jaw clenching. "God, what an idiot!"

Mitchie rested her hand on his cheek, he was seething and before he did something rash she quickly interrupted, "no Shane, she might not be pregnant. Look just promise you won't say anything?" She saw he was about to refuse so added, "at least until after the test results!"

The next 15 minutes went by with Mitchie trying to persuade Shane to keep quiet, and him yelling about how stupid Nate and Caitlyn were. "He could go to prison!" Shane almost shouted, the same thoughts scaring him as much as they had scared Caitlyn.

"Yeah, look let's just worry after we know for sure okay?"

Shane agreed hesitantly then grabbed his keys, he was now suddenly just as eager for her to get home as she was. "Come on."

"Call me?" He kissed her cheek as she unbuckled herself once he'd pulled up beside her house. "Yeah, I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Have you done it yet?"

"No!"

"Well hurry up! I don't want my result to come before you've finished!" Caitlyn squeaked, holding the stick in her hands, too nervous to care that she was holding the pee stick tightly in her hands.

"Done," Mitchie said in a hushed voice, stepping out of the bathroom after flushing. She saw no point in taking one herself, in fact it was hard for her to go because she'd barely drunk anything that day. But being the supportive friend she went along with Caitlyn's wish.

They sat in her room silently, Mitchie holding her phone, timing the now 1 minute and 23 seconds left on her phone. Caitlyn sobbed quietly on her bed, not daring to look at the stick incase it changed color. Mitchie had put hers to the side on her desk, she already knew the answer for hers.

"What if... I'm scared for Nate. I love him so much, he might leave me! Oh my god I can't believe we've been so stupid! I'll have to get an abortion! But I can't kill a baby! A baby Mitchie..."

"Caitlyn..."

"A baby! I'm too young, we're too young. Nate's career and..."

"_Caitlyn!" _Mitchie gripped her friends shoulders, with tears in her eyes. "Look down at your test." Mitchie ordered, quickly wiping the tears from Caitlyn's face.

"Negative?" Caitlyn choked out disbelievingly. "Negative." Mitchie confirmed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You okay?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn continued to stare down at the stick.

"Yeah," her voice was hoarse, "I'm just so relieved you know?" She smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "Yeah, but Cait, please don't... not until you're 18?" Mitchie knew she had no authority to demand such a thing but after this scare she felt she had some right.

"We won't... I'll tell Nate. God I'm so happy!" She squealed, picking up the stick and throwing it in the trash. Mitchie grinned and jumped off her bed, picking up her own test. She looked down at it and breathed out deeply. "Yours?" Caitlyn snorted, the relief washing over her time and time again.

"Oh, negative," Mitchie smiled, dropping the test into the trash. "Negative" she repeated shrugging then looked at Caitlyn oddly who'd frozen mid-dance. "Why haven't I had my period then? Or why am I sick?"

"It's probably just a bug, and sometimes your periods go whack," Mitchie reached for her phone and dialed Shane's number, her fingers shaking slightly.

_"Is she?!" _His urgent voice demanded as soon as he picked up.

"No. Negative, great huh?" Mitchie smiled and shot an apologetic look over to Caitlyn who glared, she covered the phone and whispered, "I had to! He thought they were mine and I was being a freak!"

_"Thats great!-" _Shane breathed out, _"I'm so glad, I wasn't ready to be an uncle," _He laughed and Mitchie smiled. "You'd be a cool uncle," she reasoned thinking of him playing with Caitlyn and Nate's curly haired kid.

_"That's not the point, we're all to young for that kind of thing. I'm seriously having words with Nate. I wouldn't know what I'd do if that was me."_

Mitchie nodded understandingly, "yeah I know... just let Cait talk to Nate first okay? She needs to tell him about this."

_"Yeah I will, you're going to the doctors tomorrow right?"_

"Yeah our appointments at 1."

_"Good, we won't have to worry anymore," _he sighed, then brightened up,_ "you're staying round tomorrow night?"_

"I'll ask Mom, she'll probably say yes though," Mitchie smiled the thought of spending the night with him again was enough to cheer her up.

_"Awesome! I'm going shopping with Nate and Jase tomorrow, so I'll call you when I'm done okay?"_

"Okay, but remember, don't talk to Nate about this..."

_"Mess?_" He filled in, "_I won't. See you tomorrow Mitch, have fun at the doctors. Love you_."

"Love you too, night."

Mitchie hung up and placed her phone on the counter, her eyes drifting over to the trash can before looking back up at Caitlyn who was looking in the same place. "Nate's going to freak," she said in a high pitched voice, making Mitchie laugh. "Yeah, well at least he'll keep his hands off you until your old enough." Mitchie smirked then laid back down in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

She found herself imagining Caitlyn's situation, pregnant and barely an adult, what would her Mom say... what would Shane say? He wouldn't know what to do, like he said, she shivered looking across at Caitlyn who was watching her.

"Thank you Mitch, you really are amazing." Mitchie smiled back, "You're my best friend Caitlyn, practically my sister! And I know if I was in that situation, you'd do that same right?" She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted after the days events.

"Yeah course I would. But trust me Mitch, it ain't worth it so be careful," Caitlyn sighed also cuddling down into her bed. "Warning noted," Mitchie laughed, "night Caitlyn."

"Night sis," Caitlyn giggled closing her eyes. She was too worked up to sleep and so planned how she was going tell Nate about everything. Though she didn't have to worry too much, she wasn't pregnant after all. She then drifted off to sleep with a smile upon her face.

Thankful that the result was totally unexpected.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected?! Yeah well you all guessed so it made me defiant and set on changing the plot slightly :P**

**One of my flaws, I have a tendency to want to prove people wrong :P**

**Haha but I wouldn't have changed it except I thought of something and planned for it, so I know what I'm writing for more chapters now!**

**Anyway I'm quite excited to finish this so please Review!**

**Stick with it! And I promise I'll get better soon!**

**:)**

x


End file.
